Moondance
by lemonelephant
Summary: Bella and Alice save Edward from the Volturi, however somethings are different. Victoria is still looming. Bella's life is swirling with chaos, danger, and change. If you can't fight against it...will you fight for it? A/B slowly growing
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters in this fic. **

**Think of this as my New Years gift to all of you!**

**Alright so, this is my second fic, it's going to be much longer than my last. It's multi-chapter so I hope you stick with me. **

**It is Alice/Bella lovin', though the first few chapters might not seem like it. It's got to grow. I won't just throw them into it, but I promise you, it's coming! Team Alice all the way, Edward can go sink the failboat. **

**Things may start off slow, but they will pick up. I have to get some details in here first. **

**This chapter is the shortest one I have for this story so far, so bare with me. The others are at least 3,000 words.**

**I can't think of anything else I need to add, just that I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think! I'd love to hear any ideas you have as the story progresses! **

**READ ON!**

**Cheers,**

**Lemon**

**

* * *

**

**Begins in the plane during chapter 22 of New Moon**

Rome to Atlanta.

I sat in the large leather seat of yet another first class trip. I was unhappy with the amount of comfort that was being given to me. I didn't want to sleep. I couldn't sleep. I had to stay awake. There were a multitude of reasons why I didn't want to fall into a restless sleep. Firstly, Edward was safe. He was back, what that meant I wasn't certain, but he was here, with his arms around me. This also meant that Alice was safe, and I would be returning home to Charlie, however angry he would be at me leaving with only a note to sate his worries. Second, I was terrified that if I closed my eyes, nightmares would plague my already crazed mind. The last few days had exhausted me physically, mentally, and emotionally. When I asked the stewardess for a coke I was met by a disapproving gaze from Edward. I just shook my head and told him my fear. He let it go.

There were a million questions running through my head that I didn't know what to say. I could hear Alice on the phone behind us, speaking most likely with Jasper, but it was so quick and muted that I couldn't make it out. Alice and I had left Forks in such a haste I didn't know what I would be returning home to. In fact I hadn't known if we'd even be returning. However, here we sat on the returning flight from Italy. I was trying to calm myself down enough to stop the tears that had refused to stop falling since I broke down in the Volturi hall. Luckily it was somewhat working, be it my will power, or I had cried myself dry, I wiped the last tear from my heavy eyes. I looked up at Edwards face for the first time since leaving that horrid place. He had dark purple circles around ink black eyes.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he spoke his voice laced with concern. I just stared back at him listening to his voice. My memories and imagination had done no justice to his or Alice's voices or features what so ever. I smiled a weak smile and replied "I'm fine, now. You look thirsty. Are _you_ alright?"

"I've felt worse." He shrugged "I'm more relieved than anything else." He spoke gently now. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I feel like such a fool if I hadn't"- I cut him off.

"Edward, please don't blame your self for this. This is not your fault. If I had not jumped off that cliff Alice would've never had that vision, Rosalie would have never told you I'd died, and you would've never gone to Italy. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I'm sorry for not thinking clearly. Things have just been sort of…difficult." I winced at my lame excuse for why I jumped in the first place. I had not been intent on killing myself that day, I just wanted that memory, or illusion or whatever it was, to greet me again. However I didn't think I'd ever tell him that. He looked at me with sad eyes but we didn't speak anymore.

Hours passed and we landed in Atlanta we rushed to the gate for our connection to Seattle. Making it on time, due to the two vampires tugging me along, we took our seats. It was still a late night flight but a slightly more crowded plane, Edward sat to my left and Alice to my right. They started speaking quietly and quickly, I wasn't sure about what, because by this time my eyes were starting to close and I was comfortable between them. I pulled my feet up to my chest and shifted so my back was pressed up against Alice and Edward held my hand firmly. I then let sleep take me over as their musical voices lulled me into a dreamless sleep.

I was jarred awake by the plane touching down. I noticed they had moved me so I was now sitting up, but Edward has his arm around my shoulders. I looked up into his onyx orbs and he stared back.

"We're here." He spoke softly then looked to Alice. I turned my head and saw her staring out the window at the cloudy day. She turned her head to me and gave me a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I never thought I'd be so excited to see so many clouds and so much rain." she spoke gently. I was about to ask her what's wrong when the pilot came over the intercom.

"Welcome to Seattle, those of you moving on with us to Vancouver, Canada please remain seated and have your passports ready for the flight attendants to check over. Those of you making your final stop, thank you for choosing American I hope you enjoyed the flight."

We waited for those getting off to do so. Then Edward and Alice rose at the same time with me following a few clumsy seconds after. We got off the plane and entered the bridge to the terminal. I shivered slightly at the change in temperature from Atlanta and the plane. I hadn't thought about needing a coat being far too wrapped up in other things. Edward looked at me worriedly; not wear a coat himself. Alice looked at me and took off her coat and handed it too me. Both Edward and I shot her a thankful look she simply gave me another sad smile and nodded.

When we reached the terminal there were a few people waiting in the line to board the plane and head to Vancouver. Edward put his arm around my shoulder and began to steer me around the families and businessmen and women alike. I looked around to see where we were going and only noticed that both he and Alice had their gaze set in one direction. I followed it and only saw the crowed. We continued walking and Alice started picking up the pace impatiently, Edward and myself shortly behind. That's when I saw them. The five concerned statuesque faces of their family.

Carlisle looked the calmest; however he visibly relaxed as his eyes set on our trio. Esme still looked tense as we neared them, and when Alice reached them she enveloped her daughter in what would have been, a bone crushing hug for a human, but was merely motherly affection for Alice. When they let go Edward and I were standing amongst them Carlisle gestured to a more seclude corner of the terminal and the family moved quickly. There were far less people here and it was a little more dimly lit. There were only a few people in seats out of earshot whom were, as I surmised, sleeping.

As soon as we had moved, Esme then gripped Edward in the same bone crushing hug as Alice. Then Carlisle did the same to each of them. After Esme and Carlisle hugged Edward both their gazed shifted to me and Esme gave me a, slightly less dangerous, hug, Carlisle doing the same. When I looked over at Alice I saw that she was standing with Jasper's arms around her shoulders and she leaned into his embrace. I looked away from the sight quickly. I looked back to Carlisle as he began to speak.

"I am so pleased that the three of you have returned unharmed." His voice was as smooth as it ever was with no betrayal of his calm exterior. 'Words seem to fail me as of this current moment. There are some things we shall need to discuss, I'm sure, however that can and will wait." He turned to face me at this moment. "Bella, thank you. Thank you so much for bringing Edward home safe." He said and I felt if he could he would be crying right now, as the emotion shone in his warm golden eyes.

"We cannot express in words or by any other means of thanks, exactly how much we appreciate you bringing Edward and Alice home." This time it was Esme who spoke. I felt my mouth drop open at the sound. Her usually tranquil voice was breaking with emotion that would not fall from her eyes. Not only that but the words themselves, as they sunk in, made no sense to me at all.

"Huh?" was my brilliant response. I knew I looked similar to a fish with my eyes and mouth wide. I was shocked. How could they be thanking _me_ when all of this was my fault to begin with? I was just about to voice this when Carlisle spoke again.

"I'm sure you don't feel as if you've done anything to help Bella, but understand this, had you not gone to get Edward, had you not been the one to stop him, both of my children, and your life for that matter, would have never again seen past the walls of Volterra. I'm sure one of them told you this?" he said as I studied his face that held nothing but honesty and thankfulness. I still stared at him dumbfounded.

"How-I-I mean…" I started but I was having some trouble with finding the right words, "How can you be thanking me? I don't understand. If it weren't for me, for my brilliant idea to take a header off a cliff, none of this would've happened. You'd all still be living your lives somewhere else. I don't get it, please don't, don't thank me. I don't deserve it." My words rushed together in a loud whisper as my strained voice wouldn't allow for more. Tears started stinging my eyes as I looked at the faces of every one of the Cullens. All of them had the same thankful expressions on their faces, with a myriad of other emotions mixed in, depending on the Cullen. That's when I noticed Rosalie, looking down at her feet. She out of them all, Esme included, looked the absolute worst.

She looked like if she had the ability she would be sobbing like I was earlier. Her face was sullen and the purple underneath the honey eyes betrayed her attempt at calm. She looked utterly beaten and shameful. She looked into my eyes as soon as the last word past through my mind as if she'd heard every thought. However there was no anger, or animosity like there usually was, it was shear sorrow. I didn't think it was possible, but my eyes somehow got wider, and my already shattered heart splintered into dust.

"Bella…" she began solemnly but was interrupted by Carlisle.

"Perhaps this isn't the best venue for discussion. Shall we?" he said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. I looked up at Edward who was glaring at his blonde sister. I thought I heard the beginnings of a growl coming from his chest when Alice put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. The rest of the family started walking towards what I assumed was the entrance to the airport. Esme waited behind.

"Edward, you and Bella go with Alice and Jasper? Carlisle and I will follow with Emmett and Rosalie." He nodded and steered me behind Alice. It was then that the wave of exhaustion hit me like a freight train. I yawned hugely and rubbed my eyes. "Come Bella, let's get you home. You'll stay with us today." Esme spoke. I was grateful; I didn't want to have to deal with all these emotions, exhaustion, and Charlie in one day.

As we made our way outside I was thankful for Alice's fashion forward outlook, that you'll always need a coat. I hugged it tighter around myself as I took in the deliciously sweet scent of chamomile and honey that was left behind on the soft fabric. Esme gave me a gentle but firm hug and a kiss on the forehead before whispering another "Thank you" in my ear and heading to Emmett's Jeep which was parked behind the Volvo. Jasper got into the driver's seat and Alice the front passenger. Edward lifted me into the back seat and slid in after me. He then rested me on his lap.

I shifted slightly trying to find a comfortable spot. I looked at him apologetically and slid off his lap. "I'm sorry, it's cold." I murmured. He nodded and asked Jasper to turn up the heater. As the car warmed up, my heavy lids started to flutter closed. I hadn't known how tense I was until my body relaxed. As my eyes were fluttering for the last time I noticed the soft music coming from the radio, and waves of calm and thanks flooding the car. I smiled slightly at the direction Jasper was seated in front of me, but I doubted he saw. The last thing my eyes saw was Alice turn her head in my direction and smile.


	2. Discussions

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and it's characters, and unfortunately she wasn't gutsy enough to write A/B in the forefront...but we all know they were canon. d;**

**So here is the second chapter! I can't promise that I'll always have 3 day updates, but for now, I think I can do that. Don't get mad when I don't; I start school in two weeks. But this will not be dropped, that's a promise.**

**On that note, reviews DO help when you share anything you want to see, or something that could be in the story in the future! You help build the story when you voice your opinion, so I appreciate it!**

**To all you who have flagged me as an author or my story, or asked for updates when I update, thank you so much. It means the world to me.**

**A HUGE thanks to Hollowgo, without whom I'd have already gotten stuck. Those of you who have not read "The Solstice Saga:Blood Solstice" you should. It's amazing, and may just help you later when you read this. (: He's also got "Broken Aurora" a human Alice/vampire Bella fic. Do read. (:**

**Alright, no more chit chat, get on with the story. Is everyone ready to find out what Rosalie has to say?**

** It's getting better, as we progress! ONWARD!**

**Cheers,**

**Lemon**

**

* * *

**

I woke up slowly with my eyes still shut. I did not dream, not that I could remember anyways. I was still a little tired though. I was no longer in the car, but in a large very comfortable bed. Strange no one in this house needs a bed. However the arms wrapped around me did not belong to Edward, I was sure. But I was too content to want to open my eyes and ruin the peace I felt. The slight arms around me shift gently as I turned around to face the glorious honey and chamomile. It was so calming so I pressed my face into her chest and continued to breathe. I heard a wind chime giggle and smiled.

"Well look who's awake." Alice's bell like voice rang gently and quietly through the room. "If it were not for the slight snores now and then I would've been afraid you slipped into a coma." I groaned when she said "snores" and pushed my face further into her. She simply giggled again.

I Pulled back and rubbed my eyes trying to let them focus. The light was dim artificial light, and we were in a room I'd not seen much of, but knew it was the guest bedroom. Edward was nowhere to be seen. I gave the room a once over to be certain and Alice didn't fail to notice.

"I'm sorry; he's not here right now and we brought you in here because he didn't have a bed. He had to go hunt. We both thought you'd sleep through the night the way things were headed, I didn't see either. Well until about a few minutes ago." She said apologetically "He'll be back in about an hour. He really needs to take his time. He had spent so long going without, it was getting bad." Her eyes looked sad. I just looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you for staying with me, Alice. I don't think I've slept this well since…" I trailed off knowing she understood. Her eyes dimmed slightly at the thought of my not sleeping. "How long have I been a sleep?" I questioned.

"You have been out since we left the airport which was at around 7 am. It is now about midnight." She said and the smile returned to her face. My eyes popped out of my head. No wonder I felt groggy still. I way overslept.

"You're kidding?" was my reply. She laughed another wind chime and I took the time to close my eyes and memorize it. Sure they were all back right now. But for how long? How long would Esme and Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, and even Rosalie be here? How long before Alice and Edward would leave me again? Alice's laughter quieted down slightly.

"What are you thinking? You look like your concentrating." She spoke softly.

"I was just…" I said and allowed my eyes to open and look back into the wondrous amber pools I loved so much. "I was thinking…When-when are you…leaving?" The last part of the sentence was a whisper. However I knew Alice heard it clear as day. Especially when her eyes darkened lightly and a series of emotions played across her porcelain face before settling on somber. She sighed. "Bella, would you join me downstairs? We should wait for Edward, but I know that there are some things the others would like to talk to you about." Her eyes were swirling with emotion, but her face was calm. "I know Rosalie would like a moment with you." I gasped and my eyes widened again.

"R-Rosalie w-wants to speak to me?" I whispered. Alice giggled.

"Yes, Rosalie would like to talk to you, I'm not exactly sure what she'll say because she keeps changing her mind, but I got the gist of it." She paused and looked over my very shocked face. She lifted her hand and touched my cheek and with her thumb smoothed out any worry lines I had. "Don't worry, Bella. She just wants to apologize. She's not angry with you. She's angry at herself. But, I'll let her explain." I nodded and she hopped over me and off the bed in one swift beautiful movement and extended her hands to me. I held my hand out and she pulled me to my feet. It was then I noticed I was no longer wearing the coat or the clothes I'd had on earlier but, blue silk pajama pants and tank top. I looked at myself questioningly and then to Alice.

"Esme changed you; those were meant to be yours anyway." She pointed to my ensemble. "I have a sweater if you'd like. I know silk isn't the warmest and the heat hasn't been turned back on, but there's a fire downstairs." I nodded and Alice flitted out of the room returning with a black sweatshirt that had "Cornell University" embroidered in red on the front. I slid it over my head and smelled the honey and chamomile scent. I let it wash over me and calm my nerves. It fit nicely and was quite warm. But I looked at her quizzically.

"You mean to tell me this is _your _sweatshirt?" I didn't think Alice would ever own such a garment. She smiled.

"I'll have you know I do own _some_ sweatshirts, mainly from the school's I'd gone to. Cornell was one of my favorite." My eyes went large but, then I regained composure. I should've known, of course, Alice is brilliant. She would have graduated from an Ivy League school. Possibly on more than one occasion. Later I'd have to ask her what she'd studied there. "Now let's get downstairs shall we?" she held her hand out once again and I grabbed it letting the ice statue feel of it take over my arm then my mind. I'd missed the feel of the strength and cold. She led me out of the room and down in to the living room the whole while holding my hand. We sat down on the couch nearest the fireplace. I was content to just sit here and watch it crackle and burn when Carlisle and Esme appeared out of nowhere. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie right behind them. I looked up and let my mind adjust before they spoke.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked in his calm nurturing voice. I smiled and answered with the smile never leaving my face as I took in everyone of their beautiful faces. "I'm feeling fine thank you. I slept forever." I said and heard Emmett's booming laugh. I don't know why, but the blush immediately rushed to my cheeks.

"Yeah, I thought you'd gone into a coma." He spoke the smile still in his big voice. I blushed more, having heard Alice say the exact same thing. Alice was currently still sitting by my side, with my hand in hers, resting in her lap. She looked up with a smile on her face to her family.

"I think I'm going to go hunt." She said and I thought I heard the suggestion in her voice as her eyes fell to the beautiful blonde. If the rest of them took note they made no mentions other than smiling and turning around to go out the back door. Alice turned towards me wrapped her arms around me and said in a hushed whisper directly in my ear "Don't worry. It'll be just fine." With that and a kiss on my forehead she flitted out the back following behind Jasper. I watched the back door for a moment before I realized Rosalie was still standing slightly off to the side with her head down eyes staring at her fumbling hands. This was odd to see, knowing she didn't need to be fumbling about. She genuinely seemed nervous.

I didn't speak I simply looked at her, stunned. She was breathtaking. It wasn't until this moment that I realized just how much I'd missed ALL the Cullens. Rose included. She continued looking around the room until her eyes landed on me. She heaved a heavy unnecessary sigh and glided gracefully over to the chair opposite where I sat by the fire. Her warm honey eyes briefly moved over my face and then they rested on the fire. Her body and face were still. She had ceased breathing for reasons only she would know, seeing as she did not look thirsty at all.

Her posture was perfect and her back didn't touch the back of the chair. Her hands were folded in her lap and her ankles were crossed in such a way, I assumed it was learned at a time long before mine. She continued to stair into the fire, the silence was not awkward, though we both knew there was something to say. Had someone been looking in on us, they'd see a girl staring at a beautiful, sad sculpture of the goddess Aphrodite. With this last thought Rosalie began breathing again and her beautiful voice rang out softly.

"Bella," she began "I don't know where to begin. Words cannot convey the emotions I wish to get across to you, properly." She paused and looked from the fire directly into my eyes. I blushed for some unknown reason but held her gaze. "I am so, so very sorry for what I have done. I was a fool; a very selfish fool to think what I did would help anyone." I broke in there. I was growing weary of hearing any of the Cullens take the blame for _my_ idiotic mistake.

"Rosalie, it's-it's not your fault if anyone is to blame, I've said it before, it's me. If I had never"- this time she silenced me with her hand and sadly shook her head.

"Bella, what you did, you did for some reason, perhaps out of sorrow, perhaps it was plain stupidity, but you never meant to hurt anyone. What I did was purely selfish. I went out of my way to contact my brother, and tell him you'd killed yourself. I thought perhaps he would just come home and finally get over his sorrow. I didn't think that it would push him over the edge, nor did I care to. It was my spite that I let control my actions, and I nearly got not only my brother, but my sister and you killed as well. I know you may never forgive me for this, I don't expect you too, but I needed to tell you why I did what I did. It is only fair. I wanted to get Edward to snap out of his brooding self loathing and come home. Our family was falling apart. Carlisle and Esme threw themselves into their work, Jasper returned to his studies and Alice was busing herself with every useless thing she could think of. Emmett and I even left for several weeks at a time."

"I just wanted my brother back, I wanted my family back. It didn't matter to me when Alice told me what she saw." I flinched at that but Rosalie merely continued. "I thought to myself _Good riddance._ Never once thinking about the effect it would truly have on the others. When Alice called back telling me what had just taken place, and then when she told us of her visions of Edward, only then did it truly hit me with the full force of my mistake. My brother and possibly my sister were going to die, and it would be my fault for being a selfish shrew." She paused again, closed her eyes and took an unnecessary calming breath, and looked me in the eyes letting the full force of her sorrow hit me.

"I did not mean to nearly get any of you killed, Bella. Not Alice, not Edward, and not you. I can only apologize, with however weak the words may be, and thank you. I thank you with all that I have, with all my eternal life for saving them. Had it not been for your _selfless_ bravery, this family would have ended completely a few days ago." With that Rosalie finished still looking at me with sadness and regret in her vivid golden eyes. They looked misty and I knew that she'd be crying given the ability.

This was not something I was used to seeing, Rosalie letting her guard down, let alone crying in front of me when she was usually one of the strongest in the family. I hadn't realized I was crying until I tried to speak with a shaky voice.

"R-Rosalie, it-it's not y-your fault." I could barely get the words out before I felt the need to fling myself at her, not for my own comfort, but for hers. I wanted her to really know I didn't blame her. I didn't see any of this as her fault and I didn't want her to either. My body collided with Rosalie's stiff form and she sat there for a moment shocked before anything else. My arms locked around her neck and the tears continued down my face. Then I felt her relax only slightly and put her arms around my back. "This isn't your fault, Rosalie. How many times will I have to tell you, or Alice, or Edward that? I do not blame you at all for what has happened. So please, don't blame your self. If anyone does blame you, tell me and I'll set them straight." The strength and sincerity of my voice astounded even my self. I then realized Rosalie was stiff again and I pulled back and took my place on the couch again not looking at her face.

When I looked up I saw she had been staring at me with wide eyes, but she quickly regained her sorrowed composure when she caught me looking back.

"I-I don't know what to say, Bella. I don't understand how you can not hate me right now. I've never treated you in anyway that should make you want to comfort me. I have never been one to welcome you, yet here you are comforting me when you should loathe the very thought of me." She looked at me curiously again, the sadness still swimming in her honey eyes. "I can't promise that I won't continue to blame myself, Bella, but…thank you." As she said those last words her eyes flickered to the door behind her. There leaning against the frame was a golden eyed Edward.

He looked like he was thinking hard about something but his eyes were on me. Rosalie looked away from him when his eyes shifted to hers. She rose and he moved as she strode past him out the back door. His eyes followed her retreating form momentarily then fell back upon me. His face was slightly cocked to the side but then he smiled a slight crooked smile.

"Bella." He breathed and was next to me in an instant with his arms around me. He smelled like honeysuckle and I took it in as I leaned into him. He nuzzled my hair and rubbed circles along my back. I was still slightly shell shocked from my conversation with Rosalie. I had never seen someone with so much remorse swimming across their features. I knew she meant everything she had said.

"Are you alright, sweet?" he asked in his velvet voice.

"I'm fine; you shouldn't be worried about me. Worry about Rosalie she hates herself right now." I spoke gently but heard him scoff slightly. I looked up at him with hard eyes. "Edward, don't you dare blame your sister for what happened, don't blame either of them for this huge mistake. Rosalie blames herself, that's already one more person then it should be." His face softened at my words and he looked away but not before I could see the shame run across his features. "It's no one's fault by my own, Edward. I am so sorry for all of this. I am sorry that my actions lead to this huge mess that you all had to come back because of what I did. Had I not you'd all still be going about your lives like"- I immediately stopped speaking when he looked back at me slight anger in his eyes.

"What? Are you saying this is _your_ fault, Isabella?" I cringed at the use of my full name. "How daft are you, girl? This is not your fault at all, true what you did was stupid, but this was not your fault." I looked at him and a thought popped into my head.  
"Then let's just all stop blaming any one. We all made mistakes. Now that everything is settled, you-you can all go back to whatever it was you were doing before this mess blew up…" I trailed off not wanting to think about them leaving again, but knowing it was inevitable.

When I looked back up his eyes had softened and saddened.

"Perhaps it's time the rest of the family comes back in." his words were gentle and he let go of me and was gone before I could blink. I just sat there and waited not knowing what else to do. Before I could grow worried he came back followed by the family. They were speaking very quietly and very fast. I didn't catch a single word anyone said.

Edward came and sat beside me again putting his arm around me. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the other couch, Emmett's arm draped over his wife's back and she put her head on his broad shoulder. Jasper stood off in a corner while Esme and Carlisle stood in the middle. Alice flitted over to where I was seated and sat cross legged on the ground in front of me. She took one of my hands in hers and held firm. I wondered why she wasn't standing with Jasper.

That was a fleeting thought until I noticed all eyes were on me. My heart picked up speed a little before I felt the calming waves rush through my core. I smiled slightly in Jasper's direction and he smiled back and nodded.

"Bella, it seems that now is the time to discuss the important aspect of the situation at hand." Carlisle spoke calm and gentle as ever. I focused all my attention on him trying not to worry about the seven pairs of eyes on me. "It would seem these current," he paused searching for a word "events have lead to our return to each other." I nodded. I knew this was coming they were going to leave again. I was about to start crying when I felt the calmness come even stronger. Carlisle looked from me to Edward.

"Edward perhaps you should explain our situation." Edward nodded and I faced him.

"Bella, why do you think I left?" Really? Why did I think he left? Wasn't it because he told me he didn't love me anymore? That I wasn't good enough for him? I felt myself growing slightly angry at the thought. Honestly not the reaction I had been expecting, apparently Edward didn't either. He looked at my face puzzled before I tried to regain composure. More calm took over my body.

"You left because you didn't want me anymore, because I wasn't good enough for you." I stated more boldly than I could have ever imagined myself to speak in a room full of vampires. I heard Alice scoff silently, but neither my self, nor Edward paid much mind. His eyes darkened slightly with sorrow. I felt myself stiffen when I realized I'd been letting him hold me as closely as he had been since I saw him again, Alice too. I knew this was going to end terribly when they left. Edward shook his head and mumbled something along the lines of "You believe so easily." I looked at him with slight annoyance and question on my face.

"Bella, that's what I told you. But I asked if you knew why we left." He stated. Weren't they one in the same? What he told me and why he left? It made sense at the time and it still does to this moment. Why was he asking me as if I should know some other reason? I was still tense and somewhat annoyed; I felt Alice's cool thumb start circling on the back of my hand. I relaxed enough to speak.

"Edward what are you talking about? You told me you didn't l-love me anymore…" I stuttered over the word slightly. "Should I think there was yet another reason why you left?" he looked from me to Carlisle who nodded simply in encouragement.

"Bella…" he trailed off for a moment "I lied." He paused taking in my features which were now total and complete shock. _What did he just say?_ "Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I had to lie to you. I'm sorry that I left you here and unprotected. It was just, after what happened on your 18th birthday" I cringed at the memory and saw Jasper do the same from the corner of my eye, but Edward continued without falter "I truly thought it was best for you that we left. I thought you'd be safer without a house full of vampires around you all the time." His eyes never left mine.

I looked from his face to the eyes of the family I once thought I'd belonged to. Each face held remorse. I landed on Alice who was looking back at me with sad eyes. There was an apology begging to get out, but she waited. I looked at the coffee table in front of me and closed my eyes. I felt the calm waves coming more and more. It was hardly helping. I removed my hand from Edwards and the other from Alice's grasp and covered my face.

There was a flurry of emotions running through my body. Sadness, anger, betrayal, confusion, rage, bitterness, and guilt for feeling those emotions.

"Bella…?" Edward's voice cut through the silence only to be stopped by Jasper's rougher drawl.

"Give her a minute." I was thankful for Jasper, I couldn't speak right now. If I did I might fly off the handle. I felt crazed. They left me alone, for months thinking they would never come back, and it was all because of a lie. Because Edward decided it would be best for me. I shouldn't have thought that last one, because now I was pissed.

"_What?_" I hissed. "You did _what…?_" I trailed my voice shaking slightly. I removed my hands from my face and looked Edward right in the eyes. His face showed confusion, and sorrow. "You _lied_ to me? And then you left because you thought it would be better for me? Because _you_ decided what was best for _me_?" I was appalled, apparently his plan had back fired, and while I knew he already felt guilty and I shouldn't let my words come out before I'd simmered down, I wasn't thinking straight, so I continued. "Well how the hell did that work out? Why would you lie to me, Edward?"

"I thought it would be best…Bella, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know it was going to turn out like this. I thought, I thought that you'd move on given time. I thought things would turn out better for you in the end…" when he finished he was looking down and his voice was a whisper that I barely heard. "I still loved you. I still _love_ you. I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I just didn't want anything to happen to you because of me."

I froze my eyes went wide. _Did he just say he still loves me?_ My heart started pounding. "What did you just say?"

"That I didn't want anything bad to happen to you because of me…" I shook my head.

"Before that, Edward. You said you still, you…still…" I blinked and Edward apparently realized what he'd said because he looked directly into my eyes.

"I said I still love you, Bella." This time I remained silent. More emotions flooded through me on top of what I'd already been feeling. More confusion, relief, joy, sadness, frustration. I felt horrible for Jasper. I continued to stare at him. How could he have done this? What is happening? I then realized that the others were still in the room. I looked at all the faces and then when my eyes fell on Alice, my anger set in again. Her face was turned down towards her lap.

"Alice!" I nearly shouted. She flinched, but did not look up. "Alice! How could you not see what this would have done to me? How could you not realize what would happen? You: of all people? How could you not understand what all of you leaving would do to me?" She didn't move a muscle, just sat there head hung low in shame. Then she spoke.

"Bella…"her voice was soft and full of anguish "I did try, I did see. I knew what could and would happen, it wasn't as easy as you seem to believe. They had to drag me away…" I barely heard her last sentence. But I did hear it so I looked back to Edward.

"You _made_ her leave? You made them all leave?" he nodded gravely. I was about to yell something when Carlisle spoke up.

"Bella, please, try to understand, I know very well how hard this is for you, but Edward did what he thought was right for you. We were only trying to support him and keep you safe from harm." His voice calmed me slightly. I knew poor Jasper was working hard to keep everyone calm.

I was in such a haze. I was being ruled by my emotions so I stood abruptly and looked at all of them. "I'm-I'm sorry, I just need some air." I said as I moved toward the back door. I saw Esme's face matched Alice's nearly perfectly, anguish, pain, and sorrow for what had passed. However I did my best to push the image aside as I walked out back. I kept walking until I reached the tree line, and then kept walking for a short distance before I tripped and almost fell, but I kept walking.

Eventually I stopped my hands clenched into fists and I screamed. No particular words, just my frustrations and my anger. I leaned my head back and I screamed at the dark sky. I was sobbing when I was through. I sank to my knees on the damp earth and put my arms around my chest and rocked back and forth. I continued this way for what felt like forever. I needed it though, I needed to let my emotions, which had intensified by 100 when I left Jasper's influence, take over my heart, mind, and body.

I was shaking, but it wasn't because I was cold. I was so hurt, so sad, and so scared. I didn't know what all this meant. I didn't know what to expect. Did this mean the Cullens would be staying? Or did this just mean they were sorry for lying to me, but they wouldn't stay any longer than was necessary? I had no idea. Did I even want them to stay? Yes. I thought without a second's hesitation. I needed them; it was obvious in the months without them that I needed them. And it was not just Edward, I needed Alice, I needed Esme and Carlisle, I needed them all. They had all meant so much to me before they left. I could only hope, though I knew I shouldn't, that they wouldn't leave again.

I felt the tears slow slightly, and my breathing which had been coming in strangled huffs, was now coming smoother, though still deep and rough. I got up from my kneeling position and looked around, I couldn't see much, and it was very dark. I wasn't worried about it though. I wasn't ready to go back. I just sat against the trunk of a large ancient looking tree. The wind picked up slightly and this time a shiver of cold ran down my spine. I pulled the hood of Alice's sweatshirt up and pulled the arms over my hands putting my hands up to cover my face. I was immediately welcomed with the warm inviting scent of chamomile and honey. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I felt myself grow slightly calmer.

I opened my eyes and leaned my head back against the tree to look up at the sky through the branches. Through all the clouds in the sky you could still see the glow of the moon. It was a beautiful silvery light. I took another deep breath of chamomile and let my hands wrap around my torso. I continued to stare trying to calm myself some more when I felt myself grow instantly relaxed.

I relaxed further against the tree and allowed myself to smile. I knew Jasper was close, and now that I had calmed some on my own, I was thankful for him to help with his gift. No sooner had I thought this did I look to my right to see the honey haired southerner, leaning casually up against another large tree, with arms crossed against his chest and one leg over the other. He had a sweet soft smile on his face. "Bella."

He nodded to me and I smiled bigger. "Jasper, thank you."

"No problem, ma'am. Are you alright?" I knew he knew, but appreciated that he was courteous enough to ask anyway. I nodded.

"I'm fine, much better." I paused looking from him back towards the moon. "I just needed to get out of there for a little while. I was…overwhelmed. I'm sorry." I heard the rustling of leaves; it was Jasper's way of letting me know he was moving closer, since I knew he wouldn't have made any sound otherwise. A moment later I scooted over so he could sit next to me against the tree.

"What're you sorry for?" I could hear the real curiosity in his voice and I sighed.

"I'm sorry for all the emotions I put you through." I said sheepishly. I heard a gentle chuckle.

"There's no reason to apologize for that, darlin'. It's only natural for you to have felt the way you did considering all you've been through and all you've just been told. But," it was his turn to sigh "I'm afraid I must apologize to you, Bella." I groaned, I really hoped he wasn't going to blame himself too. My reaction earned another chuckle.

"I know why you're annoyed, and while I do feel I hold some of the burden of responsibility, at least for why the family left, that was not why I was going to apologize." His words caught me off guard.

He sensed my confusion and continued, "What I wish to extend my apology for is the fact that you even have a reason to be feeling solemn and betrayed in the first place. My family and I now realize that we did not handle the…err, situation, properly. We should have put forth more of an effort to speak with Edward, and you for that matter. I was too caught up with my own guilt for…attacking you, and with Edwards anger and flurry of emotions everyone was in chaos. Of course, when he'd made the decision Alice's reaction added to it. I was too distracted to think of how all of this might affect you or how you would feel."

"It wasn't until it was too late any of us realized we shouldn't have left. Even with Alice telling us what could happen. That, Bella dear, is why I am now apologizing." He paused briefly. "What I want to know is, though I don't expect you to, can you forgive us? Can you find it within yourself to forgive my family?" When Jasper finished I finally looked into his warm butterscotch eyes. I could feel him using his gift to try and show me how honest and sorry he was.

I felt warm tears trickle down my face and he wiped them away. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I knew he already felt what I was about to say but I had to confirm it.

"Of course I forgive you, Jasper. I'm not going to lie to you and say it won't take time for me to be okay, but I forgive you. I forgive all of you. I never blamed you for leaving. It hurt, and I was angry, but I never blamed you. I loved and love all of you so very much." With that I felt his left arm move around my shoulders and a warm comfort filled my heart; his brotherly affections shining through his gift.

"There is something else, Bella." He hesitated before continuing. "I wasn't sure how you'd respond to this because of all the different emotions, and Alice couldn't see it because we have yet to ask for your decision, but is there anyway at all that you might want to welcome us back into your life? I understand if you can't but just know that we do love and care for you very much." He stopped and waited.

Not a single sound was heard apart from my breathing. My eyes were wide with shock._ Did he just tell me…?_ I then found my voice.

"Does- do you mean you're staying? You and your family will stay?" the words ran together without grace. His smile grew when I looked back to him.

"Of course, Bella. If you'll have us, we will stay. We found it nearly as difficult for all of us as it was for you. Our family sort of…" he trailed off with sad eyes "fell apart."

"Rosalie told me what you'd all been doing. I thought it was just what you'd wanted." He scoffed.

"Hardly, mostly we were distracting ourselves from our shame and each other. Though no one acknowledged that was what they were doing." I frowned. How could it have possibly affected them this way? They had each other.

"Bella, I know you doubt it, but please believe me when I say, our family isn't complete without you." The warm affection flowed through me again.

"I believe you." And I did believe him, but it made me sad

"Don't feel bad, Bella. Through this whole Italy mess, _all_ of us have been given a second chance to make the right choices. For that I am very grateful." I nodded, maybe he was right. Jasper looked about my age but his words made it known he was much, much wiser. "So, Bella, will you have us? Would you like us to stay?" I just looked at him, with wide eyes, and threw my arms around his torso.

"Of course! Of course! Thank you, Jasper!" I was sobbing like a moron again but, I didn't care. As Jasper returned the hug gently, I felt the warm brotherly love, only this time I knew he wasn't using his gift. As I tried to regain control of my breathing I got a whiff of Jasper's scent, it smelled like wild huckleberries. I smiled as I withdrew to see his soft smile.

"Are you ready to go tell them?" he asked. I thought for a moment.

"I'd like to wait here for a few more minutes until I know I'll be calm enough." He nodded and we remained seated together looking at the moon. We stayed still enjoying the quiet and peace together. Then I thought of something.

"How long have I been out here?" his eyes were closed as I looked to him, and had I not known better I would have thought him asleep, but he smiled.

"Before I came you'd been out here for about an hour. So I'd say and hour and a half. You actually walked quite far. It will take a good half hour to walk back." I groaned. "Or I could run us back and we'll be there in a few seconds." I laughed.

"That sounds better." He joined my laughing. After it died down I sighed. "Alright I'm ready." He smiled and stood up then offered me his hand.

"Ma'am?" I giggled and took the offered appendage. In one swift movement I was off the ground and on his back. "Hold tight, Bella." And we were off.


	3. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters. This we know.**

**So, here it is the third chapter, I do hope you enjoy it. Things are still building. **

**I must warn you... there is some Bella/Edward crap in this chapter. It's nothing to serious, and our dear little pixie knows what timing is. (; So fear not, because I hate writing it as much as I'm sure you dislike reading it. So it'll never be too prominent. Though it's a must for the beginnings of this story.**

**I had fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think and what you might like to see in the future. Every little bit helps me further elongate this story. **

**The A/B is building!**

**Cheers,**

**Lemon  
**

**

* * *

**

As Jasper took off and the blackness swirled past me, I felt my heart start to pound. I knew it wasn't just the speed, but the relief and joy I felt from my conversation with Jasper. He had asked me if I wanted them to stay, he had told me they _wanted_ to stay. I had them all back. My mind was gone with the wind as he slowed down. Jasper stopped right when we reached the back door and set me on my feet. I stumbled, slightly disoriented from the run, but he caught me before I had time to fall.

"Whoa, Bella." He smiled warmly at me "Don't worry everything is going to be fine." And with that he walked inside. I wasn't worried, not much anyways. I was starting to feel slight doubts bubble up; maybe Jasper wasn't speaking for all of them. I shook it off as best I could, I guess I would find out, and I stepped in after him.

I closed the door after myself and looked up. The fire was still burning warmly and the Cullens looked as if they hadn't moved since my departure. Esme and Carlisle were still standing in the same spot. Rosalie still rested against Emmett. Alice and Edward still sat where they had been when I was next to them. The only one who seemed to have moved at all was Jasper, and he went and stood right back where he had been in the corner. As my eyes swept passed him, he gave me a nod and an encouraging smile, and I felt the calm ease across the room.

Edward lightly tapped the space next to him where I had sat before. I walked slowly over and took my seat. I looked down to see Alice staring up at me, she still had a somber expression on her beautiful face, but there was a glimmer of something in her eyes. Hope, maybe? Then Carlisle began to speak.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" I looked away from Alice's face to Carlisle's. His was a look of love and concern.

"I'm much better, now, thank you, Carlisle." He nodded and smiled warmly at me; then spoke again.

"I'm glad. I'm very sorry if we overwhelmed you or upset you in any way. That was not our intentions. That being said, that was not our intentions when we left, either. I am truly very sorry for that." Esme nodded in agreement.

"I know, Carlisle. It's alright." I exchanged a glance with Jasper. Esme spoke this time.

"Can you ever forgive us?" there was sadness in her lilt voice, but hope rang out stronger than that. I looked at her and smiled as warmly as I could. Then I looked at all of them, pausing, the longest on Alice and Edward.

"Of course I forgive you." I said looking back into Esme's warm eyes. "I never blamed you in the first place. It never seemed real that you'd all loved me, it didn't seem right." Edward stepped in before I got another word out.

"Bella, please, that's ridiculous. We all love you very much. You must see yourself for what you are, a joy to me and to this family." I nodded and spoke.

"Let me finish, please." He nodded. "It never made sense to me, to have all of you, I didn't understand... Then you all left, and that seemed like it was the way it should've been in the first place. I felt empty and utterly alone, but I did my very best to keep pushing myself forward, if not for me then for Charlie. I won't lie to you and tell you there were never times I just wanted to give up, because there were and I almost did, but I couldn't follow through. Things got…slightly better, and I was able to live for myself a little more, but that didn't mean that the pain of losing you went away. It never did. To me it was not only losing Edward," I looked to him, then to Esme and Carlisle, and Rose, Emmett, and Jasper, "but I was losing my family." I paused again a little longer when I looked to Alice. "I was losing my best friend." She looked back at me with sad eyes, but I brushed her cheek and some light returned to them. I refocused on them as a whole.

"When you left I felt like you took everything I had. I know things turned into a mess, but now I also understand, or at least I'm trying to understand, why you did what you did. It was never out of spite, it wasn't because you didn't want me anymore; it was because you love me. You thought you were doing the right thing at the time. So to me, there's really nothing to forgive. It was a mistake in all honesty, but it seems we have all learned from that."

My eyes landed on Esme and Carlisle once more. He had his arms around her shoulders and her hand lay upon his. They both held warm smiles, but Esme's eyes had the glistening look of unshed tears.

"I love you all so very much. Though I know some of us never were as close as we could have been," my eyes flickered between Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. "I loved you all. I still do. My love for you, my family, never wavered or faltered in the slightest." I paused here and took a deep breath before I continued. "I just hope you can forgive me, and my actions."

Esme spoke at this "Bella, your words have without a doubt touched us all. You have once again truly proven how selfless you are. As far as we are concerned on your part, there is nothing to forgive. We know now what we did wasn't the right course of action, and unfortunately there's nothing any of us can do to go back and change that, but know this: we will never leave again, until you ask us to." I smiled at her when she finished. I would never want them to. I was so happy to have them all back. I felt my heart swell with love and joy.

Emmett laughed and said "Maybe we should be thanking you. If you hadn't jumped off the cliff we wouldn't have gone through all this crap to get back here." I blushed at his blatant remark at my idiocy. Which in turn of course got him to laugh harder, everyone seemed keen to join in, and even Rosalie had a small smile. I closed my eyes and listened to the choir of angels sing. Their voices melted perfectly together as they laughed. The brilliant sound filled the empty hole in my chest to the brim. I was whole again.

As it quieted down Carlisle spoke. "Bella, I'm very pleased to know that we have your forgiveness. Might I assume this means you'll welcome us to return to Forks and back into your life?" I smiled and nodded hurriedly. He chuckled and continued. "That's wonderful news, indeed. We'll go back to what we were all doing before we left. I shall contact the hospital. Esme just hasn't enjoyed city life as much as she'd thought." He and his wife shared a brief smile. "I'll have you two," he gestured to Alice and Edward "back in school by Wednesday." My eyes went wide.

The mentions of school led to a flood of memories and responsibilities I'd forgotten since leaving for Volterra. One being: I had missed a day of school today,err yesterday, great. Too bad this hadn't happened at the _beginning _of spring break. Two being: I had left without talking to Charlie. And three: Jacob. Shit, shit, shit. My heart picked up it's pace and I closed my eyes. What am I going to do about Jacob? He was so angry at me for leaving the way I did. Would he even want to talk to me again? If he knew they were all back _and_ here to stay, would he still be my friend? Would he still be hunting Victoria?

My eyes flew open and I let out a gasp. _Victoria_. I had entirely forgotten about her as well.

"Bella what's wrong? We don't have to go back to school if you don't want us to." It was Alice whose worried voice rang out. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Not school…V-Victoria." I stuttered. There were so many different things I had forgotten to worry about in the frenzy of the last three days. Now that it was all flooding back, I found myself worrying even more than I had been before.

"Victoria? Bella, please, calm down. Don't give yourself a heart attack" Alice replied lightly. I looked at her puzzled. "Bella, we're going to be here now. There's nothing to worry about. You'll be safe. There are however," she glanced at Edward who nodded "a few things we need to ask you. You told me a little bit about your, err, friend, what's his name? Jacob?" she said trying to remain unbiased though it hardly worked. I nodded. "I told them what you have told me. That your, friend, and his pack killed Laurent." I nodded again. "Do you know if they have any idea where Victoria is? Or what she is up to for that matter?" I shook my head this time.

"N-no, I don't. All we know is: she's after me. I mean there's been three days I haven't been here." A thought struck me worse than any of the others I'd had before. I stood so fast my head spun. "Charlie!" I all but shouted. I hadn't spoken to him since the morning of the day I left.  
"Bella, honey, please try and calm down." Esme's motherly tone reached my ears. "I spoke with Charlie this morning. He knows where you are and that you're with me. While he wasn't very pleased, he's fine, and you'll see him tomorrow." I felt myself relax quickly, and I sank back onto the couch, and put my head in my hands. How do I keep getting myself into situations like this? Charlie is going to be furious at me. Jacob is going to be furious at me. And Victoria is out for my blood, just another day in the life. I felt a large stone cold hand start rubbing circles on my back. I inhaled a deep breath and sat up. I started feeling worn out again. I looked at the clock; it was almost four in the morning. No wonder I was so exhausted. So much had happened today and the last few days, even though I slept on the plane and for about 18 hours after that, I was exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster I'd been riding full speed all weekend.

"Bella, would you like to go lie down?" Edward's smooth voice asked me. I nodded. We both got up at the same time and walked towards the stairs. I looked back to the family watching us go.

"Goodnight, everyone." I offered a tired smile. Esme was the one to reply for them.

"Goodnight, sweet Bella." Her voice was warm. Esme moved from her spot and in an instant, my tired eyes couldn't hope to follow, was in front of me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me to her. I melted into her and inhaled the deliciously warm scent of fresh baked ginger bread cookies.

"Sleep well, love." She placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, and then I felt Edward tug on my hand. She released her grip on me, and I smiled back at her, and then proceeded to follow Edward up the stairs. He led me to the same room I woke up in before. It was slightly cooler up here than it was in the living room with the fire. I decided I'd keep Alice's sweatshirt on as I slept.

I took my place on the bed and I pulled the covers up to my chin. I situated myself so the comforter was tucked under my feet, and I was burrito-ed in the blankets. I heard Edward chuckle from where he was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Are you quite comfortable?" he asked the crooked smile still on his face. I nodded.

"It's just kind of cold in here, but I'll be fine, Alice let me borrow her sweatshirt." His smile faded only slightly.

"I know. I'm sorry it's so cold in here. We can't get the heat or power turned back on until tomorrow, err later today. We weren't sure we'd be staying, and we had planned to talk to you a little earlier, but you slept much longer then any of us anticipated." His smile returned and I smiled back.

"I've been sleeping a lot. I'm just so worn out from everything that's been going on. I didn't sleep much on the way to, well you know, and I didn't sleep again until we got to Atlanta. I guess it's all coming back to me now." I offered with a shrug.

"So it would seem... Bella," his smile was gone again. "I'm sorry for the mess created, I know I've said it a hundred times, but I am. Not only for the mess with my family, but for the mess it is going to cause for you, when you return home to Charlie." I grimaced when he mentioned Charlie. Then I sighed as I thought about it.

"It's alright, Edward. It was worth it. The fact is everyone was able to come home. The fact I'll be going to see Charlie, angry or not, is wonderful. I do miss him. I haven't even spoken to him since the day I left. I mean I could have picked a better time to disappear on him, his best friend just passed away and he was away at the funeral at the time, but there wasn't really another option. He'll forgive me eventually. Even if he doesn't I do sort of deserve it." I sighed again, thinking about my father made me miss him even more. I missed Jake too, but on that front I'd have to wait and see what would happen. Just the possibility that Jacob might not ever want to see me again, breaks my heart. Jacob had been my best friend, the only one I've been able to function properly with, since the Cullens had left.

Jacob was the only one who helped the gaping hole that had formed in my chest. It never went away, but it felt a little smaller and scarred, but only when I was with him. Yes, there were times where I couldn't stand him, like when he was pushing for more than just being my friend, but he cared about me and I cared about him. He took care of me when I was alone in the darkness, he even offered light and warmth, he really was like his own sun. I sighed and fidgeted slightly.

I noticed Edward was still standing by the edge of the bed. When he saw me look at him he moved to lean against the tall bed post. He crossed his arm and put his hand to his chin. He was looking at me curiously.

"Its okay, Edward. You can lie down with me." I said before he could say anything. He looked at me wearily for a moment.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and he moved to the other side of the bed at a human pace. He gracefully lay down beside me, I moved to get closer to him slightly, and then he wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me tightly to his stone chest. I breathed in the honeysuckle. I felt my head get a bit lighter. He seemed to be doing the same thing, as I felt his chest rise and fall; he buried his nose in my hair. "Bella…" he breathed. I smiled; it had been so long since I'd been with him this way. Though I was still a little on edge from everything that was happening around us, it felt good for him to hold me.

I looked up into his eyes; they were slightly darker, but only just. I smiled and he returned it with his crooked one. Then the mood changed, the air around us was a little tenser, he was looking at my eyes and then his gaze shifted; to my lips. It hadn't hit me until that very moment, since reuniting, Edward and I had not kissed on the lips. He had kissed me chastely everywhere, but the lips, while we were in the Volturi hall. I hadn't even thought to try, but here we were, staring intently at each other and leaning closer. His lips parted slightly and I could taste and smell his honeysuckle breath. Again it was something I had not felt in many months. My eyes fluttered slightly, but I kept them open, as his golden eyes smoldered into mine.

My breathing started becoming a little more difficult to control, and then when I thought he would pull away, he moved in and closed the gap between us. His lips felt as cold and smooth as an ice sculpture. My eyes finally closed. I simply basked in the flavor and feel of him. His hands were gently stroking my back; mine were curled up on his chest. He continued kissing me, then he did something I did not expect, his tongue slipped out of his mouth and grazed my lips to ask for entrance, I complied. His icy tongue moved around my mouth and found dominance instantly. He was gentle but in control of the kiss entirely, so I just went along, I melted into him. He kissed with passion and love, I could feel it radiate from his entire body. However I was starting to have trouble breathing and it didn't feel like he wanted to pull away any time soon. I tried pushing against his chest, but he kept kissing me. When I was about to panic I heard someone knock on the door.

Edward's lips stopped moving and he pulled back slightly. I took in a huge breath he didn't seem to notice, he was focused on glaring at the door, and when he answered he let his irritation seep through.

"Come in." He said through slightly gritted teeth. Then he looked down at me, I gave him a look that told him to cool it, his face softened instantly. "Alice, is there something we can help you with?" I pulled back from his grip to face the door. Sure enough, Alice stood there looking at us pleasantly; the most heartwarming smile graced her features, her dimples showed perfectly. I couldn't help but smile huge in return.

"I just wanted to come up and spend a few moments with you before Bella went to sleep. Though I know she'll be asleep within the next five minutes." She giggled and tapped her forehead. Edward merely chuckled.

"Bella is that alright with you?" he asked me. I turned my head to look at him curiously. I thought I heard a little hope in his voice; for what I wasn't sure.

"Of course it's fine with me." I replied and frowned at him a little, maneuvering around so I was on my back beside him, with his arm around my shoulders. I looked to Alice and tapped the spot on my other side. She smiled bigger and danced gracefully over and hopped up on the bed. She took my right hand in hers and held it there. I had never been quite as comfortable as I was at this moment. When Alice jumped on the bed it moved the air around so their scents filled my nose.

Honey, chamomile, and honeysuckle drifted dreamily into my head and my eyes rolled back as they closed. I let out a silent moan, though they both heard me. I knew because I heard Alice giggle, and Edward started moving, like he was chuckling beside me. I took several deep breaths and then reopened my eyes and looked from Edward to Alice. I was instantly more relaxed than I had been even moments ago. Edward's eyes were warm like liquid gold. Alice's eyes were swimming with happiness. She looked like a statue that had a smile, complete with adorable dimples, carved into her utterly perfect face. I lightly pulled on her hand signaling for her to scoot closer to me, and she did so, happily. My legs were now pressed up against the side of her shorter ones.

"Are you happy, love?" Edward questioned with a warm voice. I smiled wider if it were possible.

"I am, very much so." I responded before a yawn took over my features. Another wind chime rang out as Alice laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her and she reciprocated it.

"Sleep now, Bella. It's nearly morning." Alice's sweet voice sang to me.

"Goodnight, Bella, I love you." Edward's deeper voice soothed me. Then they started speaking to each other about irrelevant things like school, and music, and books. It was nice to hear them chatting like a brother and sister would. I had a feeling they did it because they knew I loved the sound of their voices. Just as Alice had predicted I fell asleep in the next few minutes. I felt nothing but warmth, love, peace, and contentment as I drifted off to sleep that night.

* * *

I stretched out my limbs and took in a deep breath as I woke up. I could feel Edward's strong arms still around me. I smiled as I rubbed my eyes with the backs of my hands; wiping the remnants of sleep away. As I opened them I noticed the gray light that filled the room. It was another rainy day in Forks. I could even hear the rain tapping on the window. I looked to Edward's face and saw him smiling.

"Good morning, love. Did you dream well?" he questioned with his beautiful voice. I took in a deep breath of his scent as I thought about it.

"I don't remember dreaming. I feel quite rested though, so it's nice." He smiled at my response.

"I'm glad. Is there anything you'd like to do today before having to see your father? We won't have to take you back until he's off work." I cringed slightly at the thought of facing Charlie, but brushed it off until I absolutely had to think about it. I looked around the room. Where did Alice go?

"Edward?" I asked, he merely responded with "hmm?"

"Where's Alice?" I looked back to his face as he smiled down at me.

"She and the others have gone hunting. Is everything alright?" he asked. I only nodded in response. I had been hoping she would be here, when I woke up, as well as Edward. It had been so long since I had them both with me. I wanted to spend as much time with them as I could.

"Well," he began again "Why don't you get up and come join me downstairs? I believe Esme has left you something for breakfast." His eyes were gentle and warm.

"Sure, that sounds wonderful, but could you give me a…err, human moment?" I asked. He nodded, smiled, and then kissed my forehead.

"Don't keep me waiting too long." And he hopped off the bed and was gone.

I pushed myself up into sitting position, and ran my hand through my tangled hair. I huffed a sigh as I looked out at the rain. It wasn't so much as my complete distaste for the rain itself, I actually thought the rainy days were growing one me, they were beautiful. However I didn't feel the same way about the _wet_ that generally came with the rain. I shrugged to myself and climbed out of the bed.

I walked across the hall into the large bathroom, just like everything in this monster of a house, it was beautiful. I'd used this particular room many times, but it still caught me off guard at how elegant a simple bathroom could be. Okay, so maybe "simple" isn't the right word to use. Esme truly was a genius. I smiled and then I proceeded to "take care of business". When I finished I washed my hands and face and went downstairs to join Edward.

"Hello, again." His velvet voice reached my ears before I turned into the kitchen. When I did my eyes landed on the massive amount of eggs, hash browns, and toast lain before me. Edward chuckled. "Now, I realize you won't eat this all but"- he stopped short and tensed. I looked at him with my head cocked to the side.

"Edward? Edward, what's wrong? Are you alright?" he didn't say a word but I swore I heard him growl. His face was set in a scowl, but then his nose wrinkled in what looked like disgust.

"What does that, _mongrel,_ think he is doing here?" he spat the whole sentence, but the word "mongrel" was pure venom. His eyes darted to the back of the house, "Bella, stay here." he commanded and then he was gone. I looked around the room. He wasn't here. I walked through the living room, still looking around for him. He wasn't there either. I heard no noise upstairs, not that he would make any, but I had a pretty good idea of where he went. So I headed to the back door and looked out through the glass.

"Edward? Are you out there?" If he heard me he didn't show up. So I opened the door and stepped into the rain. I looked around hurriedly, but it was hard to make much out through the down poor. However, I saw two figures standing near the tree line. One was tall, huge really, and dark, the other was mildly shorter and leaning over in a crouch. I heard a snarl rip through the space between us.

"Edward!" What was going on? Who was that? I walked further into the space between the house and trees, trying to get a better look at the two. Edward was the one crouched down; he was in his fight ready position. I heard a roar and my attentions were directed to the larger figure. I squinted a little to see through the rain. It was Jacob.

"Back off, mutt! We can handle it!" Edward hissed at Jacob.

"Yeah, sure you can! After what you did to Bella you should be _thanking _me, bloodsucker. She would have been killed, because _you_ left her alone. Lucky for us I was there!" Jacob spat back at Edward with just as much hatred. Edward roared.

"What's going on here?" I demanded, astonished. "What do you two think you are doing?" I was getting angry. Surely, at least Edward knew better than to act this way.  
"Stay out of this, Bella!" Jacob growled. "Go back inside!"

"Stop it! Both of you! Right this instant! Edward look at me!" his head barely turned enough so he could look over his shoulder, but his position didn't relax at all. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it, Bella, just go. Now!" he commanded, I was getting sick of people telling me what to do, instead of telling me what happened. Edwards head snapped forward and a loud growl bounced back off the house. "Get out of here, _dog! _I _will_ kill you!"

Jacob laughed darkly and with that; he lunged at Edward. He shifted just before impact, his massive paws coming down full force on Edward's chest. There was a loud sickening sound, like metal being torn apart, when my vision caught up with their movement Edward was already standing with Jacob thrown back several yards. There were huge tears in Edward's shirt and large gashes in his diamond flesh. Before I could assess any more damage Jacob was back up hurtling towards Edward.

"Stop! STOP!" I screamed, though it was useless. They weren't even trying to listen to me. Jacob's teeth made a snap for Edward's shoulder, but just before he could close his mouth Edward had him over his head. He threw Jacob's body, into a nearby tree, like a ragdoll. Both Jacob and the tree came crashing down with a loud "BANG", but Jacob was already up. Edward lunged for him at the exact moment Jacob made his move to do the same. There movements were too fast for me to follow closely anymore. They went tumbling backwards, flipping, and somersaulting over the other. They each were clawing, snapping, kicking, and punching with every available chance.

Then Edward was on the ground, with Jacob on top of him. He was thrashing about; trying to wiggle himself free from Jacob's massive body, but one of his arms was caught, twisted behind his back. Jacob barred his teeth and growled, and just as he was about to take a bite of Edward's head, he was thrown off. He yelped loudly, and my eyes followed his body as it flew far into the trees, before my line of sight was obscured. I looked down to see Edward staring straight ahead. He snarled his eyes wide and black with furry, and then he was on his feet in an instant, lunging once more.

Only, this time, it wasn't Jacob he was lunging at. It was the thing, or person, that had thrown Jacob far away. I heard a wicked laugh, and looked up in barely enough time to see a flash of bright red hair. Victoria. No, no, no, no, NO! How could this be happening? We just got back, I just got them back!

I could still hear Victoria's mad laughter as they fought. I only saw brief glimpses of every action, they moved much too fast for my slow human eyes. Where was Jacob now, when he could actually be useful? I could hear the sound of clashing thunder every time someone landed a blow. I only hoped it was Edward. Then Victoria was suddenly down on her back, Edward was kneeling over her, his hand on her throat. There were cracks along his jaw, and one on her brow, just as he was about to bend down and bite her, she kicked up with her legs and sent him hurtling over her head. She was up and they were moving again in a blur.

I didn't know what to do. I felt useless. How could I just be standing here, like some fool? When would the rest of the Cullens be coming back from hunting? Another thunderclap sounded through the rain, followed by the boom of boulders shattering. I looked up and saw Edward stagger backwards. His eyes were hard with fury, but his face was contorted in fear, he looked to me and mouthed "run". That, was by far the worst thing I thought I would ever lay my eyes on.

That was until I saw Victoria, casually standing before him looking at her nails, when I looked back to Edward I realized why he had told me to run. He was losing. His left arm was gone, from just above the elbow down. My eyes widened at the scene.

"Bella! RUN! NOW!" he screamed at me, his usually velvet smooth voice, was raspy with fear. He made one more begging look at me and lunged for Victoria. They were moving again. I should have run, I should have moved to do anything, call for Jacob, call the Cullens, but I was frozen. I was just a deer in the headlights. There was another grizzly "BOOM" and Victoria had Edward pinned up against a tree.

She held onto him by the throat, her other hand was used to pin his only good one. As he tried to kick and writhe against her grip, her manic laughter returned. She had a wicked grin, and evil red eyes, but the most frightening feature on her face, was the sheer calm. She knew she would win. Edward knew. I knew.

"Oh, dear. You should have stayed away." She said to Edward with a _tsk_, her voice was sickeningly smooth. "Then you wouldn't of had to die so terribly along with your mate." She chuckled briefly, then glanced over her shoulder and her ruby eyes fell upon me. "Don't worry, dear Bella, once I've killed this one, you and I can begin our little game." Her head turned back around to focus on Edward.

As I averted my eyes from her, I noticed something. Her vice like grip was tightening on a long pale neck. The small body held between Victoria and the tree was thrashing wildly. I let my eyes roam back to the face, if only for one last look at love, at my life. Black eyes widened in fear. But theses eyes were not Edward's eyes.

"Bella…" Alice's terrified silver voice breathed my name, begging me to run. My eyes went even wider. I would not let this happen.

"Alice! NO!" I ran forward just as Victoria sank her teeth into her neck.


	4. Home

**Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, you know that, I know that. **

**So here is chapter four. There's tons of family fluff. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it. I do it all for my glorious readers.**

**I'd like to say thanks to you all for the wonderful reviews. I hope you keep up with the story and continue you tell me your thoughts on it. Nothing helps me grow as a writer more, or helps this story grow, as much as your feedback does. I value any suggestions you might make. You never know, I might just add it into the story. **

**Those of you who read and don't review, I won't force you to, but just know every opinion or suggestion helps. (:  
**

**Also, I'd like to take a second to tell you to go read Hollowgo's stories "Broken Aurora" & "Blood Solstice". They're brilliant stories, and if it wasn't for "Blood Solstice" I would have never started working on "Moondance" so read and review for him, maybe throw him a thanks for getting my butt into gear. **

**Now that's all out of the way, get ready for the answers to the questions from the last chapter, and some heart warming family bonding time.**

**Cheers,**

**Lemon  
**

* * *

"Bella, Bella! Bella, wake up! It's alright, sweetheart. Bella, wake up." My eyes snapped open and I sat upright breathing hard and fast. I felt like my heart was going to break out of my chest. I couldn't catch my breath as hot tears poured down my face. I vaguely noticed it had been Edward's gentle voice prompting me to wake up. He placed his hand on my shoulder in a soothing manner. I thought I heard the door open and the bed dipped lightly.

"What happened? Is she alright?" I heard Alice's voice laced with worry. My head shot in her direction.

"A-Alice?" I barely managed to choke out, she was sitting next to me on the bed now, and her golden eyes looked scared. I threw myself at her. She caught me easily and pulled me into her lap. I was still sobbing, I couldn't see through my tears, but her rocking and shushing was helping me to calm down. She rubbed circles on my back and cradled me to her. I put my face in the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent. I instantly felt the air come easier, and my eyes started clearing.

"Bella, are you alright?" it was Edward's voice just as worried as Alice's had been. "Please calm down, love. Your heart is racing...I'm not sure what happened. About fifteen minutes after you left she started talking." I grimaced when he told Alice I was talking in my sleep; I felt the rush of blood fill my cheeks in embarrassment. "She didn't say much at first, nothing comprehensible any way. Then it was my name mostly, though, I thought I heard her mumble something about the do- err her friend, Jacob, once. She started moving a bit, and then about a minute ago she started crying and called out…your name." he stopped talking and I felt Alice shift a little. I felt her ice cold hand on my cheek and she moved my face to look at me.

"Bella, honey, it's alright. You're okay. Edward's here and so am I. What happened, sweetheart?" I finally looked up into her eyes again. Molten pools of gold starred back at me in concern. Then I glanced over at Edward, his eyes mirrored Alice's, I gave them both a weak smile.

"It-it was just a nightmare." I stated not really directing it at them, but rather at myself. I slid off of Alice's lap and sat between them, I knew this would help me relax some. I just stared at my hands until I felt like I could speak more clearly.

"I-I just had a nightmare, that's all." My breathing was still a little ragged, but my heart rate had decreased drastically. The sweat that had formed on my neck started to cool. "No big deal." I whispered the last part.

"Bella, you were so frightened. It is a big deal. Please tell us. Did the dog do something to one of us?" Edward asked. From the corner of my eye I saw Alice shake her head at him. I felt him shrug. I sighed, while Edward and Jacob did get into a…small altercation, it wasn't the worst of it. I remembered all too vividly what Victoria had done to Edward and Alice.

"No, well yes, I mean no. Ugh, sort of?" I looked up and glanced between the two. Alice's face was still concern and patience, Edward had the same concern but more confusion.

"Well then what happened, Bella?" he prompted. I took a deep breath; I really didn't want to have to get into this right now. I mean it just happened to me. Well kind of. If I said something about the fight with Jacob I didn't know what their reaction would be. What I did know was, if I told them about the fight with Victoria, they would brush it off as nothing. They would both assure me that nothing like that would happen. I guess I should just tell them any way. I ran my fingers through my matted hair. Great, I probably look one hundred different kinds of beautiful right now.

"Well basically you and Jacob got into a huge fight…You attacked each other." I paused and looked at Edward.

"Bella, what does this Jacob mean to you?" the question caught me some what off guard. I thought he'd say something a long the lines of "and?" or "so?" I just stared at him confused for a moment.

"What do you mean, what does Jacob mean to me?" I really hoped he wasn't asking if I had _those_ feelings for Jacob. I didn't need them both asking. I loved Jacob, I really truly did, but I wasn't _in_ love with him.

"He's my best friend." Then I thought about what I said. I looked to Alice and then looked down "Well he was the only one there for me, when you left, and I don't mean like he's replacing you or anything"- she silenced me as the back of her cold hand caressed my cheek.

"Its okay, Bella. I understand what you mean. There's plenty of love in your heart for us both. I'm glad he was here for you. Even if he is a young werewolf." She glared at me jokingly with the last sentence.

"Bella, I asked you this because it is important to me." Edward's words caught my attention again. He grabbed my left hand and held it in his two bigger ones. "It is important for me to know how much he means to you. So I can tell you that you don't have to worry about me fighting with him. It would hurt you if I killed Jacob." I grimaced as he spoke that sentence but he continued "I couldn't do that to you. I love you far too much." His eyes burned with the truth of his words. I looked down at our hands and then back to my lap. Alice then took my other hand in hers. I looked up at her face, she smiled a little.

"Bella, honey, was that all that your dream was about?" I closed my eyes as I turned my head away from her. Red hair and red eyes flashed across the blackness. My eyes snapped open once more. My heart beat hastened its step. "Bella, shhh, its okay." Her fingers made small circles on my hand, and then Edward moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, still cradling my hand in his other. As quickly as my heart sped up it slowed back down.

"No." I said flatly. "V-Victoria showed up." I fixed my gaze out the window. The sunlight filtered through gray clouds just as it had in my dream. It was even raining, not that that was any different from any other day in Forks. The tall green trees were standing proud out side the glass wall; none had been pulverized by having a giant wolf thrown at it. There was no Victoria in sight. Alice and Edward let the moments pass as I stared out the window.

"She tried to kill you." I finally said not looking at either of them. "She nearly did…but…" I paused, even if it was just a nightmare it was now a memory. One that hurt to think about, just the thought of losing either one of them, again, was terribly painful.

"But what, Bella?" Edward's voice rang through the room. I still refused to look at either of them. Alice continued to make her circles, but also put her other hand on my knee. I relaxed, much more.

"But, then, Alice came…" I didn't mention that Edward had _turned _into Alice; it was much too complicated for me to want to explain. "And-and Victoria killed…" I couldn't finish the thought let alone verbalizing it. It was painful, far too painful, and thinking about it just made it play over in my head. I tried to shake it out, but it wouldn't dislodge.

"Bella, Victoria didn't kill anyone. We're both still right here. We're sitting on the bed with you. We're both right here, with you." Alice's voice danced through the silence.

"But, you-you were dead Alice, I saw her kill you. She just killed you, and I-I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't sa-save you." I was crying again by the time I was done. The image seemed to be burned into the back of my eyes. Edward tightened his grip on me and put his face in my hair. Alice moved both of her hands to my face and forced me to look at her.

"Bella, look at me. See? I'm right here. Right next to you and Victoria is no where in sight. I'm fine, honey. Perfect. Please don't be so upset. It was only a nightmare. It can't hurt you, it can't hurt Edward, and it can't hurt me. Understand?" I felt myself grow calmer with every word she spoke. Her face was less than a foot away from mine and I could smell and feel her cool breath. The scent relaxed me almost instantly, and it made my head swoon.

I closed my eyes to further gain control of myself, this time Victoria's face didn't flash into my brain. I let myself just relax into Edward. Alice's hands left my cheeks, but took their original spots on my hand and knee.

"See, much better?" I opened my eyes to see her big bright smile. I smiled back almost on reflex. It was hard not to when the smile reached her hot butterscotch eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah, thank you, both." I said sheepishly.

"No problem that's what we're here for. Making sure the human is all good and well." She chimed adorably. The mood in the room was suddenly much more chipper. "Speaking of the human and her wellness, I believe it is your breakfast time, correct?" I hadn't thought of that. Now that I was thinking about it though: I could feel my stomach start to grumble. I looked to the clock on the dresser. It read 9:17 AM. I hadn't slept too long, good. I didn't want to waste the only sure day of freedom I had left.

"Yes, I am kind of hungry." She beamed. Edward removed his arm from around my waist and got up. He made his way around the other side in a flash, and stood near the bed with his hand out stretched, a warm smile graced his features.

"What would you like to have?" Alice inquired also getting up to stand by the door. I followed and grabbed Edward's hand. "Esme isn't here, but I think I can manage to make you something, just as well." Edward groaned.

"Alice, do be careful. I don't want to have to tell Esme why the kitchen was on fire." I giggled and Alice pouted.

"Oh hush, Edward. There's no need to doubt my culinary expertise. I watch the food channel." She stated matter-o-factly. This only elicited more giggling from me.

"Oh right, the food channel, which is exactly why you nearly set the house on fire last time, trying to make Bananas Foster, correct? There wasn't even much to it…" he trailed off when he noticed Alice's face. She was giving him a keep-talking-and-I'll-set-_you_-on-fire face. "Alright, alright, at least let me locate the fire extinguisher before hand." She growled. He put his hands up in defense. "Just as a precaution…" he stated.

"Whatever, Edward. Come on, Bella, I'll make you whatever you'd like and it will be _glorious._" She grabbed my hand from his and pulled me towards the door. As we were walking down the stairs I realized the house was much warmer than it had been during the night. I was about to ask Alice if the utilities had been turned back on already when she interrupted.

"The electric and heating were switched on about an hour and a half ago. Also, before you ask, Esme stocked the house with food yesterday, while you were sleeping. Even if we weren't going to stay, she would have given you and Charlie the groceries." We were in the kitchen now and Alice dragged me to a barstool at the counter. "So, Bella, what'll it be?" I thought for a moment.

"What'd you have?" she made her way to the pantry and flipped it open. My jaw dropped. "Alice, what makes you think Charlie and I would've been able to fit all that food in our house, let alone our kitchen?" she smirked.

"We were hoping you'd want us to stay." I just laughed and shook my head. There were massive amounts of all different kinds of food. This was only the dry food. I would hate to see the refrigerator.

"Uhm, err, Alice, I have no idea. There's an awful lot." She looked at me and then thought.

"You're right, you'll never choose, you're much too indecisive." She stood in the middle of the kitchen, looking contemplative with her hand on her chin. "Hmmm. Ah hah!" She shouted. I flinched. Edward stood behind me and shook the fire extinguisher at Alice. She glared at him.

"Oh, ha ha, you're hilarious."

"No, just prepared." He chuckled at his sister's anger. She rolled her eyes and then started moving at vampire speed gathering things together. I lost track of where she was, but I kept seeing things pile up on the counter.

"Do you like waffles, Bella? And perhaps some eggs and fresh squeezed orange juice?" my eyes bulged.

"Err, well yeah, but Alice you don't"- she cut me off before I could protest the amount of effort she would be putting into my meal.

"Silly Bella, don't worry about it." Suddenly she stopped and was about a foot in front of me, she pointed to herself. "Vampire, remember?" I just laughed and she proceeded with whatever she was doing with the ingredients.

"Really, Alice, you don't need to make the waffles from scratch. I could just as easily eat frozen waffles from the box." She looked over her shoulder at me.

"While I'm certain that's true, Isabella, don't ruin my fun." She spoke to me pretending to be annoyed. I just shrugged. Edward sat down in the stool next to me.

"Don't bother arguing with her, she'll eventually just tune you out, and burn the place down anyways." He said with a smirk on his face. I laughed at his banter.

"Edward." She growled. His eyes widened.

"Alice, be a lady. There's no reason for you to harbor such ill thoughts." He said with mock horror. They were so funny when they were together. I was so happy to be with them both right now. It had been so long since I'd felt this at ease, this happy, this whole. It was perfect in every way. Edward sat with me as I continued to stare at Alice while she lithely danced around the kitchen gathering bowls and pans.

"This should be interesting." Edward joked putting his arm around my shoulders. I just looked at him and smiled. We both averted our attention to the smaller Cullen, who was now quickly mixing things into a bowl.

"Hmm. I swear I'm missing something." She spoke looking at the items on the counter. Then she snapped her fingers. "Right, the waffle iron." She was gone and back before I blinked. "I suppose this is important." She then plugged it into the wall and let it heat up.

"So, how about that fresh squeezed orange juice, Bella?" she asked finally turning around to look at us. I smiled and nodded. "Wonderful." She flitted over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bag of oranges. Then she made her way to the cupboard and pulled out a glass. Within less than a minute the room was filled with a strong citrus smell and Alice stood before me holding out the now full cup.

"That smells so good." I said taking it and holding it to my nose. "How did you do that so fast?" that was a stupid question, she and Edward just chuckled. Then Alice went back to pour the mixture onto the waffle iron. As she closed it, she disappeared for another second before reappearing in front of the stove, cracking eggs into a pan. The smell of waffles, oranges, and eggs filled the room. They melted together nicely and I felt my mouth begin to water. My stomach made a loud rumble and I blushed. Edward and Alice just laughed some more of their angel laughter.

"Don't worry, Bella it's nearly done. Just one more minute and the waffle will be finished." She said as she scooped the finished scrambled eggs onto a plate that was now in her hand. As I waited she darted around the room, or so I assumed not really being able to see her, and she cleaned up and put everything away. I heard a "ding" and Alice moved to the waffle iron. She flipped it open and scooped the large waffle onto my plate. I was a second away from drooling when Alice put the plate down in front of me along with a bottle of syrup and a fork.

"Dig in, sweetie." She stated. I looked up at her and nodded with a huge smile on my face. The smell was heavenly. "Let me know what you think." She said winking at me. I blushed, but then poured syrup all over my waffle. Tearing off a piece I shoved it into my mouth. It nearly melted, perfectly, as soon as it hit my tongue. My eyes rolled back and fluttered closed. There was so much delicious flavor in one waffle. I'd never tasted any so good before in my life. Edward chuckled.

"I assume it's better than her last few attempts at making human food?" I heard a low growl come from Alice, who was still standing next to me. I simply nodded, shoving another bite into my mouth. I could hardly take a break to breath let a lone speak.

"See, Edward? I told you I could cook. Yee of little faith. I knew she would enjoy it." She said smirking with a tap to her temple. He just laughed. "Let's see you do better." She scowled at him. He just kept up his laughter.

"Fine, I'll cook her next meal and we shall see whose is better." He said grinning full on at his sister.

"Fine." She said and they both looked at me. "Bella?" Alice directed at me. I just shrugged. If they wanted to continue warring over who could cook better I didn't care. I would be the one to reap all the benefits. I just shoveled the last bits of my breakfast in to my mouth, and chugged my juice. Then I cleared my throat.

"When and why did you both learn to cook anyway?" I asked curiously. It's not that I didn't appreciate it; I just didn't understand why they would need to learn seeing as they hadn't been here to need to cook for me, at least for the last few months.

"Well, I sort of taught myself while we were, err, away." Alice said sheepishly. "I guess I needed something to do…"

"I had learned a little from Esme, before we left." Edward stated with a breath of sadness in his voice. "I had wanted to cook for you sometime." I looked at them both. They seemed a little less jubilant than they had been moments ago. This, I would not stand for.

"You guys, stop, that's in the past. What's done is done and you're here now. That's what matters most. Also, now you won't burn the house down when you do cook for me." I said to lighten up the atmosphere. It worked. Alice beamed and Edward smiled again.

"You should have seen her in the kitchen before, you would never trust her cooking again." He said continuing their sibling banter without missing a step. She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, Edward, you're just jealous because _I_ got to cook for her before you." Her eyes glistened with mirth.

"Humph, we shall see, squirt." I giggled and Alice glared.

"Oh! It's _so_ on, pretty boy!" all three of us started rolling with laughter. When it died down a little I looked to the clock it was still only a little past 10 AM. I was about to ask when the others would return when Alice spoke up.

"Oh they'll be gone for another hour or so. Until then, is there something you'd like to do today?" she asked. I looked down at myself and ran my hand through my disheveled hair. It was still knotted. I was now full from breakfast and felt a nice shower would be wonderful.

"I"- before I could finish Alice broke in again.

"There's shampoo, conditioner, and body wash in my bathroom for you. I'll get you some clothes and a towel." She disappeared and I blushed. I looked to Edward.  
"Am I _that _predictable?" his grin widened and he shrugged.

"Only to my future seeing sister. You're still a mystery to me." He leaned in a placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. He tugged me up the stairs then in the direction of Alice's room. We passed his room and continued down the hall. Her bedroom was next to the main bathroom, across from the guest bedroom. If I hadn't known better, I would've never thought her and Jasper shared a room.

There was a wall, which had a huge king sized bed pressed against it, covered in paintings and sketches; they were absolutely beautiful. I spotted a few of their family, and a few of scenery, and some of dancers. Also, like in Edward's room, there was a wall of books and music. I smiled. I'd have to go through the books for some new reading material. As I looked around I saw a small trinket here or there that I knew would belong to Jasper, however there were not many.

It seemed that every room in this house had a wall of windows. This particular room was no exception. The wall across from their bed had two doors. One of the doors lead to the bathroom, which Alice was now leaning on casually, and another that was closed I knew was a massive walk in closet. My attention turned back to Edward whom still held my hand.

He brought it to his lips and kissed it before smiling and walking out the door. When he was out of sight I looked back to the small dark haired beauty. I walked towards her and she stood up straighter with a pretty little smile gracing her features.

"Well, Bella, your towel is hanging on the door and your clothes are on the counter. We will be downstairs when you're finished." She smiled and grasped my shoulders, stood on her tip toes to place a tender kiss on my cheek, and then she danced out the door. When she was gone I just giggled and shook my head before heading into her bathroom.

It was utterly huge just as I remembered, and it smelled like Alice. I closed the door, and walked towards the massive shower to turn on the hot water. As it warmed up I stripped down. Steam soon filled the room and I hopped into the shower. I turned on a little cool water and was immediately welcomed by relaxing warmth. I let the water soak my body and my hair thoroughly before I washed myself.

When I finished washing I stood in the water a few more moments, reveling in the feel of peace I was experiencing. The water washed away with it, all the stress from the last several days. Everything seemed like it would be okay now. The Cullens were home. Things would just work themselves out. With this last thought I smiled and turned off the water.

I dried quickly, eager to return to the company of the two waiting downstairs. I picked up the clothes Alice had picked out for me, noticing they were a little more "designer" than I would have preferred, but shrugged it off. I just pulled her sweatshirt back on over the top. There was a comb sitting on the counter I grabbed it and my pajamas and walked back out the door of the bathroom and then her room.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I could hear a piano being played beautifully. I turned the corner to the large living room to see Edward at the piano, his fingers flowing effortlessly over the keys in an intricate pattern. I simply stared in wonderment at the sight before me. He seemed so at ease, not a single note faltered, even as the tempo picked up. Then my attention caught movement in the corner of my eye.

Alice's tiny figure twirled on her left foot, one hand above her head, the other crossed delicately over her stomach. Her right foot was held up feather light on her left thigh. In one smooth action she leaned forward, still perfectly balanced on her left foot, her right foot pointing gracefully out behind her as her hands glided out in front of her. Each move she made was in perfect time with Edward's playing. Both of their eyes were closed in relaxation. I had never seen them so at peace.

They flowed together as gently as a stream. Alice's perfect positioning and movement continued, no other person could move the way she did, ballerinas would kill to be half as graceful as she. They seemed to not notice me, which I was grateful for, I did not want this moment to end. It was so dreamlike watching them in the state they were in. The music seemed to come directly from Edward himself as it poured out of the piano. Had I not been so captivated by the sight before me, I may have closed my eyes with the amount of peace and contentment flowing through the air.

I was so engulfed by this dream that I didn't notice how much time had passed, or when the music slowly made it's decent to the end, or when Alice made her final spin. I was simply taken. I didn't notice any of that until a gentle voice pushed through the trance I was in.

"Bella? Are you alright, love?" Edwards's velvet voice questioned with a hint of concern. I blinked and looked to see him sitting beside me with warm eyes on my face. His hand reached out to touch my cheek; he wiped away a tear that had escaped my eyes. I hadn't even known I was crying until that moment. So I simply nodded and smiled.

"I'm perfect." Alice sat herself on the couch on my other side and I looked between them both. "It was just…absolutely beautiful." I blushed slightly at my lame choice of words. "Beautiful" couldn't fully describe what I had just witnessed. It paled in comparison. Alice giggled and Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. We were just keeping ourselves busy while you had your shower." Edward said and kissed my temple. "You should see the ballet Alice choreographed to a piece Rosalie composed. A one song piece, but it is a wonder to behold."

"Oh, Eddie, you flatter me." Alice trilled. "Though I must say, I am pretty amazing. Rosalie's piece isn't so bad either." She giggled and Edward laughed and mussed her hair. She swatted his hand. "Now look what you've gone and done. You've messed up my perfectly disarrayed hair." She scowled and I looked at her and laughed. Her hair didn't look any different then it usually did. It still stuck out in a hundred different directions.

Just then both Edward and Alice's heads turned to the back door. I heard Emmett's booming laugh and saw the door open. Sure enough Emmett walked in with a huge smile on his face, dimples and all. Rosalie followed after him; I thought I saw a smile on her face before it quickly set into an expressionless mask.

"Hey there, Bella! What's crackin'?" Emmett asked in his usual enthusiastic voice; walking over to plop down on the other couch. Rosalie glided past us and up the stairs without a word. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper entered the room all with sweet smiles on their faces, eyes a liquid gold.

"Hey, Emmett." I smiled at him. His grin grew; I didn't think it would be possible. "Hi guys." I said to the others.

"Hello, dear." Esme replied and walked over to me a second after and embraced me in a warm hug. I melted in to her, every time she hugged me it was like being a child again. "How has your morning been?" she asked when she pulled back. She gave her son and daughter each a kiss on the forehead. Edward got up and went over and hit Jasper playfully in the arm. Jasper did the same in return.

"Oh, it's been wonderful." I responded quickly and smiled, only to blush a moment later when Emmett laughed at my enthusiasm. I looked at my hands.

"That's good, Bella." Esme shot her massive son a look and he quieted down, the smile still on his face.

"You guys up to anything?" Emmett asked looking at me, Edward, and Alice. We each shook our heads and shrugged. "Great! Let's play some video games! See how many times I can beat each of you in a cage fight!" Edward laughed and Jasper nodded, while Alice smirked.

"Care to make a bet, Emmett?" she asked her brother, he just laughed and nodded.

"You're on pipsqueak. I bet I'll beat you 2 out of 3!" Jasper flashed away momentarily and returned to quickly hook up the game system and put the game in, handing the controllers to Alice and Emmett. He grinned at Alice when he handed it to her.

"Okay, and what are the stakes?" she replied. He thought for a moment.

"Three hundred, and the loser has to prank Rosalie." He said smugly, whispering the last part so I barely heard him. Alice grinned wickedly.

"Deal." She said and they turned their attention to the T.V. Jasper took a seat on the recliner and Edward took a seat on the floor in front of me. I ran my fingers lazily through his disheveled bronze hair as I watched his two siblings virtually battle it out. Just as Emmett was about to win Alice managed to make her player reverse positions and Emmett's went down for the count. She giggled and Emmett looked annoyed.

"Lucky shot. You won't beat me this time." They continued with their next match. Emmett had Alice's player out before the end of the second round. "Hah! See told you!" he cheered and pumped his fist in the air.

"Calm down, you gorilla. You said two out of three, I guess this is the deciding fight." She said with a laugh. Emmett nodded and returned his attention to the screen; Alice winked at me before reverting her attention as well.

This fight made it to round three. All of us getting into it now, cheering as we watched the final round. Just then Alice's player knocked out Emmett's and she started laughing a carol of bells. Edward, Jasper, and I joined in as Emmett pouted.

"Alright, brute, pay up." Alice chimed holding her hand out to Emmett. He pulled a wad of cash from his pocket and chucked it at her. "I do believe there was another part to this bet." She said with a wicked grin. Emmett's eyes widened.

"Damn it!" he shouted. We all laughed.

"Never bet against Alice." Edward said rolling with laughter. "How many times do we have to tell you? She can see the future; you'd think you'd realize that after a while." I could hardly breathe when Emmett got up and started mumbling under his breath.

"Fine! I'll do it!" he threw his hands in the air and sauntered upstairs. Jasper used his gift to help us simmer down, and he motioned for us to be quiet and listen. Several moments passed before Rosalie and Emmet walked back down the stairs.

"Come on, babe." He cooed. She just shook her head. "Please, please show me? I didn't pay attention the last time you showed me how to change the oil." She sighed deeply and gave in.

"Fine, whatever Emmett, but pay attention this time. I would like to be able to listen to my music in peace before being interrupted again." She glared at him. "You need to take better care of that Jeep." They headed out toward the garage Emmett following behind Rosalie. Just as he was about to step out the door, he turned around and gave us a pleading look. Alice simply waved him on. He scowled and headed out after his wife.

"This isn't going to end well." Jasper said chuckling slightly. We sat and listened for another moment. Then I jumped nearly two feet in the air as I heard a shrill scream.

"DAMN YOU, EMMETT DALE CULLEN!" I heard a loud growl from the garage and saw the door fly open with Emmett running back in, and out the back door. I turned back towards the garage and saw a fuming Rosalie. Her hair was dripping with black goo. Her eyes were a light with furry.

"WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS?" she shrieked and pointed to her hair. My eyes went wide. She was a frightening sight to behold. I may have shivered because Edward put his hand on my back. I looked at him he was trying to hold in his laughter, barely able to contain it. Rosalie's eyes shot between Alice, Edward, Jasper, me and the game on the screen.

"This was another one of your stupid bets wasn't it?" she looked between her siblings again. Then her eyes fell on Alice and narrowed. "YOU!" I looked at Alice and saw her trying just as hard as Edward not to laugh. She got up from her spot.

"Oh, dear, sister, what's happened to your hair?" she asked nonchalantly. Rosalie's eyes darkened slightly and she snarled. Alice's eyes glazed over momentarily and then widened. She was gone in a flash out the back door following Emmett. Rosalie right on her heals.

Jasper and Edward roared with uncontrollable laughter. Jasper spoke between fits.

"Never b-bet against A-Alice. N-never p-prank Rosalie." I started laughing then, again. We continued laughing as Esme appeared from nowhere.

"What did you do to your sister?" she asked with a stern face on, though she was having a hard time hiding her smile, as her lips kept twitching. The boys quieted down a bit.

"Us? We didn't do anything." Edward said with another chuckle. Esme just stood there with her hands on her hips. Just then Alice came through the door again soaking wet with a scowl on her face.

"Damn it, Emmett, you fool." Edward started howling with laughter, at what I guessed was her thoughts, I just stared at her as she continued glaring at the door. The other two appeared then, Rosalie still looking pissed, pulling Emmett by his ear. He looked like a scolded child. I didn't know if I should laugh of cower in fear. Esme looked on as Rosalie marched Emmett towards the stairs.

"I swear to any deity that ever existed, so help me if you ever, EVER do something like this again, you will go _without_ for a year!" Rosalie hissed at her mate. Then her eyes fell on Alice and she paused. "And _you_, if you so much as _think_ to encourage him, I will do far worse than throw you in the river, understand?" she spat at the smaller girl. Alice just glared and grumbled as she followed Rosalie and Emmett up the stairs. Esme looked on, and when they made it up the stairs, burst into laughter with Jasper and Edward. I couldn't help myself anymore and doubled over.

"Boys!" Esme tried scolding Jasper and Edward, but she could barely control herself. "Boys! You shouldn't pick on Rosalie. You know better!" she finally quieted down a bit, and shook her head. She came over and planted a kiss on my head and then was gone. Alice came back down the stairs, dried and changed, and took her spot next to me. She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"You better stop laughing, Isabella. That was not funny." I bit my lip trying not to giggle.

"It was until you got in the middle of it." Jasper drawled. She averted her glare to him and he got quiet quickly. Edward was no longer laughing and just smiling instead.

"Well wasn't that fun?" he joked and picked up one of the controllers and tossed it to his brother. "Care for a go?" he asked and Jasper looked away from Alice and nodded. The two boys started playing and Alice huffed beside me.

I looked at her and smiled when she looked back at me. She relaxed visibly and reached for my hand. She held it tightly, but not enough to cause damage, within her own. She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked, after hearing what Rosalie had said about the river, I was truly curious. She snorted.

"That idiot. Emmett tricked Rose into thinking he needed help with an oil change, I still can't believe she fell for that, and then he dumped it on her head. If you know Rose, you know to _never, ever_ touch her hair. Then she realized it was our bet, and well you saw what happened. She caught up with us and dumped me in the river and nearly knocked down three trees when she threw Emmett into the woods." I heard a low rumble come from her chest. "My entire outfit was ruined. Not that I would've worn it again, but still." I chuckled.

"Oh, poor Alice. I'm sorry." I said in mock sympathy. She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes.

"Okay, Bella, you try dealing with her when she's pissed off." I shrank. The thought of Rosalie's wrath directed at me made me cringe. She never liked me anyway, but she ignored me for the most part.

"Err, you're right. Sorry, Alice." She smiled and pecked me on the cheek.

"No worries, I'm over it." She said with a wink and leaned her head back on my shoulder. We continued to watch the boys play video games for another half hour before Emmett came back down looking sullen.

"Damn." He said. "She is _pissed_." He sat down on the other sofa again. Jasper didn't even look up from the screen as he spoke.

"What did you expect? You messed with the bull, you got the horns." Emmett scoffed but then smiled.

"Well I'm in to play any one, other than Alice, again." With that the boys continued playing; taking turns against who ever beat who. Jasper won the most. Alice and I just watched on as they played. We all stayed there together for another two hours.

When I finally looked at the clock it was almost one thirty. I thought about if I was hungry or not for lunch, only to decide that I wasn't. I had eaten enough for two people at breakfast. Carlisle appeared reading a book then; he raised his eyes and looked over us all, before they settled on me.

"Bella, would you mind coming to speak with me?" I nodded and Alice released her grip on me. Edward then offered me a smile, and I followed Carlisle up the stairs to his study.

"How are you doing, Bella?" he asked me with compassion in his voice.

"I'm doing fine thanks."

"No fatigue or anything of that sort? You have been through much these past days." I shook my head. "Good, I'm glad. Now, there are a few reasons why I asked you up here. Firstly to let you know, while Charlie was upset that you disappeared for three days, he won't ask about why you left. Esme told him you were with her, and that she was sincerely sorry for allowing you to leave without first checking with him. He will however be angry, according to Alice, that is." I nodded.

Charlie, right. I had nearly forgotten in the throws of my day of peace. I had to go home and talk to Charlie. At least this would spare me coming up with some lame excuse for why I left at all.

"Also, Alice has relayed some of the details to us as to what happened with the werewolves. They saved you from Laurent, correct?" he questioned with no hint of animosity toward the wolves.

"Yes, they did. They've also been hunting Victoria." He brought his hand to his chin, and looked to his desk.

"I see. So Victoria did, indeed, return." His eyes looked sad now. "Bella, I am so very sorry things turned out this way. I truly regret leaving you with Victoria after you. We knew it was a possibility but, thought if we left so would her interest in you. I'm afraid we were gravely mistaken." He paused momentarily. "That, however, brings me to another point. You no longer have to worry. We will help protect both you and Charlie." I nodded.

"Thank you, Carlisle." He smiled warmly at me.

"Is there anything you'd like to ask of me, Bella? I know it seems a lot has happened in the last few days." I thought for a moment, and then shook my head. I was coming up blank.

"Alright, thank you for letting me speak with you." I smiled in return; we then heard a knock at the door. "Come in, Edward." Edward walked in with a smile.

"Alice has informed me that Charlie will be returning from work early today. He'll be home by three. Perhaps it's best I take you home now." He said to me.

"Okay. Thanks again, Carlisle." I said before exiting the room behind Edward. We walked down the stairs. Esme came to me and gently hugged me.

"We'll see you soon, Bella." She smiled and retreated. I said goodbye to the others, and Alice smiled and came over to kiss me on the cheek before flashing into another room. She came back and handed me my freshly washed clothes and pajamas.

"You can take these with you." She smiled. I then realized I was still wearing her Cornell hoodie. I reached to pull it off when she stopped me. "Keep that too. It's cold out." She then returned to her spot on the couch and Edward led me to the garage.

We made our way to his Volvo and he opened the door for me. I stepped into the car, and the door shut behind me. As I looked up he was already in the car starting the engine. We were off before I had my seatbelt buckled. Neither of us said anything on the very short ride back to my house. The radio played gentle piano music and I just watched the streaks of green fly by my window. We slowed and then stopped not two minutes after we left the Cullens. It still always surprised me at just how insanely fast they drove.

The engine was off and the door was open as soon as I had my seatbelt off. Edward extended his hand to me, which I grabbed, and he helped pull me out of the car. I looked up at my house. It had only been four days since I left, but it felt like a century. I couldn't help but miss it. I was excited to see Charlie, even if he would be pissed at me.

I had thought I might not ever get the chance to see my father again, so being able to, angry with me or not, was a joy for me. There had been a very good chance that I would go to Italy, and never get to come back. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and tugged me towards the door. I didn't realize I had just been staring at my house. So I smiled my thanks to him.

"Welcome back, Bella." He said with his crooked grin. We walked up to the door and I realized I did not have my keys. Damn it all.

"Err, Edward. I don't have a key." He smiled.

"Don't worry. Wait here." He was gone in the same second he spoke. Then my front door opened. Did he get into my locked house so easily?

"How did you do that?" I asked him, I was vaguely put off that it was apparently no problem for a vampire to enter my house.

"Your window, of course. You should probably start locking it when you leave, though it wouldn't do much good to anyone who could really use it." He smiled as he gestured for me to come in. Wonderful, so even if all the doors and windows were locked, I could still have unwanted house guests. Not that I didn't know this already, it was just upsetting for it to be proven.

"Yeah, right." I said as I entered. I looked around my house and took in everything I could. I walked up the stairs to my room. I opened the door to see everything was just as I had left it. I put away my clothes and headed back downstairs where Edward was waiting for me on the couch. He opened his arms to me so I walked over.

"We still have a little over an hour before Charlie comes home. I'll leave before he gets here. I'm sure he doesn't want to see me." He spoke into my hair and then inhaled deeply. "Would you like to watch a movie?" he asked me as he loosened his grip.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" he looked to my DVD collection.

"Why don't you choose?" he smiled at me. I nodded and got up to look through my collection. I pulled out _Casablanca_ and lifted it up for his inspection. He smiled and nodded his approval. I moved to turn on the television and popped in the DVD.

"I remember when this originally came out." He said as I sat back down with him. He wrapped his arms around me and moved to lay us down together. I rested my head on his marble chest and my eyes met his.

"You remember when Casablanca came out?" I questioned him.

"Of course. It was about nine years after Rosalie joined the family, Emmett shortly after. Emmett was still getting used to this life; we were in New York at the time of its premiere, and decided it was time to try a crowd. He was all for it, being able to 'take his Rose out to the pictures and show her off'. I accompanied them of course, just in case." He said looking at the screen. We remained silent as the movie continued.

The movie was nearing its end when I felt Edward sigh. I shifted in his arms to look at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked back into my eyes and kissed my forehead.

"Charlie will be here shortly. I can hear his thoughts." He said. "I'm afraid it's time I go, my sweet." He said this time he kissed me on the lips. He lingered for a moment and I breathed in his scent. Then he pulled away. "Don't worry; one of us will be around at all times. We'll keep watch over you both."

"Will you come back tonight?" I asked hopeful. He smiled.

"I was hoping you'd ask." He held me to him again and brought us to sit up. I smiled at him as we got up to walk to the door.

"I'll see you tonight. I love you, Bella." He leaned down and kissed me again. Then we parted and he was in his car speeding off. I closed the door and went to watch the ending of the movie.


	5. Return

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and its' characters, we're just playing out what should have happened.**

**On that note, I would like to take a moment to discuss the last chapter's reviews. It would seem many of you are growing impatient with the lack of Alice/Bella relationship. Many of you have complained to me about the pace my story is going, if you don't like it, then I suggest you either stop reading (which would make me very sad) or you repeat as a mantra "Patience is a virtue" it will become your best friend for this story. I _refuse_ to rush into their relationship. I have stated this before, from the very first chapter, I believe. It IS Alice/Bella, but their relationship has to grow. I have written quite a few chapters for this fic so far, and I still have yet to break Edward and Bella up, however she's starting to notice the changes.  
**

**At this point Bella is still completely oblivious to the things that are pointing her in that direction. However that being said, a few of you -who I'm very thankful for- have managed to noticed some of the SMALL details I'm throwing into each and every chapter that are showing the beginnings of A/B. Yes, Bella is still with Edward, yes he's a stupid-douchebag-asshole for what he did, and yes she's a dumbass for just getting back with him, Bella just hasn't figured that out yet, and it will take time. Look for the subtexts as well, my writing style uses a lot of figurative language, so subtext is really what is pointing to the A/B which WILL become main text.  
**

**If you bare with me, and grit your teeth through all the heinous Edward/Bella, I promise you will be rewarded with a very, very long Alice/Bella fic. I'm dragging it out here.  
**

**I told you, I don't like E/B and I hate writing it MORE than you hate reading it, I FORCE myself to do it, because it is pertinent to the proper development of this story.**

**So please, no more complaints about me not having Bella completely toss aside what she believes to be her "true" love, because that's not realistic, and not how I perceive her character would handle the situation.**

**I truly hope you chose to stick with this story and enjoy the ride. Other than the pace, and the E/B/A stuff, I still very much love your feedback. I need it, like a drug. (;**

**So, this chapter is really, really long. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Cheers,**

**Lemon**

* * *

Just as the movie ended I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the drive. I took a deep breath. Here we go. I flicked off the television and waited. A few moments passed and I heard the lock jiggle as he turned his key. His heavy foot falls echoed through the hallway. I got up from my spot on the couch and moved to the hall. I folded my arms across my chest as he hung up his gun holster.

"Hey, Dad." He jumped slightly and turned around.

"Bella! You scared me!" he said with surprise, then stopped and then gave me a once over to make sure I was okay. "Bella. You scared me." His voice was stern this time, and I knew he didn't mean my sneaking up on him. His face softened a little and he walked over and put his arms around me.

"Don't you ever, ever do that to me again, young lady! So help me God, next time I will come after you. I don't care if you're 18 or not." He said and he released me from the hug. He stepped back awkwardly.

"I won't, dad. I'm really, really sorry that I left the way I did." I said sheepishly, but with as much sincerity as I could. I really was sorry.

"You are so grounded. Forever. Don't you even think about arguing with me on this one, because I will not budge." He said in his stern fatherly tone.

"Dad, I know. It's okay. I understand."

"Bella, don't"- he paused and looked at me quizzically. "Wait, what?"

"I know what I did was stupid, and I put you through hell. It wasn't a good time for me to disappear on you, and I truly am sorry for hurting you. I deserve to be grounded."  
"Oh, well, in that case…" he trailed off loosing his steam. He obviously didn't know how to react to my willingness to "go quietly".

"I missed you, Bells. I'm glad you're home and safe." He gave me another awkward hug. When we pulled away he looked at me like he wanted to ask me something.

"Go ahead, dad." I said. He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a gruff sigh.

"Well, Bells, I was just wondering, what's going on with the Cullens? Are they coming back? It's always a pleasure to have Alice, and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are great, but…" he trailed off. I had been hoping to avoid this for at least a day. Oh, well might as well get it out of the way.

"They're back, dad. They're _all_ moving back. Jasper, Rosalie, Alice…Edward." I said the last name more quietly than the rest and looked down at my feet. When I looked up I saw Charlie's face turn from it's normal color, to red to purple.

"Dad! Dad, calm down. Please, I don't want you to hurt yourself." I said worrying about my father's heart. His steak and gravy diet couldn't have been good to him before I moved back here.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" he shouted throwing his hands in the air and pacing into the kitchen. "Bella! I don't want that boy to set foot in this house again! Whether or not you have forgiven him. Whether or not he is sorry for what happened! I don't give a damn! He will NOT walk through that door ever again! Do you understand?" He looked directly into my eyes and I could see the fury in the chocolate brown eyes that mirrored my own. I sighed, I knew he would react like this.

"Okay, dad. I understand." His eyes calmed instantly and he relaxed his posture.

"Err, good." He grumbled and turned to walk into the living room. I just stood by the stairs. Then he stopped and looked over his shoulder "But, let, uh, Alice know, she's free to come over as she pleases." Then he continued to plop down on his chair and turn on the T.V. I scoffed at his double standard but mumbled my, "Yeah, sure.", and headed up to my room.

I walked into my room and immediately moved to turn on my small CD player. I pressed play on whatever was in the changer at the time and music drifted into my room. This was the first time I had used my CD player in months. I walked to my bookshelf as Led Zeppelin's "Since I've Been Loving You" played through the speakers. I assessed my options. I really would need to ask Alice and Edward about borrowing some books. I was running low on books I hadn't read twenty times already. I shrugged and pulled out Shelley's _Frankenstein_. I chuckled at my choice. Didn't I have enough monsters in my life already?

I sat on my bed and leaned against the headboard. I opened my book and started flipping through the pages, caught up in the words that transported me to another world. I hadn't even noticed the CD was over until after a few songs into the next one.

I looked at my clock, it was already five now, I should probably make dinner for Charlie. I closed my book and turned off the stereo. I paused before I left. I turned and walked towards the window. Edward had told me that neither Charlie nor I would go unsupervised when we were home. I peered out through my window wondering who was stuck in the drizzle, and looked into the forest. I saw nothing.

I opened the window and spoke out in my normal voice.

"Who's out there?" I then spotted movement in the tops of the trees. Emmett sat on a perch with a huge grin on his face waving at me. I waved back at the giant man. "Hey, Emmett."

"Don't worry, Bella. You're safe, if anything happens, I'll be around until Eddie comes back." He said so low I barely heard him. I suppose if he caught Charlie's attention that could raise questions.

"Like I said if anything happens, vampire, wolf, you fall and embarrass yourself, I'll know." He said with another huge boyish grin on his man's face. I blushed deeply and he disappeared, though I thought I heard the echoes of booming laughter. I shook my head and closed my window again.

I headed down the stairs to the kitchen. I went through the cupboards and decided on something that I would take a little extra time. Charlie could wait a little while, I wasn't hungry just yet, and I wanted something to eat up the time until Edward came back.

I took the chicken out of the fridge along with the green beans. Next I pulled out the variety of herbs and spices I would need. I decided to try something new; make something up. I put the chicken on a baking pan, poured some olive oil and a little red wine vinegar over it. I let that soak in as I washed the green beans and cut off the ends.

I put the rice in the crock pot and followed by setting the oven to the correct cooking temperature. It was only then I realized this wasn't going to take nearly as much effort as I'd initially hoped. I sighed my defeat and chose to go upstairs and to grab my book.

I strode up the stairs into my room to my desk where I'd thought I'd left it. Only, it wasn't where I'd put it, at least not the one I'd been reading. In its stead a different book with a piece of paper taped to the cover with my name written on it in elegant handwriting. I picked it up and opened it to read.

_I saw that you needed a book you have not read a million times._

_Of course you're always welcome to any of mine as you please._

_There's no need to ask. Anyways I hope you enjoy._

_I know you've been wanting to read it._

_Alice_

I smiled. Of course she had seen what I had been planning to ask her. Underneath the paper Alice had left me a copy of Upton Sinclair's _The Jungle_. She was right, since we had learned about the industrial revolution in my junior year U.S. history class; I had wanted to read it.

Not only because of the history itself, but because it was a time I wanted to know more about. It was Edward's time. It was published when he was 5 years old, a human. It was his time and close to the time of some of his siblings. I knew very little about Alice, but enough that I knew it was her time as well. It was a different era, for sure: a time of quick change and rapid growth. It may even help me understand why Edward was the way he was.

I would definitely have to remember to thank Alice. I grabbed _Frankenstein_, which had been set to the side, deciding since I started it again I would finish it. I'd save the "new" one for a moment of severe boredom. I headed back downstairs noticing the oven was finished heating up.

I set my book down on the table and put the chicken in the oven. It would take at least 45 minutes, the green beans would only take ten. That gave me a little over half an hour to read. Choosing to sit with Charlie, instead of being a recluse; I mean I had missed him, I picked up my book and headed to the living room.

I plopped down on the couch, putting my feet up on the coffee table. Charlie was of course sitting in his recliner with a beer, watching some sport I didn't care about. But even if we weren't both watching I could enjoy my book and his company. He seemed to agree because he smiled at me before returning his attention to the game.

I put my face in my book and read.

Every now and then Charlie would cheer or shout insults at his team, sometimes he caught me off guard and I would jump a bit. Though at one point he startled me so much I nearly threw my book across the room. He looked at me sheepishly and muttered a "Sorry, Bells." But all in all, it was nice just sitting with him. The ease of human life; I didn't worry about being hunted by a bloodthirsty vampire, or that my werewolf best friend Jacob was pissed at me, I just spent time with my father.

I heard the timer, which I had set to remind me to cook the green beans, go off. Putting my book down I returned to the kitchen. When I finished the green beans the oven timer went off, so I pulled out the chicken. I checked the rice, it was also done. Turns out I had timed at least this right. I piled food onto a plate for Charlie, and a lot less for myself, and set them on the table.

"Dinner is done, dad." I heard the T.V. shut off, followed by my father's heavy foot falls. He came in at and rubbed his hands together.

"Great. I'm starving." He said with a smile.

"Like you're so underfed." I joked.

"I don't know, Bells, you know how well I cook. Food 'round here's been lousy the past few days." I grimaced, but he didn't seem to notice, and just sat down.

"Smells great, Kiddo."

"Thanks." We ate in silence both just enjoying out dinner. It had turned out rather delicious. I finished before Charlie and got up to start cleaning up. He decided to talk.

"So, are the Cullen kids going to be returning to school soon? Well Alice and- well the younger ones?"

"Err, yeah, they'll be going back by tomorrow I think." He nodded. "Why do you ask?" he just looked at me and crossed his arms.

"I don't want you spending a lot of time with, that boy." He replied gruffly. I rolled my eyes while I dried the dishes.

"Dad, I'm grounded remember? It's up to you who I see and don't see." I said being slightly annoyed at that fact, but knowing all too well what I'd put him through, so I wasn't about to argue it.

"I can't exactly avoid them at school unless I go out of my way to do it." _And I won't_ I finished mentally. He huffed and went back in to the living room.

When I finished the cleaning I went to the living room to grab my book and say good night to Charlie. It was still early but I wanted to go and read.

"Goodnight, Dad" I said and walked towards the stairs.

"Goodnight, Bells. Err," I paused and looked at him. "I'm glad you're home." I smiled at him.

"Me too, Dad." He nodded and went back to watching T.V.

I headed up the stairs and into my room. I pushed play on the CD player again. Music flowed into my room. I put my book down for a moment on the bed. I walked to my closet to grab something comfortable and warm to wear. Pulling out a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt I strode into the bathroom to change. I looked down as I was about to pull of my shirt, or rather, Alice's sweatshirt. I smiled to myself.

I pulled it off, and then my shirt, and stripped, and re-changed. I picked up the Cornell sweat shirt again. I couldn't bring myself to part with it. I pulled it back on inhaling the scent as I did. It warmed me from the inside out and my heart fluttered. I grabbed the pile of my clothes and walked back into my room. I threw them in the hamper and took my favorite spot on my bed. I pulled the covers over my legs and found my page to continue reading.

I didn't realize how much time had passed as I was lost in another world, with music playing in the background of my thoughts, I was completely gone. That was until I heard my father's heavy steps coming towards my room then I heard him knock.

"Come in." I said and he poked his head in my room. I shot a quick glance at the clock to my right. It was nearly 10 o'clock now. I reverted my attention to him.

"Just wanted to say goodnight, Bells. Love you." He said. I smiled.

"Love you too, dad. Goodnight." He looked at me again for a moment.

"Don't forget you have school tomorrow. I don't want you to miss anymore." He said -I assumed- thinking about the time. I just nodded and he retreated closing the door behind him. I simply went back to reading my book.

After a while the last CD in the changer finished I put my book to the side and got up to put more in. I took another glance at the clock. It was just past eleven. Huh, I wonder where Edward is. I picked out a few different types of music and put them in my stereo. I'd fall asleep listening to it. I turned around and was about to return to bed when I ran into Edward. He smiled down at me when I jumped.

"Don't do that!" I whisper shouted at him. His eyes were a light with mirth. "You scared me. That's not funny." He rolled his eyes and pulled me into his chest.

"Oh, Bella, calm down. It's fine. I'm sorry if I startled you though." He pulled back and went to kiss me; I turned my face slightly giving him only my cheek as punishment for scaring me. He just chuckled and took it. I glared at him as he pulled back again. His laughter filled the room.

"Very funny." I mumbled and went back to my bed. I wasn't too tired yet, but I was getting there. Edward looked at me curiously as I sat and adjusted the blankets back over my legs.

"Fond of that sweatshirt I see." He gestured to Alice's hoodie and I just smiled and nodded. He smiled at me and then sniffed the air. "Did she come by?" I nodded my head before I replied.

"She did, but I didn't see her. She just dropped that off." I waved my hand towards the book on my desk. "I was downstairs at the time." He looked back at me and smiled.

"I see." He lifted the note off the desk and read it. "You are absolutely free to any of our books, Carlisle's included. We have many, and we've all read through them several times." He stated warmly. I smiled and nodded. I patted the bed beside me, and I scooted down in the blankets. He glided over to the bed and lay down on top of the blankets.

I maneuvered a bit to get comfortable as he encircled me in his strong arms. It took me a few moments to find a comfortable position, but then I finally relaxed. I leaned over briefly to turn off my light, then returned to my previous position.

"So are you guys coming back to school tomorrow?" I asked him through the dark burying my face in his chest.

"Yes. Alice and I will be returning tomorrow. Though some of our classes have been, altered." He said with a little chuckle. "We each have a few classes with you. I tried to get all of mine with you however since I left, I had to take up some different classes in order to make up credits." He sounded annoyed, though I understood why. Having to go through high school dozens of times and having to make up credits for something you already mastered didn't exactly sound like my idea of fun.

"Oh, what classes do you two have with me?" I asked curious.

"Well, I've got Honors English with you again. Alice has Spanish with you, then I've got Calculus with you. Alice has your last class, P.E. with you." He said. He hadn't had Calculus with me before, so that would be a good change, I hated math. Alice hadn't ever had any classes with me, so that was also a welcome change. I was thrilled, though I was not entirely too excited about having P.E. with her. She already knew how clumsy I was, but the thought of her seeing me at my full worst attempting any sport, made me blush. She was so graceful; I would look like even more of a fool next to Alice, in gym. Ugh. I shrugged that bit off and asked Edward a question.

"Don't you both already speak different languages, though?" I felt him chuckle again.

"This will be Alice's, hmm, her eighth time acing the Spanish language. She's fluent already, but I suppose we already know everything in all the classes anyway, so this is no different." My eyes bulged, she was taking it again? And she was fluent?

"How many languages do you speak?" I asked still surprised.

"Quite a few. The first ones we learned were Spanish, Italian, and French. However we learned Russian, Portuguese, and German at the same time. There are others, ones we don't use as frequently, but those are the main ones we've utilized." My mouth fell open.

"Are you serious?" he pulled me closer to him as his chuckling continued. He put his face in my hair.

"Yes, I am. Now sleep, Bella. We have school tomorrow. I love you." I just took a deep breath of his scent and tried not to think about dreaded school. I listened to the music playing on my stereo and Edward began to sing along. I soon found myself closing my eyes and drifting off.

* * *

I woke up from my half sleep the next morning sitting upright quickly, my alarm clock startling me. I slammed my hand down on it shutting it off. I hadn't slept well at all. I was plagued by more nightmares. Victoria haunted my every subconscious thought. I was breathing roughly and felt dizzy, but I shook it off as best I could, trying to focus on my room. I was still exhausted from the restless sleep I'd gotten. I rubbed my eyes and took a calming breath, though it hardly helped.

When I removed my hand I looked around my room. There was no one here. Edward wasn't with me. I was a little upset, but it was a school day so he probably just went home to get ready. Ugh, school. Great, I glanced at the clock. It was six thirty. I sighed, and let myself fall back against my pillow. I'd get up and take a shower in a moment. I just needed my heart to stop trying to escape my chest.

When it finally decided to steady its rhythm, I sat back up, and rolled out of bed. I walked to my closet and grabbed some clothes before heading off to my bathroom for a shower. When I passed Charlie's room I saw he was already up and moving about; getting ready for work. I put my things down on the counter, stripped, and got into the shower turning the heat on high.

I tried to let the hot water sooth me. I felt a little off with the way I had slept last night. Not to mention the dread of going back to school. I finally washed myself and hopped out of the shower. It was cooler out of the hot water, so I quickly yanked on all my clothes, including replacing Alice's sweatshirt back on. I brushed my teeth and took my time drying my hair, so it would be thorough.

I gave myself a once over in the mirror, nothing special, I shrugged and went back to my room. I quickly put some shoes on and grabbed my back pack, before I headed down stairs. Charlie sat at the table reading his paper and sipping on a cup of coffee. I put my back pack on a chair and he looked up at me.

"Morning, Bells." He greeted. I smiled at him as I walked to the cupboard.

"Good morning, Dad." I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and poured it in. Then walked to the refrigerator to grab the milk. After pouring it into my bowl of Honeynut Cheerios, I decided I might have a cup of coffee as well. I was exhausted and could use the extra boost. So I moved to grab a mug and filled it, then poured in my creamer. I picked up the coffee and the mug and sat down across from Charlie. He shifted the news paper and eyed me.

"Rough night?" he asked gesturing to the coffee in my hands. I took a sip and nodded.

"I didn't sleep very well." He glanced at the oven clock and scooted out from the table. He placed his mug in the sink and left the paper on the counter. I continued drinking my coffee and eating my cereal. I wouldn't have to leave for another half an hour, so I took my time.

"Well, I gotta head to work. Have a good day at school." He said and walked towards the hallway to grab his holster. I grumbled. A good day at school, with hardly any sleep? Wishful thinking that I did not posses. Though I was glad it would be better than it would have been if the Cullens weren't going to be there. I smiled at the thought, it brightening my morning out look vaguely.

"Yeah, have a good day, Dad." He nodded and headed out the door. I grabbed his discarded paper and flipped to the comics. I ate and read to pass the time. Only after about ten minutes following Charlie's departure; I heard a knock at the door. I looked up. Who was that? Perhaps Edward came to take me to school, as he used to do. I got up to answer it.

However, when I opened the door I had to look down instead of up. Before me was a small, beautiful, raven haired girl with a huge smile on her dimpled face.

"Hey there, good lookin'." Alice chirpped. "Wonderful morning isn't it?" I looked up at the sky and noted the clouds.

"Wonderful, yeah." I said grudgingly as I gestured for her to come in. "Where's Edward?" I asked. I thought I saw her face fall before she regained the bright happy smile she previously adorned.

"Well he had to go hunt. But, he'll meet us at school. I thought I'd take you today. No need to drive alone. We're working the buddy system." She replied and I laughed.

"The buddy system? What am I eight?" She just smiled at me again and shook her head.

"Edward and I don't really wanna let you out of our sights for a little while. First of all, we missed you. A lot. Secondly, we don't need Victoria to think she has an opening to get to you. Ever. Not that she would even if we weren't constantly with you. I would know." She said tapping her temple. "But, we're going to do this, just for a short while, to be on the safe side. One of us will pick you up and bring you home, probably me, as I'm sure Charlie won't want him near here for some time."

I nodded. She was right, I can't imagine what Charlie's reaction would be if he happened to linger, and Edward showed up to take me to school. That would be a horrid start to ones day. Alice then handed me something. It was a sweatshirt.

"What's this?" I asked holding it up. It wasn't hers; it was much too large for her tiny frame. It would be big on me too.

"Edward insisted on you having it." She sighed and rolled her eyes. This sweatshirt was dark green and had "Dartmouth" embroidered in white across the chest. I liked it, but I didn't feel like changing from the one I was currently wearing. I would wear it another day, even though it would be rather large on me. I placed it on the back of one of the chairs. Alice looked at me questioningly.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" She asked. I just shook my head.

"Not today, I'm comfortable as is in the one I'm wearing." She beamed and something flashed in her eyes, though I couldn't place it. She looked past me and to the clock.

"Well we should get going. Don't want to be late on our first day back, huh?" she joked. I sighed.

"I guess not." She cocked her head to the side.

"Are you alright, Bella?" she asked concerned. I just shrugged and rubbed my eyes again, before quickly finishing my coffee.

"Just tired, I didn't sleep very well last night." I walked over and placed my bowl and mug in the sink.

"Did you have another nightmare?" I turned around and her face was shadowed with worry.

"Yes, but its okay. I'll be fine." She shook her head and then walked over to me, brushing some hair behind my ear then running her thumb along my cheek.

"I'm sorry that you didn't sleep well. I know you're worried about Victoria, but please try not to be. Everything will be fine. We won't leave you ever again." She promised. I felt myself relax exponentially at her touch. Then her hand left my cheek where it had rested for a moment.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked her concerned face being taken over by a much more jubilant one. I nodded and she grabbed my hand and scooped up my back pack on the way towards the door, pulling me a long beside her. I followed obediently, I knew I wouldn't walk out the door towards school on my own, and was suddenly thankful Alice had come to pick me up.

I looked at the car, it was a car I had not seen before. Sleek and silver in color. I was about to ask when Alice opened the door for me and spoke.

"This is Esme's Lexus. She got it so she could have a car for her to drive. And I had to bring it today since Edward has to bring his Volvo to school. Carlisle had to take his Mercedes to work, and bringing Emmett or Rose's cars might raise question as to why they don't have them while away at school." She closed the door as soon as she finished her explanation, and was next to me in the same heart beat, tossing my back pack in the back seat. I clicked on my seat belt and Alice smiled widely at me as she very, very quickly pulled out of the drive way.

"I _am_ hoping for a certain someone to make good on his promise, a new Yellow 911 Porsche Turbo would be absolutely wonderful! I'm in dire need of a car of my own." I laughed at her enthusiasm, not even caring about the manic way she was driving. Just being around Alice seemed to help calm me, and rid me of any worries. After only a few minutes we were nearing the school, so Alice relaxed her foot off the gas, to slow the car down some.

We pulled into the parking lot, still going a little fast, but I trusted her reflexes enough knowing she wouldn't hit anyone. We were a little early so not many people were there, but the people that were, were staring at the flashy expensive car. I had not thought this through. That's when it hit me. I looked to Alice. She just looked back at me with a faint smile as she pulled into what used to be their usual parking spot.

If anyone had had any doubts about who was driving this car, they now knew exactly who was here. I had not thought to worry about the fact people would be surprised that the Cullens were back, let alone the fact that I was all buddy, buddy with them again. The people at this school, namely my friends, knew what I'd been like when they'd left. I looked around out the, thankfully, tinted windows. No one knew just yet that I was with Alice. Not that I really cared what they thought about me, more I cared what they would say about her.

"Alice," I began continuing to look out the window "people are staring." I turned to look at her to see her only looking right back at me.

"I don't care, Bella. Do you?" I shook my head.

"Kind of. Mainly because I'm afraid of what they'll say about you and your family. I can't imagine some people thinking so highly of my decision to welcome you back with open arms, not after what happened." I responded voicing the thought I had a moment ago.

"What would they think of you?" she asked ignoring my real worry. Her eyes took on a menacing glare.

"I don't know. I don't care. It's not me I'm worried about." I said trying to make a point that I really only cared about if people would be so welcoming to them.

"Bella, don't worry. Edward and I, and our family, know what the possibilities of our returning are. We're prepared to handle any unkindness directed at us…We deserve it…" she whispered the last part looking down at her hands. I just looked at her and sadness filled my chest. I didn't like Alice blaming herself for what happened.

"Alice." She didn't look at me, so I put my hand on her chin to make her raise her eyes, though she wouldn't if she didn't want to, but she complied. "Alice, we've been through this. I don't blame you. So please, stop blaming yourself." She looked into my eyes and nodded.

"Okay, but only if you don't worry about what people will say. I don't care, we're here to stay and they can live with that. I doubt anyone really cares about us anyways. People may be surprised, but your friends are the only ones who may ask you questions." She stated mater-o-factly. I nodded thinking about it. People may be interested that they're returning, but not enough to care about the things that happened between us.

"You're probably right. I'm just over reacting. I just don't want anyone, my friends especially, to be rude to you." She smiled and nodded.

"I know, but don't worry. Edward and I have you, and that's all that really matters to us." I smiled at this. "Come on, let's wait for Edward. He'll be here in one minute."

"Okay." I said and we both got out of the car. I walked over to her side where she held my back pack out to me and had hers slung over her shoulder. I looked around briefly. The parking lot was filling up quickly and I noticed some people still staring, some people had their mouths hanging open as they looked over Alice, some people just rolled their eyes, and some people took no notice at all. I looked back to Alice and decided simple conversation was the best way to go, if I wanted to ignore the people gaping at us.

"So, what class do you have first period?" I asked easily forcing myself to not look away from her. She smiled brightly at me.  
"I have Art first. The drawing one, not the clay works, or painting one. I do love those classes as well however. Class is going to be fun today, we'll be working on a charcoal landscape." She stated. I smiled and she went on. "I assume you know I have second with you, Spanish IV. Then I have Honors English, and then we have P.E. together." I groaned. I was still not looking forward to embarrassing myself in front of Alice. She looked at me and cocked her head to the side.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I hate P.E., I'm awful at it, and now you get to watch me be awful at it. That just sucks." I said and her wind chime laughter filled the space between us. I blushed a little.

"Oh, Bella, don't be silly. It won't be that bad. We're not doing much today. Just basket ball. Not even real basket ball, more like games involving a basket ball." I grimaced. Did she really not know this still spelled out danger, for me? In bright neon letters.

"Yeah, right, not that bad… But if I hit you with a ball, please don't get mad." She just laughed again. Then her eyes went behind me and she stopped laughing but still smiled. I turned around and followed her gaze. Edward was arriving. He pulled into the spot next to where Alice had parked the Lexus, which we were leaning against, and got out. He smiled at me and slung his back pack over his shoulder. He walked swiftly over to where we were.

"Hello, love." He spoke as he wrapped his arms around me and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back, but did so quickly, suddenly feeling awkward with Alice watching us. Not to mention the other people. I had actually heard gasps this time. I pulled back to see Alice glaring off in another direction. My gaze followed hers again.

I saw Lauren and Jessica staring at us and whispering to each other, though they quickly looked away when my and Edward's eyes fell on them. Edward slung his arm around my shoulders and shook his head before greeting his sister.

"Alice." He said with a nod and a smile which she returned. Then he looked back at me and his face screwed up in a questioning look as he took in my outfit. "You didn't like the sweat shirt?" oh, right that.

"No, I did. I just already had this one on. I'll wear it tomorrow though." I added quickly at the end. I saw Alice smile out of the corner of my eye. Edward didn't seem to notice though, and he smiled at me again and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry I wasn't with you when you woke up, I needed to hunt before school. It's been a while since I've really been around people." He said. I nodded.

"It's alright." Alice looked at me, then Edward looked at her, and back to me, worry written on his face.

"You had more nightmares?" I looked at Alice and glared. She held her hands up and looked away. "You seemed to be having some while I was with you as well. I'm sorry, Bella. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Edward, really don't worry." I brushed it off. I didn't really want to think about the nightmares, it only made me sad. The bell rang then and Edward started pulling me along towards our first class, Alice still walking along beside me. Most people were already off to their classes, but I noticed Lauren and Jessica still gawking from the corner of my eye. I sighed, they would.

"Alright, well I'm off." She said as Edward and I stopped in front of our classroom. "I'll see you in Spanish." She stood on her tip toes and kissed me on the cheek and pulled back and waved at Edward.

"Bye, Alice." He and I said at the same time. She giggled and danced off. He let his arm fall from my shoulders and we walked into the classroom. I took my usual seat and he walked up to the teacher. When he was finished the teacher gestured to the empty seat next to mine. His old one, it had never been filled since he had left. He strode over and sat down.

The class began and I sighed deeply as Edward stared at me, and I attempted to pay attention to what our teacher was talking about. I had missed two days and we were reading some short story from the book. I would have to read through the whole thing tonight and answer all the questions that we'd had for homework. Only once did the teacher ask Edward a question, as usual thinking he wasn't listening, and then being thrown off when he got the exact answer. After that the class went through quickly and it was over before I knew it.

We got up from our seats and headed for the door, his arm taking its place back around my shoulders. He walked me to my Spanish class, where I'd have class with Alice, and some of my friends would be in it as well. Luckily Angela was in this class, I hoped that she would be her normal accepting self and not say anything about Alice and Edward's return. Though, I was sure she wouldn't; nothing negative anyways. However Jessica was also in this class. That would be a different story.

When we got there Edward stopped us and turned to look at me. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll see you at lunch." Apparently he had noticed the worried look on my face, only he misread it. I just smiled and nodded. He leaned down and kissed my lips this time.

"See you." I said and he turned around to head off to his next class. As I turned around I saw Jessica staring at me. I grimaced as she walked towards the door and entered the room quickly. Great, just what I need. I followed after her into the classroom and saw Alice at the teacher's desk speaking with her. She smiled at me and I smiled hugely back.

I took my seat in the back and noted where the empty seats were. There were three, two of which were next to me, one in front of me one to my left. During my slightly more reclusive days, people had steered away from me a bit and moved seats. However the seat to my right remained filled. Angela walked into class and took her spot faithfully next to mine. She smiled brightly at me.

"Bella! It's great to see you. I was worried when you didn't show up Monday or yesterday. Are you feeling alright?" she asked sweetly. I smiled at her. I heard Jessica gasp slightly from behind Angela. Apparently I hadn't been smiling much since before the Cullen's return. I ignored her.

"I'm fine, I was just, err, not feeling well." It was a half truth; I hadn't been feeling well because I had jet lag from the flights to and from Italy. Angela nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better." When she finished I looked up to see Alice walking towards me. She took the seat right in front of me and turned and gave me another smile. I noticed Angela looking between us before she spoke again. This time it was to Alice.

"Hello, Alice." She paused and looked at me, I just gave her a reassuring smile, letting her know everything was okay, Angela was such a kind person. "How have you been?"

"I've been well, Angela. How about yourself?" Alice responded warmly. Angela shrugged.

"Can't complain really." The teacher stood and we quieted down. Though I didn't miss the glare Jessica shot me or Alice.

Once class started I was scribbling notes on things I didn't fully understand. The teacher had given us a lesson to complete and I wasn't entirely sure what some of it meant. Angela seemed to notice and she leaned over and handed me her notes from the last two days. I smiled gratefully at her and she seemed happy to see me smiling. I also didn't fail to notice Alice having absolutely no problems with the lesson at all.

"Stupid fluent Spanish speaking vampire." I grumbled under my breath so no one could hear, only to hear Alice laugh quietly to herself. After a while of working quietly on our lesson our teacher stood again and spoke.

"Alright class, I want you to get together in pairs and go over your work. Then I'll pair you and your partners up with another group to go over some dialogue. You may choose your own partners, but as I said, I'll pick the other pair you work with. Get to work."

Everyone quickly paired off as soon as the teacher spoke her words. I noticed several people look at Alice and quickly get someone else's attention. Not to mention the looks I my self was receiving. Then I heard Jessica quickly grab Angela's attention.

"Hey, Ang. Be my partner." Angela looked at me briefly, her look was apologetic. I smiled. I would be Alice's partner, I didn't care, I had already planned on it. I actually preferred her to anyone else, not only was she my best friend, but she was my _brilliant_ best friend. Angela turned back to Jessica.

I was about to tap Alice's shoulder when she turned around. She already knew what I was going to say, and she straddled the back of her chair, with her dazzling smile.

"Of course I'll be your partner." She said her voice all silver bells. "Let me see what you've got." She said and I handed her my paper. She looked over it quickly.

"Hmm," she said and she put the paper back down in front of me and pointed to something I'd written. "You want to put this word here instead of there. The past tense makes it more confusing when conjugating it. But other than that it looks good." She smiled at me and I smiled back and then looked at my paper. I quickly made the change and she looked over it once more.

"Perfect." She stated, other people were still going over their work with their partners. I heard Angela getting frustrated as she tried to explain past tense conjugation to Jessica. I giggled; I had never really heard her get frustrated at anything. Then I heard Alice start humming to her self as she doodled on the cover of my notebook. I just watched her as she created a beautiful flower. A few minutes passed and the teacher stood up again.

"Alright I'm going to put you in your groups now." She started going down the rows and putting the pairs into groups. When she pointed to me and Alice she then pointed to Angela and Jessica. I heard Jessica scoff quietly and mutter something under her breath that I did not catch. But, when I looked to Alice she had her eyes narrowed at Jessica for a moment, before regaining composure.

We worked together and went over the instructed dialogue until class was finished. Our teacher instructed little homework for the night, but I had some homework I had to make up. Angela told me I could keep her notes over night if they would help. We stood to get ready to leave when the bell rang.

"Will you be sitting with us today at lunch, Bella?" Angela asked glancing at Alice who was gathering her things. "You're more than welcome to as well, Alice." Alice looked up and smiled warmly at Angela.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you, Angela." She said. Alice then turned her attention to me. "You guys go ahead, I'll meet you there, I have to talk to the teacher for a moment." I nodded and followed Angela out the door.

We entered the busy lunch room and I looked around for Edward, I didn't see him anywhere, perhaps he had some business with a teacher as well. I took my place in the food line next to Angela, who was quickly joined by Ben. He gave her a sweet kiss and they started talking. Jessica then turned around when Lauren walked up. Wonderful.

"So, since when are the Cullens back?" she snapped. I just looked at her. Really?

"Uhm, since today?" I said, what was I supposed to say. Lauren jumped in.

"Are you really still friends with them? You're a freak, Bella. You totally go catatonic, and now you're all better?" I just rolled my eyes and Angela butted in.

"Lay off Lauren, it's none of our business." I smiled thankfully at her. Only, Lauren didn't take her advice.

"You lay off, Weber." She spat at my friend, and crossed her arms over her chest, in a what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it kind of manner.

"Leave her alone, and she's right, I don't understand how it's any of your business who my friends are. It's not like you really give a damn any ways." I was getting annoyed, who was she to ask these questions? She wasn't exactly my friend in the first place. Jessica, maybe, but not in the way she was currently going about it. They were just pissing me off. Then I heard another voice like a stone fist covered in a silk glove.

"Is there a problem, ladies?" Alice asked from behind me. I turned around to see her with her hands on her hips, and her glare focused on Lauren. Lauren just looked at her and laughed.

"Actually, runt, I was just wondering what the hell you're doing back here. Care to share?" she said roughly. Alice's face was hard and she stood as tall as she could.

"Not really, no. As my friend stated previously, it's none of your concern. We're here and that's all you need to worry about, so back off of Bella, and leave Angela alone." She hissed. The look on her face finally got Lauren to shut the hell up. Alice looked pissed. Lauren mumbled something and turned around to face the front. Jessica looked like she actually felt bad for starting something, though she said nothing and faced the front of the line as well. I looked back to Alice to see her still fuming eyes locked on the back of Lauren. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Alice, calm down. What's wrong? Nothing happened I'm fine." She blinked and visibly relaxed. "What's wrong?" I repeated. She shook her head.

"Nothing, that just bothered me. I don't appreciate that she talked to you like that. Not to mention her snapping at your other friend for no reason." She gestured to Angela. I just shrugged.

"Lauren's just a bitch." Alice actually laughed at that. "It's true, I've never exactly been her friend anyway, so don't worry about it." Just then the doors opened and Edward strode swiftly towards me, glancing at Lauren with a glare, before returning concerned eyes to me.

"Bella, are you alright?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, Edward, really there's worse things out there then some stuck up teenager." I said, not even caring if she had heard me. I heard Angela and Ben laugh from behind me.

"Hello, Edward." She said. He looked passed me and smiled kindly at my favorite human friend.

"Hello to you, Angela. How are you?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

We finally made our way through the lunch line, Alice and Edward both routinely grabbing a tray of food they wouldn't eat. We sat down at the table where my friends and I sat, even though Lauren was there, she and Jessica sat on the opposite side of it. Angela and Ben sat next to Alice, me on her other side, Edward on my right.

"What's up everybody?" I heard Mike Newton's voice call over as he walked up to take his spot next to Jessica, only he stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed Edward's arm around me. Then his eyes flickered to Alice for a moment, she smiled at him, this seemed to catch him even more off guard as his mouth fell open. I heard Edward, Angela, and Alice stifle laughs. I rolled my eyes.

"Cullens…" he said "Hi. You're back?" he asked with forced enthusiasm.

"Indeed, we are." Edward said in his velvet voice. Mike finally regained his head and sat down next to Jessica.

"Cool." He said then started talking to the others.

After that lunch passed by without further incident, once people gave the two Cullens their double take, they got over it. My next class was Calculus which I had with Edward. I actually managed to complete all my make up work and today's work in class, seeing as our teacher didn't particularly feel like doing his job today, and just gave us our homework to do for the entire class period. Edward of course finished speedily and helped me with anything I was stuck on. It was nice, since I seemed to get stuck often.

When I finished we had about five minutes to spare before the period ended. So we talked quietly.

"How was Spanish?" he asked.

"Fine, relatively uneventful. It's not considered cheating if I have partners who know everything is it?" I asked with a laugh. He chuckled as well.

"We can't help being straight A students. All that extra study time you know?" He said with a wink. I laughed a bit more. Then the bell rang and we both collected our things. I headed for the door him following right behind me. He grabbed hold of my hand as he walked me towards the locker room. I was not looking forward to this part. I loathed P.E. with a passion. I wasn't good at anything that required running, a ball, or moving much for that matter. We made it to the door and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. I responded in kind. Then I heard someone clear their throat. Edward smiled into the kiss; I was hardly paying attention to the other person until she spoke.

"Excuse me you're blocking the door." Alice said with a giggle. I jerked back from Edward. He chuckled as I looked at Alice who had an eyebrow raised with a smirk playing at her lips. I blushed deep red and they both laughed more.

"Shut up…" I said and pushed Edward away. He just continued to chuckle, then kissed my forehead.

"See you after school. Later, midget." He said as he walked by his sister, ruffling her hair. She stuck her tongue out at him. Then she turned her attention to me.

"Well shall we?" she walked over to me linking her arm through mine and dragging me inside. I groaned. Stupid Forks High School and its' four year physical education requirement.

"Oh, Bella, stop it won't be that bad. I promise, I won't let you get hurt." I scoffed.

"Good luck with that, you'll be busier trying to protect me then you would if Victoria was here." She hissed at my joke and I looked at her. "Oh Alice, I'm kidding." She shrugged and I stopped at my locker, she looked at me.

"I'll be right back, I've got to go get a new lock." She danced around the row of lockers towards the teacher's office. I quickly stripped down and changed into the annoying track pants and t-shirt, I was putting my other clothes in my locker when Alice returned lock in hand, along with a new pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

She opened the locker one over from mine inspecting it's contents, there were none. She tossed her back pack in and began to take off her shirt. She pulled it up over her head in one swift motion, revealing her perfectly flawless ivory skin. I gasped and blushed, and quickly looked away, fumbling with my now most interesting locker.

I heard her giggle and when I looked up, she was completely changed. T-shirt, and shorts covering her body, but hugging her curves. Of course she would look amazing in just P.E. clothes. It annoyed me, damn her.

"Everything alright, Bella?" she asked with a giggle.

"Yes, I was just thinking how unfair it is that you look great in these stupid P.E. clothes when everyone else looks like, well like their in P.E." she laughed some more and did a twirl.

"Thanks, I'm glad you think so. Though these clothes are heinous and I would never wear them if I didn't have to." She winked at me and then shut her locker, I did the same. She linked her arm back through mine and we headed towards my doom.

P.E. actually didn't turn out as badly as I'd thought, though I did nearly peg Alice in the face with a basketball. Had she not been a vampire who could see the future, she definitely would have eaten it. However she was and she didn't, thankfully. I would have felt awful. Alice moved gracefully around the court as we played our games, never missing a single shot she took. I knew she was holding back when she moved, but she still did slightly better than everyone else.

By the time class was over I had fallen twice and nearly knocked myself out with a basketball. I never felt like a bigger asshole then when Alice walked over to me and helped me up.

Finally though, the day was done and we were free to go back and change. Alice was done before I was, and when I pulled my shirt back on I thought I saw her looking at me from the corner of my eye. But, when I turned to look at her, she was grabbing her back pack from the locker. I shrugged and thought I'd been seeing things. I _had_ just taken a basketball to the head.

We walked out of the locker room together and headed towards the cars. I spotted Edward leaning against his Volvo casually, and he smiled his brilliant crooked smile at me from across the parking lot. When we reached him he took me in his arms as usual and kissed me tenderly.

When he pulled back I saw the mirth playing in his eyes.

"Nice shot, Bella. Too bad you didn't hit her." I saw Alice stick her tongue out at him as he laughed. I was wondering what he was talking about, then it hit me, Alice must have been thinking about P.E.

"You hit yourself in the head with the basketball?" he asked and chuckled. I glared up at him. He raised his hands in mock defense and quieted down. "I was simply stating a fact." I then glared at Alice who held a smirk on her face.

"Did you really have to show him _that_?" I demanded. She shrugged.

"It would annoy you, which is always fun to watch." She and Edward laughed together.

"Ha ha." I said grudgingly. "Ugh, I have English and Spanish homework and make up work to do tonight. Whyyyyy?" I whined. Edward sighed.

"I'd offer to help, but I wouldn't be able to until late tonight, and I'm sure you'd be wanting to get to sleep by the time I come over." He said with a huff.

"I can come help you if you'd like, Bella. Though I'd like you to ask Charlie if that's alright." She stated. I just rolled my eyes. I knew she knew his answer.

"You know Charlie said you can come over whenever you want." She shrugged.

"I know that, but I still think it best that you warn him that I'll be there when he gets home." I looked at Edward who smiled.

"Well perhaps you two should get going." His smile faded and he looked disappointed for a moment before he sighed. "I'll see you tonight, Bella. I love you." He leaned down and kissed me again and I returned it. Then he said his good byes to his sister and took off in his car.

Alice walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door.

"Senorita." She said as she bowed. I giggled and walked over, throwing my back pack on the floor at me feet as I got in. She shut the door behind me as I buckled my seat belt. She made her way over to her side at a human pace, since the parking lot was still full. When she got in she looked at me and handed me a sleek black rectangular object. It was her cell phone.

"Call Charlie, let him know." She said and started the car. I nodded and dialed his number at the station. He picked up on the second ring.

_"Forks police department, Chief Swan speaking."_ he said on the other end.

"Hey, Dad it's me."

_"Oh, Bella, I didn't recognize the number. Where are you?"_ he asked.

"I'm leaving school, Alice is driving me home. Actually that's what I called to ask. Is it alright if Alice stays for a while to help me with my homework?"

_"Sure, of course. Tell her stay as long as she'd like. Will she be there for dinner?"_ I looked at her, knowing she could hear, and she shrugged.

"That's up to you, Bella, but you know I won't eat anything." She laughed. I nodded and spoke into the receiver again.

"Yeah, dad, she'll stay for dinner." She smiled over at me.

_"Great, I'll be home around 7, a bit of a long day today. See you later, kiddo. Tell Alice I said hi." _

"Hi." She replied.

"She says hi, Dad."

_"Alright, bye, Bells." _He hung up after that. We were already parked in front of my house by the time the conversation had ended.

Alice was out of the car in a moment and helping me out the next.


	6. Alice

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Alice and the other Cullens, if I did...the book wouldn't have ended with Bella having Edweirdo's child...Well, she wouldn't have been with Edward at all. Alas, they are not mine, but here's what should have happened. (;**

**Okay, so here is the wonderful chapter six. This is for all my lovely read&reviewers, you all responded so well to my last chapter, and my bitchrant about the pacing!**

**This chapter is all about, as the title indicates, Alice. So a nice little break from her awkward brother. There is NO Edward in this chapter, save for a very, very brief phone conversation. I know isn't it glorious? I think Bella thinks so too.**

**So, I wanted to go more in depth with all my characters, this is just the first chapter of its' kind. So, let me know what you think, and I looked up dates and such on twiwiki so thanks to that, this is an accurate time line for Alice, to the stringent little readers out there. This chapter took a lot of research and time. So I hope you appreciate it! I loved writing it, if only I could truly enjoy research for important things, like school. Ha, oh well. (:**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to Hollowgo, without whom this could have been a much shittier chapter. My original wasn't on the correct time line and he helped me with the information and edit. So a HUGE thanks and cyber hug to him. I'm sure we've all read or are reading "Blood Solstice" and "Broken Aurora". No? Then you should! You'll be met with great reward. He and I have been getting into the pattern of simultaneous posting for "Broken Aurora" and "Moondance".**

**I highly recommend playing the song "The Mummer's Dance" by Loreena Mckennitt while you read the first part of this. It helps set the mood, and Alice thinks it's a great song, so why not? I'll offer you a few different songs to listen to while you read future chapters, and depending on what YOU the readers want I might even make a youtube account with a glorious playlist of all different kinds of music for all the characters and chapters! So, let me know what you think. I even have a little surprise for you! I might go as far as making a tumblr with all the pictures of characters, and some manips. I have a AWESOME banner for this fic. (Sound a little like Hollowgo?) Yeah probably, because he helps me come up with these ideas! He gets all the credit.**

**Anyways, enough of my obscenely long author's note. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Those of you who don't normally review, give it a try, let me know your opinions and thoughts along with any ideas you may have for what you want in the future. Those of you who always review, I look forward to what you have to say!**

**Enjoy.**

**Cheers,**

**Lemon  
**

**

* * *

**

When we got inside, Alice set our back packs down on the table, and looked at me.

"Would you mind if I turned on some music while you do your homework?" I shook my head.

"Actually I prefer it, it helps me concentrate." She smiled and removed her iTouch from her back pack. She disappeared into the living room and music began to play. It was an upbeat dance type tune and she returned moving to the music as she walked. I smiled at her. She looked adorable.

"Alright, what do you wanna do first? English, or espanol?" she asked as she danced around me in a circle. I laughed.

"Let's start with the easy. I'll do my English, that won't take too long." She shrugged.

"Alright either way." She continued her dancing.

I sat down and began reading through the short story that had been assigned on Monday. When the song ended Alice disappeared into the living room and changed the music. This was a completely different type of music. Something you'd find across the globe, it was gorgeous. The woman's voice was crystal as it flowed in and out of the instruments that played along with it.

I glanced up about to ask her what it was, and where it was from, but fell short. Alice's hips swayed back and forth as she moved to the rhythm. She was as graceful as she had been when she was dancing to Edward's piano yesterday, only this was faster, and more…sensual. There was no other word to describe the way she moved than that. Her eyes locked with mine and she danced over to me.

She gestured for me to stand up, but I gave her an are-you-kidding-me look. She rolled her eyes and lifted me up any way. She spun me around never missing a beat of her own: her body still fluidly twisting to the sounds coming from the living room. She led me to the middle of the kitchen and twirled me again, only to stop half way when I was facing away from her. She pulled me to her body, and held the hand she twirled me with out to the side, while her other hand rested on my stomach.

My heart beat sped up as she began swiveling her hips again, this time moving mine along with them. She did this for a few more moments before spinning me out again and fully rotating me to face her. She pulled me into her again keeping eye contact with me, moving us in time with the music. Her brilliant golden eyes were shining with happiness and warmth. She spun me out and back to her, stepping towards me, and holding me tightly. A smile lit up her face and she turned her back to me holding my hands against her stomach. Her hands rested on top of mine. She moved us, I had no reason to fight it, I was actually…enjoying myself, having fun while dancing, was not something I was used to. So why ruin a good thing?

I could feel the taught muscles of her stomach moving beneath my hands, through her shirt, as she swayed, I felt myself blush, but tried to ignore it. She gripped one of my hands and twirled out, this time letting go, and she began to dance around me again. I stood there in awe of what was Alice Cullen.

The song faded to its end, and Alice slowed to her finish and she stood in front of me, smiling a dazzling smile. I couldn't help but smile back in full.

"That was wonderful, Bella!" she chirped and stood on tip toe to kiss me on the cheek. "I'm surprised you didn't fight me on that." She giggled. Another song started playing, but she didn't start dancing again.

"Err, it was actually…fun. But, don't expect me to ever be able to do that again, not without falling. Who was that anyway? It's not familiar to me." She laughed.

"You will not fall if you dance with me. I wouldn't let you! And that's Loreena Mckennitt. She's and Irish musician, most of her work is of the folk-y type. That song was called _The Mummer's Dance._ I absolutely love her music." I nodded.

"I liked it. It's pretty." I went back to sit and finish my English as she began dancing again. Though it was hard for me to concentrate on it with Alice twirling and swaying in front of me. I shook it off and forced myself to concentrate.

After about an hour and fighting with my focus, I was able to finish my English and start on my Spanish. When I began I got through the first days homework, it was based on things we had learned before break. However the same could not be said for yesterdays and today's. I sighed.

"Hey, Alice." She stopped dancing and looked over at me expectantly. "I need help now." I said sheepishly. She just smiled and strode over to me.

She helped me finish my homework, and actually managed to teach me everything that I had missed, fairly easily. It was much simpler when you had someone worth listening to, showing you how to do things. Not to mention the fact that her voice sounded amazing as the Spanish flawlessly flowed through her lips.

When I finally finished I looked up at the clock, it was already six. Time to start dinner, even though I had no idea what to make. I looked through the cupboards and the refrigerator. Alice walked up behind me and poked her head in the fridge next to mine. I giggled.

"Can I help?" she asked looking through its contents. I shrugged.

"Sure, I guess if you really want to, though I have no idea what to make." She reached inside and grabbed the tortillas, cheese, and a few other ingredients. I looked at her curiously.

"How about cheese enchiladas?" I cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"You learned how to make cheese enchiladas?" she smiled over her shoulder at me, as she set the items on the counter.

"Do you want salad with that?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

Her "helping" me make dinner for Charlie and me, turned into her making dinner for Charlie and me. I just sat on the counter and we talked as she put things together.

"What else did you learn to cook?" I asked kicking my feet against the cupboard as she chopped onions. No worries about it stinging her eyes, and eliciting tears.

"I don't know, a few different things. Different styles of food. I had an awful lot of time on my hands. I needed something to do to…get my mind off things. I learned a few more difficult things to make. But, I'll just show you those later." She smiled up at me, though I sensed the sadness at the mention of her not being here. I smiled back at her.

"I love Mexican food, and Italian. I love Italian." She continued throwing things into the sauce she was making, from scratch, and replied.

"I know, I learned how to make a lot of different Italian dishes. I learned how to make things you've probably never had before, from all different countries." Music continued to play in the back ground from the other room; the genres constantly changing. She started dancing to a song I recognized, and sang along as she cooked.

I stared at her feeling the contentment I had been starved of for the last several months. I closed my eyes just reveling in Alice's presence.

"Bella?" She asked gently.

"Hmmm?" I couldn't force myself to ruin my own moment with my rough voice.

"Are you alright?" I smiled and nodded happily. "Good." She said and I heard her go to a pantry and pull out a baking pan as she sang. I opened my eyes and watched her put the enchiladas into the pan, and pour sauce over them. She stuck her finger in the sauce and sniffed it. She made a face.

"Blech! I hope this tastes better than it smells." I giggled. "Try it." She held her finger out to me. I looked at it for a second before sticking my tongue out to lick it off. She stared at me, and I saw something in her eyes that, again I couldn't place. Then she smiled.

"Is it?" she asked. I nodded.

"It's delicious. I can't wait to eat it." She chuckled and put the pan in the oven which had been heating up as she made the sauce. It hadn't taken much time. Alice moved quickly for the most part, though not quite at vampire speed, but it still only took about 15 minutes for her to make everything and put it in the oven.

"So, what'd you wanna do?" she asked and looked at me before her eyes glazed over. I waited patiently for her to rejoin me in the present time before I looked at her questioningly. She frowned.

"Edward's going to call you. They…" she trailed off eying me. I gestured for her to continue. "They caught Victoria's scent, just outside the forest. She took off towards Canada though. She knows we're back." My eyes widened.

"What?" my voice shook slightly. Alice walked over to me and put her hands on my thighs, I just looked down at her horrified, from my perch. She looked directly into my eyes.

"Bella, don't worry. We won't leave you or Charlie alone. She won't get anywhere near you. I promise. I swear on my life." Her eyes carried her conviction. I nodded and she wrapped her arms around my stomach; the top of her head barely making it to my chest. I relaxed as soon as she did this. I put my arms around her neck.

I felt her press her ear up against my chest, above my heart. I heard her sigh in contentment. We sat like this, neither of had the desire to move, for five minutes. The phone rang then. She sighed and released me. She walked to the phone on the wall.

"It's Edward." She said, I nodded for her to go ahead and answer it, and I hopped down from the counter. "Hello?" she said to her brother.

"Yes, I saw. But, she headed north when she knew you were there didn't she?" she nodded. "Okay, who caught her scent then? …Rosalie?" I looked at her questioningly.

"What happened?" I asked. She covered the receiver with her hand, though I figured it didn't do much good.

"Edward was at home, Rosalie was out hunting and called when she caught wind of Victoria, they ran after her and she high tailed it north." I nodded and she listened to the line again, then she nodded.

"Okay, okay. Yes, here she is." She handed me the phone. "He wants to talk to you." I grabbed it from her hand and she reclaimed the spot on the counter where I had been, and watched me.

"Hello?" I said raising the phone to my ear.

"_Bella? Are you alright?_" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. I mean I was a little worried at first, but Alice told me what happened." The phone was silent for a beat before he responded.

"_I won't be able to come to you until later, as you know, so I want Alice to stay with you until then. She'll hide the car when she's supposed to leave, but she'll come back to you."_ I looked at Alice who nodded. I felt bad making her stay here.

"I don't want to inconvenience you." I pointed at her, she rolled her eyes, but it was Edward who answered.

"_Bella, don't be absurd. It's fine. Don't worry. I'll see you tonight. I've got to go, we need to run and make sure she didn't slip by." _I grimaced at that thought.

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"_I love you."_ He said.

"See you later, Edward." I hung up the phone, and bit my lip, staring at nothing. Alice was beside me in a second, with her arms around me.

"Bella, don't worry so much. I'm here. So buck up, because Charlie will be home in half an hour." She kissed me on the cheek and I smiled.  
"Alright, so as I was saying before, what would you like to do?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Whatever you want." She rested her hand on her chin as she pondered.

"We could start a movie?" she said with a shrug. I nodded.

"Sure, what'd you have in mind?" she smiled and walked into the living room standing in front of the DVDs.

"Drama or Comedy?" she asked and looked at me. I shrugged.

"I don't really care either way, but we have plenty of drama right now as it is." I replied with a laugh. She joined me and nodded.

"True, _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy _it is. I've always enjoyed British humor." She stated as she withdrew the movie from the shelf. She gestured for me to sit down and turned off her iPod. When she put the DVD in she was next to me in a flash. She handed me the remote, and I sat back and put my feet up on the coffee table. Alice lay down on the couch, and rested her head in my lap with a smile up at me. I smiled back, I didn't mind.

I pressed play and the movie began. I owned it, but I had never actually seen it. When I mentioned this to Alice she let her jaw drop which coerced a giggle from me, before she regained her composure. She just told me to be quiet and watch then. I did as she said; it's not that I hadn't wanted to watch it. I just hadn't exactly found the time. It was funny, I was enjoying it the whole time we were watching it.

I didn't realize that I had started running my fingers idly through Alice's hair until I felt her start vibrating slightly. I looked down at her quizzically before I stopped. She turned her head and looked up at me sheepishly.

"Sorry…" she said and if she could have I'm sure she would've been blushing.

"Sorry for what? What was that…?" I trailed off, then the light bulb lit in my head and I grinned from ear to ear. She just continued to look at me.

"Were you purring?" I asked gently, but with a slight laugh in my voice. She just ducked her head back and covered her face. She would be beet red had it been possible. "Alice, Alice." I tried to pry her hands away from her face.

"Alice, I don't care, why are you being like that? It's cute." I said with a giggle. She finally released her grip and looked at me with a large smile, which I returned.

"Good, then continue, because it was highly relaxing." She stated replacing my hand in her hair. I laughed, but did as she asked and continued watching the movie. I felt the rumbling begin a few moments later and if I listened closely enough I could hear it too. It made me smile, I was glad I could help Alice relax a little.

After about another half an hour she sat up. I looked at her questioningly as she shook her head. Her hair was in its' perfect tangle again and she stood up.

"I've got to check the food, Charlie will be here in two minutes." She stated and walked towards the kitchen. I turned off the movie and followed her. She opened the oven and reached in without any protection from the heat. My eyes widened as she picked up the pan.

"Alice! What are you doing?" she lifted the pan out and held it as she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella, what? What's wrong?" she set the pan down on the stove top and looked at me again. I grabbed her hand and examined it. Though, I should have realized nothing would be wrong…she's basically made out of diamond. Right.

"Oh, err, never mind. I forgot." She laughed.

"Silly human." She winked at me before going back to checking the food. She nodded her approval, and as the smell permeated the room, I drooled mine. I grabbed two plates and set the table. I looked at Alice as she moved the hot pan and set it in the middle of the table.

"How are you going to excuse yourself from this?" I asked. "You made it." She looked at me and shrugged.

"Not hungry, Esme is making us a large dinner when I get home." She winked.

"What like Grizzly Bear, large?" I smirked. She pushed my arm playfully. Then she went to the cupboard and pulled out a glass for me. Pouring exactly what I had wanted, cranberry juice, into a glass and handing it to me.

"Charlie's here." She smiled and gestured for me to sit down, just as I heard the cruiser pull into the drive way. A few moments later Charlie entered the house. We heard him hanging up his coat and gun belt then stomp his way into the dining room. He spotted us both and smiled warmly.

"Hey, girls."

"Hi, Dad." I said.

"Hi, Charlie. How was work?" Alice asked politely.

"Long, there seems to be some problems in Seattle, and we're having to help keep and eye on them, make sure it doesn't find its' way here." He said as he sat down at the table. "This smells great, Bells." He looked at me.

"Err, actually, Alice made it. I can't take credit for this." He looked from me to Alice as she sat down next to me, nothing in front of her.

"Well are you going to eat anything, after all you made it." He questioned her. She waved it off.

"No, Esme planned on making us a family dinner tonight, so I'll eat when I get home. I just wanted to make you and Bella something to eat. I enjoy cooking." Charlie shrugged and grabbed the serving spatula, getting me some, then him self. I made sure he got salad, which he huffed at, and then we ate.

"Wow." Was all I said. Alice laughed. Charlie made a similar response.

"This is wonderful, Alice. Where did you learn to cook so well?" Charlie asked. I giggled.

"Food network." We replied at the same time, and laughed. Charlie just looked at us and shook his head with a smile.

"Well, it's great. Thanks a lot, sweetie." He said. I agreed. She just smiled.

Charlie and I both ate more than our share. It was hard to stop, it was so delicious, and we still had leftovers. Mmm, lunch tomorrow? Alice went to clean up the dishes when my father and I both stopped her. We told her she had done plenty by making us our dinner. She just smiled and remained seated as my father and I cleaned up, joking around and splashing water at each other; eliciting sweet laughter from the tiny Cullen.

When we finished Alice got up and collected her things. Charlie and I shared similar looks of disappointment.

"Leaving already, kiddo?" he asked. She smiled warmly at us.

"Yes, it's getting late, and I don't want to keep my family waiting for dinner." I looked at the clock, it was almost eight thirty. "Thank you for allowing me to come over, Charlie. I had a great time with you both." Charlie beamed.

"Sure, anytime, Alice. You know_ you_ are always welcome over here." He said with an emphasis on the _you. _She laughed and shook her head.

"Thank you, Charlie. I'll see you soon." I moved over to her and headed towards the door, we listened to Charlie go to the living room and flip on the T.V. I looked at her and she spoke.

"I'm just going to go put this away and hide the car. I'll be back in a minute, make sure your window is unlocked." She winked and was out the door. I smiled and closed it behind her. I ran up the stairs, nearly tripping back down as I did, so half way up I decided walking was the best way to get there.

I entered my room and checked my window, it was unlocked. So I decided to play some music again, and grab my book. I was nearly finished with _Frankenstein_ already. Then I remembered I'd never thanked Alice for loaning me her book. I sat down on my bed in the same moment hearing a tap on my window. I smiled.

"Come in." I said gently as I lay back on my pillow. Alice lithely hopped in without making so much as the floor creak. She shut the window behind her and came over to plop down next to me.

"Long time no see, stranger." She joked. "What you reading?" she questioned my book. I held it up.

"Re-reading it. I had started it last night before you dropped off the other one. Thank you for that, by the way. I really appreciate it. I have wanted to read that." She beamed a brilliant breath taking grin at me.

"Good I'm glad, and as I said, you can take any of my books as you'd like. Sharing is caring." She stated. I giggled. Then I began to think about reading that book, and learning more about the time of her and Edward. Then this lead to me wondering a little more about her life, what she remembered anyway. It was about a year ago that James had disclosed to me a little information about her, and then last week she had told me a little bit about what she found out, while she was away.

"Alice?" she turned her head to look at me.

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering, I know you didn't learn much about…err your human life, but you told me you found out your birthday." She cocked her head to the side.

"I was just wondering if you'd tell me, you never actually mentioned it…" she smiled at me.

"Oh," she giggled "I'm the same age as Edward, well a few months younger. I was born on December 22, 1901 according to the file from…the asylum." I thought about that for a moment, they were the same age. James had mentioned him finding her in the twenties.

"What, year was it that… you woke up?" she turned her eyes to the ceiling.

"It was 1920, I believe." So she was 19 and lived as a human two years longer than Edward did, but had no recollection of any of it. I immediately felt saddened by this, it didn't seem fair. I contemplated asking her more questions, my curiosity getting the better of me. I noticed Alice's eyes glaze over for a moment before returning to the present time.

"Edward won't be here for another two hours. You can ask me anything you'd like and I'll do my best to answer." She looked at me again and smiled. I returned it. She was willing to tell me about her life, something that had always interested me about the Cullens is what they had lived through in history. What they had seen and how they would each remember it. I thought about a question to ask for a moment and then voiced my thought.

"What was your favorite decade?" I asked and she lit up with another brilliant smile and rolled over onto her stomach to look at my face.

"That's easy, the sixties. The beautiful fashions, the music, it was a colorful time; everything was so vibrant and upbeat. I even met a few famous musicians from the time. It was pretty wonderful." I smiled at her.

"Who did you meet?" she thought again for a moment.

"Well Jasper, Edward and I met a few bands. We even managed to _accidentally_ run into The Beatles." My eyes bulged. Alice, Edward and Jasper met _The Beatles. _She laughed.

"You guys never mentioned that! How could you not mention that? How did you run into them? What were they like?" the flood of questions pouring quickly from my mouth. Luckily her being a vampire she understood and answered them.

"I'm surprised Edward didn't mention it, he didn't stop talking about it for months. And we ran into them after seeing them play and we had nowhere to go, so Edward, Jasper, and myself being so wonderfully gifted, harnessed those gifts for good, and we ended up bumping into them in some bar. Edward had _heard_ what they wanted to do, I had _seen_ where they'd go when they decided, and Jasper influenced the people surrounding them to trust us and we walked up without so much as a second thought. It was quite the experience." My eyes were wide. The effing Beatles.

"They were really nice, funny. John Lennon actually talked to Edward for a while about their interest in piano. We all kind of just talked and joked around well into the early hours of the morning, though them being human did eventually have to leave." I laughed a little when she finished.

"That's really cool." I said, and then thought of something else to ask. "When did you meet Jasper?"

She looked at me and smiled, but there was something in her eyes I couldn't decipher, something sad.

"That's actually quite a long story… it began when I woke up." She said I looked at her quizzically and she smiled.

"I suppose I can tell you about what it was like for me then, but can I ask you one thing, Bella?" she said and then sadness took over her features entirely.

"Anything, Alice." She took a deep breath.

"Please, please don't think of me as a monster." My eyes widened and I didn't understand how I could ever think of Alice as a monster.

"Never." I stated firmly. She sighed and sat up. She rested her back against the headboard and crossed her legs, placing her hands in her lap.

"Okay. Well… As I said before, I woke up in 1920, and I was somewhere in Mississippi. There was no one around. I had no idea who I was, or what I was for that matter, the only thing I had was a white robe, and a name tag that said 'Alice'. I wasn't sure at the time, but I assumed it was my name. I wandered for a short time, trying to find something, anything, though I didn't know what."

"It-it didn't take me long to find the smell, something that made me feel like I was being set on fire from the inside out… my body followed it without me really deciding to…" she hesitated and looked at me, her eyes were so full of pain, I guessed what was coming.

"I eventually came upon a small shack hidden in the woods, away from everything modern in the world. It was small; there was a well in the front yard, and smoke coming from the chimney. The smell was so strong there; it made me want to scream. My instincts told me to continue and follow the delicious scent…and I did, I knocked the door in and… and that's when I no longer had any control over myself at all. I came face to face with a man, probably in his early twenties, and he stood up quickly from his chair shouting something at me, though I couldn't tell you what. The only thing I could hear… was the sound of his heart and the blood rushing around his body." She paused momentarily and I could see all the horror and the agony on her face, I felt the desire to move to comfort her and wrap my arms around her, but I knew she needed to get through this on her own. She continued.

"When I was…finished with him, I heard the same sound, the heart beat and blood. I was still in a daze and my body reacted so fast I couldn't stop myself. I burst through the wall into the room I heard the sound coming from, and was met with another delicious scent. It was a young woman this time; she was asleep in her bed, not being disturbed by my quick killing of her companion… I was on her the moment the scent hit my nose." Alice now had her legs pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, and her face buried in her knees.

"When there was not a drop left of her blood, I felt myself slowly coming back, though not entirely. It was then I'd realized what I'd done. I didn't know why, I didn't understand how. I just knew that I was horrified and disgusted with myself." She paused briefly, all I could think was _poor Alice_, she had no idea who or what she was, and she had to have been so scared. Then she began again recapturing my attention.

"I fled. I ran as fast as I could, in no particular direction only to a knock down a tree as I slammed into it. The tree and I fell, that is when I saw something that wasn't there."

"If I was terrified before, I was now in complete horror of what I'd become, feeling like I'd completely lost all sanity. The vision was blurry, I didn't know what to make of it, but there was a man: tall with honey colored hair, and black eyes, he looked at me like…like there was hope. Then reality snapped back and I was so afraid, so afraid of what I was, if I was going to hurt more people."

"Edward told you about Carlisle's past didn't he?" she asked me not looking up.

"Yes…" I whispered.

"After…after I'd killed those two humans…I sort of went about things the same way Carlisle did. I stayed away from cities, away from the smell; I ignored the burn as best I could. For weeks I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to hurt anyone again. I'd rather have died then ever take someone's life. So…I tried. Jumping off a cliff, I only made a crater in the ground beneath me. Poison, it only tasted horrible. I even ran in front of a freight train…I just killed the conductor and walked away without so much as a scratch." Alice's voice was shaking; I didn't know how much more of her pain I could take before I had to act.

The thought of always happy Alice, being so depressed that she ever tried to end her own life, caused my heart to wrench. I never would have dreamed she felt such hatred for herself.

"It was after the train when I'd had my second vision; I was still a newborn, still so lost in the thirst that it was still a blur of indecision. But it was there, and it helped save me." She finally looked up; her eyes were glossy and deeply shaded with distress. I knew she'd be crying were it a possibility. I offered her an encouraging smile. She continued.

"This vision wasn't of the same honey haired man I'd seen. But it was of a blond man with a warm smile, and a boy with bronze hair. They seemed like me, only they weren't killing humans, they were feeding from animals. That was all my vision showed me, and I hoped for one moment that it was possible, that it could be true. Maybe the things I saw weren't my imagination. I had to try."

"I focused my attention back on my surroundings, trying to pick up on the sounds and smells of the creatures I'd been ignoring. I caught a scent, it wasn't nearly as strong as the smell of the humans, but it was enough for me to follow. I came upon a large bear, bigger than I was, but I allowed myself to let go of the hold on the burn I'd been trying to subdue. I took the bear down easily, its blood tasted nothing like that of the humans, it wasn't as…good. But, it was horrible either. When I finished I realized that my vision was right, I could live this way, and not kill humans. However I was still a newborn and things were still extremely difficult." I cocked my head to the side.

"Newborn?" she had used this term twice now, and I didn't know exactly what it meant though I had a vague idea.

"The first year of this life, we're at our most dangerous…I was wild, feral, and crazed with bloodlust, but somehow I was able to keep myself away from cities, and I continued to only feed off of animals. It was hard, but the visions continued to make appearances, some of the boy and the blond man, those made it easier to continue to live the way I was." She sounded a little more hopeful now, some of the sorrow leaving her voice, but not entirely.

"Months passed without my knowledge, until I noticed differences in myself, I wasn't as driven by my constant thirst, and I was able to think more clearly. Things had definitely started getting easier, but I was still a nomad, still alone wandering aimlessly. The only companion I had was my visions. I would sometimes just sit for days trying to force them to come, to gain some meaning out of them."

"I continued to get visions of the two men, and they were soon joined by a woman with a warm face. I still got some of the lone man, they were fewer, but I felt drawn to him. I wasn't sure how I would go about that, but I knew I would eventually try. Some more time passed, still alone, but I was becoming more confident in myself, I would venture away from seclusion and into small towns. I could only stay for short periods of time at first before I felt the burn, but I was happier just being around people. More weeks came and went and I was able to finally try my luck with a city."

"Where were you?" I asked, trying to lighten her mood more, though I was truly interested in her whereabouts of the time. She smiled a little, more light entering her gold eyes.

"I was in Chicago, Illinois at the time. In 1921 it was absolutely booming. The industrial revolution caused the city to thrive and grow, not to mention the night life of a city. Bootleggers and speakeasies galore. It was much more, alive, than the small towns I'd been through. This was wonderful, hard, but wonderful since I'd been forced to stay out only at night. I stayed in Chicago for some time, but I was still pretty secluded from others, being what I am I didn't want to keep people in danger for long."

"I continued attempting to sift through the visions and get a better understand of them." Her eyes met mine and she smiled again "By 1922 I was ready to leave Chicago. I'd been having more and more visions of the man from my first one. I decided it was time to start looking for him, though I had no idea who he was or where he could be, I trusted the visions enough now that I knew he was at least real." She laughed a little at that and I smiled as I felt the mood in the room shift to be a bit brighter.

"Of course, when I decided to look for him, I got more visions of places I'd be going, places he had been. It was a very interesting, and very frustrating experience."

"Why was it frustrating?" I asked.

"Well, he had no idea I was looking for him, so he changed his mind quite frequently." She laughed again, this time I joined in with her.

"It took me years. During those years, I'd had visions of the coven as well, but they were becoming fewer as my focus was on the man. However in 1928 I stopped seeing the boy with the man and woman." I looked at her confused, and then realized this must have been when Edward told me he'd left his Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward left them." I stated. She nodded.

"Of course I didn't know who they were, but I'd have visions of all three of them still, but Edward's were separate. I was actually a little disheartened by this; I had liked the idea that there could be more than one or two of us together. I was growing very tired of being alone."

"When did you find Jasper then?" I asked finally trying to bring around the original question that had led to the story.

"Well, the first time I'd _seen_ Jasper, was the first day of my new life, as you now know. But it wasn't until 1931 when I'd actually, finally, met him."

"Where did your visions lead you?" I asked.

"After those years of aimlessly wandering, then following sporadic visions, I had the vision that told me we would be meeting. The vision was short, but it filled me with such hope I'd never felt before. I'd finally be meeting another vampire, finally be meeting someone I'd felt I'd known for some time now. The vision showed him going to a diner in Philadelphia. So to that diner I went. It took him nearly three days to show up. I was worried he wouldn't. Then he walked in, and my life changed completely."

I felt something in my chest, it was an annoying feeling, but I couldn't place exactly what it was. Alice was quiet for a moment, and when I looked at her face I saw her eyes out of focus, though I knew they weren't in the future, they were somewhere reliving her past.

"What happened next?" I asked pushing aside the sour feeling in my chest. Her eyes refocused on me and she smile brighter then she had in a while.

"Well, I told him I'd been waiting for him. I had known that he had been depressed because of his way of life, and I told him about the small coven. Any one else would have though I was completely insane, hell even I had at first, but Jasper is unlike any other and he trusted me immediately. That's when I decided I'd wanted to find these vampires. I'd seen them as long as I had Jasper, so they must have been very important, and I felt they could help us."

"Jasper agreed and we set off in no particular direction. However not long after we'd made the decision, the visions of them started coming more frequently, and they had more detail. I now knew names that went along with the faces; Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, who had returned to them in late 1931"

"Jasper and I continued to follow my visions, it wasn't easy and they weren't always correct. In 1933 though, I saw a new vampire with them. She was exquisitely beautiful; her name, was of course, Rosalie"

"Of course." I replied with a smile. She returned it and went on.

"Another two years went by, we still hadn't found them, but Emmett joined their coven. I was now seeing they weren't really a coven of vampires as much as a family. They took care of each other. Jasper and I were trying so hard to find them."

"Things were harder for him, and made it a little slower moving, he had a more difficult time going through large populations of humans, so we always had to take a more secluded route. I was doing my best to help make the life style easier for him. He and I ended up getting very close during the time of our travels." She paused and looked up at me. I couldn't exactly read the emotion that flashed in her eyes because it was gone as quickly as it appeared, but she looked at the sheets and started up again.

"We came to love each other. We had both been alone for a long time, and when we met each other, our lives changed drastically." She looked at me again and that sour feeling returned, but I brushed it off.

"How long did it take you two to finally meet them?" I asked. She smiled.

" It took us nearly 20 years." My eyes bulged. "The visions I'd have were never of places they stayed, and when I'd have them there was too much time between decisions being made and how quickly Jasper and I could get there. It was so frustrating." She paused and her brow furrowed, a pout forming on her delicate features. Then she smiled.

"That is until Esme decided she wanted to stay somewhere near a coven in Alaska, whom Carlisle was close to, and they bought a house."

"After nearly 20 years of searching, Jasper and I caught a break. We made it to Alaska in a few days. When we showed up, Emmett and Edward weren't there. I think we scared the others, Rosalie for sure. You should have seen the look on her face when I ran straight up to her and embraced her. It was like greeting your sister after a long period of absence. I knew everything about her, and knew we'd be close. However, she didn't, so Jasper had to assist in calming her down." Alice and I laughed together. She continued when we both stopped, but still held the same beautiful smile.

"When Edward and Emmett returned, Edward was able to clarify that we were only here as friends, family really, and we meant no harm; though Jasper pretty much had them convinced already. It was the most wonderful feeling, to have a family. Something I'd never known." She sighed with her eyes a light with the beautiful memory of her family.

"When did you and Jasper… get married?" She blinked and looked at me, the same emotion as before flashed in her eyes, I thought maybe it was uncertainty, but it was gone again.

"In the winter of 1955." She said and I smiled at her.

"Did you have a big wedding?" she chuckled.

"No, it was just us and the Denali coven, who came at Esme's request. Though by this time we were mingling with humans much more in school, college and work, we didn't have any close ties outside of their clan. Plus I didn't want a huge wedding." I cocked an eyebrow.

"_You_ didn't want a huge wedding?" she giggled again her smile brightening my entire room.

"Oh, hush, Bella. No, I didn't, but I was more then happy to throw some large weddings for Rose and Emmett, they've been married several times. Some vampire friends came to those." She shrugged. I sighed, and remained quiet for a moment. Taking in everything she had just shared with me. Edward had never told me much, not about his life anyway. He only told me small bits and pieces, and then a little about Carlisle, but not about Alice or the others. Though I understand that they weren't his stories to share, it still upset me that he usually refused to tell me anything in detail, the way Alice just had.

"Edward never told me about anything like that." Alice frowned.

"I know, he'll probably be upset with me for telling you a few of the…err more gruesome details. I guess I should've left those out…" she said looking sheepish. I shook my head.

"No, I'm glad you did." She looked at me like I was crazy. "No, no I mean I know it was…sad… and difficult for you in the beginning, but it helps me to better understand you, and what you've gone through. He simply refuses to go into detail about anything having to do with your more…vampiric side." I huffed and crossed my arms. Alice laughed at me petulance.

"He is just trying to protect you, though he can go over board." I laughed with her, I guess she was right. I yawned then, I hadn't even looked at the clock since Alice had begun her story.

"Are you tired?" she asked me. I shrugged and glanced over at the clock and it said it was nearing ten. We'd been talking for that long?

I looked back to Alice and she froze for a second then disappeared. I wondered where she went when I heard my father coming up the stairs.

I grabbed my book, I didn't want him to poke his head in here and see me just sitting on my bed doing nothing, which might look strange. So I flipped my book open to the page I had bookmarked and continued to read. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said and looked up as my father opened the door and took a step in.

"I just wanted to tell you tomorrow I might not be here when you get up. I've got to get to the station early." I just nodded.

"Alright, that's fine. Be careful." He nodded.

"Always am. Goodnight, Bells." He said and shut the door as he walked out. Alice reappeared beside me on the bed. I set my book down and stood up to grab my pajamas. Track pants and a t-shirt again.

"Be right back." I said to her she just smiled and I walked to the bathroom. I changed quickly, this time taking her sweat shirt off. However much I didn't really want to. I had grown fond of it the last few days. When I finished I walked back into the room to see Alice playing around with the stereo.

"Do you mind?" she asked shaking her iPod at me. I shook my head. Whatever she wanted to play I knew I'd like it. She had wonderful taste in music. I tossed my clothes in the hamper and put her sweat shirt on my desk chair. Soft classical music flowed through my room as I lay down on my bed. I was suddenly very tired. Last night's restless sleep coming back to hit me, full force. I pulled the blankets up over myself. Alice turned around and looked at me; I patted the space beside me where Edward usually lay. She smiled and danced over and hopped on the bed.

I turned off the light, and I felt her scoot closer to me. I turned around to face her, and scooted into her side. She wrapped her arms around me. I felt completely at ease. I snuggled into her even more allowing her honey and chamomile scent to swim through my head. I felt her nuzzle her nose into my hair gently.

"You smell wonderful." She whispered and I heard and felt her purr. I giggled.

"Well thank you, Alice." I said as I looked up at her and she stopped.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. I just shrugged.

"That's alright, you smell amazing too." I replied, relaxing into her hold again, allowing my eyes to close. I yawned.

"Alright, time to sleep, human." She said and I started drifting off.

Not two minutes later; I left my spot next to her into a different world that my subconscious mind created.


	7. Plans

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters of the Twilight Saga, don't we know...oh well! We'll play with them anyway.**

**WARNING: Annoying Edward/Bella crap in this. I know, I know, it's getting old, believe me I KNOW. I'm getting sick of it too, please don't complain about it. We shall get past it in time. Remember: "Patients is a virtue."  
**

**There are more A/B hints here as well, some subtle, others...not so much. So I hope you'll take the E/B in trade for the A/B. **

**It's a pretty long chapter and I hope you like it.**

**OH! A big thanks to lilbit1016 and 71prowler who have gifted me with ideas for future chapters! The latter also offering to make a Moondance "Trailer" so we can all look forward to that in the future. I have decided I will make the Youtube and Tumblr accounts (though it may not be right away). Remember any ideas you may want to throw my way feel free! I'll always take them into consideration.  
**

**Cheers,**

**Lemon  
**

**

* * *

**

I was stumbling around somewhere dark and unfamiliar trying to find someone or something I recognized. I tripped on something sticking out of the ground, only to look down and see the tree root that had caught my foot. I dislodged myself and continued wandering around. I couldn't see much, only what the moon allowed.

Then I spotted a clearing in the trees up ahead of me. I thought I could see someone kneeling on the ground. The person stood and turned to face me, only I was too far to see who it was. I quickened my pace to meet them, but when I got to the edge of the clearing, they took off in the other direction, at a run. I chased after. Something told me to follow, so I obeyed.

I made it through more trees and could see the back of the person in front of me. Never once stopping, or looking back. They just continued to run. Then I saw another break in the trees. The person I was following took a sharp right and I continued to the clearing. I skidded to a halt. The moon shone silver shimmering lightly off pale skin.

My eyes met bright red ones; it was Victoria, of course. I would run into her. Fear coursed through me until I realized she wasn't looking at me. She was looking through me. I looked from her to over my shoulder. A tiny girl stood behind me frozen in fear; her dark blue green eyes wide, as she took in the feral sight before her. She looked familiar, but not entirely. I felt like I knew her from somewhere.

I turned around to see Victoria gliding forward towards the girl only to stop right before me. I stepped back out of the way, nearly tripping as I walked backwards. She didn't notice me, I could run, but I couldn't leave the girl. Something told me I had to protect her.

"Run!" I shouted, but neither the beautiful girl nor the vampire paid attention to me. "Run!" I shouted again, hoping to gain one of their attentions. If I couldn't get her to listen then maybe I could distract Victoria, but it didn't work.

"You'll be fun to play with." Victoria said in a snarl and the girls' eyes went wider as Victoria lunged for her then took off into the trees, with the girl in her arms. I chased after them at a much slower pace, pushing myself to stay upright; I would not let myself fall. A few minutes passed and I continued pushing past trees and bushes, then I finally lost my balance and fell to my knees.

I heard a scream come from my left and I got up and took off running. In a small patch of moonlight, I saw Victoria run away, my eyes followed after her. Then I heard another scream and my attentions were ripped back to the small black haired girl writhing in pain on the forest floor. She was clawing at her neck where blood spilled from what I knew was a bite mark.

I ran to her and knelt besides her pulling her head into my lap, trying my best to calm her. She continued to thrash around and scream. A few moments passed as I frantically called for help, she stopped moving, and I felt her grow cold. I looked down back to her face. Her dark aqua eyes closed.

I didn't know what to do. I just sat there for a moment, and then I noticed her skin shimmered similarly to Victoria's. She felt hard as stone. My eyes raked over her body, it was whiter then it had just been. When my eyes met her face again her eyes snapped open. She was up in a flash looking around fear still evident in them, along with severe confusion. Crimson red eyes looked right through me and my mouth dropped open. I knew who this was.

"Alice?" I asked, she didn't seem to hear me, or know that I was even there. "Alice! Please, it's me, it's Bella. Calm down! I promise everything will be fine!" she still didn't respond. Instead she looked at her hands and balled them into fists, she screamed into the sky, and then took off in the direction I had just come from. I got up and followed quickly after her, not falling this time.

As I ran after her, I noticed that though I had just come from this direction, there was nothing here I recognized. I stopped as the trees broke and I saw Alice standing beside a cliff pacing back and forth, red eyes staring at the ground, her hands knotted in her hair. I noticed there was a person lying lifeless on the ground near a large boulder, I got closer. It was Charlie drained completely of his life's blood.

I gasped and looked back at my friend. She didn't look familiar to me; her eyes were crazed and shadowed with deep pain and sorrow. She screamed again, her voice laced with agony. I felt the need to comfort her, my father was dead, but I wanted to comfort _her_. I made my move to walk towards her as she took a step towards the cliff.

"Alice! NO!" I shouted, this time she looked at me, but it was too late, she stepped off the cliff. I ran to the end and looked down; there was nothing down there, an abyss. She was gone. My Alice was gone.

"Alice!"

* * *

I shot up in bed as my alarm went off. I was breathing heavily; my heart was pounding wildly within my chest. I knew I had been dreaming, but it felt real. I could still feel the pain of watching Alice disappear before my eyes.

"Bella?" came a deep concerned voice. I jumped a little, and my already pounding heart raced faster. Strong cold arms wrapped around me. It didn't help me relax; I felt the need to stand up and pace.

"Bella, are you alright? Why is your heart beating so quickly? Please try and calm down." Edward said, I scoffed, and shrugged his arms off of me and got up. I ran a hand through my hair and slammed off my alarm clock. I paced back and forth taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I knew my agitation wasn't his fault so I felt bad for taking it out on him.

"Bella?" he said again, I held my hand out to him asking for just a moment. He complied and quieted down. My heart slowed down and my breathing became more even. I sat down on the edge of my bed again and put my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I just get irritated from waking up like that. It's happened the last three days. I just don't feel well rested." I said and lifted my head when he knelt in front of me.

"That's alright, love." He said and took my hands in his. "What happened? Did you have another nightmare about Victoria?" I just nodded; I wasn't going to go into detail about this one. It was just as terrible as the last few nightmares I'd had and I didn't feel like reliving it.

"Ssh, ssh, it's alright, sweetheart." He cooed and sat next to me pulling me into his chest. He wiped my cheek; I hadn't even noticed the hot tears pouring down my face. I heaved a deep breath. It was fine; it was just another damned nightmare. Alice was fine. I tried to convince my self, but I didn't feel completely at ease. I was calmer though.

I pulled back from him and he looked into my eyes concern swirling in his gold ones. I ran my hand across his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine. Don't worry silly humans and their nightmares." I said with a half hearted laugh. He just pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. Then he relaxed a little and leaned forward to kiss me. I pulled back before he could though.

"Err, sorry, I need to take care of my human business." I said sheepishly. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"That's fine; Charlie's not here, so I'll wait. Alice will be by to pick us up for school in an hour." He stated. I nodded and kissed his forehead as I got up to grab clothes. I walked into the bathroom and checked my self over in the mirror, I looked how I felt: like complete shit. Wonderful.

I took a long hot shower, letting the water do it's hardest to relax my tense muscles. It didn't work as well as I'd hoped. Why was I so frazzled over this dream? It was just another nightmare, nothing I hadn't been through before. I just couldn't seem to shake the image of Alice disappearing. I sighed and turned the water off, and got out. I changed quickly and I dried my hair.

When I left the bathroom I went to my room to fetch my shoes, once on, I headed towards the stairs. I heard laughter. Edward's and Alice's voices floated up the stairs. My heart picked up it's pace and I ran down the stairs nearly eating it on the last step, only Alice was there to grab me before I fell. I looked her over. Immediately all the tension that I had been holding left my body. I threw my arms around her neck. She laughed and held me tightly against her.

"Well, good morning, Bells." She said adopting my fathers nick name. I just smiled not even bothered by it.

"Good morning." She walked towards the kitchen and I followed. Edward stood at the stove making me breakfast. I smiled elated for some unknown reason and walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Feeling better after you've had a shower?" he asked with a chuckle. I nodded into his back. He turned around and bent down to kiss me. I kissed him back, but when we pulled back I glanced at Alice and she looked away quickly. Edward took no notice and turned around to finish making my food.

"What are you making?" I asked hopping up on the counter next to the stove. He smiled at me.

"Well, I figured since you were going to take your time, I'd make you that meal I'd promised. Better than Alice." He said with a smirk at his sister. She rolled her eyes.

"So _you_ think. We'll let her be the judge of that, Eddie boy." She joked. He chuckled and flipped the pancake over. It smelled great. I was about to hop off the counter, when Alice flashed to me, and reached past me to open the cupboard to my left. Her arm brushed my shoulder, and I felt a shock rush through me. I jumped a little at the feeling and Edward looked at me.

"Are you alright?" I nodded, not sure what that was. Alice simply continued her task and went to the fridge to pour my milk. I beamed as she handed it to me.

"Thanks, Alice." I said and took a swig.

"You don't need coffee today too do you?" she asked, remembering the nightmare I'd had yesterday and how it had left me drained. I felt the same way, but I didn't want to drink any coffee today. I would just crash harder. I shook my head.

"Good." She said and hopped on the counter next to me. Edward continued flipping my pancakes. When he finished Alice handed him a plate, she got off the counter and pulled me down with her, and lead me to the table. Edward brought me my food and syrup and set it in front of me. He sat beside me and Alice across from me. They both watched me expectantly.

"Err… why are you staring at me?" I said the blood rushing to my face as I picked up my fork.

"We want to know what you think." Alice said.

"I can just tell you, when I eat it." I said rolling my eyes.

"You could lie. We want to see your reaction." She giggled and Edward laughed. I sighed and poured the syrup over my pancakes. Then I cut a piece off and popped it in my mouth. It was delicious…though in truth, the wonderful breakfast Alice had made me the other day was better.

"Well?" she inquired. I continued eating until it was done before I answered. I blushed again as I spoke.

"It's really, really good." I said not looking at them. Alice laughed.

"Hah! She liked mine better." I felt my face heat up even more. Edward chuckled.

"Don't worry, Bella. I don't mind. I don't cook as much as she and Esme do. But, I'm glad you like it anyway. I would have felt awful if it made you sick. It all smells like dirt to us."

"That's true." Alice chimed. "But, we did have a bet, brother dearest." Edward rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket, tossing a wad of cash her way.

"When did you guys make that bet?" I said gesturing to the money she was shoving in her bag.

"The day I cooked you breakfast, remember?" I looked at her.

"You wanted to see who would make better food; you never put money on it." I pointed. Her face screwed up in confusion, and then a light bulb went off.

"Oh! I guess that part was silent." She said with a wink at her brother. He laughed and stood grabbing my plate. He cleaned it off as Alice grabbed something off the back of her chair. She handed it to me. It was Edward's Dartmouth sweatshirt.

"Thanks." I said she just smiled a small smile and grabbed our bags.

"Alright, we don't want to be late for yet another educational filled day at the glorious Forks High School." She said sarcastically. I laughed and nodded.

Edward finished and walked to the door, holding it open for me and his little sister. We drove to school quickly and parked. The bell rang soon after we got there; I had apparently taken more time eating than I thought. Oh well. We headed off to our classes.

The rest of the school day passed by without incident, Lauren didn't say anything again, and she just kind of ignored us. Angela chatted happily away with Alice, Edward, and me, Ben reading his comic book beside her. When the day was over Edward and Alice both accompanied me home.

We spent a little bit of time together; they helped me with my homework, and finished theirs in a minute. Then we finished the movie Alice and I had started the day before. While we were watching it, we sat on the couch together. I leaned against Edward his arms wrapped around my body and my feet up on Alice's lap. We laughed at something in the movie and Alice stopped suddenly. I looked at Edward who smiled back and kissed me. Then I looked at Alice she blinked and smiled at me.

"Charlie will be home soon, perhaps Edward and I should leave." She said. We all sighed at the same time, which caused us all to laugh at the same time. Finally we controlled ourselves.

"Alright well, I guess that's probably a good idea. He might not be so excited to see you." I said to Edward with a sad smile. He chuckled.

"That's true, he might not react so well when the bullet shattered at contact, either." He and Alice laughed again and we all stood up. I walked them to the door.

"I'll stick around until Esme comes to watch over you and Charlie. Edward will send her." Alice said as she kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly.

"I'll be back tonight." Edward said as he leaned down to capture my lips. He looked me in the eyes with a tender smolder in them when he pulled away. "I love you." I smiled at him and kissed him again.

"I'll see you tonight." He smiled at me and then turned to leave behind Alice. She looked over her shoulder and winked at me then darted for the trees. Edward took off in his Volvo as soon as I looked back to him. I closed the door and smiled to myself.

* * *

The night passed as uneventfully as the day, though I did wake to a nightmare Friday morning, as I had done every other morning. Only this time I didn't remember it exactly. Charlie was still home when I was getting ready to leave for school, so Alice picked me up. When we got to school Edward was waiting by his car and we headed off to class. My English and Spanish classes both had tests. Luckily for me, I had the two best tutors in the world, so I knew I'd done pretty well in both subjects.

At lunch time we took our spaces at the table, Edward carried a tray of food for me and him, though I would be the only one eating any of it. I still wasn't sure how people never noticed that the Cullens never ate. I ate my mushy green beans and hard spaghetti, Forks High cafeteria was no five star restaurant. They were lucky they weren't shut down. Angela and Alice were chatting away about a possible trip to Port Angeles for some shopping. I hated shopping, but if they wanted me to go, I wouldn't even try and fight it.

"What'd you think, Bella? Shopping tomorrow?" Angela asked me sweetly. I eyed Alice who had an angelic smile on her face. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure that sounds fine, I need to hit up a book store anyways." Alice squealed and clapped her hands together.

"Yay! Girls day out! We can go see a movie afterward if you'd like. My treat." She said to Angela and me.

"Thanks, Alice, but you don't have to do that." Angela said politely.

"Nonsense, it'll be nice. It's no problem." Angela just nodded and replied with a thank you. I shrugged. I hated her spending money on me as much as I hated shopping, but I knew there was no way to talk your way out of anything Alice already decided.

Edward laughed beside me, I shot him a glare.

"You shouldn't be laughing, Edward Anthony Cullen, your clothes are looking rather drab, don't make me drag you along." Alice growled at him. He shut up fast and started playing with my hair. It was my turn to laugh.

The bell rang soon after and the school day flew by.

Though when I was in P.E. I almost knocked out two kids when we were playing basketball. We had moved to playing on teams, after that, the coach let me sit out and I just watched Alice easily glide across her court. Her team won of course. After class we dressed and shuffled off to Esme's car. Edward waited for us as usual to say goodbye to me.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him tightly. He leaned down and kissed me with force. I had not been expecting this. He let his tongue dart out of his mouth and I gasped, he let it slide into my mouth and swirl around gently. I kissed him back, but I felt my face get hot. I soon needed air and he pulled back, my head was spinning a little from the lack of oxygen, he had a silly grin on his face.

I blushed deeply and noticed Alice slam the car door behind her. I looked towards the Lexus confused, and then looked up at Edward. He looked like he was listening for a moment then he told me what she was thinking.

"She's just annoyed at a vision she had." He said and his face looked annoyed as well.

"What was it about?" I asked. He looked at me wearily before answering.

"Nothing important really, just flickers of images. She's not sure what they mean." He looked a little concerned, but quickly covered it up. He kissed me again.

"I'll see you tonight, Bella." He walked me to my side of the Lexus and opened my door, shutting it when I was inside. He and his Volvo pulled out of the parking lot swiftly. I buckled my seatbelt then looked over at Alice. She was just staring out the window, her hands tight on the wheel.

"Alice?" I said gently. She shook her head and looked at me. "Are you alright? Is it about your vision?"

"My vision?" she cocked her head to the side. "Oh, yeah, my vision." I looked at her curiously. She wasn't telling me something.

"Alice, what's wrong? Are you worried you're missing something?" she just looked at me and I saw sadness flash in her eyes, but only for half a second before she smiled at me.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I don't want Victoria to get anywhere near you, and I'm worried these visions are going to throw me off. I just don't know what they're of. It's like someone is constantly changing their mind."

I nodded my head and Alice pulled out of the parking lot, still not entirely back to her chipper self. When we got to my house she swiftly got to my side and opened the door, extending her hand to me as she did, I took it and she helped me out. Only she didn't drop my hand when I was out of the car, instead she held it firmly in her own. I looked at her and she had a wide smile on her face, it reached her eyes. That made me happy, so I didn't say anything, not like it bothered me any way.

I led her to the door and opened it, still holding onto her hand. I set my back pack down on the table and turned to her. I was about to ask her if she would stay to hang out for a while, when the phone rang. She dropped my hand and I turned to pick it up. I answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"_Bella?"_ my eyes bulged.

"Jacob? Jacob!" the gruff voice on the other end of the phone heaved a sigh of relief. I looked at Alice who was sitting on the counter staring at the ground. I leaned against the wall.

"_Yeah, Bella it's me. I was just calling…to see if you're alright. You haven't called or come to the reservation. It's been nearly a week. I was starting to think you were dead." _I flinched at his words. He was right though, I hadn't spoken with him since I got back. I had wanted to, but I didn't know if he would actually talk to me.

"No, Jacob, I'm fine. Really. I'm so sorry I didn't call you. I wanted to, you have to believe me, I just"- he cut me off.

"_What they wouldn't let you?"_ Alice scoffed. I looked up at her, but she was still staring at the floor.

"No Jacob, I didn't think you'd want to talk to me. I was scared you'd hate me."

"_I could never hate you, Bella. I hate _them_, not you. But, there is something I have to ask. Is _he_ back now?" _he spit out the 'he' in that sentence. I paused for a second.

"Yes, Jacob, they're all back…" he didn't say anything, a few moments passed and I started getting worried. "Jacob?"

"_Are you… are you with him?" _he asked hesitantly.

"No, he's not here." I said trying to avoid what he really asked.

"_You know what I mean, Bella!" _he snapped. I sighed.

"Jacob…" I trailed off. I heard him growl.

"_Wonderful, whatever. Can you come to the reservation, I'd like to talk to you?" _he questioned, I could hear his voice shaking with the strain of his control.

"I can't tonight. I've got homework…" I answered lamely. I wanted to see Jacob, just not tonight, when he sounded so…angry.

"_Well how about tomorrow?" _

"Actually, Angela, me and…and Alice are going shopping in Port Angeles tomorrow." I said I wouldn't lie to him. Another pause.

"_Okay. Then do you even want to come here? I could just leave you alone. I don't care." _The last sentence stung me a bit. I thought I heard Alice growl.

"Jacob! Of course I want to see you. I've been worried sick about you. I'm sorry I haven't called. A lot happened last weekend and I've still been trying to recover! I should've gotten in contact with you, you're right, and I'm sorry, but that's no reason for you to be such and ass." I snapped.

"_Is the fact that those_ bloodsuckers_ are back a good enough reason for me to be an ass? The fact that you just welcomed them back into your life without a second thought, of what they did to you? Of how they left you? What makes you so sure they won't do it again?" _he was shouting now. This time Alice growled louder, and I looked up to see her staring at the phone, eyes lit with fury. I didn't want to go over this, not now.

"Jacob, I will come to see you Sunday. I promise. I will be there. We can talk about this then."

"_Whatever. Bye."_ He hung up. I just stared at the phone, I felt the sting in my eyes and the tears slide down my cheeks. I hung up the phone and put my face in my hands. I felt cold arms wrap around my waist. I leaned into Alice and let myself cry.

"Bella, it's alright. Ssh, calm down sweetheart." I actually did feel myself begin to calm down as she spoke those words. She started rubbing circles on my back. We stood like this for a few more moments while I tried to stop the tears. I was finally able to see, though I could still feel tears spill from my eyes, every now and then. I pulled back and looked at Alice.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern swam through her features.

"I'm fine," I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my sweat shirt. "I'll be fine." She looked over my face for another moment, she leaned in. She gently kissed my temple. I could feel that shock again, and I flinched slightly. She pulled away

"Bella, we don't have to go shopping tomorrow, we can put it off. I'm sure Angela won't mind." She said sweetly. I shook my head.

"No, its fine, I don't want to see him tomorrow now, any way. Plus, maybe just doing something normal could help get my mind off things. Actually I was going to ask you if maybe you'd stay tonight, with me. We could just go pick Angela up tomorrow morning…" I looked at her face she was smiling.

"What about my brother? Don't you want him to stay?" she asked. I hadn't thought about that.

"Well, yes, but I'd like for you both to be there, unless you don't want to." I said quietly. She beamed and hugged me tighter.

"Of course, Bells! I'd love to, though, you need to ask Charlie. Since I will be here all afternoon." She giggled. I smiled, and she loosened her grip on me as I reached back for the phone, but she didn't let me go. I dialed Charlie's number, he answered on the first ring.

"_Hey, Bells. What's up?" _he said obviously knowing the number on caller I.D. I smiled and so did Alice.

"Hey, Dad, I was just wondering if Alice could stay over, I mean I know I'm grounded so if that's not okay, I understand. She wanted to go shopping tomorrow, as well. Like I said though, it's up to you." I bit my lip. He didn't take long to reply.

"_Sure, Bells, she can stay over, and you can go tomorrow. But, behave, and I don't want to find out that Edward was with you." _Alice giggled at this and I smiled.

"Don't worry, dad. Just us girls."

"_Alright then, I won't be home until late tonight. There's more going on in Seattle. You aren't planning on going there for your shopping trip are you?" _he asked suddenly a little more apprehensive.

"No, we were planning on just going to Port Angeles. Is everything alright?" I asked him and glanced at Alice who looked pensive. I raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head.

"_Yes and no. Just more of the same, that city is dangerous. They're quickly climbing up the crime rate latter." _He heaved a sigh. _"Well, I gotta run kiddo. Tell Alice I said hello, I might not be home until after you girls are in bed, so don't worry about dinner for me."_

"Alright, dad. Love you." I replied.

"_Love you too." _I hung up the phone and turned back around in Alice's arms to look at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She just smiled at me.

"Nothing, my family has just been noticing the things going on in Seattle as well. Nothing major." She said and shrugged letting her hands drop. "Well, since I will be 'sleeping over' perhaps you'd like to accompany me back to my house, so I can grab a few things?" she asked.

"Sure, sure." I said, and then flinched, Jacob. I sighed and turned towards the front door.

She of course opened my door for me, and was beside me in the same second. She turned the engine over and reversed swiftly.

"Esme will be glad to see you." She said with a large smile. I smiled back, I'd be happy to see her too. The forest sped by in a swirl of different shades of green. I looked at the speedometer, we were going well over a hundred miles an hour, but for some reason I wasn't afraid or holding on to my seat for dear life. I guess I'd just gotten used to it.

"You know you can't drive this fast with Angela tomorrow. You'll give her a heart attack." I pointed out. Alice looked at me with a laugh.

"I happen to know Angela won't have a heart attack thank you, but I won't be driving _this_ fast. Just a little over the speed limit." She said with a wink. We made it to her house in less than five minutes. Of course. As we pulled up, Edward and Jasper came up to the car.

Edward opened my door and pulled me into a hug. I swore I saw Alice and Jasper look at me before Edward's shoulder blocked my view. When he pulled back I saw Jasper kiss Alice quickly on the lips. I looked back to Edward and his crooked smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me. I looked to Alice who was now walking around the car followed by Jasper.

"Alice had to pick some things up." I said. Jasper gave me a large smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"What for?" he asked, and then had that look like he was listening again. He nodded. "I see. Wait what was that?" Alice looked at me.

"Maybe you should ask, Bella." She said. He looked at me, I was lost, and so I gave him a questioning look.

"Jacob Black called you?" he asked and his eyes narrowed. I nodded.

"Yes, he called." Why did it matter?

"What for?" he asked his eyes hardening. Alice stood behind me now I looked over my shoulder at her.

"He just wanted to see if she was alright, Edward." She said simply. Edward's eyes traveled to his sister, his head cocked to the side.

"No!" he snapped his eyes back to my face. "No, you may not go to the reservation. There are far too many _young_ werewolves there. It's far too dangerous." My eyes widened in shock for a second before they narrowed.

"_Excuse_ me? Come again." I demanded. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and closed his eyes.

"Bella, I told you I wouldn't kill the dog, but if he hurt you, or any of them did, I couldn't very well keep that promise. It's too dangerous for you to go to the reservation." He said. I scoffed. Now I was pissed, was he really forbidding me from seeing Jacob?

"Well, then it's a good thing that I know they would never hurt me." He opened his eyes and removed his hand, to look at me.

"You don't know that, Bella, and Alice can't see them. So we wouldn't know if something happened, right?" he said shifting his gaze to his sister. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I don't see the problem with it. While you're right, and they are young wolves, they haven't hurt her. Jacob is the one who took care of her when-when we didn't. I would never tell her not to go see him. We're dangerous too, you know." He growled menacingly and took a step towards his much smaller sibling. She just remained still, unfazed, but Jasper shifted uncomfortably behind her.

"Edward, calm down." Jasper said.

"She's right, Edward. They haven't hurt me. They would never. I spent all my time with Jacob when you weren't here. How is it in anyway fair for you to tell me not to be his friend now?" Edward shrunk back and threw his hands in the air.

"Don't you think there is enough danger surrounding her? You want to increase it by trusting the dogs?" he pointed at Alice. I was getting more pissed the more he used the derogatory words describing the wolves. I was used to Jacob calling them names, it was just how he was, but when Edward did it, it got under my skin.

"Edward, it's not your decision. I'm sorry, I'm going to see Jacob on Sunday. You have no right to tell me I can't." his eyes softened.

"Then I'll have to stop you." He looked upset, but I believed his words.  
"I'm sure you will." I crossed my arms. I turned swiftly on my heel and walked towards their house. Alice right beside me, I heard Jasper start talking to Edward, but ignored it for the most part. Though I didn't miss when Edward growled.

When we reached the front door Esme was there in a flash and had her arms wrapped around me.

"Hello, Bella dear." She smiled at me when she released me, then looked to her 'youngest' daughter. "What happened." She nodded to Edward and Jasper still talking, though Edward looked to have simmered down some. Alice sighed and gestured for us to go inside.

"Well I'm sure you heard that Bella wants to go see her friend Jacob. Edward's not very thrilled about the idea." Alice said, Esme shook her head and looked at me apologetically.

"I did hear, yes. Sorry about that." She said, I just shrugged "I must admit I am concerned about you going to the reservation, to see this Jacob, but it's your choice Bella. It would be unfair of any of us to tell you otherwise." I smiled at her. At least she could understand my decision. I chose them, when Jacob told me not to, why couldn't Edward allow me to see my best friend?

"Well I did not hear the reason for your wonderful unexpected visit." She said and glanced at Alice.

"Well, Bella has kindly asked me for a sleep over, Charlie agreed. So I had to come back and grab some clothes." Esme smiled warmly. Edward walked in then and wrapped his arms around me. I tensed for a moment, still a little annoyed with him. Jasper gave me a curious look, no one else seemed to notice including Edward.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have acted like such a child. While I do not want you to go, you're right; it's not my decision to make." He released me and I looked at him.

"Thank you, Edward. Though I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to." I finished and he looked at me confused, then I nodded to Alice. He understood.

"I'm sorry for my reaction to you as well, Alice. That was uncalled for." She smiled up at her brother.

"That's okay. Well, I'm just going to grab some things and we'll be off again." She chirped. Esme and Jasper nodded and disappeared into the living room. Edward and I waited for Alice.

"I truly am sorry for my outburst, Bella." He began; when I looked up at him his eyes were downcast at the floor. "I'm just worried."

"I understand that Edward. I just wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from you. I mean Jacob acts like that all the time, but you have over 90 years on him." I said and laughed a little, he seemed to brighten at my banter. His eyes met mine.

"Do you still want me to come tonight? I mean if not that's alright, you'll be with Alice. I could use a evening to hunt." He said a pensive look crossing his face.

"Well if you need to hunt, Edward that's fine. Like you said I'll be with Alice." I replied welcoming the thought of an evening with Alice. Not that I didn't enjoy Edward's company, I did, I just missed being around her so much. We hadn't had a sleep over, a normal sleep over, since before they left.

"Are you certain?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright. I love you." He looked into my eyes for a moment before leaning down to capture my lips in a deep embrace like the one earlier. His tongue asked for entrance and I allowed it. His lips were hard as ever, but they moved fluidly, in time with my own. Or rather mine moved with his as he was in full control. I decided since he was letting up some of his wall, I'd try and take it a step further.

I pulled myself closer to him, and locked my fingers in his hair, doing my best to pull him further into my lips. He only allowed it for a moment when he easily pushed me away. His eyes were nearly black.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I can't lose control." He looked to his right towards the stairs where Alice was standing. She was staring at nothing. She looked sad. "Alice?" he asked. Her head snapped up.

"What? Sorry?" she said thinking she'd missed a question. Did she have a vision? Jasper walked in then capturing Alice's attention.

"Alice, are you alright?" he asked with a knowing look to his mate. I looked at Edward, he looked confused, and then he shrugged.

"Don't worry about those visions, Alice. We'll figure it out eventually if it's important. Just try and focus on Victoria." Alice was still locked in eye contact with Jasper. Then she turned to Edward and I, he still holding me to him, and half smiled.

"Yes, I know. Thanks." Edward looked back at me a kissed me chastely.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." He said to me. I smiled at him.

"Alright." I turned to Jasper who was still looking at Alice; he had a worried look on his face. "See you later, Jasper." He looked at me and smiled and nodded.

"Bye, Bella." He said and returned his attention to Alice who walked down the stairs towards him. She hesitated for a moment then kissed him gently. I turned around towards the door and opened it, feeling stuffy all of a sudden. I stepped out on to the deck to wait for Alice. I took a deep breath and leaned against the railing surrounding the porch.

I always loved coming to their home. The way it was placed so deep in the forest, away from the highway, away from the town, it was peaceful out here. Secluded and peaceful. The fog always caught in the trees, and the gray clouds made the light from the sun glow silver in some areas, where they were not as thick. I supposed the weather had definitely grown on me. I was finding it soothing. I noticed it had started drizzling since we got here.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a small cool hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Alice looking at me. I smiled warmly at her; she returned it slightly, though it didn't light up her amber eyes.

"Are you okay, Alice?" I asked turning around as she dropped her hand. She was holding a small duffel bag in her other hand. She looked out over the scene I was just contemplating.

"It's beautiful out here isn't it?" she asked me not looking away from it. I frowned. "I missed this place so much when we were away. I mean Denali is great, but there was more to miss here, more beauty…" she trailed off her eyes meeting mine again.

"It is gorgeous; I think it's grown on me." I said as I took a step towards the stairs that led off the porch, I gestured for her hand. She took it, but when they made contact I felt that same surge I'd felt before, only stronger. I dropped her hand. She looked at me curiously.

"Sorry. You shocked me. Static." I said. She just smiled and took my hand again, when she did I still felt a slight prickling in my hand, but brushed it off as the jolt from the shock.

She led me to the car for the ride home.


	8. Lightning

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters. **

**So, I'm a little saddened by my decrease in reviews. I don't want to think I'm one of those people who bitch about not getting reviews, but for me it has more to do with giving me the knowledge that you're all still reading and enjoying. If no one reads then I feel like I wouldn't be doing this for any reason other than to suit my own desires. I prefer to have it for you all. That helps keep me writing, and your critiques and ideas often help me build more on this story. Basically all I'm saying is I hope some of you continue to review and let me know what you think because it helps me so much. Those of you who never fail to review, you mean the universe to me. I look forward to many of your comments for each chapter.**

**On a lighter note.  
**

**This is one of my favorite chapters. I hope I wrote the images well enough for you to understand why. (: They were absolutely beautiful in my mind. And guess what? No Edward! Well, a phone call, but we won't let that get us down, when Bella's spending all her time with a certain little pixie, shall we? **

**Please enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Lemon  
**

**

* * *

**

The drive back to my house was swift, but by the time we got there it was pouring. The rain was coming down in thick sheets, and the sky was a little darker than normal for only being around four o'clock. When Alice parked the car I groaned, I liked the rain, but only from the shelter of somewhere not wet.

"What?" she asked me smiling.

"I'm going to be soaking wet just from walking from here to the door." I said pouting. She giggled, the happiness finally returning to her eyes. It made my heart skip. I was smiling too now.

"The rain is fun. I saw this storm coming; there will be thunder and lightning later. But, there are puddles to play in and mud to get messy in." I cocked my eyebrow.

"You like playing in mud puddles, Miss Fashionista?" she laughed again.

"Only from time to time, I wouldn't make a habit out of it. Come on it'll be fun." Wait, what?

"You mean you want to do that _now_?" I asked skeptically, looking out the window, it was raining cats and dogs out there.

"Yes now. You won't get sick, promise." She said a smile in her voice, I turned around to face her, and she smirked pointing to her head. Then she put her hands together in a begging gesture, an adorable little pout forming on her lips, her eyes were smoldering pools of deep amber. They were like looking to the eyes of the most adorable little puppy. I sighed, I was beaten. She clapped.

"Yay! Come on!" she was at my door before I turned around, opening it and pulling me out. The next thing I knew we were on the side of the house next to the forest. Alice skipped away from me and jumped three feet in the air, landing in a huge puddle of mud, splashing it everywhere. I laughed as she continued kicking her feet around, she had mud all up her legs by now, and a bit on her shirt. She looked at me with a huge grin and held her hand out to me.

I walked towards her, but before I reached her she kicked mud in my direction, covering my shirt and pants in a sheet of the earthy goo. I narrowed my eyes at her and she stood with her hands behind her back and a devilish smile on her angel's face. I ran forward and jumped into the mud right in front of her, but she moved away too quickly. My eyes didn't follow where she went.

"Hey that's not fair!" I said looking around, but I didn't see her. Then I heard bell like laughter come from above me. I looked up into the rain, just a little off to my right Alice was laying on a large branch in a tree. I glared at her.

"You're cheating!" she sat up her legs straddling the branch and swung them. She crossed her arms with a look of mock horror and gasped.

"Moi? I would never!" in an elegant movement she gripped the branch and kicked her legs up over her head and swung back down, she was more poised than an Olympic gymnast. She landed back in the puddle directly in front of me, splashing us both in watery mud. She started laughing again, and I joined her, then I flung myself at her.

She obviously hadn't been expecting this because the next thing I knew, we were on the ground, she was laying in the mud and I was on top of her face to face. She stopped laughing with wide eyes. I smirked.

"Gotcha!" she giggled again and swiftly flipped me over straddling my waist, how she'd done the tree. She started tickling me and I writhed around in the mud trying to get lose, but she wouldn't budge. I was laughing so hard I had tears coming down my face, blending with the rain, and my heart was pounding.

"Al-Alice! S-Stop!" I begged between fits. She laughed again, but complied. I finally calmed down a little, but my heart was still pounding. Alice was still sitting on top of me with a smile on. I just looked at her, the rain falling on her face, sliding down her long pale neck. Her ink black hair was still messy but was sticking to her face. There was mud on her cheek and in her hair, being washed away by the rain. I smiled up at her.

"You're beautiful, Alice." I don't know why I said that and immediately blushed. It was true, but still, how weird was I for just blurting that out? She blinked once and then smiled bigger.

"Why thank you, Bells. You're quite the looker yourself." She said and winked at me standing up. She held her hand out to me and I took it. She pulled me up quickly, a little too quickly, I felt dizzy and almost fell back over. However Alice caught me and two seconds later, I was no longer feeling the rain on my face. I felt her stand me up; finally gaining my bearings I realized she had brought us inside. I looked at her as she disappeared again for a moment. I didn't wonder where she went for long.

She returned holding her small duffel bag, her hair wet and wind swept, sticking straight up. I giggled. She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. She made a face as she looked at her hand.

"Well, Bella, I think we could both use a shower." She smiled at me. I nodded. "Go ahead, I'll wait." She said.

"Actually why don't you go first, something tells me you'll take less time." She laughed.

"True. I'll only be a minute." She said and disappeared up the stairs. I heard the water running almost at the same time Alice was gone. I walked to the sink and rung my hair out over it. A little dark water fell from it, ew. There was so much dirt in it. I'd be washing it forever. I pulled Edward's large soaking sweatshirt over my head and went to hang it on the dryer. When I walked back into the kitchen I shivered, I was freezing now.

I went upstairs to collect my pajamas (I wasn't going anywhere so what did I care?) and paused at the thermostat turning it up a little. By the time I made it to my room the water was already turned off. I grabbed my towel and pajamas; I turned around and jumped a little. Alice was drying her hair in a towel in my doorway. She pulled it off, her hair sticking out in every which way, and looked at me.

She was wearing a white cotton camisole, it cut off barely below her belly button, and her pink silk pajama pants hung on her waist line; the effect was a strip of beautiful alabaster skin left exposed. She gave her head a swift shake and pointed to it.

"How's it look?" I just smiled at her; it looked like it always did, like a beautiful hot mess.

"Perfect." I said and she beamed.

"Good go take a shower." She moved out of the way of the door and motioned for me to go. I smiled and took her advice.

I took as quick a shower as I could, though my hair took a while to unknot and get all the mud uncrusted out of it, but when that was finished I moved as fast as I could. I got out of the shower and changed into my pajamas. I didn't bother blow drying my hair, I just towel dried it, and then combed through it with my hand.

I walked across the hall to my room to find Alice lounging on my bed, her hands daintily folded in her lap, with her iPod plugged into my stereo. She had her eyes closed with a dreamy expression on her face. If I didn't know she couldn't sleep, that's exactly what I would've thought she was doing. I threw my wet clothes in my hamper and slowly moved to the bed.

I didn't want to disturb her peaceful moment. So I sat down as carefully as I could and leaned against my head board. I just stared at her hands and listened to the music. It was in a different language, French perhaps, but it was beautiful and mellow. I was examining her small hands. They were pale and her fingers were long and slim, nails looked manicured to glossy perfection. Though I realized that was probably just how they were naturally. Her hands looked fragile, but I knew that they could crush trains into dust. They were absolutely beautiful.

My hand reached towards hers and I just let my fingers glide across the ice cold skin. I started drawing small circles, completely mesmerized by her hands. I didn't know why, perhaps it was the power they held, masked by the delicate look. Her hand moved and her palm faced upwards.

I looked at her face her eyes were still closed, and she still looked at peace, so I continued my exploration. My index finger followed the lines on her hand; I traced her lifeline, thinking that it shouldn't have an end, because its owner was immortal. I then let my fingers slide from the marble smooth flesh of her wrist to the tip of her middle finger.

This time when I looked back at her she was focused entirely on my face. Her eyes were dark, but they shone like outer space. I blushed and went to retract my hand, only to have her close hers over it. I felt a small tingle in my hand, but didn't think about it as I looked at her face. She smiled warmly at me and her left hand moved behind her head. She closed her eyes again as another song started playing. I had no desire to move, so I just continued to play with her fingers. I was so entranced that I didn't even notice when Alice stopped breathing.

When the song ended she sat up and I looked back at her. Her eyes were as black as her hair. She looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, Bella, but I've got to go hunt. I'll only be a few moments." I nodded. I had noticed her eyes were dark earlier today, but there was no longer any color left in them. As much as I didn't want her to leave, I didn't want her to be uncomfortable with thirst.

"That's alright." I said. She flashed into the hall quickly and came back wearing a pair of jeans. I looked at her confused.

"Don't want to get my other clothes wet." She winked at me. I smiled, and then looked out the window; it was still pouring, and even darker then before. I shifted my gaze to the clock. Five forty-five. When I looked back at Alice she was standing by my window smiling.

"I'll be back in ten minutes. Why don't you start a movie downstairs?" I nodded and she disappeared.

I turned off the stereo and headed down stairs. I stood in front of the DVD shelf pondering what to watch. I smiled to myself and pulled out Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. It could be cheesy, but I thought Alice would get a kick out of it. I popped it in the player and grabbed the blanket off the back of the recliner. I snatched the remote off the coffee table and sat down, putting my feet up on it instead. I hit the play button and the movie flowed into previews, and its' introduction. I leaned back on the couch trying to get comfortable.

I sat alone watching it for a few more minutes, and then Alice appeared in the door way, silk pajamas already in place, and eyes a brilliant gold. I smiled at her as she walked over to me. Her hair was wet again, and she shook it, it easily returned to its casual disarray. She sat down next to me putting her feet up on the coffee table too.

"Miss me?" she smiled.

"Too much." I giggled and grabbed her arm, putting it over my shoulders, I snuggled into her side. She didn't react for a second, then she relaxed and snuggled against me, pulling me closer. I smiled and breathed in the wonderful smell of her.

"Nice choice." She said and I looked back at her face, she cocked a perfect eyebrow and gestured to the T.V. I smiled.

"I thought you might enjoy it." She laughed. A droplet of water fell from her hair cascading down her brow; I lifted my hand and wiped it away gently. She stopped laughing, but was still smiling warmly at me. I shivered. Funny, I didn't feel cold. Her smile was replaced by worry and she shifted away from me, retracting her arm.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine." I said, but she looked at me skeptically. I rolled my eyes and wrapped the blanket further around myself, tucking it in between us a little more. This seemed to appease her because she wrapped her arms around me again. I relaxed completely into her hold, shifting so my legs were on the couch, instead of the coffee table. She had to lean back a little more, and I rested my head on her shoulder. I was completely comfortable.

We continued watching the movie together in silence, but every now and then, one of us would giggle or make a remark about the way the vampires were portrayed. When it was over, my stomach growled loudly. Alice laughed and I moved to get up and start making something to eat.

Alice was in the kitchen before I got up; when I walked in she was smiling hugely sitting on the counter, her feet dangling almost two feet off the ground.

"Whatcha gonna make?" she sang. I shrugged. I looked in the fridge opting just to make a sandwich. When I reached out to grab what I needed Alice spun me around quickly. I shook my head trying to clear the dizziness; teetering on my feet for a moment.

"What was that for?" I asked and when I turned around to see what she was doing, she had a sandwich on a plate, along with a glass of juice, offering it to me. I smiled and shook my head, but grabbed the food.

"Thanks, Alice, but I could've handled a sandwich on my own." She frowned.

"I know that, but I wanted to help." I smiled at her as I sat down. She sat across from me frown gone. I took a bite. Most. Glorious. Sandwich. Ever. I don't know how she achieved it, but it was better than any plain old sandwich I could have made. I moan slightly at the flavors that blended so well together. I heard her chuckle at my response.

"How did you do that?" I asked taking another bite, and then another. She shrugged.

"Just the culinary genius." She winked at me. I finished my sandwich quickly, barely stopping for air, I was sad when it was gone, but full.

"Thank you, Alice." I received another smile from her.

"So, it's only seven thirty. Is there anything you'd like to"- her voice stopped and her eyes glazed over. I watched her face searching for any sign of distress, none came. I relaxed when she regained focus and her eyes sparkled.

"The thunder is going to start in three… two… one." As soon as the one left her lips a loud crash was heard. I smiled broadly. "Lightning five… four… three… two… one…" she gestured and it flashed.

"That's cool." I said referring to her exact preciseness. Not that I didn't know how exact she could be, it was just cool to watch it instantaneously. I stood from my chair and placed the dishes in the sink, I stood by the window for a moment looking out at the dark sky. I heard another loud rumble, and it lit up.

I turned around and saw Alice looking at me no expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine, why?" she said, my eyes narrowed at her, but I didn't push it. I walked towards her and held my hand out, she took it and stood, and I led us up to my room. I didn't turn on the light, instead allowing the flashes to light my room, whenever lightening would strike. It was dark and I couldn't see much when there was no lightening. I released Alice's hand and sat on my bed, spreading out and staring out the window. The rain was still coming down, although not as hard as when we were outside.

"Will you put on some music?" I asked her without looking away from the window.

"Sure. Anything in particular?" She asked. I thought for a moment.

"Something soothing." The next thing I heard was a wonderfully soft instrumental piece coming from my speakers. I smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." I heard from right beside me. I jumped a little. "Err, sorry, Bella." I laughed.

"It's okay; you'd think I'd get used to it." I looked at her; barely enough light in my room to see, but her skin was light enough against the black. I was looking at her when another flash of lightening filled the room. I gasped.

You know the moments in some horror films, when the victim is all alone in a dark room, and there's a storm raging outside? Then the lightning flashes and the monster's face is lit up, and everyone in the theater gasps in fear? This was not like that. At all.

When the lightening flooded my room, it only lasted a second. But that was long enough of a glance, that my heart started racing. Alice's face was not like the face of any monster I'd ever seen. She was no monster. Her face was soft and the lightening stripped it of the little color it had. Her skin was bleached a porcelain white. Her hair was jet black, but shone with a silver gloss. Then her eyes… they were the only part of her that held its' color. They were the brightest liquid gold I'd ever seen, and when the light hit them, it made them sparkle with silver. They were more beautiful, more precious, than any rare metal.

It was over in a second, and the darkness returned, leaving my eyes to adjust. But in the second it lasted, I felt like my body was buzzing. My heart was still beating rapidly, and I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, are you alright?" she asked worry clouding her tone. "What's wrong? I didn't mean to frighten you."

I took a deep breath to try and help my heart slow.

"No, no, I'm fine, you didn't scare me… I guess the lightening took me off guard." My heart finally started slowing down. She didn't say anything, just rubbed my shoulder. When my heart finally reached its' normal pace she removed her hand and laid down beside me. My eyes were adjusted enough that I could see her face now. I smiled at her, and she returned it. Lightning lit up my room again; her eyes flashed the same way they had; only they were even warmer. I kept looking at her, wanting to see her eyes every time the lightning would make them sparkle. I'd never seen anything like it before.

"What are you thinking?" she asked me in a soft voice.

"I'm wondering how your eyes do that… each time the lightning fills my room, they sparkle." I said without missing a beat. She smiled and I heard her bell laugh ring in my ears.

"It's really…beautiful." I said not knowing any other word for what I was seeing.

"Not as beautiful as when it reflects off chocolate." She replied. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure." She laughed again and I joined in. "So what time are we getting Angela tomorrow? I wasn't really paying attention at lunch."

"I know you weren't." she giggled. "We'll be getting her around eight thirty. I want to be in Port Angeles early. The shops open at 10. We can always get you breakfast before we go." I groaned, I was hoping she'd let me sleep in, of course not.

"Ugh, Alice, why does it have to be so early? The stores will still be there at noon."

"Oh, Bella, hush." She said poking me in the stomach.

"Fine! But, I refuse to get up before eight. I don't care how I look." She mock growled.

"How dare you say that, like I won't make you look fabulous. A half hour is plenty of time." I groaned again.

"Alice, whyyy?" she laughed loudly.

"You know me, can't pass up the opportunity to annoy you." I crossed my arms and scowled at her. She pouted back at me, another flash of lightening, I was mush.

"Fine, but _no_ make up." She stuck her hand out.

"Deal, but the hair is a no compromise." I took her hand.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

For the next half hour Alice talked to me about the stores she wanted to go to the next day. We talked about possible places for Angela and I to eat, and reasons we would be giving Angela why she wasn't, though I told her I was sure she wouldn't question it. Another few minutes passed as we talked about tomorrow, then Alice's phone rang. She was out of, and back in bed with her phone in hand, with a flash of lightning. It was a rather cool sight to -kind of- see.

"Hello, Edward." She said tapping the 'answer' button on the touch screen. "Yes, of course I'm with her, where else would I be, silly?" she answered with a giggle, to something I didn't hear, though I guessed what it was.

"I don't know…Perhaps all day…" I looked over at her, my head resting on my hand. "Early, around eight thirty…Why are you so interested?" she asked, her face took on a scowl.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling"- she was cut off. She growled. "Well that's too bad. They will be fine with me; we aren't even going to Seattle, dear brother." She waited, and then rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, that's alright…Mhm, here she is. Bella?" she handed me the phone. I took it from her cocking my head to the side at her; she just shook her head and mouthed _after_.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

_"Hello, love. How are you? Having fun?" _his velvet voice asked me sweetly.

"Yes, we've just been talking about tomorrow. How about you?" I asked him back.

_"Can't complain, we were able to play baseball for a bit a while ago. It was fun, Rosalie, Esme and I beat Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle." _He responded with a chuckle. I looked at Alice and frowned, she could have gone to play with them.

"I'm sorry I stole your pitcher." I pointed at both of them, Alice rolled her eyes and Edward laughed.

_ "No worries, I'll beat her next time we play." _Alice crossed her arms and rolled her eyes again. I laughed.

_"Well I do have one complaint, I miss you. That's why I wanted to call. I'm glad you're enjoying your time with Alice though. So I'll let you get back to it. I love you, I'll see you tomorrow night." _He said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow night. Good bye Edward, have a good night."

_"Goodnight, Bella."_ I hung up the phone after that and handed it back to Alice, who was looking at me curiously, but regained her bright smile when she caught my eyes.

"What was that about…when you were talking to him? You sounded upset." She shrugged at me.

"Edward was being Edward. An annoying older brother, nothing out of the usual. By the way don't worry about my not being able to join in the game; I'm having more fun where I am." She told me with another breath taking smile. I returned it before sighing and rolling onto my back, I turned my head to look out the window. I just lay there watching the rain slide down the glass.

I closed my eyes after a few minutes, just listening to the mixture of thunder, the rain on the roof, and the music. I shifted slightly and let my hand fall to my side. I could feel the ice cold temperature radiating off of Alice's arm. I didn't move, just remained still, except for my breathing. I felt at peace. I took a deep breath, and was pleased to be greeted by the wonderful scent of chamomile and honey. My head swirled and I felt myself relax further into the bed.

"Are you tired, Bella?" Alice said in nothing more than a whisper. I nodded, I wasn't tired per say, but I knew if I remained this calm and relaxed, I'd easily fall asleep soon. I felt her shift on the bed and the coolness near my arm was gone. The covers slipped from beneath me and were instead placed over me. I smiled, but opened my eyes to look at her lying on top of them.

"Won't Charlie wonder why you aren't cold?" I asked and gestured to the blankets. She smiled and shifted so she was under them, as close to me as she was before she covered us. I closed my eyes again and returned to listening to the sounds of rain and soft music. The lightning had moved mostly away by now, but I could still hear the faint thunder.

I could feel my body relax more than it had in months. I hadn't felt this peaceful in so long. I just let it completely take me over. I could sense sleep coming to me. My eyes would not open at this point; my mind was clouding over, coming closer to the edge of a dream land. I shifted a little to get as comfortable as possible before I knew I wouldn't be strong enough to move. I felt an ice sculpture beside me, and scooted myself towards it. Before I completely stepped off the edge, I felt the ice sculpture wrap its arms around me and I snuggled in closer.

* * *

"Bella, sweetheart, it's time to get up." Somewhere in the distance I thought I heard an angel calling for me. "Bella." It sang my name again; I tried to force my mind to shake the blackness away. It started to work, and I could feel myself being handed off from the holds of the sandman, to the arms of a statue.

It may have been ice cold and hard, but it was extremely comfortable. I snuggled closer to my new captor, and with every inhale, my nose was flooded with a delicious scent. It seemed familiar to me. I tried hard to further push away the veil of sleep.

I felt my senses start to perk up, I could feel the cold and hard better, and I could smell the sweet honey and…chamomile. I let my eyes open slowly, blinking away the heaviness. Everything was still blurry, but I tried to move my hand to wipe my eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I knew that voice. Where did I know that voice? I opened my eyes and they finally focused. I was in my room; I looked up and saw Alice. Oh, so that's who I was laying on. I closed my eyes again and lay my head back on her chest, and wrapped my arms tighter around her waist. I took a deep breath and snuggled closer to her. That's when my brain started working. I was snuggling up against…Alice.

My eyes snapped open, and I looked back at her face, completely horror struck. I had completely invaded her personal space as I slept; I was half lying on top of her, one leg on top of her, and my hand resting on the bare spot of her stomach. She just looked at me with an eye brow raised and giggled.

"A-Alice, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to-to…" I didn't even know what to say. I didn't mean to feel you up in my sleep? She giggled again and shifted slightly to look at my face more clearly. She had held me as I slept before, but I had never slept nearly on top of her…how awkward.

"Bella, its fine. I was quite comfortable, actually. You're so…warm." She said sweetly with a bright smile. I blushed. "You slept like that all night, you didn't move once."

I blushed even brighter. My face felt really hot. I hadn't moved all night? Wonderful, how could that not have made her uncomfortable? I was on top of her…poor Alice. Being the best friend and lying with me, and I grope her in my sleep. I removed my leg and then my hand, replacing it against my chest.

"Bella, really, I don't mind. If I had I would have moved. It isn't like I couldn't have. I was plenty happy letting you sleep. I was actually glad you didn't move. You've been having nightmares so much, I was afraid you would last night as well. Or did you?" She asked me.

I thought about if I'd had nightmares. I couldn't remember any. Actually I couldn't remember if I'd dreamed at all. I just remember, black, and I felt completely rested and refreshed. I moved slightly and noticed something I hadn't while worrying about my invading Alice's personal space. Her arms were around me. This helped me relax a bit about the situation. She seemed to really be at ease.

"I don't think I dreamed at all." I told her.

"Well you talked." She said and laughed. How many times would I blush scarlet this morning? I hadn't even been awake for ten minutes. I buried my face in her shoulder. She laughed even more.

"What did I say?" I asked muffled by stone.

"Well, there was hardly anything that sounded sane. Something like: 'No that's not your color, try this dress, Edward.'" She mimicked my voice perfectly "Then something about waffles tasting better with honey. You sounded rather serious at this point." She was fighting off a fit of laughter as I blushed deeper, letting my hair fall over my face.

"Oh you're very entertaining when you sleep." She finally couldn't stop her self and let the laughs spill from her lips.

"Alice!" I groaned and smacked her, only to flinch in pain as my hand made contact with diamond hard skin. She stopped laughing when I cringed, and looked at my face with a worried look.

"Err…ow." I said lamely.

"You don't hit things that are harder then you are, Bells." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Thanks Sherlock. I got that." She giggled again. I rolled over onto my back her left arm still under me, but her right released me. I took a deep breath and rubbed my face with my hands, the stretched out.

"Ahhh! I feel amazing! I haven't slept that well since, well a long time. I feel like I've got energy to burn." I said and sat up. Alice sat up and hopped out of the bed. She turned towards me and crossed her arms. She nodded towards the clock. I looked at it and it read five past eight.

"And burn it we shall, so get up and put this on." She flashed to my closet and tossed some clothes at me. A red blouse and some blue jeans. She then tossed a white tank top at me.

"It's going to be chilly, so layers are your friend. Hmm." She was inspecting my closet. "This too." She tossed me a black jacket.

"Alright." I said and got up to go to the bathroom to change, grabbing new undergarments on the way.

"When you're done, I'm curling your hair." She said. I stopped and turned around to glare at her. "Sorry, honey, you already agreed to my terms. No make up, but I'm doing your hair. It'll only take me ten minutes, tops."

I rolled my eyes, but went to the bathroom to change. I brushed my teeth, and then changed my clothes quickly. I sauntered back into my room. Alice was already dressed. She was sporting tight black jeans, calf high gray boots with a four inch heel, a white silk shirt, and a gray vest. She was looking in the full length mirror on the other side of my bed, by my widow, messing with her hair. It was its' usual hot mess, pointing every which way as she ruffled it. Then she caught me looking in the mirror and smirked.

She turned around and gave me a once over, then flashed to be directly in front of me, her hand on her chin. I don't know how she still managed to move so fleetly when she was wearing four inch heels. She was at least an inch or so taller than I was now.

"I think you need these." She handed me a pair of plain black high top converse. Thank the gods; I have no idea what I would've done had she tried to put me in shoes like _those_.

"The look is still you, but its way sexy, Bella." She said as I put my shoes on. I laughed. Sure, sure.

"Alright the curling iron is heated up sit in your desk chair. It'll only take a few minutes, then we'll go pick up Angela. Why don't you text her from my phone and let her know, we'll be there in fifteen." She said as she scooted me towards my chair. Then she handed me her phone.

I texted Angela and relayed what Alice had said, though I didn't know if Angela would even be up, she at least was human and wouldn't normally be up at this ungodly hour. However, my hopes at delaying our little outing were crushed when Alice's phone beeped a minute later. I sighed and pushed the 'New Message' button.

_Good morning to you two as well! I'll be ready. See you in a few. Angela._

I groaned and Alice laughed at me, still doing my hair. I reached up to touch it, but she smacked my hand away.

"Ow, Alice. What? I can't even know what my own hair is looking like?" I said with a huff and crossed my arms, scowling at the floor.

"Oh hush, Bella. It's not like I would make you look like a fool. You're hair is going to be perfect. You can see when I'm done." She said. I just continued to scowl. She finished in less than ten minutes and when she was done told me to stand and look.

I walked reluctantly to my mirror and looked over my outfit for the day, and then my hair. I actually looked…good. My hair held soft curls that bounced when I moved, good not too much hair spray. I hated using hair spray. It made me feel like an environmental monster. Alice walked over behind me; I looked up at her over my shoulder in the mirror. She had a huge smile on her perfect face.

"I already know what you think, so don't even pretend to complain about not liking it." She smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"I do like it, thanks Alice." I looked over her outfit and down at her shoes, then lifting my head back up to her face. "I like what you're wearing too, but those heels are ridiculous. How can you walk?"

"First of all, I was born in the early 1900's, being a lady you must be able to walk gracefully in heels. Also, I'm a vampire, where these would probably not be the most comfortable shoes for a human to go walk around and shop in all day, I'm perfectly fine. I also like being taller than you." she laughed and I joined her.

"Alright, well we should get going, don't want to keep Angela waiting." She said and extended her arm for me. I smiled and shook my head, but looped my own within it and she led us downstairs. She grabbed her purse and her keys and I snatched up my keys and we were out the door.

I got in the Lexus and buckled my seatbelt, Alice already had her foot on the gas. I looked over at her and noticed she wasn't wearing a seatbelt. Then I realized none of the Cullen's ever wore seatbelts.

"You know when we get Angela you're going to have to wear a seatbelt…and you know, probably driver closer to the speed limit." I laughed when she scowled at me.

"Yes, I'm well aware. However I refuse to drive the speed limit. Angela won't care. I'll only go a little fast." She winked. I shook my head and then noticed we were already at Angela's house. I looked at the dashboard clock. It changed and we were here exactly fifteen minutes after I sent her the text. I looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Punctuality is key." She smirked and hopped out of the car. "Wait here." She said before she closed her door. I watched her dance gracefully around the car and up the steps to Angela's front door. Those heels and those jeans made her hips look amazing. I caught myself staring then shook my head. I looked back up in time to see Angela's younger twin brother's open the door and stop in their tracks as they looked up at Alice.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was obvious Alice asked the boys for Angela, however the just continued to gawk. I laughed to myself and saw Alice turn around and look at me with a smile. When she looked back Angela was coming to the door, herding her little brothers inside. Angela said something and Alice laughed, then they proceeded to return to the car.

Alice kindly opened the back door for Angela and closed it behind her.

"Hey, Angela." I said looking over my shoulder at her. She smiled warmly at me.

"Good morning, Bella." Alice was moving at her human pace, so only now got in the car. I looked at her and she deliberately pulled the seatbelt on roughly. I giggled to myself.

"Thank you so much for inviting me along, Alice. It's nice to be getting out of Forks for a while." Alice started the car and took off at a much slower rate than usual, but it was still no slower than 90.

"No problem, Angela. You're welcome to come along anytime." She said looking at my friend in the rearview mirror. I was suddenly looking forward to this little outing. They got along rather well from what I saw at lunch and in Spanish.

"So are you ladies hungry?" Alice asked us. I looked back between mine and Alice's seat at Angela. She smiled and shrugged.

"Well, sort of, I mean I had some coffee, but nothing to eat." She said sheepishly. I nodded.

"I'm starving." I nudged Alice in the shoulder, she had told me last night I couldn't eat until we got Angela.

"Well, would you like to eat in town? Or go to Port Angeles now and eat there?"

"I don't care. I mean I guess I can wait." I said and laughed.

"There's definitely more choices in Port Angeles, I mean unless you want to go to the lodge, or the diner." Angela said and laughed with me.

Alice took the freeway that led to Port Angeles.

"Port Angeles it is." She said. "Any music you'd like to have on for the trip? Do you have an iPod Angela?" she asked looking the rearview again.

"Err, actually now that you mention it, I forgot it." She said quietly.

"Not to worry, I have mine. You can be in charge of it. Bella, would you mind grabbing it, it's in my purse." She gestured to her bag at my feet.

"Sure, sure." I said and began to dig through her bag. I pulled out her cell phone, two books, a planner, her make up bag, her wallet, and a first aid kit. When I pulled that item out I narrowed my eyes at her. She laughed.

"You never know with you." She said low that Angela wouldn't hear. I rolled my eyes and kept digging.

"How much stuff do you need, Alice?" I asked getting frustrated not being able to find it, and half expecting to pull a lamp out of it. She rolled her eyes.

"Hold it open." She said and took one hand off the steering wheel and shoved it in her bag, only to come up with the iPod in the same movement. I glared at her again and grumbled to myself. I shoved all her stuff back in her stupid _Mary Poppins_ Bag. She handed the small electronic device back to Angela along with the free end of her AUX cord. The other was already plugged into the fancy radio of Esme's Lexus.

"Thank you." I heard Angela say. "Is there anything specific you'd like?" she asked us both.

"Nope, it's up to you." Alice replied. I agreed.

"Wow, Alice, you have a lot of wonderful music on here." I smiled knowing Angela must be overwhelmed with the choice options and variety.

"Well, I do love music and variety is definitely a must. If I don't have music for a specific mood I'm in, I have to find some." She looked at me and I smiled at her.

"Hmm, well I'm feeling The Beatles, what'd you think?" Angela asked, and we both agreed. You could never go wrong with The Beatles. I smiled when I remembered Alice telling me she'd met the famous group. The music started coming out of the speakers in crisp clarity. The song _I Want To Hold Your Hand _played and Alice turned up the music.

I was looking out the window watching cars and trees pass by. I heard Alice's voice start singing with the music. Her voice an octave higher then the recording, but harmonizing seamlessly along with it. I turned and looked at her and saw her smiling back at me she winked and looked back to the road. She sang the whole song and my eyes never left her. She wiggled in her chair as she danced in place, held down by the seatbelt. I was smiling widely and the next song came on.

This time not only did Alice continue singing, but Angela's voice came floating from the back, not nearly as beautiful as Alice's but it was sweet none the less. They sang _Hey Jude _along with the music. I couldn't help but join in. We all continued singing together and kept going when the song changed. We kept it up the entire rest of the drive to Port Angeles. Finally when we hit the city Alice turned down the music, but she had a huge smile on her face.

"So where do you want to go for breakfast?" she asked us.

"Hmm, I do want breakfast food." I said.

"Definitely." Angela agreed from the back.

"Err, I don't really know much around here though, Ang?" I inquired to my friend.

"There's a good little place called 'Corner House Restaurant'. They're breakfast food."

"Oh, I know where that is." Alice chimed in and headed in the assumed direction. She turned the music back up and we all sang again. After a few more minutes we found a place to park and Alice turned the car off. We each got out of the car, I grabbed Alice's purse and handed it to her when she came over to my and Angela's side of the car.

"Thanks, Bella." She said as she grabbed it. We made our way to the restaurant and were seated in a few minutes.

We sat in a booth near a window. I slid in and Alice sat down beside me, Angela across from us.

"You have wonderful taste in music, Alice. I was looking through your iPod on the way here, not many people listen to such eclectic styles." Angela said to the little pixie. Alice's smile brightened.

"Oh I adore all kinds of music. As I said before, there's music for every mood. However my favorites will forever be classical and folk genres." Angela smiled back at Alice.

"I really enjoy those too. Its nice find someone interested in classical music. People our age don't usually enjoy it. They brush it off as boring, when in reality it's quite intricate and complex." I giggled when Angela said 'our age' and Alice nudged me under the table.

"That's true. You know if you ever need music recommendations feel free to ask. I have so many CD's I'm running out of room for more. I'd be more then happy to give you some." Alice said kindly. Angela's response was one of excitement and they got into a long conversation about different types of music and different composers they liked. I threw in my opinion every now and then as well.

"Most people would find me strange for listening to such different types of music. I could easily go from listening to Tchaikovsky to Lady Gaga." Angela said. "I don't get to talk about all the music I like often. If I talk to Jess about it, it usually revolves around whatever happens to be playing on the radio at the time."

"Well, you aren't strange at all. Take it from me I know strange." Alice responded and I laughed.

"She's right." I said. She looked and me and nudged me in the shoulder.

The waitress finally walked up, she looked absolutely bored as she looked from Angela and to me. But when her eyes fell on the smallest of our group she seemed a little more…taken.

"Err, w-what can I get you lovely ladies?" she said not even looking from Alice's face. I felt that same tight feeling in my chest that I had yesterday, but I tried to shake it off. I noticed Angela look at me and then back to the waitress.

"I would like the strawberry French toast and a cup of coffee please." She stated the waitress finally removed her eyes from Alice to look Angela over.

"You?" she pointed at me after writing down Angela's order. She looked up at me with an annoyed look. Then the waitress' eyes flashed over to Alice as she turned to smile at me. Alice didn't seem to have been paying attention to the waitress at all. She had been staring at the menu in front of her. I looked back to the waitress, still focused on Alice's profile.

"I'll have some coffee and the cheese and spinach omelet please." She looked back at me and huffed writing down my order. Then she looked back to Alice, who had finally looked up at the waitress.

"What will you have, sugar?" she said sweetly. Alice shook her head.

"Nothing I ate already. My lazy friends here aren't nearly as early risers as I am." She said with an award winning smile at the now flushing waitress.

"Are you sure, honey? Would you like coffee or anything? She asked. Alice shook her head.

"No I'm fine, but thank you." The waitress smiled awkwardly at her and then looked back at Angela and myself.

"I'll be back with your orders." She said shortly then turned and left. I followed her retreating back with a glare.

"She seems nice." Angela said and I turned to look at her. She was watching the waitress disappear into the kitchen with a glare. I laughed. I'd never seen Angela annoyed other than when she was working with Jessica in Spanish. She looked back to me and smiled warmly.

"A real gem." I responded.

"Looks like you have an admirer Alice." Angela said. Alice just looked at her questioningly.

"Huh? Who?" she asked looking around the restaurant. Had she really been that oblivious? Angela giggled. I felt that feeling in my chest again.

"The waitress." Angela stated. Alice's eyes fell back on the brunette across from us, and she cocked her head to the side.

"Oh. I guess I didn't notice." She said and smiled brightly. The feeling went away as quickly as it had come. She turned to look at me. "So Bella, since we're here I figured once all our clothes shopping is done we could hit a good bookstore. I think we are both in need of some new literature."

I smiled widely; I loved the idea of new books. I still had the one she gave me to read, and loads others to borrow from the Cullens, but I enjoyed going into a well stocked bookstore no matter what. I nodded quickly.

"Oh, that sounds great. I need new books too." Angela said and I turned my attention to her. "Have either of you read _Through the Looking Glass_? Lewis Carroll, of course."

"Oh, I absolutely adore Lewis Carroll. I have read that, and _Alice in Wonderland._" Alice replied. "I've never looked at a rabbit hole the same."

"I have read them both as well, they're amazing. The writing style is so different from anything you'd see today." I added.

We got into a long conversation about books now. The whole time getting more and more animated as we talked about our favorite short stories, or our favorite authors, even our favorite poems. I can't say I'd ever seen Angela talk so much. It was a side of her I enjoyed getting to know.

Finally our food came out, but we continued to talk. The waitress all but threw my and Angela's meals in front of us. I scowled at her but listened to Angela continue to talk about the latest book she'd read.

"There you go. Are you sure there's nothing I can get you, honey?" she interrupted Angela and looked to Alice. Angela just sank back into the booth and quieted down. Alice noticed this and her head snapped up to the waitress.

"Excuse me, but you interrupted my friend. As I told you before I'm fine. There's no need to be rude and cut her off." Alice said in a voice doused in honey, but dripping annoyance. The waitress blushed and looked at the ground.

"Err, I'm sorry. Let me know if you girls need anything." She said and scurried off. Alice looked back at Angela.

"Sorry about that, go on." Alice said and rested her head in her hand listening.

Angela and I ate and talked. We talked about some more books and then Alice talked about clothes she wanted to buy. She wanted to go to a few designer boutiques and shoe stores as well.

"One can never have too many shoes." She said and Angela laughed. "Oh. Are you girls going to want to see a movie tonight? There are a few interesting ones out right now."

"Well, maybe we should decide when you're done dragging us around the town." I groaned at the thought. "I might need to recuperate." Alice giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She smirked.

We finished eating and the waitress returned to clean the plates up and placed the bill on the end of the table.

"How much?" Angela asked as she started going through her purse. I reached towards the bill only to have my hand stopped and held by an ice cold one. I looked at Alice with a questioning look.

"Don't worry, I got it." She said and let go of my hand grabbing her wallet out of her purse. She pulled a shiny black card out of it and laid it on top of the bill.

"Alice, you don't have to do that." Angela said to her.

"I know, but it's alright. I got it."

"You don't even eat, let us pay for ourselves." I whispered so only she could hear. She looked at me and shook her head. The waitress came over then and picked up the bill.

"I'll be right back." She left and we sat in silence for a moment. It wasn't awkward. It never was with either Angela or Alice. They were easy to be around. I looked out the window, it wasn't raining, but there were heavy clouds and a thick fog outside. It was beautiful to look at, actually.

The waitress came back and with a 'thank you, please come again' and one last glance at Alice, we stood up and left. When we walked out into the fog I inhaled the cold air and Alice came up behind me.

"Well, we have lots to do, are you ready?" she asked and extended her arm to me. I nodded and took it. Angela walked up next to Alice, much taller than us both, even with Alice's ridiculous heels, Angela still had a good eight inches on us. Alice smiled up at her and extended her other arm; Angela returned the smile and looped hers through.

With that we were off in the direction Alice led us.


	9. Shopping

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer wrote these characters into life, but here's what she really dreamed, but couldn't tell us. (;**

**First order of business; THANK YOU ALL! For the amazing reviews for the last chapter, it's good to know this story isn't dying in it's beginning! I hope each and everyone of you continue to review and let me know what your thoughts on every chapter are! It brings me great joy! Don't forget, you can always shout out any ideas you have for the future of this story! I always take them into consideration, and I'll even be using a few from readers who have PMed me. So feel free! I'm always open to opinions.**

**Second; I'm getting into more essay writing parts of school, so I may not be able to update every 3 days. But as I have said before, I will NOT drop this story, I've still got plenty of time to update at least once a week. For now however I'll just post whenever I feel like it. Still between 3 and 7 days.  
**

**Want more "Moondance"? Well guess what? Since I'm such a slave to your desires I've made the MD tumblr AND Youtube. A very, very, _very_ heartfelt thanks to 71prowler. You all remember to thank said FF user. Why? Because this wonderful reader has made the "Moondance" trailer! So check it out on my Youtube! Also, check out the official banner (made by yours truly) on the MD tumblr. It's got a few spoilers in it. (; try and guess what. Let me know what you think about the trailer and banner! I'll post more pictures on tumblr soon! **

**On that note, if any of you have ideas for manips you'd like, let me know. OR if any of you want to make some for MD let me know, I'd be more then happy to post them! (all credits given of course)**

**(remove the spaces)  
**

**tumblr: **http:/ lemoondance . tumblr. com /

**lemoondance like lemon+moondance put together (;**

www . youtube . com / watch? feature = player _profilepage&v=2 -wV37nSP4A

**Alright, quite enough of my blah blah blah blah. Read, let me know what you thought, enjoy.**

**Cheers,**

**Lemon  
**

**

* * *

**

"Oh! Let's go in there!" Alice was practically bouncing a foot in the air as she led Angela and me into a shop. This shop seemed to be a designer boutique. Racks and racks of clothes lined the walls and the floor. Angela headed off to one side of the store and began filing through clothes. I just stared around at the sight before me. I groaned.

"Come on, Bella! You need new clothes!" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her heading in the opposite direction of Angela.

"Alice, I doubt I can afford anything in this store." I said looking at the tag on the nearest shirt. I was right; unless I planned on harvesting my own kidneys, I would not be able to buy more than a pair of rather expensive socks. Alice turned around to face me and dropped my hand. She crossed her arms and cocked an eye brow.

"Bella…I had not intention of forcing you to buy anything. I want to restock your closest. Consider it a gift." She said with a bright smile. My eyes widened, I knew she'd insist on buying _something_ for me, however I didn't expect her to want to buy me a new wardrobe.

"Alice, no. That's doing way too much. I don't want you buying me anything, let a lone an entirely knew wardrobe." She began grabbing different articles of clothing off the rack as she went. I followed begrudgingly behind her. She stopped and turned around swiftly holding something up to me and inspected it. She shook her head and replaced it on the rack.

"Bells, don't fight me on this. I enjoy it, and it's not like I can't afford it. The stock market is my friend." She said over her shoulder with a smile in her voice. I huffed. I knew I couldn't get her to change her mind.

"I just don't want you to blow a ton of money on me. It's not like fashion is something I really care about anyways. You're just buying clothes I won't know how to put together in an outfit." She stopped and turned around to glare at me.

"First of all fashion is highly important. Second, I know what you like, and I can incorporate that into a higher quality of clothing. Third, you will be instructed on how to put an outfit together, if I am unable to do it for you at any time." She then smiled at me and I rolled my eyes and continued to sulk behind her.

"I still think it's a waste of time and money." She ignored me and continued pulling things from racks. By the time she had her arms over flowing, she led us over to the changing room.

"Alright, try these on; I expect to see everything you try on. Go, go, go." She ushered me in. "I'll be back in a moment I'm going to go help Angela."

I groaned again, I wonder how many times I'll be doing that today. I looked at the bench in the changing stall and my eyes widened; I thought I knew just how much Alice had been holding. Apparently not. Her tiny frame was much too deceiving, and while I knew how strong she actually was, I was not prepared for just how much that allowed her to carry without her showing any effort. If I hadn't known there was once a bench where there were now clothes, I would have never assumed it was there.

"Ugh." I absolutely loathe shopping. The things I'll do for Alice, it's impossible to say no to her. This is awful. I snatched up the first thing I saw. It was a blouse, it was pretty, but I wouldn't have bought it of my own accord. I took my shirt and the tank top off, and then yanked the blouse over my head. It was a light peach in color and had a keyhole design in the front over my chest, with a single ivory bead button above it. It hung loosely on my body, until it came to the elastic band that held my stomach tightly. It was elegant, yet casual. It did show a little bit of skin on my lower stomach, though I had to admit I kind of liked it.

"Bella, put the dark wash jeans on with that." I jumped when I heard Alice's voice come from the other side of the door. How did she know what I was wearing?

"Err. Okay." I dug through the clothes and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans.

"This too." She said and a tan leather belt was slung over the door and a pair of calf high tan boots. I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about the boots, they were cute and not heeled, but I didn't often wear boots; usually just converse or something simple. I sighed and grabbed them anyways.

I pulled my own jeans off and replaced them with the tight fitted dark ones. I looped the belt through the holes next, and then slid the boots on. I huffed and then I heard Alice.

"Open the door. Show me." I rolled my eyes but did as she bade.

When I opened the door I was looking at the ground. I didn't exactly enjoy playing dress up, and I enjoyed people gawking at me even less. However when I looked up and saw Alice's face I blushed furiously. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide. When her eyes stopped raking over my body she blinked several times then shook her head. Then her eyes finally met mine.

"You're getting that." She said. Her eyes held a strange gleam, but I didn't have time to question as Angela walked up behind her, holding a few items. Much less than what Alice had given me.

"Wow, Bella. You look incredible, I agree, you should get it." Angela's eyes gave me a once over, but not in the same way Alice's had. There was a difference there somewhere, but I didn't know what it was. Alice nodded, but looked at Angela.

"You must show me that dress when you try it on!" she squeaked. "It will look fabulous on you, perfect for your height! It will compliment your legs marvelously." Poor Angela, she smiled but I saw her blush a little.

"I will. Thanks Alice." Alice winked at her then directed her attention back to me as Angela took the stall next to mine.

"You, go. Take that off and toss it back over to me. Then try this on." She scurried past me into my stall and grabbed some things putting them to the side. She hung up a dark forest green shirt and a gray sweater, and a pair of black jeans, and then danced out of the little changing room closing the door behind her.

I took the outfit she told me to give her and hung everything over the door. It disappeared, and I put on the next outfit. The jeans hugged me as tightly as the last ones. This dark green shirt was long sleeved and hugged my body a little more closely than the last one, and covered my stomach. It was made out of something soft and warm. I put the gray sweater on last, giving myself a once over in the mirror. I liked it, Alice was right, it was still me, but I knew she'd appreciate it too.

"Err, Alice?" I asked, not certain if she was out there.

"Did you put it on?" she sang from the other side.

"Yes…" I said and opened the door. She looked at me the same way as she had before, but her eyes quickly recovered.

"I like it, do you?" she asked sweetly, her gold eyes looking into mine. I just nodded having trouble finding words as I looked at the pools. She smiled brilliantly.

"Good, do the same as last time. I'll take those up to the counter as well." I just nodded, only now noticing that the clothes I had given her were nowhere in sight. Angela poked her head out from the door next to us then.

"Well, let's see, Ang!" Alice chirped happily. Angela nodded and stepped out. My mouth fell open and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. I had never seen Angela wear something that showed off more of her curves, and those legs! They went for days.

"Wow, Angela. You look incredible." I said and she blushed tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Err, are you sure it's not too…you know…revealing?" she said gesturing to her legs. The dress she was wearing hugged her in all the right places, but wasn't overly tight. It was a flowing type of material, a beautiful deep shade of purple. It covered her shoulders, but dipped slightly so it made her neck look elegantly long. The length was a little longer than mid thigh. I shook my head.

"Not at all. You could always wear a nice sweater and leggings with it. Though I don't think you'd need the leggings. Flaunt what you got." Alice spoke up. "I agree with Bella, it looks incredible. Poor Ben won't know what hit him."

I looked Angela over once more and nodded my agreement. Then turned to see Alice looking at me, I swore her eyes were narrowed. But the look was gone by the time my eyes were fully on her, completely replaced by a smile. I returned it.

"Okay, next outfit." She said and dashed into the room. I looked back at Angela who was looking curiously at where Alice just retreated, then to me. She smiled and then turned to go back into her stall. I shrugged and went back to my own.

This time Alice threw together a few outfits. Along with a couple dresses I knew I wouldn't wear. She then turned around from what she was doing in the cramped area of the changing room this brought us face to face. Our noses were only a few inches apart. She stopped moving for a second with her lips parted slightly like she was about to say something, instead she just looked at me.

I felt my face heat up, and my blood started pumping a little faster when she shifted, making her scent fill my head. I looked down at the ground and then back up; her eyes were still gold, but not quite as bright as they had been. Curious, I wonder why that is. She finally regained a large smile and side stepped me towards the door.

"Okay, remember to show me everything when you've tried it on. Now I realize you don't like dresses, but every girl needs one. Don't worry about getting it here though, we have a few more stores to hit." She winked and closed the door behind her.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. My head was still a little clouded with her scent. My heart slowed down a bit though. I shook my head and shrugged. I then changed out of my outfit and into the next one. This time I chose a dress, wanting to get the worst out of the way. I picked up the clothes she wanted to get and stepped out. She stood there leaning against the wall looking at the floor. She looked like she was in deep thought.

"Alice?" I tried getting her attention. Her head shot up and she smiled at me. Then she walked to me and took the previous outfit.

"I like it." She said and then took my hand and spun me around. "It hugs you in all the right places; I like the black base color and the vibrant floral patterns. What'd you think?" she said when she stopped spinning me.

"Well…I'm not a big fan of dresses anyway, but its fine I guess…if you like it." I said sheepishly not wanting to upset her. She shrugged.

"There's another one in there, but I think this one is more casual." She said and I nodded.

"Casual is probably best." I replied. She smiled at me.

"Okay, that one it is. But we will need to get you a formal dress at some point. That's not important right now, though. Go ahead and try on the next outfit. Just a few more, then we can move on to the next place." She said and turned me around and pushed me back in. Alice was sweet, and kind, but she was awfully bossy when it came to shopping.

When the door closed I went through the same routine. I shed the dress and replaced it with another outfit. Then showed it to Alice, both of us deciding if we liked it or not. This repeated several times. Finally, after what felt like days, but had only been about an hour and a half I was finished with the pile. We had decided on a few tops, the dress, four pairs of jeans, and a few sweaters.

Angela had also bought a few blouses and when she went to lay the dress down Alice snatched it up.

"I'd like to put this on my bill if you don't mind. You look flawless in it; I have to be allowed to purchase it for you." She beamed excitedly.

"Alice, you really don't need to do that. I appreciate it, I mean it is expensive, but I don't mind. I don't shop often, so I'm not worried about having to save money after this." Angela said sheepishly.

"Nonsense, I've got it. Please, Angela, it would make me really happy." Alice gave Angela her most adorable dimpled smile that lit the room. I was mush and it wasn't even directed at me. I looked at Angela and knew immediately that Alice had won this. Angela shook her head, but conceded.

"I guess…" she said with a half smile. Alice bounced up and down and wrapped her arms around Angela's waist. Angela then smiled a little more and returned the hug gently. I felt that same strange feeling in my chest. I squirmed a little and Angela looked at me, and then released Alice. The whole exchange had taken no more than three seconds. Angela smiled at me and I returned it.

"Alice always gets her way." I said to Angela. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at Alice with a smirk. She just winked at me. I blushed again.

"You know it." She turned around to the woman at the counter after Angela paid for her things, sans the purple dress, and paid for the three bags worth of clothes. When we finished in there Alice told us to wait while she took the bags back to the Lexus.

"Be right back." She said and turned around with four large bags in her little hands. Angela and I just stood on the sidewalk neither saying anything. I looked up at the cloud covered sky. They were still thick and deep gray, I wondered if it would start raining soon. The fog still lingered around us. I wondered why I never really liked it before and I do now. Something about it just spelled tranquility for me. It had never been my favorite weather, when I first moved back to Forks I hated it. Now I miss it on a sunny day. I looked over when I saw movement in the distant fog. Alice appeared dancing towards us.

"Beautiful, don't you think?" Angela said beside me. Alice smiled brightly at me and I smiled back.

"Yeah." My eyes left Alice for a moment to look at Angela. She was looking at the sky. I only then realized what she was talking about. She had enjoyed the clouds as much as I did. I wasn't sure what I had been referring to a moment before, but didn't really worry about it as I still stood by my answer. Alice was next to me in that moment.

"What are you talking about?" she said with warm amber eyes on my face. Angela looked down at us.

"The clouds, the fog, I think it looks beautiful right now." She responded to Alice's inquiry. Alice looked away from me when Angela finished.

"I agree. It is quite beautiful. I missed it so much when we…moved." She said the last word a little sadly. "Los Angeles had too much sun. I'm glad Esme decided the city wasn't working for us. I don't think any of us handled it very well." She gave me a meaningful look. I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"There was a lot about this place I missed actually." Alice said her voice lifting to its' previous mood again as she looked at Angela. Angela looked between us quickly then back to Alice, giving her a smile.

"Yeah, who wouldn't miss everyone knowing you and everything about you, like they do in a small town?" she laughed. Alice giggled wind chimes then stopped. Her eyes glazed over for a few seconds. Angela didn't fail to notice.

"Alice, are you alright?" she said seemingly concerned. I laughed trying to gain Angela's attention.

"Yeah, Alice, are you day dreaming again?" I said and nudged Alice playfully, but was really trying to pull her out of the vision. It seemed to work as she looked at me then smiled, only to be taken over by another vision. This one lasted a moment longer than the first.

"So, what other shops do you want to go to?" I asked Angela and pretending to direct it at Alice too. Angela looked confusedly at Alice, but then returned her focus to me.

"I would like to go to this really nice shoe store. I am in need of some new boots." She said and when she finished Alice was back in the present time. A beautiful smile plastered on her face.

"Oh me too! The big one on main, right?" she asked Angela clapping her hands together in excitement. Angela looked stunned for a second then just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's the one. Shall we?" she said and took a step in the opposite direction of the car. Alice nodded and when we started walking she looped her arm in mine. I looked at her.

"What'd you see?" I whispered so Angela wouldn't hear us, from her few paces up. Alice looked at me.

"It's going to rain in a few minutes." She giggled, but the smile didn't entirely reach her eyes.

"You had two. What was the other one?" I pushed. She looked at me and her brow furrowed.

"I have to call Edward." She said and glanced at Angela, who still hadn't heard. "I saw Victoria coming back over the border from Canada. I'm not entirely sure where she's going, her mind keeps changing, but I'll have to be watching her for the rest of the day…I can't be taken by surprise if she comes here." She looked back at me with a slightly worried face. I can't say I wasn't worried too, but for some reason I was not nearly as afraid as I usually was.

"Call him when we get to the shoe store, I'll just walk around with Angela." She nodded. We continued walking for another five minutes before we got to the desired destination. It had started raining a minute before, as Alice had said it would. We ran to the front door seeking shelter from the down poor.

"Man, its coming down out there." I said as we got inside. Angela took her glasses off and wiped them dry on her sweatshirt.

"You're telling me." Alice said and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. Then she gestured to Angela, I nodded as Angela put her glasses back on.

"So what are you looking for?" I asked her. She looked around the large store.

"I think I just want a new pair of black low rise boots. Something simple." She said. I nodded and looked around. I spotted something that looked similar to what she described across the store.

"I think I see some over there." I said and pointed. She smiled and we walked over there, I looked over my shoulder and mouthed _hurry_ to Alice. She nodded and had her phone to her ear by the time I turned around.

"These are cute. What'd you think?" Angela asked me walking in the two inch heeled boots. She was already tall; add the boots and I knew she was as tall as at least Jasper.

"They are nice." I said.

"Those are adorable! You're so tall." I heard from behind me. Alice was walking up, phone still to her ear. "Yes, here she is." She handed me the phone.

"It's Edward." She said and rolled her eyes, then refocused on Angela. "I like them." I took the phone from her.

"Maybe I shouldn't get heeled ones, I mean, I'm already much taller than Ben, he's kind of sensitive about it…I don't want it to bother him." I stopped listening at that point and brought the phone to my ear and walked a little away from them, though I knew Alice could still hear me and Edward.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hello, Bella. Alice told you what she saw?" _he questioned.

"Yes she did. How come Alice can't get more from the visions of Victoria?" I asked, but was watching Alice who looked over her shoulder at me quickly, then back to Angela still conversing with her about height.

"_I'm not sure; I think Victoria's just going on her instincts right now. That would mean she's not really making decisions, she's just doing what she feels she should do." _I nodded then responded.

"What does that mean though? Why is she doing that?" he was quiet for a moment.

"_We're still not sure, perhaps she's just biding her time. Don't worry Bella, she won't get near you. I promise."_

"I know, thank you." I said, though I was still not one hundred percent convinced of that, I wasn't terrified for my own life. I was as worried about all the Cullens as they were for me.

"_So how is the shopping trip coming?" _he asked with a chuckle.

"Not too bad actually… I'm kind of having fun." I whispered the last bit hoping Alice wouldn't hear. "Don't tell her I said that though."

As I said this I saw Alice look over at me with a huge goofy grin, then she mouthed _heard that_ and went back to helping Angela pick out a different pair of boots. I shook my head.

"Damn." I said and Edward laughed.

"_Well then I'll let you get back to it. I miss you, I'll see you tonight…Err, Bella?"_ he inquired.

"Yes, Edward?" I responded, still watching Alice and Angela interact.

"_I'd like to talk to you about tomorrow, when I see you tonight. About seeing Jacob." _He said gently. However I couldn't help but feel myself get a little agitated at this.

"What's there to talk about, Edward? I'm going to see Jacob tomorrow. That' not up for discussion." I said firmly. He sighed.

"_I know, Bella. I just have some things I'd like to discuss. We'll worry about it later. Enjoy your day with Alice. I'll see you later. I love you, Bella."_ He said, this time I sighed.

"Fine, Edward. I'll see you later." I hung up. Alice looked up at me and when I walked back I handed her back her phone. She slid it in her pocket and returned her attention to Angela.

"I think I like the other ones more. Heel or not, they were much more sleek looking. I don't think Ben will have too much of a problem with it, and if he does, you can just tell him every girl needs a pair of heeled boots. It's necessity." She said simply. I giggled. Angela nodded.

"I suppose you're right, I liked them more, I'm just worried he won't like that I'm much taller than he is." She said shyly.

"I don't think it really matters who is taller or not in a relationship. It's all about devotion and what you'd do for the other, when it really comes down to it." Alice said and Angela looked at her. Alice had her hand on her chin looking at Angela's shoes, but Angela's eyes flashed between the two of us again, then she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you're very right, Alice. I think I'll get them." Alice bounced and clapped again. Oh, how adorable the overly excitable pixie truly was. Angela put the shoes back in their box and picked it up. Alice turned to me.

"You next. Shoes, heels, boots, the works...Necessities." She said and held a hand up to silence me before I protested. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Alice, you know me and heels do not work." She rolled her eyes and turned me around by the shoulder, holding them firmly as she guided me along.

"Don't worry, heels will be nothing over two inches, unless they're boots, you won't fall in a boot heel." She said.

"Err, Hi, Alice, I'm Bella. Have we met?" I said jokingly. She stopped directing me as we came to a stop in front of a row of heels. I groaned.

"Don't worry, trust me." She said, and gave me the pout. I looked away quickly.

"That's cheating Alice. You can't use the face." I said refusing to look at her. Angela walked up behind her and giggled. Then I accidentally looked back to Alice. Her amber pools were glistening with tenderness, and her bottom lip stuck out just a little bit, and there was a slight crease on her forehead under her messy hair. And with that: I was putty in her capable hands. Damn.

"Ugh, whatever." I said and threw my hands in the air and plopped down on the little bench crossing my arms.

Alice swiftly grabbed a few different boxes. She then knelt down before me; Angela sat next to me on the bench.

"Okay, Bella these off." She said and took my boots off. Then she opened the first box. Death Trap: not 2 inches.

"Alice, you said no more then two inches. That is not two inches!" I said panicking. She smirked at me.  
"Bella, you won't fall. I won't let you, how many times will I have to say that? Plus these are just for you to try on, I won't force you to buy them." She said and slid the shoes on. I just sat there with my arms folded refusing to try and stand.

"Come on, Bells. Just stand up. I'm right here." She encouraged sweetly. I sighed but attempted to stand up. I stood up for a moment and knew I had my balance.

"Okay, see? Can I take them off now?" I whined, and then Alice backed up several paces, and gestured for me to come forward. I narrowed my eyes at her and crossed my arms again, refusing to move. The pout was back full force.

"Damn vampire." I huffed under my breath and she giggled. I took a hesitant step forward, already feeling off balance in the ridiculous black four inch heels. I slowly walked to Alice; I would've made it too…had I not been me. When I was about to close the gap, I tripped: over nothing. My ankle gave out and I fell and was sure I would hit the floor. But Alice kept her promise; she was there before I could fall to the ground. Instead I fell right into her granite body, pressing completely up against her. My face was an inch away from hers, and I felt that shock course through my body quickly.

Alice just looked at me stunned for a second before smiling and standing me up holding me tighter, but gently, than a human would. She was practically carrying me back to my seat. My eyes never left her face until she sat me down. When she looked back at me I blushed, then looked down to busy myself taking off the heels. When I finished I handed them to Alice's outstretched hand and she put them in the box. I looked at Angela and she simply smiled warmly at me.

"Alright, no more four inch heels, we'll stick with no more than two. Then we'll move on to boots and flats." Alice said very businesslike. I laughed but she shot me a look and I stopped.

The rest of the time at the shoe store was me spending time putting shoes on then taking them back off, after Alice decided if I'd get them or not. I actually liked the boots she picked out. The heels I could've lived without so she only made me get one pair, but it was one pair too many. Eventually we finished at the shoes store, but it was far from the end of the shopping. Or so Alice said.

We grabbed a small lunch and kept going. Alice had to keep taking bags back to the car; I was starting to get skeptical of us all fitting back in the car. We hit so many boutiques; I started getting more and more wary of the whole shopping trip with every price tag I looked at. Eventually Alice stopped letting me. She definitely did what she came here to do, completely replacing my wardrobe: Including pajamas. I'd have to have a talk with her later about the flannels. I refused to part with those.

It was about five thirty when we finished. Angela and I were okay, but a little tired. The pixie knew how to keep a steady pace without falter. Angela and I were waiting on the sidewalk under an awning, for Alice whom just went to stash her latest findings in the car. The weather was the same as it was earlier, cloudy and rainy. I was kicking a rock around with my shoe when Angela spoke

"I'm glad Alice is back." she said sweetly. I looked at her and cocked my head to the side but had a smile on my face.

"I mean I know we were never close…but you seem happier now that she is." She explained and looked up at the sky briefly, then back to me. I nodded.

"It's great to have them back. And I'm really glad you and Alice are getting along so well. It's kind of nice to actually have time to just hang out with girlfriends. Even if it is torture shopping." I said with a laugh, Angela joined in.

"How are things with Edward?" she asked not looking away from the sky. I followed her gaze to the falling rain. Funny, I hadn't thought much about Edward this whole trip. Must be too busy complaining, oh well.

"Things are good, yeah." I said sheepishly. She finally looked at me and smiled which I returned. Then her eyes fell behind me. I turned around to see Alice running gracefully at a human pace towards us.

"Goodness it's coming down." She said as she reached us and shook her wet hair. She looked between Angela and I. "So ladies are you hungry? Or would you like to catch that movie?" she said with a huge smile. I knew neither Angela nor I could deny her the movie.

"Actually I am a little hungry. We could eat first, and then go to the movie." Angela said softly. "If that's alright?"

"Of course! Bells?" Alice looked at me I shrugged.

"Sounds good."

"What do you want? The world is your oyster!" Alice smiled and gestured out with her hands, eliciting giggles from Angela and I.

"Ang?" I said, not really caring where we went to eat.

"Hmm…how about… Mexican?" I nodded, sounded great to me.

"Okey doke, this way." Alice said and led us in the direction of some restaurant, being careful to try and keep us out of the rain.

We came to a small hole-in-the-wall restaurant and Alice held the door open for us. A short man walked up to us and led us to a table in the back. It was a dimly lit venue, but it had a cozy atmosphere. Not to mention it smelled fantastic in here.

"Senoritas." The man said kindly and gestured to the table. I sat beside Angela this time Alice on her own with her back to the entrance.

"Thank you." She said and he merely smiled at her. Huh, at least it looks like he won't be gawking at her the whole time. Angela and I took up our menus, Alice still not eating.

I whispered knowing full well she would hear and Angela wouldn't.

"Alice, you haven't eaten all day…Angela, probably won't say anything, but she is going to start to worry." I looked at her over my menu. She looked back and nodded with a grimace, she picked up her menu as well. I was curious to know if she was going to actually eat, Edward had told me they could, but it tasted awful. I just hoped it wouldn't make her sick. I went back to looking at my menu and decided on cheese enchiladas. The small man came back and set waters down for each of us and some chips and salsa in the middle.

"What can I get for you, senoritas?" he said in a thick accent and looked to Angela.

"I'll have the chili-reno, with rice and beans please." She said kindly and handed her menu to him. He smiled and wrote it down.

"To drink?"

"Horchata, please." He wrote it down then looked to me.

"I'll have the cheese enchiladas, with beans and rice please. Coke is fine." I said knowing what he'd ask. He finished writing it down then looked to Alice. I looked at her and saw her grimace at the menu again, then quickly covered it up with a breath taking smile.

"I'll just have a quesadilla, please. Water is fine for me." She said sweetly. My eyes widened, and I thought I saw Angela look at her curiously for a moment, apparently she hadn't failed to notice the Cullens complete lack of eating, but her eyes were soft and she looked away after a moment.

Alice looked at me when the waiter left, she looked unhappy. I smiled sadly at her.

"Are you alright, Alice, you look a little sick." Angela said when she looked back to her. Alice looked away from me then back to Angela.

"Yes, thank you Angela. I'm quite fine. I just don't eat out often; sometimes it leads to upset stomach. My family and I are actually quite strict vegetarians, and non organic foods can cause us a little queasiness, but it's alright. I'm sure I'll be fine, I didn't order much." She told Angela, I tried not to laugh at the 'vegetarians' part and covered it with a cough. I was however worried about the honesty behind her words, would she actually feel sick after she ate?

"Oh, I didn't know you were vegetarians. That's really cool. How long have you been a vegetarian for?" Angela asked intrigued. Alice flashed a smile at me which I returned fully.

"Err, quite a long time. Most of my life." She said and Angela nodded.

"That's great. I've wanted to try the vegetarian diet, I just don't want to do it and go about it in an unhealthy way. I'm sure you've heard when people don't eat enough protein and get anemic and pass out." Alice nodded.

"Well, I could have Esme draw you out a nice menu of great meals to eat that are both vegetarian and vegan." I looked at Alice curiously she just winked at me when Angela looked away.

"Actually that sounds great. Thank you Alice." Angela said reverting her attention to the little sprite across from me. They continued talking about vegetarianism and they were actually making it sound like a good choice. Though, I knew Alice wasn't actually the same kind of vegetarian Angela wanted to be. Maybe I should give it a try.  
The waiter came back after about fifteen minutes holding Alice's plate and setting it before her, then Angela's. They both waited for my food to get there before they dug in, though I doubt Alice really wanted to any way. When it did arrive Angela began eating, seemingly very hungry from the long day. I ate slowly, but watched as Alice picked at her quesadilla. She looked utterly repulsed. She looked up at me and I gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded, sighed, and then took a bite.

The face she made was hilarious and I almost choked on my bite. I quickly stifled my laugh, but started coughing. Alice glared at me and forced herself to swallow. Angela looked at me worriedly.

"Are you alright, Bella?" she said rubbing my back. I just nodded and took a drink of my soda. Alice had taken the opportunity to quickly tear a large piece of her quesadilla and shove it in her napkin. I laughed again and soda nearly came out of my nose.

"What's so funny?" she said glaring at me with an eyebrow raised. Angela finally looked at Alice. I shook my head.

"Nothing, just laughed." I said smirking at her my eyes shooting a look to her napkin. She placed it in her lap.

"How's your food Alice?" Angela said. Alice looked at her and gave a fake smile, though Angela wouldn't notice.

"It's great, how about yours?" I continued eating enjoying my food thoroughly, though it wasn't nearly as good as the enchiladas Alice had made me.

"It's pretty good. Nice and spicy just how I like." Angela said. I didn't take her for a spicy food kind of girl, interesting. "How's yours Bella?"

"It's alright." I said but continued eating.

Angela's attention went back to her food, I kept eating mine but I continued to watch Alice. I was starting to feel bad for her. When she knew Angela wasn't looking she would very quickly shove more in her napkin. However every now and then Angela would look up and Alice would be forced to take a bite.

Finally when I was completely stuffed, Alice's food was gone, most of it was in her napkin, but she had eaten some. I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"That was good, I'm going to pop." Angela said. I smiled and nodded patting my stomach. I looked at Alice, she didn't look so great. She looked really uncomfortable and was shifting slightly in her chair. Not a normal habit for vampires, since they were never uncomfortable. I gave her a sympathetic look as the waiter cleared our plates. He left the bill and Alice grabbed it before Angela or I could protest she just held her hand up.

"I got it. No worries." She said and smiled. She put the same shiny black card on it as this morning and the waiter came back and took it. I looked back at Alice who was still squirming a bit; Angela didn't seem to notice though.

"So, there are a few movies out what would you like to see, Alice? I mean you're paying so it's your choice." I said trying to get her attention. She looked at me and shrugged.

"Err, I'm not sure, we'll see what's playing next when we get to the theater. It's actually pretty close to the car." She said and smiled at me but her eyes were anxious. I was worried now. She mouthed _I'm fine_ and the waiter came back. She snatched up her card and, with a thank you to the man, got up.

Angela and I followed her to the theater. When we got there the three of us chose some action horror movie that had been released recently. We got inside, the place smelled like buttery popcorn. I felt a little queasy at that, I had eaten way too much at the restaurant. Alice turned to us swiftly.

"Err, go ahead and get our seats. I just have to use the restroom." I looked at her skeptically, but nodded. She turned on her heel and walked away a little faster than a human would. Angela led us to the theater and we took the seats behind the handicap spaces so we could put our feet up on the bars. Angela sat to my left and I saved a seat for Alice on my right, by leaving the armrest next to me up, but the one on the far side of her chair down.

There were only a few minutes until the movie started and I was starting to worry about Alice. Why would she need to go to the bathroom? Finally she came back as the previews started to roll. She spotted me immediately and climbed gracefully over the bars, to plop down right beside me. I looked at her with concern, but she had a large smile on her face. She frowned a little when she saw my face. She looked at Angela quickly who was watching the previews then gestured for me to scoot closer to her.

I did as she bade sitting nearly in her seat, then she leaned towards me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you." She whispered into my ear. Her cold breath sent chills down my spin. I looked at her for a second.

"What happened? Are you alright? You looked…uncomfortable." I said just as quietly as she had. She grimaced but then shrugged.

"Well, I just don't like eating human food." She whispered closely again.

"Yeah, Edward told me it tastes like dirt." I replied. She looked at me curiously again.

"That's all he told you?" she said with a sigh. I nodded. "That boy doesn't seem to understand the difference between overprotective and actual danger."

At that I looked at her and narrowed my eyes

"What are you saying?" I demanded. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Edward didn't tell you that food: while it doesn't taste good, it also doesn't really make us feel that great. I don't mean like we get sick, though we'll usually make ourselves let it back out, but he was being over protective not sharing that with you. Not like that information would hurt you, the dolt." She smirked. I raised an eyebrow.

"What happens then?" she looked back over my shoulder at Angela then back into my eyes.

"Well, human food is disgusting, absolutely repulsive. But, if we do find ourselves in a situation where we must ingest it, I.E. today, our digestive systems are technically dead, they don't work the same way yours does."

"Huh?" I said, she giggled.

"Basically the food just sits in our stomachs, and nothing happens to it. I mean the venom might break it down, but our bodies won't absorb it. When we…err, feed our body's just soak in the blood. It doesn't make its way through our stomach and intestines. So it gets uncomfortable just sitting there. So I kind of had to expel the nastiness." She said I wrinkled my nose up, and then felt bad for her.

"I'm sorry Alice." She just shrugged and shook her head.

"No biggie. It's not really a problem, more an inconvenience. That food really was awful though, I don't know how you do it." She smiled.

"It's not gross to us; I can't even handle the smell of blood, let alone the thought of drinking it." I said and nudged her. She just giggled again and scooted closer to me. The armrest was unnecessary as we just leaned against each other.

We sat like that throughout the whole movie. And there were even a few times where I would get scared and have to bury my face in Alice's shoulder. She would laugh, but she never moved.

When the movie was finally over, our little trio sat waiting for it to clear out. When it finally did, Alice hopped lithely over the bars and turned around for my hand. I looked at her skeptically, but kicked my feet over it taking her hand. I nearly fell, but of course Alice caught me. She did the same for Angela, who got over much more gracefully than I did.

When we got outside Alice showed us the way to the car, opening both our doors for us. When I got in and buckled up, Alice opened her door and got in after me. She started the car after replacing her seatbelt. I noticed a few bags in the back seat when Alice pulled the car away from the curb.

"Those are all yours, Angela. Bella's are in the trunk." She said over her shoulder.

"Thank you Alice." Angela replied.

"Bella, your turn to choose music. My iPod is in my purse, the front pocket this time." She smirked at me. I nodded and retrieved the silver and black object. Instead of choosing a particular band or song, I just hit shuffle. There were thousands of songs. The first one to play was _You Picked Me_ by A Fine Frenzy. I liked this song so I left it. Alice started singing softly and I focused on her rather than the music from the speakers. I continued to listen to her as lights and trees passed by us. It was already nine so by the time we got Angela home it would be nearing ten. I was exhausted from the running around today.

I just zoned out the rest of the car ride, changing the song every now and then, but mainly just staring out the window.

After a while I felt the car stop, I opened my eyes, I hadn't been asleep but I hadn't been entirely awake. I looked at Alice as she turned off the engine then unbuckled her seatbelt. She smiled warmly at me then got out. She opened the door opposite Angela and grabbed a few of her bags.

"Thanks Alice. Thank you for bringing me a long; I had a great time with you both. I'll see you later Bella." Angela said sweetly as she opened her door to get out.

"Bye, Angela. See you at school." I replied. Then watched as she grabbed the rest of her bags and she and Alice walked up to her front door. Angela opened it and she and Alice disappeared inside for a few moments.

When the door opened again Angela was saying her goodbyes to Alice. They hugged briefly. I laughed to myself at how much Angela needed to bend down. Then Alice turned around swiftly and my friend closed the door. Alice was in the car the second Angela shut the door behind her. I jumped a little at the sudden appearance of the vampire beside me.

"Ha, sorry, Bells." She said and turned the car on and zoomed off towards my home.

We finally pulled up and I shut off Alice's iPod replacing it in her bag. I stretched momentarily then got out of the car. Alice was already removing things from the trunk. My mouth fell open when I saw just how much she had bought for me today.

"Alice, I don't think this is all going to fit in my closet, or my room for that matter." She looked up with dark amber eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm taking some of it to my house so you have clothes for whenever you're allowed to stay over again. They'll be in my closet. I'll only leave half of it here." She winked and grabbed half of the bags in her hands. Any normal person her size wouldn't have been able to carry more than four bags. She had at least six in each hand.

"I think Charlie might notice you carrying all that." I pointed out to her. She looked at the bags.

"I suppose you're right, just open the door and I'll hand you some." She said gesturing for me to go into the house. I nodded and led the way. When I got the door open Alice quickly glanced in each bag and handed me several of them. I grabbed them and immediately felt weighed down. She grimaced.

"Sorry, those are the lighter ones." I shook my head and trudged inside.

"Hey, Dad! We're home!" I called to my father. I could hear the T.V. click off and then heard him walk towards us. I paused by the bottom of the stairs for Charlie to make his appearance.

"Hey girls. Wow, good day?" he said waving to the bags. I rolled my eyes. "How did you afford all that Bells?"

My eyes shot to Alice and narrowed. Charlie followed my gaze.

"It was a gift. I may have gone a little over board, but Bella needed new clothes." She said unleashing her most heartbreaking smile on my helpless father. The poor man didn't have a chance. He stuttered for a second then cleared his throat.

"Err, well that was generous. Thanks, Alice. I hope you said thank you, Bells." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Of course I did." I said.

"Alright, well now that you're home I'm gonna head to bed, had a long day. G'night." He said and headed up the stairs.

"Night, dad." I said and watched him retreat to his room. My hands were starting to hurt from holding the bags and I dropped one. Alice chuckled and the next thing I knew I wasn't holding any bags. I looked at her quizzically as she had all the bags in her hands; she winked and headed up the stair towards my room. I sighed and followed her.

She set the bags down in my room and turned to face me holding out a new pair of my pajamas. They were silk and a dark navy blue, with a lighter blue cotton long sleeved top. I took them from her.

"Thank you, Alice. For everything, I mean I can't believe you bought all this for me, but thank you. I really actually did have fun today." Alice positively beamed.

"Well that's great, Bella! I'm glad. I had a great time too. You know I really like Angela. She's a wonderful person, very sweet." She said I nodded.

"She's pretty great. She was my closest friend when I first came to Forks, and we got even closer…over the last few weeks, she never pushed me. I liked that." I said. Alice just put her hand on my shoulder.

"You'll have to spend more time with her when you're not grounded." I shrugged.

"Yeah, the three of us could hang out some more." I said, she smiled brightly again.

"That sounds great." Her eyes glazed over for a brief moment, then refocused on me. "Edward will be here soon. Don't let him push you, okay?" she said firmly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused by her comment.

"Just don't let him. Anyways, Charlie is going to the reservation tomorrow as well, would you mind if I came by here and put all your clothes away for you?" She walked to my closet and shuffled threw it. "Some of these things have _got_ to go."

"I don't care. But the flannels stay." I said and pointed a finger at her when she looked at me.

"Fine. I'll let you keep those, but everything else goes. We'll donate it." She smiled.

"Okay." I gave in easily, whatever she wanted, what was the point in fighting?

"Great, so be careful tomorrow." She said with concern in her voice. I caught the worry in her eyes.

"Please don't worry about it Alice. Edward's already plenty worried enough for everyone. There's no reason for it. Jacob would never hurt me." I stated.

"I believe that he would never _intentionally _hurt you, but he's still a young wolf. Their control is very touch and go. That just makes me nervous, especially since I can't see them." She sighed and looked at the floor. "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you without me knowing…"

"Alice, I'll be fine. Please, don't worry." She looked up at me when I put my hands on her shoulders. Her eyes were deep warm amber pools.

"Okay. I'll try. I'm going to get going, Edward will be here in a minute." She pulled me into her and hugged me tightly. She kissed my forehead then pulled back. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Bye, Alice." She left out my window quickly, and left it open. I sighed and took my pajamas to change.

I stripped myself of the boots and clothes I'd worn today, replacing them with my brand new pajamas. They were definitely comfortable, and warmer than they'd looked, so I liked them. When I walked back into my room, I found Edward lounging on my bed and when his eyes met mine they warmed.

"Hello, love." I smiled and set my clothes in my hamper, and walked over to him. I turned my light off and snuggled into my blankets next to him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Hi, how was your day?" I questioned. He rubbed his cheek in my hair and sighed.

"Long. I missed you. How about yours?" he said and let go of me a little to look at my face in the low light.

"Mine was great actually. Though I'm somewhat exhausted. But I had a good time with Alice and Angela."

"I'm glad, I'm happy you spent some time with Angela. That's good, you need to spend some time with humans." He said with a chuckled. I rolled my eyes with a smile. He looked at me for a moment, and then he leaned in to kiss me. It was tender and full of emotion, but it was quick as I pulled away from him remembering he had wanted to talk to me. He looked at me and cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Didn't you want to talk to me?" I pointed. He heaved a sigh and nodded.

"Yes, I did." He paused for a moment. "Bella, I don't want you to go tomorrow." I huffed and sat up.

"Yes, I know. But we already talked about this." I stated firmly. "Not up for discussion, remember?" he nodded but didn't give up.

"I know, Bella, but it's a bad idea. What if he loses control? He has every reason to get angry, so what makes you think he won't lose it?" Something hit me then. I had a feeling this is what Alice was talking about earlier.

"Edward, listen to me carefully. Jacob. Will. Not. Hurt. Me." I said each word as clearly and firmly as possible. His eyes fell.

"There's no way I can talk you out of this is there?" he said sadly. I cupped his cheek and looked him in the eyes.

"No." then I kissed him briefly, hoping to sooth him. He returned it, and when we pulled apart he seemed a little less tense.

"Alright, then can we make a compromise?" I eyed him for a moment.

"What kind of compromise?" I asked him, and he took my hand that had been on his face, and held it.

"Well, could you take this?" he pulled out an object that looked exactly like Alice's cell phone. I took it from his hands…it was exactly like Alice's cell phone. It was a small sleek black phone.

"Edward…" I began but he stopped me.

"Please, it would make me more comfortable. I feel that since neither of us can be there with you, if you have this if something happens one of us can come get you."

"But, you can't come onto the reservation anyways." I said.

"That's true, which brings me to my point." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Would you allow me to drive you to the treaty line, and have Jacob meet us there? I don't like the idea of you driving there on your own. Not with Victoria being so hard to read." I sighed; maybe he was right about that part.

"I guess, Edward. But the cell phone is a little much. I mean Jacob has a cell phone." His gold eyes looked at me with mirth shinning in them.

"But if you want to leave early, he might not be so inclined to allow you to use it. Please just keep it, Bella. It'll make contact with us, not to mention Charlie, easier." He smiled at me tenderly.

"Alright, fine, Edward. But you guys really need to stop buying me things. I think Alice spent like three grand on me today." I pouted and then set the new phone on my dresser. He chuckled.

"What did you expect; you gave her free reign… Thank you, Bella." He kissed my cheek and pulled me to him. "All our numbers are already in there. Just in case." I nodded into his chest.

"Get some sleep, I'll be here with you." He said soothingly. I took a deep breath of honeysuckle and let my eyes close. Sleep took me moments later.


	10. Fallout

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the saga and its' characters. But here's what she really dreamed. (;**

**Reviews went down phenomenally from chapter 8 to chapter 9. ): Please keep reading, I hope you still are! Just throw me what you think could happen next, what you're picking up between A/B and what you might want to see in future chapters, also what kind of manips you'd all like for my story! Let me know and I'll make them for you and post them on the "Moondance" tumblr! Don't be shy! I love hearing from you! It keeps me going and I love you all for it!**

**I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy, and leave love...or critiques, whatever you wanna say. **

**Cheers,**

**Lemon  
**

**

* * *

**

I sat up quickly in bed. I was shaking slightly with a feeling of over powering loss. I felt the already present tears fall more freely from my open eyes. A whimper escaped my chest. This feeling was heavy on my heart. I knew it had come from a nightmare, only I didn't remember precisely what the nightmare had entailed.

I felt strong cold arms pull me back down. I didn't fight it. I felt too off from my waking. Edward shushed me and held me to his chest with his face in my hair. I just laid there in his arms, tears sliding down my face, quietly. I felt weak and empty. I couldn't even find it in me to sob. I just let the tears spill over.

"What's wrong, Bella? What did you dream?" Edward's velvet concern filled my ears. I continued to stare at his chest. He pulled back and forced my face to look at his. His gold eyes swam with adoration and concern, I looked at the window. When I finally felt the strength to move I sat back up. Edward let me leave his embrace, but he appeared in front of me.

"I don't know…" I whispered not looking at his face. I just ran a hand through my hair, still feeling a vague emptiness in my chest. It was dimming, but I had the sense that it wasn't going to go away completely.

I got up and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into him, inhaling his honeysuckle scent, hoping it would work to calm my nerves. It did. Sort of. One thing I noticed that made this awakening more off putting and different than most of my nightmares: my heart wasn't pounding against my chest trying to break free… It just felt weak and heavy. My breathing was deep and difficult at first, but not gasping breaths. It just was.

I continued to hold onto Edward and breathe in his scent hoping to stabilize myself. He held me tight, not letting go, and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"It's alright, Bella. I'm here." He said gently. I relaxed a little more: at least enough to continue with my human activities. I loosened my grip on his waist and looked up at his beautiful face. Warm and tender golden eyes shone back. Then he let loose a crooked grin. I half smiled in return. He leaned down to capture my lips. Normally I would stop him before my human time, but I allowed it, hoping it would help to remove the anvil from my chest.

His ice cold marble lips found my warm soft ones. He kissed me sweetly and his scent invaded my head. Oddly though, it didn't help the way I'd hoped. I did relax, but it didn't give my heart the jump start I'd been hoping and expecting it would. The one it always did when he kissed me, the one that made my heart beat a million miles a minute. He released me and pulled back, with the same tender glisten in his eyes and the same warm smile on his face.

"Charlie is already gone to the reservation. Would you like me to make you breakfast while you get ready?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Actually, I'm not hungry…but thank you." I said standing on tip toe to kiss his cheek. He smiled and nodded.

"Oh, err, Alice said wear the dark green shirt ensemble. She told me you'd know what she meant." He said as I grabbed my towel and was moving to grab my clothes. I smiled at the mention of Alice. I just nodded and grabbed the outfit she had bought me yesterday.

I walked into the shower and immediately set the water to steam the room. I disrobed and jumped in turning the cold water nozzle only a smidgen. I needed the hot shower to calm my frazzled nerves. I let the water soak my hair and body, cleaning myself slowly. When I was finished washing I stood in the water for another few minutes until it started getting cooler. I turned it off and hopped out to dry and dress.

When I did I brushed my teeth, and dried and combed my hair, before heading to my room to grab my phone and shoes. When I finished getting things together and putting on the shoes instructed for this outfit, I headed downstairs. The smell of coffee permeated the kitchen and I was thankful. I wasn't a huge coffee drinker, but it sounded better than eating.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed Edward reading the news paper Charlie had left behind. He looked up at me and smiled I returned it and walked by him to the cupboard. I pulled out a mug and got myself coffee with all the fixings, and then I joined Edward at the table. He tossed the newspaper to the other side of the table headline down.

"Are you feeling any better?" he said with warm eyes. I took a deep breath, I was feeling a little better, but the ache in my chest was still there.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He nodded.

"Perhaps you should call, Jacob, and let him know of the plan?" he suggested.

"Oh, right." I pulled out the over priced cell phone and dialed his number already having memorized it. It rang a few times, but on the fourth ring a deep husky voice answered.

"Hello?" For a minute it sounded like my Jacob, the friend that I missed terribly.

"Hey, Jake, it's me."

"Bella, what's wrong? Not coming?" and there went my Jacob.

"No, Jake, I'm coming. I told you I would. I've…well I miss you too, whether or not you believe me." He sighed.

"I'm sorry. What's up?" he said though not quite the same way the good Jacob would.

"Well, we feel that it would be a good idea to meet at the treaty line. Edward can drop me off, and you could pick me up. Victoria's out there, the Cullens just think it would be a better idea…" I trailed off. He was quiet for a minute.

"I can do that. I guess it…wouldn't hurt." He replied quickly. I smiled. I was excited to see him.

"Great! Can you meet me there in like…10 minutes?" I looked at Edward who nodded.

"Sure, sure. See ya, Bells." He hung up. I pulled the phone away from my ear with the same smile.

"Drink your coffee, then we can get going." Edward said sweetly. I smiled wider at him.

When I finished drinking my coffee I grabbed a coat Alice had bought me and we headed to Edward's Volvo. He opened the door for me and when I was in, he was in the same moment starting the car. Some classical piano came on, and Edward pulled hastily out of the driveway. Then I thought of something.

"When did you get your car?" He smiled at me.

"Alice brought it over after Charlie left." I nodded, but I was sort of upset that she didn't stay at least until I woke up. I shrugged it off and continued to watch the trees fly by as we sped down the winding road to La Push. I didn't know exactly where the treaty line started so I was taken by surprise when Edward stopped several miles outside of La Push itself. I looked at him curiously.

"We're here, Jacob's on his way. He's just down the road." I nodded and unbuckled my seat when Edward flashed over and opened my door. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the front of the Volvo and stood waiting for Jacob. I finally heard his Rabbit and he pulled up nearly as quickly as Edward had. Edward scoffed quietly, but I ignored it.

When Jacob got out of the car he smiled hugely at me, I think forgetting he was supposed to be angry, because it disappeared quickly. I frowned at that, but I knew I deserved it. I sighed, and then Edward turned me towards him. I looked up into his gold eyes.

"Be careful, and remember to call if anything happens." He said quietly. "I'll see you later."

Then he pulled me against him and kissed me. I hadn't been expecting this and I gasped against his lips. He was kissing me with passion, with only a small underlay of tenderness. I kissed him back, but he pulled his lips away after about five seconds. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt him exhale into my hair. I just smiled into his chest.

"I love you, Bella." He said as he pulled away placing another kiss on my lips. When I backed up I smiled at him.

"I'll see you later, Edward." He smiled then looked over my shoulder quickly and his eyes narrowed.

"You better bring her back in one piece, mutt." Edward snapped and I blanched.

"Edward!" his eyes found mine again and softened immediately. He nodded then was in his car pulling away. I shook my head then turned to see Jacob glaring after Edward.

"Hey, Jake…I'm-I'm sorry he said that." I said sheepishly. Though I wasn't sure if it was because I had to apologize for Edward's behavior or because Jacob's hard eyes were now on me.

"Whatever, Bella. Let's go." He said and opened my door. I just sighed and did as he asked. He got into his side and started the car.

The drive to the beach was a completely silent one. Jacob's jaw was clenched the entire time. I just stared at the floorboard of the car, not sure what to say to break the tension. When we pulled up to the parking lot by the beach, I got out as soon as the car was stopped. I needed to escape the tiny area with Jacob so angry next to me.

I drew in a deep breath and I welcomed the salty sea air mixed with the scent of the nearby forest. It brought me a little peace. It was a scent that helped calm me some in the time the Cullens were gone. I'd always come to La Push to be with Jacob. I let the deep breath out and looked around. Everything was gray. The clouds up above reflected the gray water of the ocean and vice versa. The shimmering rainbow rocks were not shining, since there was no sun to be seen. I shivered and wrapped my coat around myself as a breeze came off the water.

I looked over to see Jacob staring at me over the Rabbit. His eyes weren't as hard as they had been, but he wasn't my best friend right now either.

"You reek." He said shortly. I cringed.

"Err, thanks." I replied a little annoyed. I looked away from him then back towards the beach. I walked forward, he could follow me or not, at this point I just needed to breathe. Something told me this wasn't going to end as well as I could hope.

He did follow me though. We made our way down the beach and finally we came to our log. I sat down on the large sea bleached tree, but Jacob continued to stand. We continued in silence for another five minutes until Jacob finally got annoyed enough with it.

"Well, are you going to tell me what happened?" he snapped suddenly. I flinched, but looked up at him. The anger was lit in his dark eyes. I sighed.

"What do you want to know, Jacob?" I asked looking away from him to the ocean.

"For starters how about you tell me what happened when you ditched out and went to, find that leech?" I rolled my eyes; I was going to lose my patience with this boy, really fast if he kept up this attitude.

"Well, we got him, obviously. Not that you care. But we're all fine, thank you." I snapped back and glared at him. I saw his shoulders slump a little.

"Bella! You know I care what happens to you! Why did you think I didn't want you to go in the first place? You're right; I couldn't give two shits what happened to the other two. You should have let the midget tick go on her own." I glared harder at him.

"Do you really think I could just let _Alice_ run to her death along with Edward? You know me better than that Jacob Black. They needed me! There was no other way it would've worked, had I not gone, they both very well would be dead. If that happened how do you think I would be right now?"

"Just fine because you wouldn't have known!" he shot back his fists clenching and unclenching.

"No Jacob! I would've been worse than before, because I would be to blame if something happened to them. I would know if something happened to them!"

"How Bella? How? You and I would have been perfectly fine if that leech didn't come back!" he spat.

"She came back because she thought I was dead!" I snapped. "She was scared because she thought I was dead! She saw me jump, but she didn't see you pull me out."

"That's the only reason she came back? And she had to bring her trouble with her!"

"UGH!" I threw my hands up in the air as I stood up and started pacing. This was going nowhere fast. "Jacob, they all came back because they care about me; because they missed me too."

"Bella! They're vampires! They're not even alive! They can't care about you. It's just impossible. They're disgusting creatures and they _left_ you here, with other bloodsuckers after you! Or have you forgotten that minor detail?" I glared at him more.

"They left because Edward was trying to protect me!" I finally snapped. Maybe that would help Jacob get on the level. He looked shocked for a moment. I nodded at him trying to get him to understand. Then he just looked confused.

"Edward left because he didn't want them being around to put me in danger." He finally got it.

"So why did he come back? Now you're back in more danger!"

"Damn it, Jacob! Don't you get it? I need them! I need all of them, they're family to me!"

"Bella they can't love you!" he said, but his eyes were more pleading then angry.

"How do you know? What makes you so sure they can't love me? Is it because they aren't human? Because last time I check neither were you!" I finally lost any composure I had left. "If they are monsters so are you!"

His body started shaking, his jaw was shut tightly, and his fists were clenched in tight balls.

"I'm still human, Bella!" he said through his teeth.

"Yeah? Well the giant wolf in you tends to beg to differ." I replied sharply. "Jacob, just stop. Please. I'm begging you. I need you as much as I need them." That seemed to calm him a little, as he stopped shaking, and looked at me. At this point I felt the hot tears welling up in my eyes.

"I would have done exactly the same thing for you…You're my best friend. I don't want this to ruin that." I said quietly and I felt the first tear fall.

"You got back together with him so easily. You should have seen yourself when he left you, Bella. There was hardly anything in you." He said much softer than before. When I met his eyes, they looked sad.

"He left you with nothing. You were broken… After all that, you just allow him to come back into your life?" I didn't answer for a minute. He was right, no one in their right mind would just forgive people for that, but I knew that I couldn't get along without the Cullens. I loved them, all of them, but how could I make Jacob see that? He hated them so much.

"Jake…_try_ and understand…I love all of them." I said softly. "I don't blame them for leaving… I know why they did it. I know you can at least understand that. They were trying to protect me."

"Then why did they come back? How is that protecting you?" he snapped. I shook my head.

"Would I be better off without them here?" I asked. His arms lost all their tension and his shoulders slumped.

"You could have been…" he whispered so lowly that I barely caught it. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to, and I decided not to respond. We both stood neither looking at the other. The silence around us was deafening. I looked out to the ocean, trying to find something to help me relax. I could feel the tension radiating between us. Finally Jacob said something.

"Well, what happened with the bloodsuckers in, err where ever you went?" he asked seemingly more relaxed. I took a deep breath.

"It's a really long story Jacob." I said and plopped down on the log again. This time though he sat next to me.

"We have time." I looked at him to see a glimmer of the smile from my Jacob.

"Alright, but don't interrupt." He nodded.

I launched into the story about how Alice and I rushed through Italy to get to Volterra. He smirked when he heard she had stolen the Porsche. I explained how I had to be the one to find Edward, and when I did he nearly exposed himself. When I got to the part about Demetri, Felix, and Jane taking us down to the large throne room, he tensed up. I went through everything in detail: until I got to the part where they were going to kill me. At that point I stopped an assessed Jacob.

"I can't believe that little bitch tried to hurt you." He said in reference to Jane. I shrugged.

"Tried, but that glitch in my brain prevented it." I said and nudged him. He let some of the tension go.

"What else happened?" he asked me. I took in a deep breath. I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time; I'd been here for a good two hours now.

"Fancy." He said and gestured to the object in my hands. I blushed and replaced it in my pocket.

"Yeah. Not my choice." He smirked.

"Well, how did you get out of there?" he pushed. I looked out at the ocean.

"Well…Caius sort of wanted me killed. Edward too, I'm sure he would have killed Alice as well, for showing up, but Aro stopped him." I looked at Jacob who was watching my face intently. I didn't know if I should be telling him this much about the Volturi, but I didn't care, he was my best friend, and after what I did, he deserved this much. I couldn't tell him about the promise Alice had made to the Volturi though.

In fact, I hadn't even thought about that since we returned. Would she keep her word? Would Edward let her? Would the others? How long would we have? A thousand questions sprung at me all at once. I needed to talk to them about this; all of them. I shook it off for now.

"I don't know how we managed to get out of there, it was kind of a blur at that point." There, that was a half truth. I only hoped he wouldn't press. I looked at him; it looked like he'd accept that answer. He was quiet for a moment.

"Bella, don't you see, just from that…how dangerous being around them is?" Not this again. "Not just for you, for everyone in Forks? What happens if the Italian leeches decide to pay a visit? I doubt they're as _refined_ as the Cullen bloodsuckers." He spat the last sentence.

"Damn it, Jake. Just stop. I won't stop being part of their lives and vice versa. So get used to it. You don't think Edward hasn't said the same thing about you?" I shot back at him quickly losing my patience. He growled.

"That son of a tick covered bitch told you to stay away from _me_?" I was the one to shoot up this time.

"JAKE JUST STOP!" I said pulling my hair. Why couldn't they just get over the fact that I cared about them both, and that the other wouldn't hurt me?

"Does he think _I'm_ going to hurt you?" he said calmer than I was, but still sounding pissed. "I'm not the one who needs to control the want to kill you whenever you're around." He said and started shaking.

"Oh, and you being about to explode is going to help?" I said gesturing to him.

"That's different. I don't want to kill you and I can control this!" he snapped.

"I know that Jacob! I told him that, and I'm telling you that they won't hurt me."

"This isn't going to work!" he said sharply. I took a step back at the anger in his words.

"W-what do you mean?" I stammered hoping this wasn't going where I thought it was.

"You have to choose." I gasped and my mouth fell open, and the tears immediately flooded my eyes.

"What? Ja-Jake, you can't be serious." His dark eyes locked on mine.

"Serious...You. Have. To. Choose." I shook my head at him as more tears came. A few minutes ago, things seemed fine. Why is he doing this?

"Jacob! You can't ask me to do that. You said you'd still be my friend, no matter who I love." He started shaking more.

"It's not going to work. I thought that they weren't coming back. I thought that the little leech was going to leave. Instead all of them come back." He glared at me any essence of my Jacob was gone.

"Jacob, please don't do this. It's not fair." I said in a shaky voice.

"You can't have it both ways Bella. Either you're with me, or you're with them." He said coldly.

"Don't draw that line…Don't ask me to choose sides." Tears were freely spilling and clouding my vision. I was starting to have trouble breathing.

"Is it really this hard for you to make the decision?" he snapped.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I thought you cared about me. I was the one who was there for you when they left you behind. Yet, you can't see that I'm better for you then _he_ is." My mouth fell open. I stared at him for a second before my brain started working again.

"No. It's not that simple." He straightened up.

"You just made your choice." I froze. "Obviously you don't need me. So get used to me no being around. This is over." He said and turned.

"Jacob!" he paused but didn't look at me. "D-don't, please. How did this happen? I can be in both of your lives." He shook his head.

"No, Bella, that's not the way this works. Don't call me anymore. Don't come here anymore. Goodbye." And with that he ran off, not towards the town, towards the forest. I just watched him go. It happened so fast. I didn't know what to do, or what to think. My brain was still trying to catch up.

After a few minutes I collapsed onto the ground in front of the log. I just sat there and sobbed with my knees pulled up to my chest and my head in my arms. I don't know how long I cried, but when I stopped I felt that empty feeling in my heart from this morning make itself known again. I just sat there staring at the ocean for a while.

Jacob no longer wants to be my friend. I can't believe this happened. I thought, just maybe that we could make it work. Wishful thinking never did me any good. I finally pulled my phone out of my pocket. I could stay here and go home with Charlie, but then again I didn't exactly ask him if I could come see Jacob. I didn't really want to see Edward right now either, he would flip. Should I call Edward or Alice?

I stared at my phone for another few moments. Looking at the contacts, the first name on the list was Alice's. I was about to hit call when my phone vibrated and a 'New Message' alert popped up. It was from Alice. I clicked on it and read.

_Are you alright? Do you need me to come get you? –A_

I wonder how she knew. I just exited out of it and hit the call button on her name. It rang once before she picked up

_"Bella, what's wrong? Do you need me to come get you?" _she said with worry in her voice. When I heard her speak, all my worry left me momentarily. Even the emptiness in my chest subsided exponentially. I took a deep breath and wiped away some tears.

"I'm fine." I lied. "Yes, please come get me. How did you know I needed you?" I questioned, knowing she couldn't see the wolves or La Push.

_"Well my future suddenly disappeared. It does that when I go near La Push." _She said with a giggle and I heard the engine start in a car. I smiled. _"I'll be there in a few minutes. Can you meet me at the treaty line?"_

"Yeah, I'll be there."

_"Okay. See you in a few. Bye honey." _

"Bye Alice." I said and hung up. I took one more needed deep breath and started walking back towards the parking lot, and the road. I still wasn't entirely sure where the treaty line was, but I just kept walking up the road that leads to the reservation.

After a lot further of a walk than I thought, I saw Alice pacing in front of the Lexus. She stopped when she saw me and beamed. Her face fell as she took in my features. I walked faster trying to get over the invisible line. I knew I did when Alice was immediately in front of me wrapping me up in her arms.

As soon as her arms were around me I dissolved. I started sobbing again. I did notice that the ache in my heart was gone, but it still hurt.

"Ssh, ssh, it's alright, Bella." She said and she stroked my hair. I just leaned down and put my face in the crook of her neck. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself and did so instantly as her scent filled my senses. The tears stopped coming as hard and I stopped shaking. She continued to hold me for a few more minutes until I was able to compose myself enough to pull back and look at her.

When I finally did she smiled sadly at me. Her eyes were warm and deep gold, but her nose was scrunched up a little, though she didn't say anything about it. She brushed some hair away from my face and rubbed my cheek with her thumb. Her other arm was still around my waist. I took great comfort in Alice's gestures. I didn't feel the need to pull away entirely.

"What happened, sweetie?" she asked with real concern. Another tear escaped my eye as I thought about what just happened.

"I don't know. I mean, he was angry at first, and then things seemed fine…" I said trailing off. I looked away from her eyes and she brushed the tear away.

"Talk to me, Bella." She said still caressing my cheek.

"I don't know. I mean…I told him about-about the Volturi, and most of what happened…" I said and looked at her face afraid she'd be angry. I was surprised to see her features still only portrayed worry and care. So I went on.

"After that, he just flipped. He told me...he told me that our friendship was through, that I wasn't to call him or try and contact him anymore." I started crying again and Alice pulled me back down to her shoulder. She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist, and rubbed circles on my back.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I pulled back and looked at her quizzically. That was something I had not been expecting. She caught my look and giggled a little, before she returned her serious face.

"I know how much he means to you, sweetheart. I would never have wished this on you." She said and the honesty in her eyes made me easily believe her words. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Alice." She nodded.

"That's what I'm here for. Speaking of which though…could we get going now? It smells like dog here." I smiled again and nodded. She released me, but grabbed my hand leading me to the passenger's side of the Lexus. She opened my door and I hopped in. She was in and starting the car, as usual, before I had my seatbelt on.

"Thank you for coming to get me, Alice." I said. She turned to look at me with a smile.

"Anytime, honey. Though I was wondering why you didn't call my brother." She said as we sped down the road towards Forks. I sighed.

"I didn't want to deal with him right now." She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "I mean, if he had come to pick me up, he would've been pissed when I told him about what happened with Jacob. I didn't want to have to deal with calming him down when I was trying to calm myself down." She smirked.

"What you didn't think I'd be pissed?" I thought about that for a moment.

"I guess not. I didn't think about that, but even if you are you're handling it better than Edward would." I replied with a shrug and ran my hand through my hair.

"I am pissed, and you're right. I know it wouldn't be helpful for me to throw a fit, so I'd rather just be here for you." She said sweetly. I smiled thankfully at her. I cared about Edward, but sometimes he just wasn't the easiest person to talk to. I didn't have that problem with Alice. While sometimes she did argue, she never tried to force what she thought down my throat. Sometimes Edward was just too stubborn.

After a little while we pulled up to my house. Alice got out and opened my door before I had time to. I just smiled up at her.

"Thanks." I murmured. She did a curtsy and I laughed.

"You're quite welcome. I guess I'll head home, would you like me to send Edward over?" she questioned.

"Actually, Alice, could you stay for a little bit. I need to talk to you about something." Her eyes glazed over for a minute as I made my decision to talk to her about the deal with the Volturi. I waited knowing she saw what was coming. She came back to me with a frown.

"Bella, I think you need to talk to Edward about that." She stated. I sighed.

"I know, just, come on." I said and lead the way to the front door. She didn't object and just shut the car door and followed me into the house.

We walked into the living room and I sat on the sofa while Alice plopped down next to me. She turned her body to face me and picked her feet up off the ground crossing her legs between us. Her knee hit the side of my leg and I felt another little shock. I stopped moving for a second, but didn't think much about it. I chose to go on with the conversation.

"You know what I wanted to talk about. I thought about it when I was talking to Jacob. The Volturi expect me to be changed, Alice." I said. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her disheveled hair.

"Yes, they do. But like I said earlier, Bella, this is something you need to talk to Edward about." She proclaimed.

"I know, and I will. But that's kind of my point, I know he doesn't want it, but with the Volturi promising to check up on me, we can't just avoid it. That means it's not just about me anymore. It's about you and your family. If they decide to come here, you're all in danger. I need to talk to _all_ of you." I stated. Alice froze in another vision. I sighed and waited for her to come out of it.

"Actually, that's a good idea, Bella. I'll let the family know. Edward won't be pleased…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, I kind of figured. We'll do it tonight then, after Charlie goes to bed." I stated. She nodded.

"Alright. Well, do you want to stay for a little while? Charlie probably won't be home until dinner time." She looked at me sheepishly.

"Actually, Jasper and I were planning on going hunting today." I felt that strange bitter feeling in my chest again, but I did my best to push it aside. Funny, she didn't look like she needed to hunt.

"Oh, right. I guess I'll see you tonight then." I said and stood up. "Just tell Edward to come get me tonight, please."

She stood up and grabbed my hand. I turned around to face her.

"I will, promise. I'll see you later." She had a smile on her beautiful face, but her eyes looked disappointed.

"Yeah, see you later, Alice." She stood on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. She was gone the next moment and I heard to car pull out of the drive way.

I sighed, but decided since I'd have the rest of the afternoon and evening to myself, I'd take care of some of my neglected chores, and catch up on some reading.

I had finished cleaning my room and the rest of the house by around five, laundry included, I worked diligently trying to keep my mind preoccupied. When I finished I put some music on and read. Charlie would be home soon and I could make him his dinner. Another hour crept by and I finished _Frankenstein_. I chose to switch it for _The Jungle_ excited to finally be able to read it.

A few chapters into it I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. I set my book down as his keys jingled in the door and stood to greet him. He stepped in the hallways carrying a bucket, when he looked up at me he had a large smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow and smiled back.

"Hey, Dad. Have a good day?" I inquired.

"Great, day. Just did some fishing with the boys. Look what I caught." He said and pulled a large cleaned fish out of his bucket. I smiled.

"That's awesome, Dad. I'll make that for your dinner." He raised an eyebrow at me this time.

"What you don't want any?" he asked.

"Actually, I was thinking about trying vegetarianism. If, you know that's alright." I said sheepishly to my father. He simply shrugged.

"Suit yourself. It's your body, Bells. You can do what you want. More for me anyways." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Alright well I'll get started on dinner. Just leave that on the counter." I said gesturing to his fish. He put it in the kitchen and then trudged upstairs to clean up.

I made some pasta with white sauce and some vegetables, also frying up my father's fish. I figured the fish would go well with the white sauce and this way I could go without it. When I finished Charlie was already downstairs watching T.V.

"It's ready, Dad." I said as I set the table, remembering to grab his beer. I poured myself some juice and sat down. Charlie took his seat across from me.

"Smells wonderful, Bells." My father said and started eating. After we both sat and ate for a few minutes Charlie spoke again.

"So, when did you decide to try this vegetarian diet?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, Angela and Alice were talking about it the other day, and it just sounded like it might be a good idea. So I figured I'd try it. All the Cullens are vegetarians." I said with a smile to myself and continued to eat.

"Oh, I hadn't realized that." He said. "Makes sense though." I raised an eyebrow at him since I had a mouthful of pasta.

"Alice never seems to eat much is all." I laughed but said nothing.

We continued eating our meals, and when we finished Charlie thanked me and told me the fish was great. He also offered to clean up, so I grabbed my book and headed upstairs. It was already nearing nine, so I hoped Charlie would go to bed soon, seeing as how tomorrow was Monday and he had work. I just continued to read.

My phone buzzed and I looked at it. I had a new text message. I clicked on it, it was from Edward.

_Alice said you wanted to talk to us tonight…Are you sure that's still what you want? –Edward_

I sighed and hit reply.

_Yes, I still want to go talk to your family. Please be here. Charlie's going to bed soon._ I hit send and as I did I heard Charlie start coming up the stairs. Good, I could get over to the Cullens soon. My phone buzzed again, but I hid it under my leg as Charlie knocked on my door.

"Come in." I called to him.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight, Bells. Try and get some sleep." He said. I nodded.

"Okay, g'night, Dad." He smiled and shut the door behind him. I waited until I heard his door shut before I retrieved my cell phone. I hit the new message.

_Fine. Let me know when he goes to bed._ I quickly hit reply.

_He's in bed. Please come over._ I hit send and waited for a reply. I didn't get one. I just picked up my book. Not five minutes later I heard a tap on my window, and then Edward let himself in.

"Bella, I don't understand what it is you need to talk about with the family." He said and sat down on the bed beside me. I put my book down and sighed.

"It needs to be discussed, Edward. The Volturi are going to check to make sure that I'm changed." I said and looked in his eyes.

"There are ways to keep them from knowing. You don't have to do this." I looked at him incredulously.

"Edward, let's just go talk to your family about this, alright?" he shook his head.

"Bella, you don't understand. This doesn't need to happen. We can keep the Volturi from knowing. I promise, you don't have to be scared of them, they won't hurt you." He said and put his hand on my cheek. I pushed it off and narrowed my eyes at him.

"And how would that help your family at all? The Volturi show up and I'm still human, what happens to you all then? We're going to discuss this with your family. Now. Let's go." I demanded. He sighed, but stood up.

I climbed onto his back and we jumped out the window. I had forgotten just how fast Edward was. He was faster than Jasper, I put my face in his neck and closed my eyes. The cold air rushing past us made them sting. A few minutes later he slowed down, and then stopped. I opened my eyes and saw his big house in front of me, the glass windows letting the light from inside out. I slid off his back and after I gained my balanced headed to the door.

Alice appeared on the other side in a flash and opened the door with a large smile on her face. I smiled back just as big.

"There you are. I was wondering what was taking so long." She said and hugged me.

"Thanks for telling them, Alice." I said as we released each other. She smiled and nodded. Edward grabbed my hand and Alice led us in.


	11. Decision

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters.**

**Some of you have been worrying about Bella not realizing the changes forming in her feelings. Don't fret, mes amours, she will in time, and I promise it won't be too long now. "Patience is a Virtue" repeat it, it helps. You will be rewarded for it.  
**

**Edward is an idiot, that's all I'm saying about this chapter. **

**Last note, no one has really said much about pictures for tumblr, I'm working on some, but any ideas help to better the story. One loving fan of "Moondance" told me they wished this would be made in to a motion picture...If only, Alice ending up with Bella over Edward or Jacob, a much better ending if you ask me. (;**

**Cheers,**

**Lemon  
**

* * *

I followed Alice into the Cullen's living room. They were all already gathered together. Carlisle and Esme sat in two dining chairs, Emmett and Rosalie occupied the loveseat, and Jasper sat in a recliner. Alice pulled me down next to her on the couch; Edward sat down on my other side, and stared at the floor. We all sat in silence for a moment. I looked around at all their faces and took a deep breath.

Carlisle and Esme looked calm as could be. Jasper's expression was similar to theirs, with only a little curiosity showing. Emmett of course had his big goofy grin in place. Rosalie wouldn't meet my eyes, but she looked upset. Edward had the same look as Rosalie, only more so. I shook my head at that. I looked at Alice, and to my surprise her face nearly mirrored Emmett's. I smiled at her and she gestured for me to go on. I nodded.

"So, did Alice tell you all why I wanted to talk to you?" I questioned. They all nodded.

"Well, she told us it was in regards to what happened in Italy, but not exactly on what." Esme stated pleasantly. They all looked at me expectantly and I felt a blanket of nerves cover me, only to be taken away by a wave of calm. I looked at Jasper and smiled, he nodded and smiled back. I took another deep breath.

"Yes, well. It has do with the deal with Aro about my being…human." I waited for someone to say something. No one did so I went on.

"The Volturi expect me to be made into a vampire. I want to know where all of you stand on this. Edward doesn't seem to think there's any reason why I should become like you." I said and looked at Edward along with everyone else.

"Would you care to share your thoughts on the matter, son?" Carlisle asked Edward gently. Edward looked to his father

"Bella seems to think this is the only option we have: her becoming a vampire." He spoke.

"What other option is there?" Esme asked her son as calmly as Carlisle had.

"We can hide her. When the time comes for them to check up on her, we'll hide her. While we were in Volterra, I saw into Demetri's mind, his gift won't work on her, because it works similarly to Jane's and my own. So when Alice sees them coming, I'll take her away and come back." He stated smugly.

"No." Rosalie said. I looked at her questioningly. "So say you get her out of here. What happens to us when they show up and Bella is gone? Did you care to think about the rest of us?" she ended in an icy tone, but she made a good point.

"Of course, either they'll leave it alone, or we fight." He replied.

"No!" Esme stated firmly.

"Edward." Jasper said disapprovingly.

"Good plan!" Emmett said. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"That is not a good plan. Rosalie is right what happens when they want to fight the rest of us? It's the Volturi, Edward. Even if they don't, you think Aro won't read your mind and figure out where you hid Bella? That was a half-assed idiotic plan at best." Alice said and glared at her brother.

"They're right, Edward. How could you put my safety above that of your entire family's? That's not fair when this whole thing is my fault anyway." I scolded him. "I don't see there being another option. Even if there was…I still want this." I said the last part lowly, but I thought I heard Rosalie hiss. I ignored it and continued to look at Edward.

"No." he said. I shook my head.

"Well I know his opinion on it." I looked to the rest of the family. "What about the rest of you? It concerns us all, while the decision is ultimately my own…I want to know what you think. I will return to Volterra alone if I need to, if you choose that this is too much, but I'd like to know." I finished and looked at my hands for a minute.

Finally I decided to face the music. I looked into the eyes of the family I viewed as my own. I only hoped they wouldn't turn me away. I looked into Esme's eyes and saw nothing but love.

"Bella, your decision is selfless. But do you understand what the repercussions of it are?" she asked me gently. I took a deep breath.

"I'm aware of the life I'll have." Edward scoffed.

"It's hardly a life. You'll be dead." I flinched at his words.

"Shut up." I said to him, he shook his head but looked at the ground. I returned my gaze to Esme.

"Bella, if you are aware of what is to become of you, then I see no problem in it. You are already a part of this family." She told me in warm love filled words. I smiled.

"Hell yeah! I agree with what she said!" Emmett pumped a fist in the air. I smiled again.

"No." Rosalie was looking directly into my eyes. I wasn't surprised by her opinion, but I was still a little hurt. I nodded and looked at my hands.

"Bella, I didn't say no because I hate you." That I did not expect. I looked up at her eyes, they were soft, but she still had her usual expressionless mask on other than that. "I said no because the rest of us didn't have a choice. None of us had another option, and while I understand the problem here, there has to be another way." I nodded and she looked away.

"I feel it would be the best route to take. I know this decision wasn't made lightly." Jasper's words were spoken softly. I half smiled at him. Edward growled beside me and Jasper shook his head.

"You already know how I feel about it, Bells." Alice said with a smile. I relaxed more when I looked at her. Then I turned back to look at Carlisle. He was looking at Edward, who was glaring right back.

"You can't do this." Edward snapped.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I understand fully your apprehensions, but you must understand my take. I won't lose you both, and I will not put my family in danger." Carlisle's response was soft and he looked like he was torn.

"I'm sorry if this puts strain on any of you. I didn't mean for this to happen, at least not this way…" I said trailing off.

"No. This won't happen. I won't let you." Edward said looking at me. "I don't want you to become what I am."

"It's a good thing it's not your choice then, isn't it?" I said sternly. I was getting tired of his trying to make all my decisions for me. I felt another wave of calm and looked at Jasper. He raised an eyebrow at my annoyance. I just shook my head.

"Alright, so when do we do this? Alice?" I asked, her eyes went wide.

"Wait what?" she stammered.

"You said you'd change me yourself." I reminded her. She just shook her head quickly.

"Bella, I can not do that. There's no way I could, I'd kill you." She said looking panicked.

"NO!" Edward shouted and stood up. "There's no need for this discussion because it will not happen!" I stood up then.

"I don't understand! Why are you so against me becoming like you?" I snapped.

"I will not allow you to become a soulless monster like we are!" I clenched my jaw.

"Edward!" I shouted. "First of all you can't 'not allow' me to do anything. Second, how can you call them soulless monsters? Your own family?" I said gesturing to them.

"You are all the best people I have ever met, and I do not believe for a second that any of you are soulless. Now apologize." I demanded pointing a finger at him. I felt a wave of calm come over me and I put my hands on my hips waiting for him.

"Well?" I pushed. He shook his head.

"I won't apologize for what I believe. I need some air." He said and stormed out the back door. I watched his retreating back.

"Damn it." I said under my breath. I felt a cold hand wrap itself in one of my own. I looked down to see Alice looking back up at me from her spot on the couch. She tugged on my hand and I sat down. The room remained quiet for a bit and I ran my free hand through my hair, the calming waves continued to come. I finally was able to relax as Alice started drawing small circles on the back of my hand.

"This isn't exactly going how I'd like." I began. "But my question still stands, when do we do this Alice?"

"Bella, the Volturi made this deal with you, and they told you they would be checking in on you. However your views of time are much different than ours. They may not check in for some years." Carlisle said to me gently. "There is no need to rush into this."

"What about Victoria? We wouldn't be having this problem if I was already a vampire." I offered.

"Bella, the situation with Victoria is no reason for you to be changed. Carlisle is right, there's no rush." Alice said.

"Well I don't want to wait until I'm thirty for this to happen." She shook her head.

"That's your choice, Bella, but you don't need to run into this. It's a completely life altering decision. Think about what you'll be leaving behind: Charlie, Renee, and Angela…Jacob. Not to mention humanity itself. There's a lot in your life you still haven't done, so much you haven't seen." When she finished I let her words sink in. She was right; I hadn't even graduated from high school. I would need some time to say goodbye to my parents and my friends. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair again. Nervous habit.

"You're right, but how can we be sure how much time we have? What if they make a snap decision and you miss it?"

"Like Carlisle said, they look at time entirely different than you do, even different than we do. They're thousands of years old. Years pass like days for them."

"What about after graduation?" I asked. Her eyes looked panicked again.

"Bella I don't know if I could be ready by then. It's going to take time for me…if you really want me to be the one to do." She said looking down at our intertwined hands. I felt the calm gliding over me, but I was getting frazzled by all of this.

"Maybe we can finish talking about this some other time…" I trailed off as Edward strode back into the room.

"Are you tired?" Esme asked me. I nodded. I think after everything that's happened today I just needed to go home and try and sleep, though I knew sleep wasn't going to be very restful tonight.

"I'll take you home." Edward said. Alice and I stood and she turned me towards her.

"Try and sleep tonight. We have school tomorrow. I'll pick you up in the morning." She smiled warmly and kissed me on the cheek before wrapping her arms around my waist. I relaxed even more and took in a breath of her scent. My nerves were momentarily stunned. When she pulled back she went and stood by Jasper. I smiled at him then at Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett grinned back and waved. Rosalie just stood up and flitted up the stairs to her room.

Esme appeared in front of me.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll work all of this out." She said and wrapped me in one of her amazing motherly embraces. I melted into the gingerbread scent.

"Thanks, Esme." I said when she released me. Carlisle smiled at me.

"It was good to see you, Bella. Though I wish the circumstances were better. Goodnight." I nodded.

"Yeah, you too. Goodnight everyone." I said and Edward pulled me out of the room by my hand.

When we got out front he leaned down and I jumped on his back, burying my face in his hair as he took off.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I said as he ran. He looked at me over his shoulder then back in front of him. We got to my house in minutes and he lithely slipped into my window. He set me down and turned around to stare back out the window. I shook my head and went to change.

When I returned to my room Edward was still standing by the window. I turned off my light and got into bed.

"Edward." I said he finally turned around to look at me, his face was more relaxed, but his eyes looked upset. "Just come lay with me please…Unless you want to leave, then I won't force you to stay."

He move to lie down beside me then wrapped me in his arms. I shifted around to get comfortable and put my face in his chest.

"I apologize for my earlier behavior." He said but I just stayed in the same position. "I just don't want you to be what I am."

"I know, Edward. But tell me _why_. Is it really just because you think I'll lose my soul?" I questioned. I heard him take a deep unneeded breath.

"Yes, Bella. That is why I don't want you to become a vampire. You are the most beautiful soul I know. How can I possibly take that away from you?" I pulled back from his chest when he spoke this time.

"What makes you think anyone can take my soul? How do you know that none of you have souls? You don't. You may think you're damned, but think about it Edward, you have a family of the most generous, sweet, loving people in the world. People like Esme and Carlisle can't not have souls. Your entire family is living proof that vampires have souls. No one can take anyone's soul away. It's not ours to give and take." He scoffed.

"My family isn't living." I rolled my eyes and shook my head, annoyed.

"Edward you're missing the point. What is the definition of 'alive'? A beating heart? Breathing lungs? Some humans hold those qualities, but they don't have souls. There's real evil out there, not just vampires like the Volturi or Victoria…humans can be just as evil." I stated. He remained quiet for a few moments.

"Your thoughts of me and my family are very high, but I still don't believe we have souls." I huffed but he continued. "Because of that, I can not allow you to be changed."

"Edward you can't forbid me to do anything, it is my life and I'll do with it as I please. This is something I will not discuss with you further if all you are going to do is tell me you won't allow it." I said and finally done with trying to talk some sense into him I just turned around in his arms and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Sleep came easily enough that night. However rest was eluding me. I just raced through panicked nightmares. I had several different ones. Most of them were centered on someone leaving me. It started with Edward; my subconscious replayed his departure, and then everything changed and Jacob replaced Edward. I was no longer in the forest, but on the banks of First beach, instead.

_"I don't care what happens to you now. You chose your side."_ Nightmare Jacob roared trembling like he would soon jump out of his skin. _"Never come back here!"_ he snapped and then he turned into a large wolf. This wasn't the beautiful russet wolf I knew Jacob to be, but a large terrifying black wolf with flat black eyes, there was no Jacob in him. When the black wolf lunged at me, my dream shifted again.

I was back in the forest, but not where Edward had left me, there was a stream nearby so I knew I was deep into the green landscape. The fog was thick and it surrounded me, I couldn't make much out beyond ten feet away. There were dark clouds covering any sun that there could be. I felt uneasy, I knew something was coming.

_"Bella."_ A soft airy voice filled my ears. I turned towards the sound but there was no one there.

_"Bella."_ The wind chimes called my name again.

_"Alice? Where are you?"_ I asked the fog, still looking around. Then I caught movement and my head snapped in the direction. Alice stood there looking at me with coal black eyes; they were filled with sadness, anguish, and remorse.

_"Bella."_ She began and I stepped towards her, only to be matched when she took a retreating step.

_"Alice, what's wrong?"_ I asked feeling that empty feeling invade my chest as it had before. She shook her head.

_"I'm sorry… I can't do this."_ She stated in a shaky voice and disappeared back into the fog.

_"No! Alice, wait!"_ I said and tried to chase after her, only to have the scenery change again, and I ran right off the edge of a cliff.

* * *

The feeling of falling woke me up. I shot up in bed my heart was racing, but it held that numb empty feeling it had the day before. I took some deep breaths and closed my eyes, only to be met with images of Alice's retreating form. I shook my head.

"No, no, she wouldn't do that to me." I said to myself trying to force the images away. I looked at my alarm clock quickly and saw it was about five minutes before it would go off. I plopped back in bed and covered my face with my hand, willing my heart to slow its race. I took some deep calming breaths and was finally able to succeed. I wiped the tears from my face and decided to just lay there until my alarm clock went off.

Then I realized the lack of stone arms around me, and I looked around the room.

"Edward?" No response came. I just shrugged and remained on my bed, a little relieved that I wouldn't have to talk about the bad dream. A few minutes passed and the alarm clock on my dresser went off. I slammed my hand down on it and stood up. I snatched my towel off the back of my desk chair and trudged into the bathroom to take my shower.

I took a rather long shower, the entire time spent trying not to think about the events that took place yesterday, or the nightmare's that so nicely reminded me of what happened, and added a little more to it. When I got out of the shower I realized I hadn't grabbed any clothes so I returned to my room after wrapping the towel around myself.

I jumped a little when I saw Alice sitting on my bed reading a book. She looked up at me and smiled a bright dimpled smile. My heart skipped a beat and I fought off the blush that tried to creep into my cheeks. She stood up and moved in front of me at a human place.

She looked amazing, her eyes were a brilliant shining gold, and her hair was its' usually inky mess. Her smile never left her face.

"Good morning, Bells. How did you sleep?" she asked me as she kissed my cheek. Any stress I'd had from the dream disappeared at the contact, and I suddenly felt lighter.

"Err, it could have been better, but it was fine." I replied. She looked at me worriedly.

"You had another nightmare." She stated instead of questioned. I nodded but then shrugged.

"It's alright, I'm fine now." I smiled at her. "Err, I need to get dressed." I said and blushed. She beamed and turned to my closet. She had indeed been over yesterday to redo my wardrobe. She quickly threw an outfit on my bed.

"Alright, you get ready, Charlie's gone so I'll go downstairs and make your breakfast. What would you like?" she said in an extremely chipper tone. It made me giggle and I shrugged.

"Surprise me." She nodded and with another kiss on the cheek she disappeared downstairs. I laughed and quickly got ready, wanting to be back in the presence of Alice, my dream had me feeling off again, but her jovial mood eased it.

I dried my hair fast, and ran my hand through it; I brushed my teeth and stormed down the stairs. Alice was there setting my plate on the table. My mouth watered at the sight; fruit, French toast, and a large glass of milk. I thanked any deity that ever existed for a friend like Alice.

"I hope it's as good as the last breakfast I made you." She said with a giggle as she sat down opposite where my plate was. I slid into my chair and quickly started eating. It was even better than the last meal she had made me. It looks like she got better and better at it every time she cooked. The possibilities exited me. I poured some syrup on my French toast and took a large bite.

"Mmm." I moaned with a full mouth. Alice's laughter filled the room.

"I'm very glad you like it." She said and I blushed again. That seemed to be happening a lot this morning. I swallowed my bite and nodded at her.

"It's amazing, Alice. You're a brilliant chef." I said and took a bite of the fruit. Then I looked at the fruit I was eating, I hadn't bought any of this, and I _knew_ Charlie hadn't either. My eyes narrowed at Alice who smiled sheepishly at me.

"Esme insisted I bring some over…She didn't want it to go to waste in our house, until you could come over again." I chuckled but kept eating. Esme was so generous.

I continued to eat in silence, to over taken by the flavors invading my mouth to bother with talk, Alice didn't seem to mind. In fact she watched me eat with great interest. It usually bothered me when people did this, I hated when Edward watched me eat, and it made me feel self conscious like I was being scrutinized. However with Alice it just seemed like she was curious.

I finally finished, and I still had a good ten minutes before we had to leave for school. Alice grabbed my plate before I could stand to take it to the sink, she had it washed and dried a moment later.

"Thank you, Alice." I said with a smile. She turned around and leaned against the counter; returning my smile with a much prettier one. I finished my milk and she grabbed the glass from me and repeated her previous actions before I had a chance to even know what she was doing. I just laughed and shook my head.

"You're going to need a jacket or something, its cold today." She said sweetly. I nodded and stood up. "Your coats and sweaters are in the hall closet." I nodded and walked over to the closet by the stairs.

Good thing Charlie only owned two different coats, if otherwise none of this would have fit. She had bought me several different coats, of different styles, colors, and heaviness. I looked through all of them and came upon Alice's Cornell Sweatshirt. I smirked and grabbed that one. I threw it over my head and yanked it on as I walked back to the kitchen.

"Normally I'd complain and make you change immediately, but I'll let this one slide." She said eyeing me.

"Of course you would." I laughed.

"Tomorrow you will wear one of your fabulous new coats. You can't let new clothes go to waste." She said and clapped her hands together. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, you need shoes." She said and saw I still only had socks on. I sighed and sat back down in my chair again. She came back instantly holding a pair of gray calf high boots that matched the outfit she had picked out. I shook my head but slid them on anyways.

"How do I look?" I said gesturing to myself mockingly. It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Beautiful, as always." She stated simply. I blushed and ran a hand through my hair. She smiled and then glanced at the clock.

"Well it's time to go. What'd you say? Are you ready?" she said with a sigh. I nodded and stood. She took my hand and led me to the door; I snatched my back pack up from the floor on the way out. She held my hand until we got to the car and opened the door quickly for me. I stepped in and she was beside me as soon as the door was shut. She started the car and pulled out quickly.

I felt a feeling of contentment as we made the quick drive to school. The empty feeling from my dream seemingly vanished. I was thankful for that. I just watched as all the trees blurred by. The car slowed quite a bit and I knew we'd be pulling into the parking lot in the next second.

Alice took the usual parking spot and turned the car off. I was still looking around out the windows when she spoke.

"What are you smiling at?" she said and I turned to look at her. I hadn't realized I was smiling, so I blushed. She just smiled widely at me, her eyes glistened with happiness.

"I don't know, actually. I didn't realize I was." I said honestly. That earned a chuckle from the little pixie.

"Oh, well, at least you're in a good mood." She said and opened her door. I did the same and got out. Edward's Volvo pulled up when I made my way to Alice's side. He got out and swiftly walked over to us.

"Good morning, love." He said to me with a crooked grin. Then he looked at his sister.

"Pipsqueak." He winked at her. She stuck her tongue out. I laughed and shook my head, still feeling elated, for unknown reasons. Edward looked at me and his smile grew.

"No nightmare's I surmise?" he assessed the smile on my face. I shook my head.

"No, I did, they just didn't seem to bother too much." I saw Alice smile brightly from the corner of me eye. I looked at her and returned it. Edward looked between us with his crooked grin still in place, then his head turned to look behind him. A frown creased his forehead. Alice's smile fell too. I looked at them both and followed their gazes. Alice took off in the direction she was looking.

"Alice." Edward called after her, but she didn't stop. Edward shook his head and grabbed my hand.

"What happened?" I said and he pointed to Alice. She was walking swiftly towards Angela, only I hadn't noticed Lauren Mallory standing threateningly in front of her, with her arms crossed. Great, and what could Angela possibly have done to her? I shared a glance with Edward and we walked off quickly after Alice.

When we got there Alice was standing in front of Angela with anger written on her features.

"…if she decides to hang out with the freaks, them I'm not going to be her friend anymore. I'm just trying to get that point across." I caught the end of something Lauren snapped looking right at Angela, who was looking down at the ground. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I let go of Edward's hand and stood next Angela.

"Are you okay?" I asked her quietly. She nodded but continued to look down.

"I doubt Angela needs a friend like you any way _Mallory_." Alice's voice was laced with venom. "No matter whom she spends her time with; she has never done anything to merit your hostilities. So if you don't back off, you're going to cause yourself a lot more trouble. If I ever catch you threatening her again, you will have me to deal with."

"Alice." Edward said in a soothing voice. Her head snapped to him and she glared at him, he shook his head. She took a deep breath and relaxed a little, but her hands were still clenched in tight fists. Lauren just sniggered.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" she said and took a step towards Alice, standing several inches taller than her. The tension that had just left Alice returned worse. I saw her crouch slightly. Edward put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not worth it." He soothed again.

"Alice." I said and I grabbed her hand. She relaxed immediately, straightening up and looking at me then back to Lauren.

"You've been warned. Leave us alone, or pay the consequences. We leave you alone, return the favor." She seethed. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She didn't move, instead she just stood there glaring Alice down. Jessica came up behind her looking between all of us.

"Lauren…what's going on?" she questioned. Lauren looked at Jessica and shrugged.

"Just telling Angela here that we're done with her." Jessica looked shocked.

"Wait, what?" she stammered. "Err, why?"

I looked at Edward and saw he was murmuring something at vampire speed and volume to Alice. She took a step back but held onto my hand. Edward stood in front of me a little.

"Because she's a traitor, and hangs out with _them_." Lauren answered hotly. Jessica looked between us all again and grimaced.

"Really, Lauren?" Lauren looked at her and her eyes narrowed. "This is stupid, let's go." Jessica stated and pulled on Lauren's arm. Lauren turned back to us and looked me up and down. I felt Alice's hand get tighter on my hand, though not enough to hurt, I just squeezed it back. The pair then walked away, Jessica looked back with an apologetic look on her face that I was not expecting. Alice finally turned back towards Angela and I. She looked sad when she looked at Angela.

"I'm sorry about that, Angela." She said. Angela looked at her quizzically.

"Sorry for what?" she asked the much shorter girl.

"I'm sorry that by spending time with us it's costing you friends." Alice said sheepishly. Angela may have giggled.

"Alice, Lauren and I were hardly friends in the first place. It's alright. I don't know when she ended up so high and mighty, but it's not like we're the best of pals. I'd choose your friendship over hers any day." She told the little pixie sweetly. Alice smiled.

"Still, we're sorry if our company causes you any problems." Edward spoke up. Angela shrugged.

"I don't understand why it should, not every one gets along, but people shouldn't feel threatened by you." She said. I smiled at that. Alice and Edward laughed.

"Anyway, now that's dealt with, the bell is about to ring. Shall we?" Alice said. The three of us nodded and headed to our respective classes.

Alice kissed my cheek as Edward and I walked to the door of our English class, then she turned to walk with Angela. I felt a slight bitter feeling in my chest, then Edward pulled on my hand and I focused my attention to him again, with a smile. The class went by rather quickly. Edward and I talked quietly most of the time. There was enough time after the lecture for me to finish my homework as well. So when the bell finally rang we both stood and left the classroom quickly.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he walked me to my Spanish class. He smiled hugely before we turned the corner to the building where my class was. I looked up at him questioningly and he just smiled back, when we turned the corner he nodded to the group standing in front of the room.

Alice stood with Angela and Jessica talking about something. Alice looked back at me with a smile, no hint of annoyance or stress anywhere on her face. I returned the smile. When we reached the group Jessica looked at Edward and I. She smiled shyly.

"Hey, Bella."

"Err, hi, Jess." I replied. Alice smiled at me more.

"I was just telling these two that, well, Lauren speaks for herself. The rest of us don't feel that way about you guys. I really don't know what it is with her, but I'm sorry." She said sheepishly looking between the four of us.

"It's quite alright, Jessica. You did nothing wrong." Edward said kindly. Jessica blushed furiously and I stifled a laugh.

"Err, good. I-I'm glad…" at this point I was trying hard to bite back my laughter, I looked up at Edward who had a grin on his face, and Alice looked to be trying as hard as I was to not laugh.

"Well, we should get to class." Angela saved her from further embarrassment.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said. Edward grabbed my hand as I was about to follow the other girls into class. He smiled warmly at me and bent down to capture my lips. I saw Alice turn rather quickly and bolt into the classroom. Edward kissed me tenderly then pulled away.

"See you at lunch." And he turned around and walked away. I quickly followed Alice into the classroom. She was staring at her desk with a frown on her face. My forehead scrunched up in confusion as I took my seat behind her. The bell rang and I pulled out my book.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I whispered so no one would hear but her. She didn't turn around, just shook her head and shrugged.

She didn't say anything was bothering her the rest of the period. I tried to bring it up when we had to work in our groups, but she just smiled at me and told me she was fine. So I let it go, though I was still unconvinced. The class passed by swiftly and then it was time for lunch.

The rest of the school day passed by just as quickly as Spanish had. The bell signaling the end of P.E. and time to change sounded through the gym. Alice chatted with me about some homework I'd gotten in Calculus as we made our way to the locker room.

"You're better at it then you give yourself credit for, honey." She said as I had complained about detesting math. She opened her locker and took her shirt off. I looked away as fast as I could and fiddled to get my own locker open. I took my own shirt off and looked at Alice assuming she was already dressed, as she usually did so quickly, only I was taken of guard to see her just pulling her jeans back on.

Her legs were slim; but toned beautifully, the muscles dances gracefully underneath creamy skin. I felt my face heat up as I yanked my shirt on. I finished changing with out sparing another glance at the small girl beside me. When I finished I finally looked up at her, she was looking at me with her head cocked to the side, but she quickly gained composure and smiled.

We walked to the cars chattering idly about nothing in particular. As usual Edward waited for us to get there and when we did he pulled me into his body. I automatically wrapped my arms around his waist. The car door closed behind Alice. Edward looked down at me and his eyes were dark amber and smoldered. I was surprised by the look he was giving me, and when he bent down to kiss me it was with fervor. His marble hard lips pressed against mine with heat.

I felt myself kissing him back, but failed to notice when I needed to breathe. He seemed to do the same thing. I finally needed to pull away and breathe, but he didn't let up with his kissing. I tried pushing against his chest. He didn't let go. I felt myself getting dizzy, and my vision was getting blurry, my ears started ringing a little as well. I tried telling him, but his lips were occupying mine at the moment. I felt myself start to go limp in his arms. Then I faintly heard the car door reopen.

Edward's arms left me and I stumbled back, and nearly fell, only to be caught by a pair of smaller arms. I took deep breaths and my head started to clear when the scent of chamomile and honey calmed me down. I shook my head to regain my eye sight. My ears stopped ringing and I heard Alice scolding Edward.

"You need to pay attention to that! She actually needs to breathe, Edward." I looked around after fully coming to my senses. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" Alice's worried voice asked me. I nodded.

"Err, yeah, I'm fine." I looked at Edward, his eyes were nearly black, and he looked ashamed and upset.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I shook my head.

"No, don't worry about it, I'm just fine." I said and tried to take a step, but Alice's arms were still wrapped around me. I looked at her and she smiled sheepishly and released me. I smiled at her and stepped towards Edward.

"It's alright, please don't be so upset at yourself. You look like you need to hunt." I said and touched his cheeks soothingly. He visibly relaxed and nodded glumly.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have allowed that to happen. You're right. I need to hunt. I'll see you tonight. I love you." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Go on. I'll see you tonight." I said gently and released my grip on him. He looked at Alice with the same ashamed look.

"Thank you. I'll see you later."

"Don't worry about it, Edward. Don't be so hard on yourself. I'll see you later." She said and walked over to the Lexus as he walked to his Volvo. He got in quickly and peeled out of the parking lot, earning a few glances from the other students still lingering. I felt bad; I knew he was going to be angry with himself. I shook my head.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Alice's voice reached my ears.

"What? Oh, yeah." I said and walked to my side. I got in and buckled up, but Alice didn't start the car right away. She looked just looked at me. I turned to look at her and she smiled, and started the car.

The drive home was quick and she pulled up to the house, but left the engine running. I looked at her quizzically.

"Are you going to come in?" I asked her when I got out. She smiled sheepishly.  
"Actually I'm going to go talk to Edward. Then Jasper and I are going to spend some time together." There was the bitter feeling again. I didn't understand where it was coming from or why, so I just pushed it out of my mind.

"Oh, well. I'll see you tomorrow then." She beamed at me and nodded.

"Of course! I'll be here in the morning. Have a good evening, Bella." She chirped. I smiled back and then shut the door.

I made my way up to the door and when I opened it I heard Alice drive away quickly. I decided to get onto the little homework I had. I had some math so that would eat up a little bit of time. I put on some music and started my homework.

Unfortunately I finished it quicker than I would have liked. I still had an hour before Charlie came home. I figured I'd just start dinner now. I put my things away and began to cook our dinner.

When Charlie came home I had finished dinner and set the table. He greeted me and we sat down to eat. When we finished I told him I'd handle the dishes, and did so, taking my time. When that was completed I grabbed my book and headed to my room to read until Edward got here.

I changed into my pajamas, turned some music on, and read the book Alice loaned me. Charlie went to bed a couple hours later, and after about fifteen minutes Edward showed up. He climbed through my window with a smile and bright gold eyes.

"Bella." He said and sat down next to me and immediately pulling me into him. "I'm sorry for my slip earlier. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, I can. It was an accident and I'm fine. So please don't worry about it." I said honestly. He pulled away from me and kissed my lips much more gently than he had earlier.

"I'll try. Alice made some good points earlier." He said with a smirk. I just looked at him questioningly. He shook his head. "She was just being a sister, and basically told me to man up." He chuckled and I giggled. It sounded like Alice, alright. I stretched out and yawned. He laid us down together, pulling the blankets over us both. Then he leaned gently over me to turn off my light and place my book on the dresser. I smiled up at him appreciatively.

"Get some rest, my Bella. I love you." He whispered and kissed my forehead. I curled into him and let my eyes close.

"Goodnight, Edward."

Dreamland stole me away hastily.


	12. Freedom

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all the Twilight characters. The idea is mine.**

**Because I love you all so much, I made sure to e-mail this chapter to myself, so I could update tonight. I'm on vacation visiting my sister in Los Angeles (I wish I'd run into Ashley Greene while here), and I didn't want to have to make you wait the full week for the next update. (: You all deserve it for the love and support!**

**I do hope you enjoy the goings on of this chapter. Special thanks to Roonie for a HELPFUL critique. Also to Hollowgo, for helping me brainstorm when I felt the dawnings of writer's block.**

**Cheers,**

**Lemon  
**

**

* * *

**

The next few weeks flew by without much problem. The Cullens hadn't mentioned any news on Victoria. She hadn't made another appearance, since the last vision Alice had three weeks prior, showed her returning to Canada.

I had, on several occasions, tried to contact Jacob, to no avail. He was still adamantly avoiding me. I even stooped as low as to hand write him a letter and have Charlie deliver it, like we were in third grade. He sent me a text in return and I saved it in my phone.

_I miss you too. Still don't want to see you. –Jake_

It was the only contact I'd received, and as much as his words hurt, the first sentence gave me hope.

My days and nights all seemed to be repetitive. I'd wake up from some nightmare or another, either Edward would be there, or he'd already have to have taken off. Alice would pick me up in the morning, school went by lazily, and in the afternoon I'd repeat my routine of: homework, preparing dinner, and reading as I waited for Edward's return. Then the cycle would just repeat itself.

As repetitive as my life was at the moment, I'd have thought I'd find some comfort in that. However there was something nagging me in the back of my mind. The only time it wasn't was on the weekends. They all were spent at home, since I was still grounded, but most of them Alice would come over and spend time with me. The only time she didn't was this weekend: she and Jasper had plans. It was Sunday and Edward came over when my father left, for fishing with his friends from the reservation, but I felt off all day.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me as we sat on my couch together watching T.V. I looked at him and cocked my head to the side.

"Nothing, why?" I asked.

"You look upset. Have I done something?" I shook my head and snuggled in closer to him, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of my mind.

"Not at all. I think I'm just tired and out of it. All these restless nights are catching up with me." I replied and yawned as I did, which just proved my point. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"If you're sure." He said and went back to stroking my hair and watching the movie.

At around noon my stomach growled and I sat up and smiled at Edward who chuckled when he heard it.

"Shall I make you something to eat, love?" he offered with a crooked grin. I nodded.

"That would be nice." He stood up and grabbed my hand leading me to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and I hopped up on the counter. He looked at me and smiled widely. Then he pulled out a banana and yogurt, with some of my fake lunchmeat and bread. I smiled, he and Alice had been fully supportive of my diet choice, even going so far as to have Esme write up some nutrition facts for me as well as Angela. We had both not strayed from our new habit, I didn't mind giving meat up at all.

"How's this?" he said and handed me a bowl with the yogurt, banana chopped up, and some honey oats in it. My mouth watered, it had quickly become one of my favorite snacks. He then handed me a sandwich and I took them to the dining table. He poured me some juice and I started eating.

"Mmm, perfect." I said he smiled and sat across from me. He watched me as I ate, and I blushed the entire time, still not entirely comfortable with it. I tried to focus on my food, and savored every minute of it. When I finished Edward grabbed the dishes from in front of me and washed them off. He turned around and leaned against the sink. "What?" I said wondering if there was something on my face. I wiped it and he chuckled.

"There's nothing on your face, Bella." I blushed and he flashed over to me and wrapped me up in his arms, gently lifting me and returning to the couch. He sat me in his lap and looked at my face. His hands gently stroked my cheeks and he leaned in and kissed me.

His movements were soft, but there was more behind them. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I complied with automatically. His hands trailed down my arms and wrapped firmly around my waist. He kept kissing me this way for a few moments, when I needed breath he surprised me by pulling away and kissing down my jaw and leaving kisses along my neck.

He gripped my waist firmer and lifted me from his lap, laying me on the couch, and he hovered above me. His lips never left my neck. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Edward never allowed this kind of contact. I didn't say anything and just allowed it. He returned his lips to my own and I let my hands tangle in his hair. I heard a low rumble in his chest and he pulled back again to kiss my neck.

My eyes were closed this whole time. He continued his assault on my neck and I felt his icy tongue trail along my jugular. I froze and my eyes snapped open. He pulled back and looked at me worriedly. His eyes were amber, but not black, and they were gentle.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to upset you." I just shook my head and rubbed the side of his face.

"N-no, it's okay. I just didn't expect that. Or any of this for that matter." I said gesturing to his position on top of me. He smiled at me and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"I couldn't help myself." he said and kissed me once more before he sat up pulling me up with him. I grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. back on. He held me closely to him as we watched another movie.

By the second movie, at around 2:30 my phone buzzed on the coffee table. I jumped and Edward chuckled. I glared at him, but he just smiled. I reached forward for my phone and saw that I had a new message. I clicked on it to see it was from Alice.

_Charlie will be heading home sooner than you thought. He wants to talk to you. –Alice_

I looked at Edward and showed it to him. He nodded.

"I'll leave when I hear him coming. I wonder what she saw." He said but then redirected his attention to the movie. Another half hour passed before Edward froze and then relaxed and smiled widely at me. I just looked at him confused.

"I better get going. Charlie's coming, he's around the corner. I'll see you later. I love you." He kissed me and I watched him leave out the back door. Okay then. I just sat back and waited for my father to come in.

After a minute I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the drive and his door slam. I got up to open the door for him. When I did I was met with a grin and he held up a fish. I smirked.

"Nice one, Dad." I said and stepped out of the way for him to come in. He wiped his boots off on the door mat and trudged past me, setting his fishing gear down in the hallway. I shut the door and followed him to the kitchen; he wrapped the fish up and placed it in the fridge.

"You think you can make this fish with that pasta you made a few weeks ago? It was pretty good." He questioned, I smiled and leaned against the door frame.

"Sure, thing dad. Sounds good." He looked back to me and motioned for me to join him in the living room. I raised an eyebrow, pretending to not know he needed to talk to me. I wasn't sure about what, so feigning curiosity wasn't hard.

"Sit down, I wanna talk to you about some stuff." He said and plopped down in his recliner. I nodded and sat on the sofa, hitting mute on the T.V.

"What's up, dad?" I asked.

"Well there are a few things I'd like to bring up. First is, your being grounded." I raised an eyebrow at him again.

"What about it?"

"Well, you've been pretty good about it. You didn't fight it and you've obeyed the rules." I looked at the table when thoughts of Edward coming over popped into my head. Then I looked back at my father.

"Well, what I'm saying is, you can have your freedom back." I beamed. I was so ready to get out of this house, but he raised a finger at me.

"That is if, you don't use all your time to spend with that boy." I just nodded, I hadn't planned on that, I would use it to spend time with Alice, and Angela as well, I would definitely visit the Cullen home though; I found myself missing Esme terribly.

"That also brings me to my second point. Jacob." I frowned when he said his name.

"Err…yeah?"

"Well you haven't been spending much time with him, and when I go over there, if he's there, he seems upset. I know he misses you." I looked at him still frowning.

"Dad, I've been grounded, and things with Jacob are…kind of difficult right now." I said trying to be vague. He nodded.

"I understand that, I just want you to try and use this freedom to work things out with him." I sighed but agreed.

"And the third thing?" I asked him.

"Well graduations coming up quickly. Only what...four more weeks?" my eyes bugged out of my head. Four weeks? Was that all there was left?

"I was wondering what your plans were for after high school? Have you applied to any colleges?" I sighed, I had applied to many colleges, and at Edward's insistence I had applied to some I knew I would never get into. I had received a few acceptances, but I hadn't really paid attention to them. I had no idea what would be happening after high school. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yes, I have, and I've been accepted to a few, but I haven't decided on anything yet." Charlie nodded and sighed.

"Alright, well it is your choice on what you want to do after high school. So I won't push you, just be prepared for anything." He said. "Now that we've gotten that all cleared up, you're free from grounding."

"Thanks, dad!" he smiled.

"Sure thing, kiddo." I stood up and handed him the remote and retreated to my room.

When I reached it my phone started ringing in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw Alice's pretty face smiling up at me with an "Alice Calling" flashing under it. I hit the answer button and held the phone to my ear.

_"We have to celebrate!"_ she chirped excitedly into my ear. I laughed.

"So is that what you saw?" I asked still giggling at her exuberance.

_"Yes! I'm on my way over, you're going to come over tonight for a little while. Esme has missed you terribly." _She demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"I've missed her too, but I promised Charlie I'd make him dinner." I said remembering our conversation.

_"I'll come over and wait for you there, I missed you."_ She said and I felt my heart pick up pace as she went on. _"This weekend wasn't the same. I had fun with Jasper, but he refused to let me dress him up. So, that was a let down."_ She said and we both laughed. Alice had taken to dressing me every day; I never felt the need to fight it, since she would get her way no matter what.

"Alright, if you want to. I mean I probably won't make him dinner for at least another hour." I said and sat down on my bed. I heard her car start and she laughed.

_"That's fine; it'll be nice to spend some time with you both. Since it's already the end of this weekend, the celebratory freedom extravaganza will wait until next weekend. Where can we go…"_she questioned trailing off.

"Alice, try to think Washington State, alright?" I reminded her with a laugh.

_"Damn, fine. We'll go to Olympia or something. Maybe even stay there for the weekend." _I shook my head and sighed.

"Maybe we should just have a sleep over or something, I mean it's the first weekend off grounding." I offered.

_"Oh, fine. Fun killer. I'm pulling up, knock, knock."_ She hung up and I heard a knock on the door downstairs and Charlie's heavy foot falls from the living room to the door. I laughed and walked out of my room.

"Alice! Nice to see you, kiddo." Charlie said exuberantly.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Charlie." She said sweetly. "I heard Bella was off grounding and had to come straight over." I heard him laugh.

"You could come over anyways." I said as I made it down the stairs.

"Yes, that's true, but I couldn't take you home with me afterwards! Esme will be so pleased!" she said bouncing up and down as she and Charlie made their way towards me. Charlie walked past me to the living room and his recliner and sat down. Alice grabbed me in a huge hug; I was having trouble getting air.

"Err, Alice. Can't. Breathe." I said and she let her hands fall and smiled at me sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and pulled her back in a hug, by the shoulders. She snaked her arms around my waist and I shivered. We released each other and she took a step back.

"Did you say you were going to Alice's?" Charlie asked from the living room. I turned around and walked in and took a seat on the couch. Alice sat down gracefully next to me.

"Yeah, I planned on it after I made dinner. If that's alright." I added. He shrugged.

"Don't worry about dinner tonight. We'll have that tomorrow. I'll make some leftovers or order a pizza. You go have fun with Alice." He said and I beamed and looked at Alice who had a similar expression on her face.

"Thanks, Dad." I said he nodded.

"Don't worry Charlie, she'll have this if you need her." She said and handed me my cell phone. My hand shot to my jeans pocket and I looked at her confused, she winked at me. We hadn't told Charlie about the Cullens getting me a cell phone, because we knew it would be in conflict with the whole 'grounded' situation. He looked at her surprised.

"You got Bella a cell phone?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. She shrugged.

"Yet another gift from my parents. They figured it would make communication between you two easier." She stated and shot him a breath taking smile. He was caught off guard.

"Err, uh, well…t-tell them thanks." He stammered and blushed. I nudged her she bit her lip trying to stifle a giggle, and I rolled my eyes, though she looked absolutely adorable when she did that.

"Well you girls go ahead. Have fun be safe." He said when he recovered. I nodded and stood up. Alice went to the kitchen quickly then came back and stood beside me.

"Alright, Charlie, I left Bella's phone number for you on the refrigerator along with my own, just in case." She said. He nodded and smiled.

"Bye, you two."

"See you later, Dad." I said and headed towards the door. Alice grabbed my hand when we got out side and spun her self around.

"Freedom!" she chirped like a giddy school girl as she completed her spin and placed my arm around her shoulder, still holding my hand. I started laughing at her antics.

"Shouldn't I be the one dancing in the street?" I said as we got to the Lexus. She opened my door for me as she answered.

"Well why aren't you? You finally get to leave the house! That means more time for me to bug you!" I shook my head as I stepped into the car laughing; she beside me instantaneously and beamed.

"That's true." I said with a large smile. She pulled out of the drive way slower than usual because Charlie was home, but when we were on the road, she floored it.

"Esme is excited! She wants to make you dinner. We've all missed you around the house!" she said still bouncing in her seat. I couldn't help it, I nearly started bouncing myself: her energy was catching.

"I've missed you all too! Is Emmett home?" I questioned. She smiled and nodded.

"He already decided we'd be playing video games for a while, when I told them my vision."

We pulled up to her house quickly both laughing. She had the car off and was opening my door before I realized we'd stopped. She helped me from the car when Emmett came tearing out of the house. He ran right up to me and scooped me into his huge arms twirling me around several times.

"Hey there Bella! Long time no see!" he set me down and I teetered from the dizziness. Jasper appeared beside me and steadied me.

"Thanks." I said. "It's good to see you guys." Jasper nodded and smiled.

"Good to see you too, Bella. Don't mind Emmett, he hasn't beaten anyone at video games in a while, and is excited about the possibility of beating you." Jasper laughed punching his bigger brother in the arm. Emmett scowled at him.

"Shut up, Jazz. I have too beaten you." I felt arms wrap around my waist and jumped a little at the feel, before my nose caught the scent of honeysuckle.

"Hello, my love." Edward whispered in my ear before he kissed it. I pulled away from his arms and looked at him.

"I'm glad you're here." He said with a crooked grin. I smiled back at him.

"Me too."

"Alright, alright, let's get inside. It's about to rain." Alice said and grabbed my hand pulling me away. I went willingly. The boys followed us. As soon as we were under the safety of the porch it started raining.

"See?" she said and opened the door for me. I laughed.

"I never doubted you." She smirked and grabbed my hand again leading me into the kitchen instead of the living room. Esme appeared before me in a flash and wrapped me in a hug nearly as strong as Emmett's. I giggled and wrapped my arms around her neck. She held me for a moment and I felt my heart melt at the motherly affection radiating off of the woman.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're back!" she stated happily as she released me. I smiled back at her.

"Me too, I missed you." She smiled as Carlisle joined her in a motion I didn't see.

"Hello, Bella." He said warmly. I nodded.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Esme asked. I looked to Alice she nodded.

"Yes she will!" she clapped her hands together. Edward put his arms around my shoulders.

"Wonderful, how has the new dietary habit been working for you?" Esme asked curiously.

"Quite well, actually. Thank you so much for the information." She nodded.

"Of course. Anything we can do to help. I'll make you something special for dinner." She said with a wink. I beamed. The possibilities of the food she would make me swam around in my head and I had to admit, my mouth watered a bit.

"Come on, Emmett's getting impatient." Edward said with a smile in his voice. Alice turned and flitted to the living room. Edward took my hand and led me to follow after Alice. I smiled at Carlisle and Esme as we walked out of the room.

Alice sat cross legged on the floor in front of the couch with Jasper at her side. I looked away as he kissed her on the cheek. I saw Emmett setting up the game as Edward sat us down behind Alice and Jasper on the couch. Alice was directly in front of me and turned to smile at me as I slid in behind her. I returned it half heartedly.

I looked away from her as Emmett tossed Jasper a controller for the Xbox, and plopped down on the love seat next to Rosalie. The beautiful blonde had her legs curled up on the couch underneath her and Emmett handed her the other controller. I was surprised she was not going to disappear into her room now I was here. Then she looked over at me and I blushed.

"Err, hi, Rosalie." I said quietly. She actually didn't scowl or glare at me; she just nodded and returned her attention to the huge flat screen in the entertainment center. Alice looked over her shoulder at me and winked. Edward smiled at me. I smiled back at him and Alice and watched as Rosalie proceeded to wipe the floor with her brother in Call of Duty.

"Nice job, babe!" Emmett said and kissed Rosalie's cheek when she finished Jasper off quickly. Jasper scowled and tossed the controller to Edward who laughed heartily with Emmett.

"Some soldier you are." Edward smirked. I bit my lip trying to not laugh as Jasper glared at Edward.

"I bet, I can beat her." He said. Jasper looked at Rosalie who raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"You're on. How much?" Jasper drawled.

"$250? We'll keep it low for starters. Anyone else want in?" Edward said playfully looking at his siblings, then landing on Alice.

"No, I'm not helping you cheat! Stay out of my head!" she said and stuck her tongue out. He looked confused for a second and laughed. I looked at him questioningly.

"She's translating Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream _into Greek." He said still laughing. Emmett laughed too.

"There goes your plans, eh, Eddie?" he laughed. "I'm in, $250 on Rose." He said throwing money down on the coffee table. I laughed as well when Edward and Jasper threw their wads of cash on the table too.

"Does no one have faith in me?" Edward said in a mock pout. I giggled with Alice. Rosalie actually cracked a small smile, but it disappeared quickly as she reached into her pocket.

"$250 on Edward." She smirked. Jasper cursed. That surprised me.

"No letting him win, Rose!" Emmett said. She kept a stern face and the game began.

This round took a little longer than Rose's quick disposal of Jasper. However after a few minutes Edward finally got the last shot in. Rosalie's character fell and Edward was claimed the victor. Alice shook her head eyeing her brother and sister.

"Cheaters." She huffed and then giggled. Rosalie grabbed the money off the table and Emmett and Jasper pouted.

"You let him win." Jasper glared at his 'twin'. She didn't say anything but tossed half the stack of money to Edward and he gave her a high five as she walked past him to the stairs. Well, she stayed down here with me in the room longer then ever before.

"Who's next?" Edward asked. Emmett scooped up the left behind controller.

"You're on. No cheating. Same stakes." He said tossing more money on the table. Jasper looked between the two. Then shook his head raising his hands up.

"I don't think so." He chuckled and let his arm wrap around Alice's shoulders. I shifted and scooted closer to Edward.

"Alright, same stakes." Edward said to his bear of a brother and tossed more money on the table.

The game started and ended quickly. Emmett moved to quickly and killed Edward's character before Edward could fire off a shot. When Edward's character fell he shrugged.

"Who's next?" Emmett asked scooping up the money. He eyed me. "Bella?" My eyes widened.

"I've never even played this before, you'd wipe the floor with me." I said Alice looked over her shoulder at me and smirked.

"You'd be surprised." Edward nodded and handed me the controller.

"$1000 on Bella." Jasper said. My eyes widened again.

"That's a good way to loose a thousand dollars, Jasper." I said sheepishly.

"Me too." Edward said and threw some money down. They were really going overboard with this gambling thing. Emmett was going to walk away a much richer man. Alice again remained neutral as Emmett tossed his wad on the table.

"Alright, let's do this!" he boomed excitedly and started the game.

I actually didn't do as horribly as I thought. The game lasted longer then Jasper's did, but eventually I lost. Emmett shot up from the loveseat and pumped his fist in the air. He grabbed the rest of the money.

"Who's the king?" he said and shoved the money in his pocket bowing to us all. Alice and I giggled.

"Beating someone who's never played before doesn't deem you the king, Em." She said to her beastly brother. He shrugged.

"So, I still got the money!" he smirked. Alice shook her head.

Jasper and Emmett continued to play each other. Alice moved from the floor next to him and sat beside me. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and Alice held one of my hands. I smiled at her. We watched them play for another half hour before I started to smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. I took a deep breath and Edward smiled at me.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Esme is making your dinner; it will be done in a few minutes." Edward replied and kissed my temple. I smiled at him briefly then looked at the clock on the wall. It was already six thirty. I hadn't realized how long we'd all been playing the Xbox. Alice shifted next to me and let her legs hang of the side of the couch, over the armrest and she put her head on my lap. I smiled down hugely at her and she returned it, her gold eyes dancing with some emotion I couldn't understand.

We sat this way watching the video games for another few minutes and I saw Rosalie reappear near the back door. Edward looked up at her and Emmett stopped the game. She disappeared out the back door and Emmett and Jasper stood up. I looked around confusedly. Alice sat up and she and Jasper shared a look, before he leaned down and kissed her quickly. He smiled at me and followed his sister out the door.

"Bella, would you mind if I went to hunt?" Edward asked me. Oh, I get it. I shook my head.

"No, go ahead. I'll be fine." I said and looked at Alice's solid gold eyes. I knew she wouldn't need to go. She smiled at me and returned my focus to Edward.

"Alright I won't be too long. I love you." He said and looked at me for a moment. I smiled at him and kissed his lips. He pulled back and smiled, then disappeared out the door with Emmett. Esme came into the living room after her children left with a large smile on her face.

"Your dinner is ready, Bella. I hope you like Indian." Alice stood up and grabbed my hand firmly in her own. She walked with me to the table and sat opposite me. Esme brought a large plate of food and set it in front of me, along with a mug of what looked like Chai Tea. I beamed brightly at her.

"Some of the best vegetarian dishes I've found." She said and winked at me before she disappeared. I took a huge breath inhaling the glorious scents before me.

"Thank you, Esme." I said knowing she'd hear me wherever she was in the house. Alice smiled.

"She said you're welcome." I smiled back at her and began to dig in. Heaven. Alice was an amazing cook, but Esme, Esme was a goddess of food. For not actually being able to eat it and being repulsed by it, that woman sure knew how to make a meal. I ate as slowly as possible, savoring every bite. Even the tea was delicious. So many different smells and spices. I felt completely over stuffed when I finished, but it was worth it. Esme appeared and grabbed my plate and headed off to the kitchen.

"That was amazing." I said and sat in a food coma for a moment.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had fun making it." Esme said as she reappeared. She leaned down and kissed my forehead and left the room again. Alice looked to be concentrating on something. I looked at her puzzled.

"Are you alright, Alice?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled, though it did not reach her eyes.

"I'm fine. What would you like to do? The others won't be back for another two hours." She said. I shrugged. "We could watch a movie if you'd like."

"Sure, that sounds great." She nodded and stood offering me her hand, which I took. I felt the familiar shock. I was starting to wonder what that was. It was happening more frequently whenever Alice and I made contact. I hadn't noticed it when anyone else touched me.

"Why don't you pick a movie? I'm going to light a fire." She said and dropped my hand moving quickly to the fire place. I walked over to the cupboard with their large collection of movies.

"What are you in the mood for?" I asked, I heard a match strike and looked at Alice. She had managed to quickly get the fire built and going, so she stood and flitted over to me. I stepped back surprised by how close she had gotten, and nearly tripped. She caught me around the waist, and the shock reverberated through my body this time. I shivered and she stood me straight and let me go hastily. I gave her a puzzled look but she didn't seem to notice as she looked at the movies.

"I don't know. Perhaps horror?" she offered. I shrugged.

"Sure, I don't mind." She nodded and grabbed a movie and I went to sit down on the couch near the fireplace. Alice turned on the surround sound and the DVD player and put the movie in. She grabbed the remote and turned around to look at me. I smiled at her and patted the spot right next to me. She beamed brightly at me and turned the lights off before she sat down close to me. I scooted into her side and wrapped her arm around me putting my feet up on the couch. She smiled and put her feet on the coffee table.

The differences in temperature from the heat coming off the fire, and the ice cold I could feel through Alice's clothes, was actually quite pleasant. I sighed in deep contentment and snuggled closer into her side automatically. She pressed play on the movie and we sat together comfortably as the movie began.

A while into the movie and I was shaking like a scared little girl. Alice had chosen some horror movie from the 70s, the really scary ones. I had to hide my face in her chest several times and she just rubbed my back and told me it was alright. I knew I was alright, and I felt like a fool for being afraid of movies, but that didn't stop me from getting scared.

"Are you alright, Bella? We can choose something else." she asked me sweetly and pulling back a little to look into my eyes. I looked back at her and lost whatever words I had planned.

The reflection of the glowing fire reflected in Alice's eyes and made them look like they were dancing. The light from the T.V. screen made her skin flash in different colors as the scenes change. It was quite the sight to behold, but for the most part I couldn't look away from her eyes. They drew me in.

The beautiful dancing gold stared right back into my own eyes. They were soft and in a second I didn't notice something changed in them. It was like a spark ignited behind her irises themselves. The emotion they held, the complete tenderness, I felt my heartbeat pick up its paces. It went from walking to sprinting. She never looked away from me. As fast as my heart was beating I felt calm, I was no longer scared from the movie. I was in some sort of trance, and I couldn't look away.

"Alice." I heard Esme call from the top of the stairs. Alice and I both jumped at her voice, though it was soft and gentle. I blinked several times and looked back to the T.V. Alice looked over the back of the couch.

"Y-yes mom?" her voice caught for a moment before she fully regained composure and the smoothness returned.

"Perhaps you should choose a different movie. Bella's heart is racing. She's terrified." I blushed furiously at that. I had forgotten that Esme and Carlisle could hear my heartbeat hammering away in my chest. But…had my heart beat been that fast when we were watching the movie? I couldn't tell anymore. I wasn't sure what had just happened.

"You're probably right." Alice said with a smile in her voice. I looked at her and she did indeed have a huge grin on her face. "I think it's time to change it, Bells." She winked and I nodded. I shifted so she could get up and she released me from her grip.

She chose a different movie and plopped back down next to me after she switched it. She sat back down next to me and replaced her arm around me. She pressed play and it began. This was a comedy and had us both laughing heartily from the very beginning.

After about another hour we were both rolling with giggles, still watching the movie in close company. I never moved away and Alice never removed her arm. Soon Emmett came in through the back door and stopped for a second in the frame, his hair was dripping wet and he eyed us with a large grin on his face.

Alice's eyes glazed for a half a second and then widened. She grabbed me so quickly and jumped over the back of the couch as Emmett jumped at us. When I finally regained my vision we were on the other side of the room and Alice and Emmett were laughing. He was shaking his dripping wet hair out where we had just been sitting.

Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie followed in seconds after. I was still being cradled in Alice's arms. They all looked like they had taken a dive into a lake. That's when I realized it was still raining. Edward shook his hair as he came in and ran a hand through it. Rosalie had rung hers out just outside the back door before entering. Jasper dashed up the stairs quickly.

Edward looked at Alice and me and cocked his head to the side with a smile, then looked at Emmett and rolled his eyes. Alice only then replaced me on the floor. Edward walked over and tried to wrap his arms around me. I held my hands out before he did, though. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're soaking wet." I said with a laugh. He smiled.

"Oh, right." He winked and he disappeared up the stairs.

Rosalie and Emmett departed up the stairs quickly to their room. I stood with Alice waiting for Edward to return; she flicked the light on and turned the T.V. off. Edward came flying back down the stairs and scooped me into his arms. He planted a kiss on my lips. He held me off the ground and smiled at me when he pulled his face away from mine.

"Did you enjoy your time?" he said and set me back down. I looked over at Alice who was busying herself with putting the movie away and resetting up the Xbox. I then looked back at Edward and nodded.

"Well unfortunately we've got school tomorrow, and it's getting late. Would you like me to take you home?" he questioned. I was feeling tired so I nodded.

"Yeah. That sounds good."

"Charlie's already asleep. He has to get up early for work tomorrow." Alice said and walked up next to me but was looking at Edward, his face was smooth, but I thought I saw him nod at her.

"Well, it's still raining, would you mind driving us back to Bella's, please?" he asked his small sister. She nodded.

"Yes, that's fine. Ready?" she asked and Esme appeared again.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked me with a hug. I smiled, she was always so caring, and I could never get enough of her warm hugs.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon though." I said and we parted she smiled and Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the door, Alice trailing behind us. He picked me up when we got outside and he and Alice made the dash to the car quickly, through the down pour. I was hardly touched by the rain and already seated in the back of the car on Edward's lap. Alice was swiftly pulling away from their house by the time I had realized what happened.

Edward had his arms firmly around my body for the whole drive. He had his nose in my neck and I felt him plant kisses there every few minutes. I shifted in his lap and looked at Alice. She did not look back at me. She just remained completely focused out the windshield. We pulled up to my house and Edward opened the door about to pick me up and run us to the house.

"Wait." I said and he stopped and I loosened his hands from around me. I leaned between the two front seats and wrapped my arms around Alice's neck from behind. I felt her relax and she patted my arms. I kissed her cheek and blushed.

"Goodnight, Alice." I said and fell back into Edward's lap. We were out of the car and at the front door in a flash. I barely saw as Alice pulled away. I opened the door and walked in. Edward following behind me all the way up to my room. He went and lay down on my bed and I grabbed my pajamas from the closest. I flashed him a brief smile and walked into the bathroom.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out. I had a new message from Alice.

_Dream well, Bella. –Alice_

I smiled to myself and then got changed. I grabbed all my clothes and my phone and returned to my room. I tossed my clothes in the hamper and plugged my phone in. I then placed it on my nightstand. When I turned around Edward held his arms open for me. I crawled in under the blankets and let him wrap his arms around me.

"Goodnight, Edward." I said and kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed my forehead before pulling me closer into him.

"Goodnight, I love you."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on stilling my mind. My thoughts were everywhere, rushing around in my head so quickly that I barely had the chance to comprehend any of them. Sleep was getting closer as I attempted to focus on my deep breathing. My head started getting hazy and then dancing gold eyes flashed across my mind. That was the last thing I remembered seeing behind closed lids as I fell asleep.


	13. Crime

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight characters.**

**So, some of you seem to be growing annoyed with the pace. I'm doing my best to add more and more towards alluding to their relationship. I promise once things pick up they will SERIOUSLY pick up. It's a slow build for a lot to happen all at once. Bare with me. You don't _have_ to keep reading though, no one will make you. **

**I'm finally feeling refreshed, my vacation did me some good, and I think I can finally write the next chapter I've been working on. I'd had some wicked Writer's Block there for a bit, but I hopefully got over the hump. I hope to the gods I did. **

**Anyways, this isn't the best chapter ever, but there are some necessary bits of information in it. Hope you enjoy it anyways. After this chapter, the build up begins to quicken. So take this time to buckle your seatbelts. It's going to get better from here.**

**Cheers,**

**Lemon  
**

**

* * *

**

The next morning I woke up before school nearly tumbling out of bed. I was starting to think I'd never sleep peacefully again. Being a vampire was starting to look even better. I had a repeat of the dream from Saturday night, with added scare factor from the movie Alice and I had watched.

I shook my head and shut off my alarm clock, attempting to untangle myself from the covers. Edward was already gone, but my phone was flashing on my nightstand, alerting me that I had new messages. When I was finally able to throw my blankets off I swung my legs off the side of the bed and snatched up my cell phone. I clicked on the 'new text message' window and it opened.

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you when you woke up. Charlie checked on you early before he left. I will return to get you though. I love you. - Edward_

I felt my body flood with disappointment. That meant Alice wasn't coming to pick me up. I guess she might not have to now that I was no longer grounded. I sighed and stood up from my bed going about my morning routine. I finished slowly dragging out drying my hair completely. I returned to my room fully dressed, hoping Alice would approve, only to jump when I saw not only Edward, but Alice sitting on my bed.

They were laughing and when they saw me they both turned to me. They had the same bright tender eyes. Though Edward had a large crooked smile, and Alice's made her dimple's show deeply. I swooned at the sight. My heart beat picking up it's pace. Edward was up with his arms around me and his face in my neck.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said and he pulled back to kiss me. I automatically returned it, but pulled back after a moment.

"Good morning to you both." I said and moved from his arms towards Alice's outstretched ones. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I slipped mine around her neck, bending down to put my face briefly in her neck. I pulled back first and she slowly let her hands fall from around my waist, sliding down my hips, before taking their place at her sides. She had an even bigger smile on her face then before.

"So, Bells, shall I make you breakfast?" she questioned.

"I can do that today, Alice." I heard Edward interject before I could tell her, yes please. I looked back over at him and he was leaning against the wall with a smirk. I looked back to Alice and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine." She looked back to me. "He hasn't gotten any better." She whispered though we both knew he heard. I just laughed and shook my head. I walked to my desk chair and grabbed the Cornell sweatshirt. I pulled it on. Alice smiled at me and Edward held his hand out to me. I took it and he led us to my kitchen.

I sat down at the table while he went through the refrigerator; Alice plopped down right next to me. I grabbed her hand in mine without thinking about it and interlaced our fingers. She smiled even wider than I thought was possible, and I chuckled.

The sound of eggs frying in the pan filled the room and I looked away from the pixie to where Edward stood at the stove. He was mixing something around and throwing in some vegetables. It smelled pretty good. I decided I wanted some juice and before I even needed to get up, Alice released my hand and skipped over to the fridge, pulling out some apple juice. I smiled and shook my head when she handed me a glass. She winked at me and I blushed.

When Edward finished making my breakfast he sat the plate in front of me. He had made me an omelet with cheese, mushrooms, spinach, and green onions. I smiled delightedly at him as he sat down across from me and Alice replaced the juice in the fridge before walking back towards the table. Only she stopped by the counter and picked up what looked like Charlie's news paper.

I started eating as she walked back reading it. I was only half paying attention when she sat down next to me. Edward had done a good job with my breakfast. Still, it wasn't as good as Esme's or Alice's cooking, but it was great.

"Are you enjoying it?" Edward said, I looked up noticing he was watching me intently. I blushed furiously and nodded. I finished my mouthful and swallowed.

"Err, yeah its good." I said and he smiled, but I looked at Alice. She was still reading the news paper; I knew it didn't take her that long to read just the front page.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I questioned noting the curious look on her face. She didn't respond. "Uh, Alice?"

She snapped out of it and looked at me. I heard Edward clear his throat and I looked at him along with Alice. He smiled at me, but not before I saw him raise and eyebrow at his sister. She returned her focus to me with a bright smile.

"Nothings wrong, Bella. I was just looking at the paper." She said sweetly and tossed it back to the counter. I shrugged and continued eating. When I finished she grabbed my plate and cleaned it for me as I stood to grab my back pack. Both Cullens followed me out the door and to the car.

The sky was its usual deep gray, but there were some darker purple clouds off in the distance, that meant a storm. There was fog lingering on the road and in the forest. I stepped into the car marveling at the scenery. Alice opened the passenger side door for me and Edward got in the driver's seat of his Volvo. When I was in Alice sat behind me and Edward pealed out of my drive way, driving as fast as he normally did. I felt my heart pick up pace at the speed.

"Are you alright?" I heard Alice say and a small hand was placed on my shoulder. The tension escaped my body swiftly and I looked back between the seats and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I was just caught off guard." Edward looked at me with a smirk and an eyebrow raised. Alice removed her hand, and Edward grabbed my hand from my lap, my heart started beating a little fast again, but I ignored it. The car slowed soon and I knew we were at the school.

When we came to a stop I sighed and got out of the car when Alice opened my door. The three of us chatted for a bit until the bell rang and headed to our classes. School went by rather slowly, but at lunch I told Angela about my newly found freedom and she and I talked about things to do. I really did want to spend more time with her, not just for Charlie's sake. She had always been a wonderful friend, even when I knew I was less than pleasant to be around, I wanted to get to know her even better.

Alice and Edward also both seemed pleased by this, even both going so far as to offering options of what to do. Alice asking Angela if she'd like to go to Olympia sometime with us. We talked about a lot until lunch was over and continued our day.

When school was over Alice and Edward took me home and both followed me in. I tossed my back pack on the floor not worrying about homework; I had managed to finish it all in school. I retreated to my bedroom trailed by the Cullen siblings who were currently playfully annoying each other. Alice was complaining to Edward about needing a car.

"It's so drab having to drive Esme's car all the time. It's fast, but it could be faster." She sighed. "If only I could find another Porsche." She hinted.

I jumped on to my bed and lay directly in the middle and threw my arm over my eyes, I was feeling fatigued from never sleeping thoroughly. Edward chuckled at his sister and lounged next to me, in his usual spot closest to the window. I barely felt the bed move as Alice sat right beside me on my right. I moved my arm from my eyes to glance at her. She smiled over at me and lay back with her face a few inches from mine. I felt Edward scoot closer to me, pressing against the length of my side and sliding his hand over my stomach. I turned and smiled at him and he smiled back at me and kissed me before he looked back at Alice.

"Well, you don't _need_ to have the fastest car on the market, dear little sister." She glared at him. I moved my arm and rest it over Edward's on my stomach, while my other hand found Alice's on its own. She grasped it easily without paying attention. I felt the shock buzz in my finger tips. I tried to figure where it was coming from, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Excuse me? _Little_ sister? We're the same age thank you very much." She stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled and I laughed.

"Well, actions speak louder than years. 109 going on 7. Plus I am still older than you." He smirked.

"By months, dear brother, months." She glared at him. "Anyways, you told me you'd get me the car." She said bluntly this time. I giggled and Edward looked down at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you laughing at?" he said with a smirk. I shrugged.

"She's right; you _did_ say you'd get her a car." I said.

"See!" Alice chimed.

"Ah, yes, I did, and as a gentleman I would never go back on my word. However you must remember I also said I'd get you one for Christmas. It's not even summer yet."

I turned to look at Alice.

"He has a point. I do remember that." She pouted.

"Come on! I've been really good this year!" she pouted like a child and I snickered. "It should come early!" she unleashed the full force of her puppy pout and I felt my heart skip a beat. I looked back at Edward who rolled his eyes. Alice had won me over, so I figured I'd help her out and unleashed my own pout on my boyfriend. He looked at me and his eyes softened.

"You two are devious. You don't even like fast cars, love." He said and kissed my nose. "Alright, alright, you win; you'll get your car. Though it's mostly because I think Esme might actually want to be able to use her own."

She jumped up and started dancing in a circle. I laughed at her exuberance and she stopped and quickly snatched me up from the bed lifting me in the air above her head and twirling around.

"Thank you, thank you!" she said and spun me once more. I was completely taken off guard as she effortlessly held me nearly four feet of the ground. My heart started hammering rapidly. I heard Edward laugh and Alice set me back on my feet pulling me in a tight hug. My heart didn't slow until she released me and turned to look at Edward with a perfect eyebrow raised and she folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. I looked between them not understanding. Edward shook his head and chuckled throatily again.

"Well that's up to Bella, Alice." He said and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow this time.

"Alice would like to get her car, now. Would you car to make a trip to Portland?" my jaw dropped at his question.

"Portland? Why go all the way to Portland. That will take forever. Why not just go to Seattle or Olympia?" I questioned and looked at the clock, it was barely three thirty, but Charlie would want to know where I went. "I promised Charlie dinner tonight anyway, I can't bail on him again."

I looked between Edward and Alice waiting for an answer, Alice frowned.

"Damn. I really wanted to get my car. I suppose we'll have to wait for Portland." She said and slumped down on my bed.

"Why do you need to go all the way to Portland anyway?" I asked again.

"Well, Charlie doesn't want you going to Seattle remember?" Edward offered. "Olympia doesn't have a Porsche dealership."

"Oh, right." I said remembering Charlie had said something about it a few weeks ago. I looked at Alice and immediately felt guilty for not being able to go. "Why don't you go ahead and take her?" I told Edward.

"I'll just hang out here today." I said and then looked at Alice. "You guys can pick me up in your new car tomorrow." She beamed at me and turned to look at Edward. He laughed and shook his head.

"Alright, if you're okay with that, I'll take the manipulative little monster to get her car." He said and ruffled her hair. She shot up from the bed and started bouncing up and down clapping her hands together. I laughed.

"Wow, you need to tone down on the sugar there, Alice." She winked at me and I blushed. Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my hair.

"I'll be back late tonight. Shall I still come by?" he questioned gently as he pulled back to look into my eyes. I thought about it for a minute.

"You don't have to, it's alright. If you want to race your sister or something tonight, feel free. I don't need you to be stuck here bored." I said he smiled and shook his head.

"I'm never bored when I'm with you, but I might just take that offer into consideration." He said and glanced at his sister.

"Hah! My new car will blow your Volvo out of the water!" she smirked.

"Maybe, but what about Rosalie's M3?" he said her eyes narrowed and then glazed over.

"Hah! That too! But, let's do it anyway so I can see the look on her face!" I laughed at them and Edward returned his focus to me. He leaned down and kissed me gently and then let me go and walked towards the door.

"I'll be here tomorrow morning, with this little freak." He chuckled and gestured to the pixie that rolled her eyes. "I love you. Sleep well tonight." He smiled and I returned it.

Alice skipped toward me and wrapped her arms around my waist and my own snaking around her neck and pulling her tighter. I thought I heard her inhale at the same time I did, but she broke the embrace only a second after. She smiled up at me the bounced up to kiss my cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll win the races for ya." She winked at me and twirled around and followed Edward out the door. I heard my front door slam immediately followed by Edward's Volvo speeding off down the road.

I sighed heavily, I was completely exhausted, and I knew I wasn't going to make it much past dinner tonight. I flipped on my stereo and plopped back down on my bed to read for the rest of the time until I should start making my and Charlie's dinner. I read for a while until I looked over at my phone sitting on the dresser.

A thought struck me then; I hadn't really talked to Renee much since my return. I mean I had sent her the obligatory e-mail every chance I got, but I missed her and I wanted to talk to her. I glanced at the clock taking into consideration time difference. It was only five here so it would be safe to call my mother. I turned the volume on the music down a little and grabbed my phone before lying back on my pillows.

I unlocked the little device and scrolled threw my numbers, there weren't many, even after I added people other than all the Cullens. I still wasn't sure why Edward bothered putting Rosalie's phone number in it; I just assumed it was precaution, though I doubted I'd ever need to use it. Right above Rosalie's number was my mother's name I clicked on it and hit call.

It rang several times before someone picked up. I heard them fumble with the phone and I laughed to myself knowing my mother had been trying to find her cell phone before I hung up.

"_Hello?"_ she asked out of breath. I giggled again.

"Hey, mom." I replied.

"_Bella? Oh hey, honey! How are you? I didn't recognize the number."_ She said sounding happy.

"Yeah, err I got a new cell phone." I told her.

"_Charlie got you a phone?"_ she asked skeptically and I laughed.

"No, actually, it was the Cullens." I said and bit my lip.

"_Hah, I see. How nice of them. So how are you?"_ she asked and I could hear the real question behind her words. 'How are things with the Cullens?' I sighed. I felt bad, because I hadn't told her much about their return, I just told her that they had. Charlie didn't tell her about my little disappearance, and I was grateful, she would have flown to Forks in a heartbeat.

"Things are really good actually." I told her honestly. "A lot better than they were."

"_So, what happened when they came back, sweetie? You haven't told me much."_ She inquired a little more foreword. I ran a hand through my hair sifting through everything that had happened in the past month since they came back. I was trying to decide what I could and could not tell my mother.

"Well, they came back. I mean it was difficult seeing them all at first, but then they told me that they had all missed me too. Esme hadn't liked living in Los Angeles, and they decided to return to Forks, Carlisle was welcomed back to the hospital here, and Alice and Edward are back at my school." I informed her trying to keep things light.

"_Yeah? Well, how do you feel about that?"_

"Really happy actually."

"_Well, I'm glad things are okay for you now. What about Edward?" _my mother inquired. I knew she'd ask, I didn't know why I was having trouble just saying it.

"Well… we got back together." I said sheepishly.

"_Is that what you really wanted?"_

"Yes." I said softly.

"_If you're happy then that's fine. I'm glad things are going better for you." _She told me and I could hear the ease return to her voice. _"How about your other friends? Since Alice is back I can imagine you've been spending time with her, right? And Jacob, what's he been up to? You haven't said anything about him in a while."_ I grimaced when she mentioned Jacob.

"Yeah, it's been great having Alice back. I missed her tons." I stated firmly. "She actually took me shopping, it was kind of terrible." I said and laughed, hoping Renee wouldn't push the Jacob subject. She laughed too.

"_I'm sure it was fine. What about Jacob?"_ Damn. I paused for a moment.

"Err…well Jacob and I kind of got into a fight."

"_Oh, no. What happened?" _What did I tell her? Well mom, the Cullens are vampires and he's a sort of a werewolf, and they hate each other so when I didn't choose his side, he ditched me? I thought for a second and decided to go for vague.

"I don't know. It was just some stupid fight, and now he won't talk to me." I said, half truth don't let me down.

"_That's no good. So you've tried getting him to talk to you?"_ she asked.

"Yes, but he just won't respond, not when I call or text, or even when I asked Charlie to say hi." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair frustrated.

"_Maybe you should just go down to see him yourself, confront him face to face and figure out what you can both do to fix the problem. I know it sucks, but if you want him to continue being your friend, you have to push your own pride away and do whatever it takes." _I took a deep breath. I only wished it was that easy.

"Yeah. Maybe." I said.

"_Well what else is new, Bella? I miss you here, sweetheart. You'd love the sunshine! You've got to come visit me soon." _I then remembered the gift the Cullens had given me for my birthday last year; I had two tickets to go see my mom.

We talked for another twenty minutes. Just talked about my school, my friends, and then she told me a little bit about Florida and how things were going with Phil. The whole time I was thinking about going out there to see her. My life seemed unpredictable as of this moment, and I didn't want to miss an opportunity to see Renee if it presented itself. I just didn't know if that time was now. I would definitely have to talk to Edward about it.

When I finally got off the phone with Renee I looked at the clock, Charlie would be home soon so I decided I'd start on diner. I flipped off the music in my room and headed downstairs placing my cell phone in my back pocket.

I pulled out all the things I'd need to remake the pasta I'd done a few weeks prior, and to season the fish Charlie caught. I put the water on the stove to boil and busied myself with pouring the ingredients for the sauce into a pan. I was nearly done preparing everything when Charlie came in the door.

"Oooh, smells absolutely wonderful, Bells." He smiled at me when he walked into the kitchen.

"Good. How was work? I thought I heard you leaving pretty early." I didn't actually hear him, but I remembered Edward telling me about his leaving. He looked at me and frowned.

"Yeah. They needed me at the Station early today, because I had to make some arrangements for some of the deputies to go to Seattle." He stated. I finished the sauce and turned the heat off. I already had the noodles in a bowl and poured the sauce over it. Done with that I flipped his fish onto his plate and he grabbed it from me along with the pasta bowl setting it on the table. I grabbed my own plate and sat down across from him.

"Why did you need to send people to Seattle?" I questioned curiously. I looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't been watching the news or reading the paper, huh?" he asked gruffly serving me some pasta and then himself some. "Do you remember when I told there was some bad crime spike going on there?" I nodded. "Well, it's gotten even worse."

"Oh. What's happening?" he frowned again as he took a bite of his food.

"This is great." He said when he finished chewing I nodded eating my own. "It's all over the news I don't know how you've been missing it." He stated.

I was instantly suspicious of why that was. Something told me my favorite vampires had something to do with my lack of knowledge. Though I never was one to read the paper or watch the news. I would have thought I'd have heard about it, if it's as bad as Charlie was making it seem, though.

"There have been a string of killings in the city." He finally said between bites. My eyes widened.

"Killings? Like murders?" I asked incredulously. He looked up at me and nodded.

"That's exactly why I will not have you going anywhere near that city. A lot of people have lost their lives to this, whatever it is. We aren't entirely sure." He said and continued eating.

I was only half way done with my plate but I suddenly lost my appetite. Something about this didn't seem right. I scooted back from the table and Charlie looked up at me.

"I'm full." I said and cleaned my plate off when he nodded. I had the urge to turn the news on. So I walked into my living room and flipped on the T.V.

"Try channel 3." My dad called from the kitchen. I did as he said and turned to the channel and was surprised by what I saw.

"_The death count continues to climb at an alarming rate. Police have yet to be able to identify a possible culprit or culprits. They are completely torn between the idea of the work of a gang, or a highly active serial killer. There is evidence that point to both in the way the murders have been committed." _The woman on the news told me from in front of an area blocked off by caution tape. I just sat completely caught up in what was being said. _"Authorities who believe this to be the work of a gang base that on the differences in the murder victims themselves and the numbers of them. This is supported by facts such as the differences in age group and sex. There are too many variables in the victims for police to believe a serial killer would have acted out these heinous crimes."_

"_However others who seem to think it is the work of a serial killer base that on the obvious similarities in the terrible killings. Many of the victims were found discarded in trash receptacles and set on fire. Most of which had many broken bones: as if severely beaten."_

"_Whatever the case may be, Seattle is without doubt in a state of shock and remorse for the victims of these atrocious crimes."_ The woman on the news signed off and it switched back to the lead anchors. I hadn't realized my mouth was still hanging open until Charlie spoke and I closed it.

"Some pretty terrible stuff." I huffed and nodded. "Just be careful out there alright, Bells. Try not to go out by yourself especially at night. We don't think it will come here, but we can't be too cautious until all of this goes away." He said in the fatherly tone he rarely used. I nodded again and stood up handing him the remote.

"Yeah. No problem." I walked in to the kitchen and I heard him flip on some sports channel. I grabbed the news paper that Alice had read earlier and looked at the headline.

**Sleepless In Seattle: Crime Continues to Grow**

How did I not notice any of this earlier? I put the news paper back down and headed upstairs, my exhaustion coming back full force. I made it to my room and quickly changed into a pair of pajamas. I turned my music on and started walking to my bed. I jumped when large crash of thunder sounded near my house. I took a deep breath to calm myself, suddenly feeling on edge.

I plugged my phone in and turned the light off as I lay down. I snuggled into the covers. I heard my phone vibrate and I groaned and removed my arm from the cocoon of blankets to swipe it from the nightstand. I had a text and I clicked on it.

_Got my new car! You are going to love her! I can't wait to take you out for a spin! Just you wait, sweetheart! It will be marvelous. –Alice. _

I stared at the screen with a smile on my face picturing Alice bouncing in excitement in the seat. I shook my head and hit reply.

_Yeah…can't wait…high speeds in an Italian death trap. Definitely sounds marvelous. –Bella_

I hit send and held onto my phone and closed my eyes. Only to have it vibrate in my hand again not ten seconds later. I clicked 'read' and the message popped open.

_Oh, hush. Like I would ever allow anything to happen to you. I'd sacrifice the Porsche if it meant keeping you safe. (; I know you're trying to go to sleep, so rest up. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, love. –Alice_

I quickly hit reply.

_Thanks, Alice. Goodnight.-Bella _

I put the phone back on my night stand and pulled my hand back under the blanket. It wasn't even eight thirty yet, but I just wanted to get to sleep. I heard the rain and the thunder along with my music and I was able to concentrate all my thoughts on that enough to relax. I took a deep breath and was welcomed by the intoxicating scent of chamomile and honey. I smiled into my pillow and my body relaxed even more. I felt the tiredness start weighing my eyelids down. I didn't even try and fight it. I just grabbed onto my pillow and wrapped my arms around it and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning when my alarm clock went off. I didn't jump, I wasn't breathing heavily, and my heart wasn't trying to rocket ship out of my chest. I just felt myself slowly wake up and I felt completely rested. When I finally did wake up, I noticed that I was asleep face down on my pillow with my arms still wrapped firmly around it. I could still smell faint hints of Alice's scent. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes and rolled onto my back. I smiled as I stretched and hopped up and out of bed to switch of my alarm clock.

The rain was coming down and tapping on my window. It was pretty outside. I walked over to my stereo, which was still on from last night, and popped in a different more upbeat CD. I started dancing around my room collecting my clothes. I walked out into the hallway and checked to see if my father was still in the house. He wasn't so I turned my stereo up more and danced into the bathroom.

I left the door open a little so I could still hear my music and turned on the hot water as I stripped down. I jumped in the shower bobbing my head to the music as I washed my hair and body. Eventually I got cleaned and I grabbed my towel from behind the curtain to dry off. I didn't want Edward and Alice to accidentally walk by and see me naked when they got here. So I pulled my clothes on while behind the curtain and then stepped out to put my socks on and dry my hair. I dried off brushed my teeth with the music still on and stepped into the hallway.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chimed and she came out of my room with a giant smile on her pixie face. I beamed right back and jumped at her and wrapped my arms around her neck fiercely. I didn't know why I was in such a good mood, but I was and she knew it. She laughed but her arms wrapped around my waist and she hugged me tightly.

"Good morning Alice." I said into her hair the wonderful scent permeating my nostrils. She held me closer and I felt a little shock wherever our bodies were connected. I shivered a little and she pulled back, but her large smile was still in place.

"You are in a wonderfully chipper mood." She stated as she took in my features. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know where it came from, but I'm glad I am. I actually got some much needed rest last night." I said with a smile. Edward appeared and leaned against the doorframe to my room. He had a big crooked grin on his face.

"That's good to hear. I'm pleased that you got some good quality sleep. I was starting to worry." He said and pushed off the doorway and wrapped his arms around me. I accepted his hug, and he leaned down to kiss me, I kissed him back tentatively and pulled back. He brushed some hair out of my face and I looked back at his pretty gold eyes, he kissed my forehead and then released me.

"So, what does the human want for breakfast?" Alice asked me. I was about to answer when she held up a hand. "Okay, surprise you, I know, I know." I rolled my eyes and walked past her into my room. I grabbed my phone, shut off the music, and stepped into some shoes and walked downstairs with Edward. Alice already downstairs was making my breakfast.

"You know, you guys have been driving me to and from school for what, a month?" I asked and Edward cocked his head to the side.

"I'm starting to miss my truck." Edward scoffed and Alice laughed. "What? I haven't driven it in forever. We haven't heard anything about Victoria in a while… the last thing you told me she was somewhere in Canada. While I absolutely love riding with you both to school everyday, I just want to know if I'll be able to drive anywhere alone. School aside. Like if I wanted to go to Angela's or something."

Alice stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Edward. He sighed and nodded. She danced over to the table where he and I sat and grabbed today's paper from Charlie's spot. She handed it to me

**Seattle Crime Rate Jumping **was today's headline.

"Yeah, I've seen it. I was actually going to ask you about it. Charlie said its kind of a big deal, yet I haven't heard anything about it. Would either of you happen to know why that is?" I asked with a smirk and my eyebrow raised. Edward shrugged and Alice smiled sheepishly.

"Well…we didn't want to worry you. Or rather, this one," she gestured to her brother who narrowed his eyes at her "didn't want to worry you." I looked between them confused, why would he be worried about that? I mean I know if there's a bunch of killers out there, it is kind of something for a human to worry about, but why would they care?

"I don't understand. Charlie told me it wasn't likely to come here. I mean he warned me to be cautious but…" I trailed off as I looked at Edward's face, it was too composed, his mask of neutrality perfectly in place. I eyed him and then looked to Alice. She turned around and went back to preparing my breakfast.

"Just tell her Edward. Don't be ridiculous." My head snapped back in his direction and I cocked my head to the side. He grabbed the news paper and quickly scanned the front page and shook his head.

"Well?" I pushed. He set it down and folded his hands on the table. "Are you going to tell me whatever it is?"

"Edward." Alice's voice was stern. He sighed.

"Fine." He said and looked at me and pointed to the front page. "This isn't just some gang or a serial killer. Our kind can really be monstrous sometimes." He said and shook his head again. My eyes went wide and my mouth fell open.

"Wait what? Are you telling me a vampire is responsible for this?" I said gesturing to the headline. He nodded. "Why exactly didn't you tell me this?" I snapped.

I _had been_ having a good morning, and I _was_ in a good mood, emphasis on the past tense. Now I was currently getting more and more annoyed with the bronze haired boy sitting in front of me. Alice walked over to me and set some fruit and toast in front of me with a glass of milk.

"I know you're going to say you're not hungry, so I made you something small, but please, eat." She said and put a hand on my shoulder. I calmed down a little and nodded.

"Okay, but you, explain to me why you have been keeping this from me." I said to Edward. He ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed again.

"Like she said, I didn't want you to worry, you already worry about too much. It costs you sleep at night." He said gently. I frowned.

"Edward, I'm not that fragile. You need to tell me things like this. If you're worried about it, then I should know. Don't keep things from me. Either of you." I said and narrowed my eyes at Alice. She rolled her eyes.

"I told him to tell you." I heard a rumble come from Edward's chest.

"Edward, stop. It's done. But, why is this happening?" I asked them both and started eating the food Alice gave me, reverting back to my happier mood, even in the middle of the bleak conversation about the terrors in Seattle.

"We don't know, but it's getting worse, we might have to do something about it soon." Alice said, I coughed and nearly choked on my food. I took a long swig of my milk and Alice looked at me worriedly and rubbed my back.

"What did you just say? _You_ might have to do something about it? As in your family?" I asked wide eyed. Edward ran a hand through his hair again.

"Yes, we might have to act soon. It has been getting worse and worse over the last couple weeks. Our family has been keeping an eye on the situation…if it gets any worse then…" he trailed off.

"Then the Volturi step in." Alice dead-panned. My eyes widened even more.

"The Volturi?" I asked shakily.

"Unfortunately, it's their job. If the situation becomes too…obvious then they'll have to. And there in lies the reason we will have to step in." Edward said. "But, it won't come to them, we'll take care of it when we need to." He tried soothing me, but now I was worried I'd run out of time and put their family in more danger if I was still human and the Volturi decided to come to Seattle. They would surely come and check on me if they were that close. Alice kept rubbing my back, the tension left me quickly, and I sighed.

"I wish you hadn't kept this from me." I said to them again.

"I apologize, Bella." Edward said and he sounded sincere.

"Me too." Alice agreed.

"It's alright, but as I said, please don't keep things from me." I continued eating my breakfast and finished quickly. Alice grabbed my plate and washed it, when she turned around she froze and her eyes glazed over. It took her nearly a minute to come out of it, but when she did she just smiled and sat down next to me again. I cocked an eyebrow at her; Edward's mask was back in place. He had a smile on that didn't reach his eyes.

"What did you see?" I asked her. She just grinned larger.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about this, I would like to throw you a graduation party!" she chimed and clapped her hands together. My mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious? Alice you know I hate parties…and…well after last time, err they kind of make me nervous." Her face fell and I immediately felt terrible.

"It won't be like last time." She said quietly and I could hear the sadness resonating in her voice.

"I know…I'm sorry, Alice." I offered. She smiled and nodded.

"I know, its okay, but please, please, pleaassseee can we have one." She unleashed the look and she knew she had me. I felt my heart skip a beat and I rolled my eyes to cover it up. She beamed.

"Why bother fighting it? Only if it is as much about you two as it is about me. I hate being the center of attention, you know that." I whined, she giggled and Edward chuckled.

"It's a good thing you said yes, because she already sent out the invitations." He said between laughs and his sister glared at him. I looked at her and crossed my arms.

"You said so yourself, why fight it?" she said and smiled. I sighed. I couldn't believe I'd be graduating in three weeks.

"Three weeks." I said to no one in particular and shook my head.

"Yes, two week until finals! Three weeks until we're done and we get to graduate!" Alice said and bounced in her seat. "And have a party!"

"Not like you haven't graduated before." Edward said with a chuckle.

"True, but have we ever had a huge party to celebrate? Or had Bella to celebrate with?" she said still smiling, but my smile disappeared when what she said registered in my head.

"Alice…exactly how _huge_ are we talking?" I asked nervously. She smiled sheepishly.

"Um, just a few." She said and bit her lip. It was adorable when she did that, but I was more worried about just how many a 'few' was.

"Alice." I prompted.

"She invited the entire senior class." Edward said and laughed when my eyes bugged.  
"What? Where exactly is this party going to be?" she giggled.

"Our house of course." She answered me sweetly. I let my head fall back on the chair. This woman would be the death of me. I lifted my head back up to look at them, and when I did I barely caught Edward nod at his sister, before they smiled at me. I ignored it this time; I wanted to keep my good mood up. I glanced at the clock noticing it was now time to leave for school. I sighed and heaved myself up, they rose with me.

I grabbed one of my nice coats and we walked outside. I stepped up to the car through the rain and shook my head. Alice beamed and opened the door for me and Edward, she put the seat down and Edward stepped in the back. I sat down in the passenger seat. It was an exact replica of the Porsche she had stolen in Italy.

"Isn't she beautiful?" she said and caressed the dashboard. I laughed and she turned the engine over and revved it. "Oh, so much power." She purred and slammed on the gas, I flew back in my seat, but I had to admit, now that we weren't worrying about trying to find a bunch of vampires that wanted to kill us, and stop Edward from killing himself, the car actually was really nice. It flew past all the trees and scenery quickly and smoothly. Alice handled the car as gracefully as ever and looked sad when she had to release the gas to pull into the parking lot.

I giggled as she stopped the car and looked over at me. She smiled I returned it.

"So what'd you think? I know it wasn't a true test drive, we'll have to do that later." She said and winked at me. I blushed and looked at my hands and then back to her.

"Actually it was kind of cool." I said.

"Am I to assume you prefer this to my car?" Edward asked in mock hurt. I looked back at him and held my thumb and forefinger a centimeter apart. He laughed.

Since it was raining we decided to sit in the car for a bit. I thought about the conversation I'd had the previous night with Renee, and thought about asking if I should go. Alice's eyes lost focus and when she came back to she smiled.

"That sounds perfect!" She said in her wind chime-y voice. I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, go ahead, ask." She covered her mouth.

I shook my head.

"Well, what's the point? You both know now, so what'd you think? Could I go?" I looked between them and Edward had a crooked grin in place.

"That sounds like a good idea. No need to keep it in Washington if you're going to see your mother." He said. I nodded. "I could come with you." I looked at Alice briefly who smiled at me, and then I looked out the window.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Hopefully Charlie doesn't blow a gasket, but we'll be with my mom, so it's not like he can really say no." I said. I laughed as I saw some boys including Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley gawking at Alice's Porsche. She looked at me and followed my gaze out the dark tinted windows. Edward laughed.

"They think it's mine. Apparantly you couldn't handle this car." He joked and hit Alice in the arm. She growled.

"Well, I'll just show them, huh?" she said and winked at me. I nodded and opened my door to get out at the same time she did. I turned around to see her getting out lithely and she shook her hair for added effect. I tried stifling a laugh as the boys mouths fell open. I let Edward out and walked over to her side. She smiled at me and then looked over to Mike and Tyler and winked at them.

I felt the bitter feeling return to my chest when I saw Mike look Alice up and down. I narrowed my eyes at him, but then Edward walked up behind me and ushered me towards them under the awning of the school. We walked quickly and stopped several feet away from the boys. Tyler and Mike were whispering to each other and I heard Edward scoff and Alice rolled her eyes. Then they walked over to us.

"Is that _your_ car, Alice?" Tyler asked her. She looked at him and shrugged.

"Yeah." Was her disinterested reply.

"Sure is something. I thought the red one that was here last year was nice, but that," he said and pointed to the bright yellow car. "that's hot."

Alice smiled at him and then turned her attention to me.

"So, about your trip to Florida you should probably go this weekend. Your celebratory weekend!" she said I nodded and noticed Mike and Tyler's eyes rake up and down Alice's tiny frame again, I glared at them, and then heard Edward clear his throat. Both boys looked at him. Mike looked embarrassed but Tyler looked like he'd just ignore it.

"Yeah I was thinking either this weekend or the weekend before graduation." I said. She smiled.

"Definitely this weekend. I know Renee wou"-

"So, Alice." Tyler cut her off and she looked at him.

"Yes, Tyler?" she said and I could hear the mild annoyance in her bell voice. He however didn't seem to notice.

"Would you ever like to go out sometime?" he said and she glanced at me, then back to him. The bitter feeling in my stomach intensified and I answered for her.

"She has a boyfriend, Tyler. You know that as well as everyone else." He looked at me.

"I haven't seen him around." He said and then looked back to Alice. She looked more than mildly annoyed now after his dismissal of my words. "So what do you say?"

"Actually, Bella is correct. So I have to respectfully decline your offer." She said trying to sound polite.

"He doesn't have to know." Tyler pushed and took a step closer to her. Edward stepped around her and stood between them, before Alice would make the move to push the much larger boy away, and attract attention.

"My sister said no. So the answer is no. Why don't you go ahead and ask out Miss Mallory, I'm sure you two would do wonderfully together." Edward said and put a hand on Tyler's chest pushing him just enough to force him to take back the step he took. Alice crossed her arms and glared at him. Mike looked flustered beside him.

"You're an idiot Tyler. Let's go." He said and smacked Tyler on the arm.

"I'd do as he says." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Come on." Mike said and grabbed Tyler by the arm and pulled him away as the three of us glared him down.

"Asshole." I said under my breath. Alice looked at me with her head cocked to the side, and then she smiled.

"Anyways, like I was saying, you should go this weekend. Your first free weekend, this is the only way you'll be allowed to do it big!" she chirped going right back to her exuberant self. Edward smiled and nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, I think I will." I said. "That work for you?" I asked him.

"Perfectly." He said, just then the bell rang and we all walked to our classes.


	14. Electricity

**Disclaimer: We all know, Stephanie Meyer created this world, I'm just manipulating it to suit our desires. (;**

**I know you're all going to enjoy this chapter. (: Another really fun one to write. I was inspired by Loreena Mckennitt's "The Mystic's Dream" as I wrote this chapter. I know I used her before, she's a huge muse for this story. :D**

**I have been wondering if I have any Irish or Russian readers out there who would like to help me with some things in the future, if you're interested PM me, and I will give you more details for it. I'd really, really appreciate the help.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this as much as I think you will.**

**Cheers,**

**Lemon  
**

**

* * *

**

School passed by quickly and we were on our way to the Cullen's to drop Edward off, he wanted to talk to Carlisle a bit and Alice wanted to take me for a drive. When we pulled up he hopped out of the front seat and let me out.

"I'll see you later, Bella. I love you." He said and looked at me and hesitated a moment before kissing me. Jasper appeared behind him and smiled at us.

"Hello, Bella." He said to me before ducking into the door of the Porsche to speak to Alice. They only talked for about five seconds, but I heard the last thing she said.

"Alright, I'll see you on Friday then, have fun." She said to him. He turned and smiled at us.

"You and Em, going hunting?" Edward asked. Jasper nodded.

"Let's go." Alice said impatiently. I laughed and Edward kissed me again.

"I'll see you later." He nodded and turned towards the house with his brother.

"So guess who hit on your wife today?" Edward said and put a hand on Jasper's shoulder; Jasper laughed and asked 'who'? And then I closed the door. But I saw Jasper look over his shoulder at me and smile warmly as he listened to Edward tell him about the Tyler incident.

Alice slammed on the gas when I got into the car. She peeled out of their long driveway in the opposite direction of Forks. I watched her as we flew down the highway she looked absolutely elated. She turned her head towards me and smiled.

"Why don't you go ahead and call your dad, you probably won't be home for a while." She told me. I laughed but took out my cell phone. I dialed the number for the station and Charlie answered quickly

"_Forks Police Station, Chief Swan." _He said and Alice and I giggled. _"Bella?"_ he asked.

"Yeah, dad, it's me. Cell phone, remember?" I said.

"_Oh, right, what's up, kiddo?" _

"I was just calling to let you know I won't be home for a while. I'm going to hang out with Alice." I told him.

"_Just as well, I won't be home until really late tonight, I had a split shift, so I just got back here. I'm glad you won't be alone. That's fine. Have fun and be careful." _

"Oh, okay. I'll see you- Oh!" I exclaimed remembering to tell him about Florida. "Err, did I ever tell you about the two airplane tickets the Cullens got me for my birthday last year?"

"_Uh, no." _he said. _"Why? You and Alice planning on taking off again?" _he asked but I knew he was joking. I chuckled a little.

"No, not exactly. I was actually wondering if it would be alright if I went to visit mom this weekend. I'd leave Friday after school and come home on Sunday night. It's been a while since I've seen her." I said and bit my lip and looked at Alice who was still driving insanely fast, but was totally focused on me. She smiled.

"_Well, I guess. Will Alice be going with you?" _he asked and my face fell.

"Um…no." I was actually bummed out by that fact. "Edward is." I bit my lip harder waiting for him to explode.

"_Of course he is. You sure you don't want to take Alice?" _he said sounding desperate. I sighed.

"Well of course I do, but Edward hasn't spent much time with mom…so I figure he'd get to know her." Or rather Edward had figured. Charlie sighed heavily into the phone.

"_Alright, Bella. Be careful. Very,__** very**__ careful."_ He said and I could hear the insinuation in his voice.

"Dad!" I said and Alice started laughing beside me. I glared at her. "Don't worry about that, or talk about it, please." Awkward.

"_It's my job, Bells. But I trust you. I gotta get going, lots to do. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you, kiddo. Tell Alice I said hello." _

"Hi Charlie." She said when I held the receiver towards her mouth. I smiled when I heard my dad laugh.

"Alright, bye, Dad. Love you too." I said and we both hung up. I looked at my phone. I scrolled through the contacts until I got to 'J'. I clicked on Jacob's number and sent him a text.

_I still miss you. –Bella_

I sent it and took a deep breath and set my phone down. I hadn't sent him a text in the last week, and I wasn't about to let him think I'd forgotten him.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked sweetly. I looked back at her and smiled when her gold eyes met mine.

"I'm fine. Just miss Jacob is all." I said and ran a hand through my hair.

"I know. I'm sorry, I really am. I wish I could do something to get him to see you." She said and focused back on the road with a sullen look.

"It's okay Alice, it's not your fault."

"Well it kind of is. He doesn't want anything to do with you, because you're friends with me." She looked back at me. I shook my head.

"It's because he refuses to grow up and get over it, no matter how much it hurts either of us." I looked back out the window feeling tears start to sting my eyes. I felt myself relax instantly as an ice cold hand grabbed mine and interlaced our fingers. I looked to Alice and smiled, tears completely forgotten.

"How do you do that?" I asked her before I thought about it. She looked at me curiously.

"Do what?" she chimed.

"Err…Whenever I'm worried…or stressed, if you just touch me, it goes away. It's like you picked up Jasper's gift or something." I said and blushed at my admission. She smiled warmly at me and I saw her eyes sparkle with tenderness.

"I don't know… I didn't know I had that effect." She paused and looked back at the road. "Apparently it works both ways."

"How do you mean?" I questioned and held her hand in both of mine. She sighed.

"I don't know. Like a few weeks ago when I was angry at Lauren for getting in Angela's face. All you did was touch my hand and I no longer wanted to pummel her." I giggled and she smiled and looked at me. I smiled back at her and found myself staring into the deep golden pools of warm adoration. I felt in aw of what was shown to me.

I finally looked away and blushed furiously. She absently started tracing circles on the back of my hand with her thumb. I looked back out the windshield and saw that it was now raining, and the forest blurred past us at a little slower rate.

"Where are we going?" I asked the small woman next to me.

"Well, we're just driving around the mountains. I hope that's alright." She said and looked to me. I nodded.

"Music?" I asked she smiled and gestured toward her purse, but made no move to let go of my hand. I didn't complain, I just let go of hers with one of mine and dug through her purse. I actually found the sleek sliver and black iPod quickly. I plugged it in and turned it on.

"Anything you want to hear?" I asked. She bit her lip in thought for a brief second, and I felt my stomach do something funny at the sight.

"The song 'Daniel' by Bat For Lashes, and after that anything you want." She said and I looked through the songs for the one she requested. I pressed play on it, and then hit the little shuffle button on the bottom of the screen. The car was filled with a soft synth beat and the beautiful soft voice of a woman. Alice started singing along as usual and I rested my head on the seat just watching the scenery fly by.

I was completely at ease, even when the song came to its end. I was only upset that Alice stopped singing and let go of my hand to turn the music down a little. I looked at her and she smiled taking my hand again, as naturally as anything.

"Edward is about to call you." She said and when she finished my phone rang. I laughed and answered it.

"Hello, Edward." I said into the receiver.

"_Hello, love. How are you?"_ he asked me kindly.

"I'm great, just driving around. How about you?" I said as I watched the forest.

"_I'm quite well. I was just wondering if you would mind too terribly if I left for the next few days to go hunting with my brothers?"_ he questioned. My brows knit together.

"Edward you know you don't have to ask me if you can spend time with Emmett and Jasper."

"_Yes, I know. I just wanted to be certain. Will you be alright with Alice for the next few days? I just feel I should take the opportunity to hunt to the fullest before we go to Florida. I probably won't be able to go out much." _He said. I looked at Alice suddenly excited that we'd be able to have some time together.

"Yeah, I'll be perfectly fine." I told him. "Don't worry, go have fun." He chuckled.

"_Alright, I'll pick you up Friday evening for our flight. I love you." _

"Okay, Edward, I'll see you then." I said and hung up. I looked at Alice and beamed. She smiled warmly in return.

"What?" she asked, I shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm just kind of glad to be able to spend a little time with you." I told her. She let loose a dimpled smile.

"I am too, Bella. It will be great. What'd you say we drive around for a little longer then we can go back to your house and I'll help you finish your homework and make you dinner?" she offered. I groaned.

"Oh, homework." She giggled. "Other than that, it sounds pleasant." I said and laughed with her.

"Agreed." She said.

We continued to wind around at top speed, the forest and the fog flashing past the little yellow car. Alice's hand never left mine. We sat in comfortable silence with nothing but the sounds of the iPod to fill it. Neither of us needing to say anything, I mainly just focused on Alice drive. I didn't realize an hour had gone by until I notice the similar highway that lead the Forks start blurring past us. I looked back to Alice and just enjoyed the remainder of the drive.

It didn't take long for us to pull up to my home. It was about five, but Charlie wouldn't be home until late, so I didn't have to worry about making his dinner. I opened my door and Alice was there in a flash with a bright smile and her hand extended. I took it and she pulled me up and I miss stepped nearly tripping, but she caught me. Instead I just pressed up against her stone body.

"Careful, Bella." She said and kissed my cheek before letting me go. I blushed and took a step back.

"Err, sorry." I said she rolled her eyes and grabbed my back pack, and turned to me once again after she closed the door to her car. She looked up and down the street and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Ali"- I was cut off when I was wrapped in small arms and flown to the front door by a giggling pixie. It was open and we were inside in the same second. She set me in a chair at the table still laughing; only I was joining her now.

"What was that for? Not moving fast enough for you?" I asked and she nodded.

"After the speeding in my Porsche nothing is going to be fast enough. So what'd you think anyways? You liked it I know you did." She said and danced around me to the kitchen while I got out the only homework-math-that I had to do. I smirked at her.

"Yes, I did actually. Though I don't know why, I usually hate when you all drive like that." I started my homework and then looked up at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making you dinner. This really interesting looking vegan crab cake recipe I found. I figured I'd give it a shot. Shouldn't take me too long." She said and winked at me. I shook my head.

"Have I mentioned you spoil me?" I said and she giggled as she started darting around the kitchen getting things together.

"Only the best for my Bella." My heart skipped a beat when she called me 'her' Bella, I didn't know why, but it did, she however didn't miss a step in what she was doing so I just scooped it under the rug and continued with my homework.

It seemed that I had been doing that a lot lately, just ignoring things that I didn't understand, if I continued this way that proverbial rug wasn't going to be able to cover the huge mountain of unknowns anymore…

I finished my homework relatively quickly and Alice had just finished my dinner. The room smelled amazing as she set down my meal in front of me and moved my books. I took a deep breath and looked at the food. It looked mouthwateringly delicious.

"Wow, Alice, thanks." I said and she giggled.

"Well dig in! Tell me how they are, I've never tried this before." She said and bit her lip, there was that feeling again. I nodded.

"Alright." I took a large bite of the 'crab cake' and was rewarded as the blast of crunchy, tangy, savory flavors had a party in my mouth. I moaned. Alice watched me eat with a smile on her curious face.

"Is it good then?" I nodded not wanting to take a break from the glorious meal she'd prepared. She laughed and I continued to finish the entire plate off, nearly licking it clean.

"You are a thousand times a better cook than your brother." I said as she cleaned my plate. She turned around with a smirk and curtsied.

"Thank you, thank you. So, what would you like to do?" she asked sweetly, I thought for a moment then shrugged.

"I don't really feel like watching a movie." I got up and stretched and Alice poked me in the stomach.

"Then, we could just talk, I don't mind." She said and grabbed my hand and led me to my room. She spun around under my hand and then let go and skipped over to the bed, lying where Edward usually did.

"Alice?" I asked as I sat down and sprawled out next to her.

"Yes'm?" she chirped.

"Will…will you stay tonight?" I don't know why I was so tentative, she stayed all the time, but she hadn't in nearly a month. She positively beamed.

"I'd love to! I'll just have to take my car home at some point." She said. I nodded. We both just lay in my room in silence for a few more minutes. I took a deep breath.

"Do you think Jacob will ever want to talk to me again?" I asked staring at the ceiling. I heard her sigh.

"I don't know, Bella. I wish I did. I can only hope he does." She scooted closer to me and I in turn got closer to her. She wrapped her arms around me and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Alice." I said and took another deep breath, rewarded by the most amazing scent in the universe. I breathed it in again and heard Alice chuckle, I immediately blushed.

"I don't need a shower do I?" she asked cutely and pulled back to look at me with a smirk. I blushed a deeper red.

"Err, no, I'm sorry." She shook her head and leaned down putting her face in my neck.

"You smell good too." My heart started picking up its pace as I felt her nuzzle me. I swallowed a phantom block in my throat and she pulled back.

"Th-thanks." I stammered. She shrugged.

"It's the truth. So, are you excited about going to Florida to see Renee?" she asked changing the subject. I nodded.

"Yeah, I've missed her a lot." I frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked and held me closer.

"I wish you could come." I said and shrugged.

"Don't worry; I'll be here when you get back. And Edward will be with you." I thought I saw something flash in her eyes when she said the last part.

"Yeah, right." I said and sighed.

"What if I promise to call you every day? Would that help?" she said and I smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I responded she smiled hugely again.

"Consider it done." I shifted a little to get a better look at her.

"What are you going to do this weekend?" I asked her smile fell slightly.

"I don't know, maybe I'll go hunting or shopping with Rose. I haven't really thought about it." She answered.

"What about Jasper? He'll have been gone for three days." I said as I bit back the bitter feeling in my chest. She smiled but it failed to reach her eyes.

"He and I will have plenty of time together. Three days isn't really that long either." She said.

"I feel like I take all your time away from him, you're always with me." I said sheepishly, she rolled her eyes.

"I spend equal amounts of time with you both, besides Jasper and I don't feel the need to be around each other twenty-four seven, we like time apart too."

"I wish Edward felt the same way." I said under my breath, but I knew she heard me. Her eyebrows rose in confusion and I bit my lip.

"Err…I mean, it's just that sometimes I wish I could have some time alone, just to think, but he's usually there." She nodded.

"Yeah, he's really protective of you; he doesn't want anything to happen to you. Not to mention he dislikes being away from you at all."

"I understand that, and I appreciate it. It would just be nice to get some space." I said.

"True, my brother does tend to go a little over board." She giggled but I sighed. I had been getting a little overwhelmed with him since they came back. I cared about him a lot, I just needed a little time to breathe on my own, without having someone always telling me how to inhale and exhale.

Alice and I talked about a lot for the next few hours. We discussed my Jacob problem a little more; we talked about Florida and my mother, and about potential shopping trips. She insisted I get yet another new outfit for the big party. We just enjoyed each others company. Neither of us brought up Edward or Jasper for the rest of the night. At one point she left to take the Porsche back to her house and grab a change of clothes. She came back after I had finished getting ready for bed and tapped on the window. I opened it and she hopped in gracefully.

"Miss me?" she said and picked me up and laid us on the bed.

"Always." I giggled as she tucked me in and scooted herself under the blankets. I liked that she never worried about me getting cold as much as Edward did. I actually always found comfort in the extreme iciness of their skin.

"Why don't we take your truck to school tomorrow? You said you'd been missing it, and since I'm already here that saves me from having to leave in the morning." She said as I snuggled into her arms. I smiled up at her.

"That sounds great. I really have missed it." I said sleepily. She giggled and kissed my nose and brushed some hair away from my face.

"Get some sleep, Bella. I'll stay with you." She said tenderly. I inhaled her delicious scent and felt my head spin as it invaded my senses. She tightened her grip around me and pulled me closer to her, I let my face sit in the crook of her neck as the sleep grew over me.

"Dream well."

"Goodnight, Alice." I said and placed a kiss on her jaw. I felt a shock in my lips and fell asleep thinking about the tingle it left behind.

* * *

I woke up and stretched out my limbs, feeling completely at ease. I felt my hand hit the cool mattress next to me where Alice had been the night before. I opened my eyes and looked around, she wasn't on the bed, nor was she in my room.

"Alice?" I asked knowing she'd hear me if she were in the house. No answer came. I got out of bed and walked into the hallway. "Alice?" no response.

I started walking down the stairs and looked in the kitchen and the dining room, no pixie in sight; I walked into the living room and saw movement out the back door. Sure enough Alice was standing in the tree line. It was hard to see because there was fog blurring my view outside, I moved closer to the door and looked out the window.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked but she didn't answer. I opened the door and stepped out into the cold. "Alice?" I asked again and started walking towards her. When I could see her well enough I saw her smile at me and she lifted her hand and gestured to me in the 'come hither' style. I cocked my head to the side but continued moving towards her, ignoring the cold damp earth below my bare feet.

She waited until I was about ten feet from her and started walking backwards. Her smile was still in place and her eyes were dancing with, some unreadable emotion. She never broke eye contact as I followed her.

"Alice what are you doing? Where are we going?" I said and she just raised a perfect eyebrow at me and winked. She picked up her pace and I struggled to stay up, I kept tripping, but I never fell. After about ten minutes she smiled hugely at me and then disappeared into the fog. I stopped abruptly where I was. I looked around me; all I saw were trees and more fog. There was hardly a trail where I was walking.

"Alice? Where are you?" I said starting to panic. I didn't want to have to go through this whole getting lost in the forest thing again, though I doubted she'd do that to me. I held my arms around me tighter starting to feel the cold more in the air.

"Bella." I heard her jingle-y voice serenade my ears. I turned towards it.

"Alice, come on, why are we out here?" I asked again. "It's cold." She didn't answer but I knew she was around me somewhere. I felt a tingle in my stomach and my feet started moving on their own. I felt myself being pulled in some unknown direction. I kept walking until I came to a break in the trees; a small clearing clouded with fog was before me. I saw Alice's figure twirling in the middle of it, and when she caught sight of me she disappeared again.

I just walked over to where she had been standing and looked around.

"Alice, what are you doing? I have to get ready for school, and now I don't know where I am. Can't we just go back to the house, where it's warm?" I said and I shivered, but it wasn't a cold shiver. I spun around quickly and came face to face with Alice. I nearly fell back, but she steadied me. I felt the shock from her hand on my skin. Only this time it wasn't small, it made my entire arm buzz with the feeling of electricity, it took me off guard and I flinched.

I looked back at the shorter girl in front of me. She was looking at me with the same unreadable emotion dancing in her eyes. She smiled and the dimples graced her features, I melted into a puddle of mush.

"A-Alice, err, can we go back?" I asked after I regained some composure. She shook her head.

"No, we have to move forward." She replied. I looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean? Move forward?" I asked. She just beamed at me and unwrapped my hands from around my chest, she took her own jacket off and put it around my shoulders, and I slid it on and smiled at the warmth and the pleasant scent of honey and chamomile that spread through my senses.

I looked back at Alice about to thank her when she reached for my hands. The current shot through my hand, only this time it didn't let up, it pulsed through my arm just growing stronger as it slid across my body. I stared at our hands completely confused. Then I looked back at Alice who was still smiling.

"Are you alright, Bella?" she asked in her lilt voice.

"Y-yes." I managed to get out as the pulse continued to vibrate across my body, it started making me dizzy. Alice let go of one of my hands and brought hers to my face, she placed it on my jaw and made me look into her eyes.

I instantaneously fell into deep dancing pools of gold. Her eyes were like windows that led to the brightest light I'd ever seen. I lost myself in the warmth they radiated and my heart started drumming in my ears. I couldn't focus on anything that wasn't Alice. Her cold hands on my own and on my face, her scent swimming around my head in the most curious way as it made me swoon; the buzz in my body like every nerve was waiting for something. Then there was the look in her eyes that trapped me. She stood on her tiptoes at the same time as she slid her hand from my jaw to around my neck and pulled me down. She moved her head to the side and brushed her cheek against my own.

"Electricity." She whispered in my ear. The drumming in my head got louder as she pulled away. Her eyes locked with my own again. There was nothing but warmth and tenderness, but, for a second they flashed and I thought I saw…longing. It couldn't have been, I'd imagined it. Her eyes raked down my face and landed on my lips, I felt my breath hitch, and she looked back into my eyes.

I hadn't realized how close I was to her until she dropped my hand and wrapped hers securely around my waist. Our bodies were already pressed together, but she held me in place. Her other arm was still around my neck. She pulled me slowly back towards her, only this time she didn't shift to move her face away. Her eyes fell to my lips once again as she stood on her tip toes.

"Bella." She breathed and I felt my eyes start to flutter her sweet smelling breath invading my spinning head. "Bella." She said again and we were mere millimeters apart… and everything disappeared but her voice.


	15. Hooky

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, we know.**

**Okay so last chapter I asked for anyone who could translate Russian or Irish or Gaelic...I've gotten no one. I am in dire need of the Russian translator! If anyone can help, or knows someone who can help I would be eternally grateful! You will be rewarded. So, Russian. Please. **

**Second, this Writer's Block is a son of a bitch and it's keeping me from working on MD as quickly as I'd like. No worries, I won't drop this story, but posts might take a few more days time than they have been previously. I have got to find my groove again. **

**I made some play lists on the MD YT, if you're interested, so check it out. The URL is on my profile. There's some pairing songs, and a play list of songs I've mentioned in this story. So enjoy. (:**

**Big shout out to .Virtue. you'll all find out why later. But it's going to be glorious. (;  
**

**I bet you weren't expecting this. Hope you like it anyway.**

**Cheers,**

**Lemon  
**

**

* * *

**

"Bella." My eyes blinked opened as I felt a cool hand gently shake my shoulder. "Bella, sweetheart, you've gotta get up. Your alarm clock is going off." Alice said sweetly. I groaned and closed my eyes again.

"Later." I said and snuggled further into her side. She giggled and leaned over me to shut off the annoying beep.

"Come on, Bella. Wake up! It's a brand new day, and we can't waste it." I sighed and looked up at her.

"So, does that mean we don't have to go to school?" I asked with a smirk. She put her hand to her chin and thought.

"Well…" my eyes widened with hope. "If Edward isn't going…then who can force us to go? You did your homework, and you're not really going to miss anything. If you do I'll just tutor you." she grinned evilly at me. I laughed.

"Score!"

"However, we should probably not stay here, Charlie has another split shift. So he'll be coming home around eleven."

"It's only six thirty, can't I rest some more?" I whined and she frowned.

"Did you not sleep well? Nightmare?" she asked me. I thought about it not really remembering if I even had a dream. I could sense something there, but nothing prominently revealed itself to me, I felt pretty rested, but it was just too early if one did not need to be up.

"I don't really remember what I dreamed." I told her.

"Then why are you still tired?" she whined this time and I giggled.

"Because it's six AM, no one in their right mind is ever up this early in the morning unless they have to be. However, I'm not really tired per say, I feel well rested. I just don't want to get out bed if I don't have to, yet." I told her. She sighed.

"Oh, very well." She pouted. I laughed and closed my eyes. I felt her arm shift beneath me after only about five minutes. She stopped moving for another five minutes and then she started squirming. I sighed and opened my eyes to look at her, she gave me the puppy pout and my heart skipped a beat.

"Damn, cheater. Fine! I'll get up. But I won't like it." She beamed and I rolled my eyes. "Seriously though, that could be used as a weapon." I said as I rolled out of bed. "Unleash that on any opposing army and you'd have everyone holding hands and singing _Kumbaya_ in less time then it would take to sign the peace treaty."

She was up and at my closet before I'd finished stretching. She clapped her hands together in excitement and grabbed an outfit for me. She thrust it at me and then ushered me into the bathroom. She planted a kiss on my cheek and closed the door as she walked out.

"Take your time! But we're going to my house for your breakfast!" she shouted through the door. I shook my head and laughed. I took off my pajamas after I turned the water to hot. I decided on taking a long shower, Alice wouldn't mind, and since we weren't going to school today I wanted to take my time to relax. Not that I wasn't already, I actually woke up quite content. I mean I could always use more sleep, but I felt…good.

As the steam fogged up the mirror I wrenched back the curtain and stepped into the hot water, adjusting the temperature slightly. The hot water ran over my already relaxed body in a comforting way. I ran my fingers through my hair making sure to get it soaked before I added shampoo. I slowly kneaded the shampoo into my hair and when I was finished I rinsed and repeated. After that I washed my body and then conditioned my hair. When I was completely clean I still stood under the hot water feeling peaceful. I smiled to myself and sighed.

I turned the water off and pulled back the curtain and stepped out into my steam filled bathroom. I dried myself off as thoroughly as I could with my towel and then set it aside to change. I looked at the clothes Alice had chosen for me today: black jeans and a yellow, silk blouse. I approved, but then again I usually did when she chose my clothes. I pulled on my undergarments and the outfit then I opened the door to let the steam escape. I snatched up my toothbrush and went through that process.

As I finished, I leaned over the sink to rinse my mouth out, and when I straightened back up and looked into the mirror I met Alice's gold eyes watching me with curiosity. Needless to say, I blushed.

"May I do your hair?" she asked sweetly. I sighed and conceded. Could I deny her anything? She giggled and led us back into my room and gestured for me to sit in my desk chair. I did without argument and immediately felt her begin to run her cool fingers through my wet hair. I relaxed even more than I already was. This was turning out to be quite a pleasant morning, early, but pleasant.

Her fingers left my hair and I whined. I heard her laugh and then saw her bend down to plug in my blow dryer. She smiled at me and then stood behind me again. The sound of the blow dryer filled my ears and I felt the heat on my head and neck, only it was countered as Alice's free hand stroked through my hair. My eyes fluttered closed, a great morning, indeed. She continued her ministrations with delicate care until my hair was completely dry. She turned me around towards her and beamed at me with deep dimples in her flawless face.

"Well I didn't need to do anything but dry it. It always curls so nicely on its own. You look beautiful." I felt my cheeks heat up and knew they had turned a shade of pink.

"Err, thanks Alice." She smiled again.

"Anytime. I love your hair." She said and ran her hand through it gently and tucked some behind my ear. "It's so soft, and it always smells…divine." I laughed and my face went one shade darker.

"My shampoo smells alright I guess." She smiled but shook her head as she retracted her hand.

"Not your shampoo, although it does at a certain something to the mix. I'm talking about the natural scent: lavender and freesias." I smiled.

"Thanks…"

"Are you ready?" she asked cheerily extending her hand to me.

"Sure, sure." I replied, making myself think about my favorite wolf, again. I sighed and Alice frowned.

"What?" she asked as I took her hand and she helped me from my chair.

"Nothing, I just keep thinking about Jake." I said, and when I looked at her she looked upset before she smiled.

"Maybe you should call him…" she offered. I shook my head.

"He'll just ignore it." She frowned again and I shrugged. "Let's just go. I'm fine." I smiled, I was perfectly content just being with Alice. She nodded and led us down the stairs. She grabbed me a gray coat and handed it to me as I snatched up my keys.

"Thank you." I said while shrugging into the warm garment. When I had it on I opened the door and assessed the weather: cloudy and raining as usual. I smiled. Alice shut the door behind us.

"What are you grinning at?" she asked me as she tucked herself under my arm; causing my smile to grow broader. I shrugged.

"Nothing, I just enjoy this weather, and I'm happy I get to drive my truck. I guess the company isn't so bad either." I teased and she mock pouted.

"You used to hate this weather." I shrugged again as I opened the passenger side door for her. "And shut up, you love my company." She stuck her tongue out and I giggled and shut the door after her. I walked around to my side, climbing in and putting my seatbelt on. As I turned the engine over the familiar roar echoed out, I smiled at Alice.

"I so missed that." I said and she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing like my baby. This monstrosity can't even get passed 55 miles per hour." I laughed as I pulled out of the driveway and headed down the familiar long wind-y road to her house.

"Well that's fine by me. I don't need to drive at break neck speeds." I replied.

"Well I do, but if this truck had a little more get up and go I might actually like it. It's classic, I remember when this model first came out." She said and I giggled.

"Way back in the day, huh?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Are you calling me old, Isabella?" she asked firmly. I simply giggled again and shrugged feigning innocence. She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"How rude, you know it's not polite to comment on a woman's age." She stated mater-o-factly.

"Well, don't worry Alice; you don't look a day over nineteen. It's like the next ninety years never happened!"

"Ah, yes! It's the face cream, it works wonders." She giggled and nudged my arm. I laughed and focused my attention on the road again.

"You know I haven't actually seen this drive in a while." I stated, Alice looked at me with her head adorably cocked to the side.

"You came by yesterday." She said.

"Yes, I know, but all I ever see is green blurring by when you or Edward drive. I can hardly enjoy the scenery when I'm holding on for dear life." I said with another laugh.

"I didn't know you enjoyed scenic drives." She said sounding truly curious which made me smile.

"Well I was only kidding about the drive to your house, but I do like leisurely drives now and again." I smiled sheepishly.

"I'll have to remember that." She stated with a dimpled grin.

We 'finally', as Alice impatiently put it, made it to her house. It had only taken ten minutes, because I pushed the truck for Alice's sake, though it still wasn't fast enough. I pulled in front of her house and as soon as I stopped Alice was on my side of the car opening the door. I smiled my thanks at her and hopped out. She replaced herself under my arm and we headed towards the door together.

I looked up in time to see Esme flash past the large glass wall and open the door. Her hands were on her hips as she eyes us.

"What are you two girls doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" she said sternly, but was fighting a smile, the tender playfulness evident in her beautiful golden eyes. Alice answered as we ascended the stairs.

"Well, I figured since the boys got to go, and Edward got to ditch school, why couldn't we? We're seniors after all and it's only expected that we rebel." She laughed and Esme's façade failed and she smiled hugely.

"Well, fairs fair. As long as Bella gets help with anything she may miss." She said as Alice released me and Esme embraced me. I hugged her as tightly as I could, no need to worry about hurting her.

"I thought it might be nice to spend some time with you." I told Esme. When she released me she pulled back positively beaming.

"Well, I'm very glad. We'll find something fun to do today; just us girls. Carlisle is at work, but Rosalie is here." I smiled and nodded, though I was a little nervous that I would be spending the day around Rosalie. Alice then ushered me inside.

"Let's go already. Aren't you hungry?" she asked as we made it into the living room. I felt my stomach rumble as the question brought it to my attention.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I said sheepishly. Esme smiled brightly.

"Alright, what would you like? Pancakes? Waffles? Eggs and hash browns? Omelet? Biscuits and gravy, sans sausage?" my mouth watered.

"Biscuits and gravy sounds amazing, actually." She nodded.

"Alright, I'll get on that." She kissed my temple and walked into the kitchen. I was about to follow when I saw Rosalie sitting on the couch, with her feet tucked delicately underneath her, reading an issue of _Car and Driver_. There seemed to be a truck very similar to my own on the front.

"Err, Hello, Rosalie." I said, I didn't want to be rude and ignore her, even if she seemed to be perfectly content to allow it. She raised her eyes from the magazine to look at me. She simply nodded and looked to her sister to repeat the gesture. I stood there awkwardly as Alice skipped over to Rosalie. Rosalie's eyes narrowed at her and Alice threw her arms around the blonds' neck. Rosalie just sat there glaring at her magazine. Alice kissed her on the cheek and skipped back over to me and grabbed my hand to lead me towards the kitchen.

"I love you too, sissy." Alice chirped mockingly at Rose. I heard Rosalie hiss, but I felt my eyes deceive me as I thought I saw the beginnings of a smile forming on her features before Alice pulled me into the other room.

The pixie like vampire sat me at the familiar breakfast bar in the kitchen and plopped down next to me. She held onto my hand but started spinning in her stool. I laughed and Esme looked up from her mixing of ingredients to her daughter. She smiled and shook her head.

"Ever the bubbly one, isn't she?" Esme directed at me as she continued her, human pace, cooking. She put some biscuits on a pan and put them in the heated oven, and then she poured her sauce mixture into a pot. I smiled.

"Wouldn't have her any other way." I said as Alice spun around again sticking her tongue out at Esme's back as she made a round.

"I saw that." Esme said and looked over her shoulder and Alice stopped and looked at her curiously.

"What? How did you..?' she trailed off and Esme laughed again.

"I'm a mother, eyes in the back of my head." I giggled. "Either that or the reflection in the window, but I think it's the former." Alice and I laughed again together.

"Alice, would you happen to know if it will continue to rain all day?" Esme questioned pleasantly. I looked at Alice as her eyes lost focus and refocused quickly; she smiled and shook her head.

"No, it will stop raining at around eleven, and I think that's a great idea." She said. Esme nodded.

"I think so too. It's only eight thirty so we have a few hours to just spend here." I looked confusedly between the two beautiful vampires, I was about to ask what they were talking about when Rosalie waltzed into the room. She walked past Esme and hopped up on the counter on the far side of the kitchen. My eyes widened, she just walked into a room I was already occupying without being forced. I quickly regained composure as Alice nudged me and giggled.

"What the hell are you two talking about? Enough of the cryptic, some of us can't read minds." Rosalie snapped. Oh, there she was. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well, dear sister, mother had a wonderful idea to go on a hike…err slash picnic for the human, later today. When it stops raining obviously." Alice answered. I huffed.

"Me? A hike, like with walking over rocks and tree roots? You're joking." I said and Alice shrugged.

"Well sort of, I think Esme had more of a run in mind. Right?" she asked Esme who was turning down the heat on the stove. She turned towards her daughters and me and leaned against the counter.

"I think so. We could go to the top of the mountain, I'm sure Bella would like that. You can see all of Forks from there." She stated with a happy smile.

"A run?" I questioned.

"I'll carry you." Alice said sweetly. I smiled.

"Err…okay, I guess. I mean, if it's not inconvenient." She rolled her eyes.

"So we can go around eleven. That gives Rosalie plenty of time to whine about it between now and then, and the rain will have stopped." She giggled and Rosalie shot her a glare. If looks could kill: I shivered.

"Bite me." Rosalie spat.

"Maybe later, kitty." Alice said with a wink. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, do I have to go? Can't you just be twice as annoying some other time and we'll call it square?" I almost laughed at that, almost, but I was too scared of the blond vampire to even attempt. Esme looked at Rosalie with a disapproving look.

"I'd like for you to come, Rose. I want to spend time with all my girls." she said sweetly, and I felt my heart grow. Did she just call me one of her girls? Rose couldn't even fight the love and warmth that radiated from the other vampire.

"Fine." Rosalie gave up and hopped gracefully off the counter and back out of the kitchen. Esme shook her head at her taller daughter's retreating back then looked back to Alice and me.

"Well, I'll pack a nice picnic for you, Bella, how does that sound?" she asked warmly with a smile that mirrored her voice.

"That sounds great, actually. Thank you, Esme." She nodded and turned back around, humming to herself, while she finished my breakfast.

I waited patiently for my food to be finished, fully enjoying the company the Cullen women offered, I was at complete peace this morning, even with Rosalie not so subtly hating me all the way. I was happy to not have wasted this day with the monotony of school, spending it with Alice sounded so much better. Edward would have never even thought to ditch school with me. He would have said something along the lines of 'you need your education'. I could have that, and still ditch a day. It's not like I was a terrible student, I had straight A's right now, thanks to my catatonic days, and I would be graduating with them thanks to my tutor.

I was silently grateful that Alice seemed to know I'm not just some stupid ignorant human, which was how Edward made me feel sometimes. Like all I was, was a weak pathetic, protection needy, and simple human. Not to mention that he rarely let me make decisions for me without calling my intelligence into question, whether purposely or not. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked cocking her head to the side. I shook my head and looked back at her.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about Edward." I said, her face fell for a second and she didn't regain composure quickly enough for me not to notice. "What?" I asked. She shook her head this time.

"Nothing, what were you thinking about Edward for?" she asked with a smile, however I didn't fail to notice it not reach her eyes. I eyed the pixie for a moment before I answered.

"Honestly?" I questioned shyly. She nodded her head and I sighed. "Alright, honestly, I was thinking about how he rarely lets me do things like this, and how a lot of the time he…" I trailed off realizing Esme was still in here and Rosalie, whatever she was doing, would still be able to hear not to mention what I had to say was going to sound stupid. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"He what?" she pressed. I heaved another sigh and ran a hand through my hair.

"A lot of times, Edward is pretty good at making me feel…well…inferior. Like I'm not smart enough to make my own decisions, or take care of myself." I said quietly. Alice's eyebrows furrowed together.

"How do you mean, inferior?" she questioned.

"I don't know, like I said, it's almost like he thinks I couldn't take care of myself if I need to, or that I'm not smart enough to know what my decisions mean." I caught Esme pulling the biscuits out of the oven and putting them on a plate, and then pouring the delicious smelling gravy over them. She turned around and walked towards me and set the food down in front of me. She paused and looked at me.

"Bella, my son, however good his intentions are, has trouble getting past his upbringing. When he was a human, he was brought up in a different world, a world where women 'needed' to be protected, and they 'weren't smart' enough to be able to understand the world enough to make an intelligent decision."

"In layman's terms, he can be a pig headed fool, and I say that with all the love in my heart." Alice said with a giggle beside me.

"However that being said, that's not an excuse for any of his actions. It's just harder for him." Esme finished. I frowned.

"Weren't Jasper and Emmett brought up that way too? It doesn't seem to form the way they treat you and Rosalie. In fact, I'd say Rosalie is the one who has the final say…" I said the last part quietly, and Alice giggled again and Esme smirked.

"This is true." Alice chimed. "Emmett's whipped. Jasper was brought up in a time and place some could say was even stricter with their ruling of women's lives, than Edward was. And you're right, he doesn't treat me that way, he grew with the world a little more than Edward has, however, I also think a large part of that has more to do with you being a human rather than a vampire." She stated.

"Edward is just worried for your well being, sweetheart. The human/vampire relationship, is…rare, to say the least." Esme voiced. "Mix the fact that, in truth, you are not nearly as strong as us and that makes you vulnerable, and Edward's background which tells him he must protect you, and it is bound to put a little strain on a twenty first century woman." I sighed. I was getting frustrated, I knew Edward cared about me, but I just wished he would find some other way to show it.

"Yeah." Was all I said, trying to drop the subject for now, I didn't need thinking about Edward's lack of understanding me to ruin my day. I just inhaled a deep breath and smiled brightly again as the food in front of me made my mouth instantly water.

"This smells amazing, Esme." I said and blew on the hot food before I took a huge bite. My eyes rolled back. "It _tastes_ amazing."

The deliciousness of the meal was unprecedented. The flaky biscuits fell apart in my mouth, and the thick creamy gravy filled my senses to the brim with goodness. I tried to stifle a moan, but failed, and blushed when Alice giggled and Esme smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it." Esme said as she turned around and busied herself cleaning everything up. I ate as slowly as I could force myself, I didn't want to throw manners to the wind, but it was hard with the tastes that were swirling around my mouth. Alice watched me eat in her usual fashion, curiosity alight in her honey eyes. However this time she leaned on her left hand that was propped up on the counter and her right played idly with a strand of my hair.

I didn't pay much mind; I was quite content to let Alice do as she pleased. I finished eating after about fifteen minutes. Esme came and grabbed the plate from me with a large grin on her beautiful face. Alice hopped off her stool and grabbed my hand and tugged on it. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Is there something you'd like?" I questioned playfully. She frowned and stuck her bottom lip out. I almost melted, but I was doing my best to stay solid.

"Come onnnn." She whined, and my solidity was gone, I slid off my own stool and let her lead me into the living room. She plopped down right next to Rosalie, where she had retaken her former position only this time she was reading a book, and I sat on Alice's opposite side as she pulled me down. Rosalie glared at Alice for a moment and Alice rolled her eyes and scooted closer to me. Then she smiled brightly and got up.

I immediately felt nervous without the barrier of Alice between me and her much, much more intimidating sister. I was far closer to Rosalie than I, and I know she too, was comfortable with. I fumbled with the hem of my blouse as I watch Alice quickly set up the Xbox. She flipped on the TV and threw a controller at Rosalie, who caught it without looking up from her book, and sat back down between me and the blond.

"Let's play shall we, Rosie?" Alice crossed her legs on the couch and Rosalie looked up from her book and sighed. She set it aside and situated her self so she'd be facing the TV more. I wasn't used to Rosalie being around me for such long periods of time, I was starting to get more nervous. The game began and I pulled my feet up on the couch leaning closer to Alice, she smiled at me.

Esme walked into the room and sat down on the loveseat putting her feet up as she lounged comfortably in her space. She looked so relaxed; I enjoyed seeing her this way. Not that she wasn't always calm and collected, but she always had the air of mother figure about her, right now she just looked like she was 'hanging out' with the two girls.

"Don't you dare cheat, Alice, or I'll leave." Rosalie hissed as her character nearly killed Alice's, but the pixie managed to roll out of the way. "No, abilities, that's not fair."

"I'm not _looking_. You just suck." Alice teased, and Rosalie growled so low I almost didn't hear.

"Come now, girls, play nice." Esme scolded with a smile in her voice. Rosalie actually managed to kill Alice's character. It would seem, as I have witnessed in the past, Rosalie might be the best in the family at this game. The only time she lost was when she and Edward cheated their way into $500 each. Alice pouted.

"Next time, I'm cheating." She said and tossed her controller to Esme, who caught it just as easily as Rosalie had. I was intrigued, Esme: the matriarch of the Cullen clan, playing a silly video game? This would be interesting.

Rosalie and Esme's game began and when their characters found each other, I half expected for Rosalie to easily kill Esme's. However I was completely taken off guard as they fought each other for some minutes. Eventually Esme's character easily moved out of the way of fire and in one shot, floored Rose's. Esme's character gave Rosalie's struggling one a final headshot and down it went. I giggled accidentally, and covered my mouth, Rosalie shot me a glare, and I bit my lip. Alice elbowed her in the side.

"Quite whining, you knew you'd lose, it's Esme." She said and snatched the controller from her sister. It sounded like I was wrong; Esme was the best at this game.

"You're going to lose too…if you play fair." Rosalie said. Alice chuckled.

"I had no intention of playing fair." She said as the game began, Esme laughed.

"Cheaters never win." Esme stated. I looked at Alice to see her eyes glazed over, but her fingers were still moving fluidly over all the buttons. I laughed; she was watching Esme's moves. Their characters found one another and fought for even longer than Rosalie and Esme's game was. I was surprised, even while Alice watched Esme's game ahead of time she was seemingly having trouble gaining a win. Finally though, Esme's character took a fatal shot.

"Hah! I win!" Alice said coming back to the present. Esme looked at her with a smile and shook her head.

"That would be because you cheated." Rosalie huffed but extended her hand for a high five from Alice, which she happily gave. I smiled.

"So…do you three play as often as the boys?" I asked. Alice looked back to me, her smile still firmly in place.

"Well, not really, no. We love to play, but the boys can't…handle when we do. Rosalie and I are better than they are, and well our pride doesn't allow us to often let us lose, especially this one." She said and gestured to the blond beside her, who rolled her eyes.

"Plus if I play, they always want me to cheat for them, when the betting starts at least, and it always does. Esme never really plays with them, and when she does, she always lets them win. They don't know it's her high score on most of the games we own. Emmett claims they're his, but he sucks compared to her." Alice stated mater-o-factly. I giggled.

"You're a gamer, Esme?" she smiled warmly at me.

"From time to time, but as Alice said, I usually only play with Rosalie and her. Nothing against my sons, we just enjoy it as our girl time." She said. I smiled, I liked that, who said the only mother daughter bonding is shopping? "Why don't you play Alice?" she said and tossed her controller to Alice who caught it and handed it to me. I bit my lip.

"Uh…I've only played this the one time Emmett beat me." I said.

"Well, we have to get you trained up for future girl time." Esme said with a wink.

"Not to mention when you get as good as us, it'll be great to see Emmett's face when you wipe the floor with him." Alice said with a giggle. I smiled and nodded and our game began.

I would have lost a lot quicker, had I not know Alice was going really, really easy on me. Esme was giving me little hints and instructions on how to get better, and I was doing pretty well. Our game only lasted about five minutes, until Alice got frustrated and killed my character.

"Hey!" I said with a laugh. Alice smiled at me sheepishly.

"Err, sorry. I couldn't help it." I shook my head and smiled, then looked to Rosalie extending the controller to her. She eyed me firmly for a moment before roughly taking the controller from me. Well, she didn't tear my arm off with the controller, so I'd say that's good.

Rosalie, Esme, Alice, and even I continued our game playing for the next few hours. They were training me the whole time getting me Black Ops savvy so the next time the Cullens had a gaming tournament I would, at the very least, be able to hold my own. I actually started getting pretty good, but I was playing the three best players in the house, so I had to get good, or end up dead. I beat Alice and Esme, only because they let me. Rosalie was a little more ruthless, and I never lasted as long in the games I played against her. After a while Esme stood up as Alice was playing Rosalie again and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to start packing the picnic. Is there anything specific you might like, Bella dear?" Esme asked as she paused in the doorway from the living room to the kitchen, I shrugged.

"I'm sure whatever you choose will be awesome." I said truthfully. She nodded and with a smile retreated into the kitchen.

Rosalie beat Alice after another five minutes of them mercilessly beating the crap out of each other. Rosalie smiled smugly at her smaller sister and put the controller down. Alice glared at her then stuck her tongue out. The blond rolled her eyes then disappeared up the stairs.

"Well, Bells, I need to change. I don't want to get mud on my nice clothes, and if my vision is correct Rosalie isn't going to care." She said and smiled looking up the stairs. I cocked and eyebrow.

"What?" I questioned.

"Oh, you'll see, I'm sure. Anyways just wait here, oh I'll get you a different sweatshirt too, I don't want that jacket getting dirty." She said and stood, she kissed me on the cheek and flitted up the stairs into her room. After a few seconds Rosalie came back down, seemingly having changed into a pair of jeans a black v-neck and some nice looking hiking boots (not a look I was used to seeing her in), and walked past me into the kitchen where Esme was. I decided to follow, not closely, to see what Esme was up to.

I entered the kitchen to see Esme loading a bottle of juice and an assortment of picnic foods into a wicker basket. She smiled up at me. Rosalie hopped up onto the counter where she had been earlier this morning and glared out the window. Alice reappeared then, her look similar to Rosalie's. She was wearing a pair of tight dark wash jeans, nice hiking boots, and a forest green t-shirt. She looked absolutely breath taking. I stared at her for a second not registering that she had spoken to me. I snapped out of it as she shook something in front of my face.

"Earth to Bella. Hello?" she said with a giggle as I blinked and felt my face heat up.

"Err…sorry, what?" I asked. She shook a bundle of royal blue cloth at me; I grabbed it automatically and then registered what it was: another sweatshirt. I held it up to inspect it; this one said "Université de Montréal" in white and black embroidery. I smiled and then looked at Alice.

"University of Montréal?" I questioned, she beamed and nodded.

"I graduated from there the most recently actually." My eyebrows shot up.

"When? What did you study?" I asked.

"It was before we went to Alaska, so around twelve years ago; I minored in Theology and majored in Religious Studies, earning a Ph.D. in the latter." She smiled. My jaw dropped: her Ph.D. as in her doctorate? As in Alice was actually Doctor Alice Cullen?

"Dr. Alice Cullen?" I said, and then blushed when she giggled.

"I suppose so, but I'm not the only one. I actually have two, the other from Cornell. A few of us have high degrees; Jasper has his Ph.D. in American History." She stated.

"You have a Ph.D. from Cornell too?" I asked still floored. She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Err…yeah. I have My Ph.D. in Religious studies from Université de Montréal, and my Ph.D. in American History from Cornell, but Jasper and I got them from different schools, his was from Dartmouth." She bit her lip. I blinked looking at the sweatshirt.

"That's amazing." Esme walked up beside me and put her arms around Alice's shoulders.

"She is, indeed. As are all my children." She placed a kiss on Alice's temple and walked past her into the other room.

"Esme has several degrees herself. She also has a Ph.D. in engineering, and her masters in teaching. She would make a phenomenal professor." Alice stated firmly. "When you have as much time as we do, the sky's the limit I suppose." I nodded and smiled at her.

"Wow." Was all I said, she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, wear that instead of your coat. It's muddy outside." I nodded and took my coat off, Alice grabbed it from me and I pulled the comfortable and incredible smelling sweatshirt over my head. I inhaled deeply as I pulled it on and smiled as my head swooned.

"It looks perfect." Alice said as she looked me over. "Alright when Esme comes back down we'll leave." I nodded and it didn't take long for Esme to reappear.

She, like her daughters, was sporting more casual wear: a gray long sleeved cotton t-shirt, a pair of dark blue track pants, and hiking boots.

"Ready, dears?" she asked and grabbed the picnic basket. I nodded and Rosalie hopped off the counter. They headed towards the back door and Alice pulled me along by the hand. We got outside and Rosalie closed the door behind us. Esme looked to me and Alice and nodded, Rosalie took off into the forest and Esme looked after her shaking her head, but followed.

"Well, Bells, hop on." Alice said and moved to stand in front of me. I giggled, she was a few inches shorter than me, and much more petite than I, this would look funny to anyone who would see. However I knew I'd be safe so I just climbed onto her back and wrapped my legs around her tiny waist.


	16. Waterfall

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer=Twilight original author.**

**Glad you all seemed to like the Edward bashing and absence in the last chapter. He's still not in this one either! Woot!**

**I liked this chapter a lot, I think a necessary step is finally made in it. Hope you all enjoy it as well. **

**Another HUGE thanks to Silence(.)And(.)Virtue since it didn't fully show up last time. You guys will find out why soon! Also, another thanks to aurike who has been a dear and is going to do her best to help with the translations. I'm still open to any help you want to give! Any other people who fluently speak a language other than English, let me know. I'm always intrigued by this, and characters in the future may be speaking these languages!**

**I thought I'd get this posted today since it is my birthday, I'd like to make you all happy!**

**Cheers,**

**Lemon  
**

**

* * *

**"Hold strong, honey. You know you won't hurt me." Alice told me sweetly and I pulled myself closer to her and wrapped my arms tightly around her throat. She in turn gripped my thighs firmly and took off. I felt that tingle where her hands were briefly, before I got lost in the wind rushing by my face. Alice was fast, extremely fast, not as fast as Edward, but only by a little.

However she was much more graceful, I felt nothing as she ran rapidly through the trees, dodging them sinuously and catching up with her sister and Esme effortlessly. It felt as if we were flying, like there were no steps being taken at all. I craned my neck to try and see her face, she looked over her shoulder at me a little, and I felt my heart skip a step as I was met with an absolutely enormous dimpled grin, eyes alight with exhilaration, and her hair being pushed back from her face by the wind. She giggled and picked up her pace leaving Esme and Rosalie behind a little ways.

I put my face in the crook of her neck but continued to watch the scenery fly by, everything was just blurs of different shades of greens and browns. I was surprised that I wasn't feeling sick or dizzy as I usually did when someone ran with me.

"Hold tight, Bells!" she said loudly with elation evident in her voice, I held on even tighter and her grip on my thighs tightened slightly, and then we were airborne. I heard her giggling and I smiled and laughed excitedly. It was an incredible feeling, she landed delicately and took off again and it wasn't for a few moments that I noticed we weren't ground level, Alice was running in the trees.

"That's amazing!" I said, and she laughed a carol of bells again and then we were back at ground level. She slowed up only a little and fell back into pace with Esme and Rosalie. It didn't take long for Rosalie to get next to Alice and eye us both; she smirked at Alice and took off. Alice looked over at Esme with a smile and nodded, and then Esme took off. Alice waited still going the-vaguely-slower rate.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"We're almost there and I'm giving them a head start. I may not be as fast as my brother, but I'm faster than they are." I didn't fail to notice her voice came as easily as it did when were simply sitting together talking, it still astounded me to know this was without effort.

"Even with me on your back?" she threw her head back and laughed a hearty Emmett like laugh, and took off at her fastest speed. She ran twirling in and out of the way of trees and jumped over bushes never once losing step, and I never once felt nervous or scared. I was simply as elated as Alice seemed to be. We caught up with Esme and Rosalie after about two minutes, I wonder how far we had gone, and Rosalie scowled at Alice as she passed her and Alice stuck out her tongue. Esme just laughed as we passed by.

Another minute flew by as quickly as we did over the ground and Alice started to slow more than she had moments ago. Then she was going slowly enough that I could actually see the things we were passing, we were nowhere near anything I recognized. Finally Alice came to a stop, Esme and Rosalie following a few seconds behind. Esme came to a stop a few feet away from Alice.

"Shall we set up here, or by the waterfall?" She asked us.

"Waterfall?" I asked, I didn't know there were waterfalls around here. Alice nodded.

"Waterfall." She stated and we flashed away again, only running for about ten seconds before coming to a stop. When we did Esme was quickly setting up an area for us to sit out on a picnic blanket. Rosalie walked over to help her and Alice held me on her back.

"Are you going to put me down, Alice?" I giggled.

"Oh, err, y-yeah, sure." She said and set me down. I walked around to face her and smiled at her, I swore she'd blush if she could, though I didn't know why. She then just smiled at me.

"What'd you think?" she asked.

"About?" I teased and she narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh you know very well about what. The run, what'd you think?" she stated more plainly. I smiled.

"It was actually…fun. I usually get dizzy, but it didn't even feel like you were running, it felt like…well like flying." I said and _I_ did blush. She giggled.

"I enjoy it." She said and took me by the hand and led me over to Esme and Rosalie. My attention was averted to the large water fall I could see and hear raging not ten feet from the cliff edge where Esme and Rose were standing by the blanket. I looked up and saw it falling from another levee higher up, before it pooled a little and then fell down the cliff from our level. It was absolutely breath taking.

"Wow." I breathed. I looked around us taking in my surroundings. There were many trees surrounding us all the way up to the edge of the cliff to my right, but to my left there was a clearing about the size of a basketball court, that again, extended to the edge of the cliff.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"It is indeed, but let us show you something." Esme said and gestured for me to follow her. I nodded stepping in pace with Esme and Alice, without dropping my hand, followed after. Rosalie brought up the rear. We walked past the clearing and into the trees on the other side. I stepped carefully, but nearly tripped once. I heard Rosalie scoff, but Alice held my hand tighter, and I smiled at her, and she returned it. Another little ways beyond the trees, I saw a break and then clouds. Esme stopped and I did as well, noticing she was at another cliffs edge.

My jaw dropped. Alice and Esme chuckled. Before me was a marvelous view of Forks Washington. There was fog rolling down a nearby mountain reaching to overtake the town where I lived. The lush green trees surrounding and weaving in and out of the tiny town made the view photo worthy. Two years ago I would have never thought of Forks as beautiful. I would have hated the idea of cold, rain drenched, and cloud covered places, but now, now this was home. And I couldn't be happier. I beamed and turned to the Cullen women beside me.

"Thank you." I said. "This is…" I trailed off and looked back to the view. "Perfect."

"You're welcome. We're glad you think so." Esme said. Alice nodded her agreement, and then Esme looked as though she remembered something. "Wait here a moment." She told us and flitted away. Alice rolled her eyes but had a smile of her elfin face.

"What?" I asked. She shrugged and pointed towards the trees, Esme appeared then, holding a large black camera with a SLR lens. My eyes widened.

"Pictures?" I whined. Esme rolled her eyes.

"Come now, Bella. It's a beautiful day for it." She said and gestured for Alice to step closer to me. Alice did as Esme bade and then Esme looked over at Rosalie.

"Rose, if you would please." She asked gently. Rosalie, who had been standing near the edge of the cliff with her back to her mother, sighed and looked at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Stand next to Bella." Esme said gently, but it wasn't a request, she was telling her daughter to do it. I thought Rosalie would refuse, but she just rolled her eyes and walked towards me. I felt my heart rate pick up at the thought of being that close to someone who hated me that much…on the edge of a cliff.

"Oh, stop it. I'm not going to throw your ass off the cliff." Rosalie scolded seemingly knowing what I was thinking. I blushed.

"I-err…Okay." I stuttered and then whispered the last part. Rosalie stood beside me, albeit still about six inches away, Alice however had her arm looped through mine and her hand was firmly gripping the hand on said arm. She beamed at me and I responded in kind, automatically.

"Alright girls, smile." Esme said and held the camera up to her eyes. "Yes, Rose, that means you. And if you don't I _will_ throw you off the cliff." Esme scolded her blonde daughter who scoffed, but apparently did as she said, because I heard the camera click several times.

"Thank you, Rose, now you can go back to being a grouch." Esme teased and Rosalie huffed and flitted back through the trees towards the picnic site.

"What's with the camera, though, mom?" Alice asked. "We don't take many pictures."

"Oh, I felt like taking pictures, maybe doing some artwork. It's such a beautiful day, and spending it with my girls, I wanted to make sure we'd remember it." Esme said looking over the pictures in the camera. Alice giggled.

"Well, we _will_ remember it." She said. Esme rolled her eyes.

"May I see?" I asked Esme walking towards her, Alice dropped my hand, and Esme smiled at me handing me the camera.

"Push this button to go through them, I got about five." She said. I nodded and took the device from her hands and pushed the button.

My eyes went wide at the sight of the photos Esme had taken. The first one: Alice, Rosalie, and I were smiling largely. I was floored by the beauty of the two women who stood beside me in the photograph. Rosalie was actually smiling, and it was stunning. However Alice's smile and her dimples shadowed Rosalie's brilliance. I hit the next button and the picture was pretty much the same. The background we could see the clouds and Forks.

The next three pictures were nearly identical, however Rosalie's smile was fading more and more as I went. I giggled at that. When I got to the fourth picture I stopped. I looked at it and saw Alice's eyes weren't focused on the camera anymore, and her smile wasn't as bright. My brow furrowed at the sight.

When I hit the next button the final time, my heart skipped. The changes in this picture were much more drastic, and I was surprised the camera caught them, because I hadn't noticed. Aside from Rosalie's smile being completely wiped away and replaced by her scowl, Alice's demeanor was the most pronounced change. I hadn't moved in any of the pictures, but Alice had.

In the final picture, I was surprised to see the large dimpled smile I adored back in full force and her eyes seemed alight in a glorious, beautiful, bright way. Her gold eyes were dancing in the way I'd only seen once prior, when we had been watching the movie at the Cullen's home. But, Alice wasn't looking at the camera; she was looking at me. I felt a hand on my back and I shivered when the little shock went up my spine. I knew Alice had come to stand beside me.

"What'd you think?" Esme asked from in front of me, I looked up from the camera and smiled at her.

"I-I think they're brilliant." I said trying to regain composure quickly. "I've never seen Rosalie smile before, it's beautiful…" I trailed off realizing how lame I sounded.

"Ah, yes. It is indeed, I just wish she would do it more often." Esme stated as I handed the camera back to her. "I think I'll print some of these." She said as she headed back towards Rosalie. I watched her retreating form and then I felt another tingle in my hand as Alice intertwined our fingers.

"Are you alright?" she asked and I averted my attention back to her. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine. I guess I just realize how I look next to you and Rosalie." I said sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and started pulling me in the direction we'd come from.

"Oh shush. You look beautiful." She stated simply and I blushed.

"Err, th-thanks Alice." I muttered and she giggled.

We managed to walk back to where Esme was sitting on the blanket, without me falling on my face. Rosalie was sitting on the cliff with her feet hanging off the side staring downwards. The sight made me nervous; I knew she couldn't be hurt even if she were to fall, but still. I looked back to Esme had just taken a picture of Rosalie, she now had the camera pointed at Alice and myself again, I blushed and looked at my feet, and then to Alice who was sticking her tongue out at the camera.

I giggled and Esme laughed. I sat down next to her on the blanket and Alice remained standing.

"Are you hungry yet, dear?" Esme asked me sweetly. I thought about it, I could go for a snack.

"Not much, but I could eat something small." Esme smiled at me and grabbed the picnic basket and set it between us.

"I packed plenty of fruit, some bread, and cheese as well." I smiled in return and looked inside. I grabbed the baguette Esme took it from me neatly tearing a piece off and handing it back to me.

"Thank you." I said, as usual before I could say anything about something to drink, Alice was already snatching up the bottle of juice and pouring it in a plastic cup. She handed it to me with a bright smile.

"And thank you." I said with a giggle. She nodded and stood up. I watched as Alice walked over behind her sister and they started talking, I didn't hear what about because they were talking at a speed and volume I didn't understand. I looked back to Esme and she pulled something out of the basket: a sketchbook and some charcoal. I cocked my head to the side.

"You draw?" I asked her and she looked up at me and smiled. Of course she did, she was an engineer, right? I blushed. "Err…never mind. That was a dumb question." Esme shook her head with a chuckle.

"No question is a dumb question. And yes, I do. I rather enjoy it, it also comes in handy when I'm making blueprints for a project. However, Alice is the true artist of the family. She's quite phenomenal at anything artistic." Esme stated as she began her sketching. I looked over to where Alice and Rosalie were at the mention of Alice.

Rosalie was still sitting with her feet dangling off the edge, Alice behind her with her hand on her hip. Suddenly Rosalie flipped over backward and kicked Alice back. My eyes went wide and I looked to Esme. She just chuckled and shook her head. I looked back to the two vampires who were now squaring off with one another. Both crouched over in pouncing position, but Alice had a smile on her face, Rosalie wore a smirk. I cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"What's going on?" I asked Esme. She looked back up to her daughters from her sketchbook and grinned, then looked back down.

"Oh they're just playing." She said. I huffed.

"Playing?" I questioned, as Rosalie lunged for her smaller sister. Alice gracefully ducked out of the way and Rose flew past her, only to turn around so quickly I nearly missed it. Alice pounced at Rosalie this time and caught her around the waist. Rose grabbed her arms and flung her over her head and tossed her easily away. Alice landed on her feet and they started circling each other. Alice's eyes were alight the same way they had been when she was running. Even Rosalie's usual mask of disdain seemed forgotten as her eyes mirrored Alice's and she had a smile on her goddess features.

"Playing." I said to myself, I continued to eat my bread as the two vampires continued to joyfully attack the other. "Esme?" I asked.

"Yes, dear?" she responded looking up from her sketchbook.

"May I use your camera?" I gestured to the device sitting beside the picnic basket. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, darling." I smiled and grabbed the camera as I finished my last bite of bread. "You may want to put it at a slightly faster shutter speed." She said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I told her as I adjusted the speed, I knew some about cameras and photography having taken a few classes at my high school in Phoenix, and I rather enjoyed photography. When I got it to what I assumed was a fast enough speed I reverted my attention to the dueling sisters.

"Come on!" Alice hissed playfully. Rose hissed back and charged her. I held the camera up to my eye. I held my finger down on the button as Rosalie blurred toward the pixie. I wasn't able to keep up with their speed, so I was hoping the camera would. I heard a large bang of what sounded like thunder, and I knew Rosalie actually collided with Alice.

I looked over the lens briefly and saw Rose holding Alice down on the ground by her neck, her knee resting on Alice's chest, had I not known they were playing I would have been very nervous. I put the lens back up to my eye and snapped a picture and when I did Rosalie looked directly at me. I was suddenly very nervous, but I hit the button again. Her eyes narrowed, but then Alice grabbed her by the arm and flung her off, using my distraction to her advantage. When she was on her feet, she winked at me, and smiled. I took another picture.

They continued wrestling around for a while, neither of them tiring, or wanting to give up.

"Stop using your visions!" Rosalie snapped at one point. Alice just giggled and Rose blurred toward her again. I held my finger down on the camera button as she did. I didn't even see Alice move, but Rose seemed to just rush past her. I pulled the camera from my eyes and looked at them quizzically.

Wanting to know what happened I put the camera in 'view pictures' setting and scrolled through them. The camera had actually caught most of the pictures I'd taken, some were still a little blurry, it was incredible to know just how fast they moved. I got to the most recent pictures I'd taken and hit the next button. I laughed as I saw what had just taken place.

To my slow human eyes it had looked like Alice didn't even move, when in fact, she had cart wheeled past Rose as she ran at her. A smug smile adorned Alice lips as she did then, and she reclaimed the spot she had held previously. I smiled.

"That's actually quite interesting." Esme said as she looked over my shoulder at the photos I had taken. I handed her the camera and she traded it for the sketchbook. I grabbed it and looked at her quizzically.

"Take a look." She said and I looked at the pad of paper in front of me. It adorned a beautifully drawn replica of the picture of Alice, Rosalie, and I. The one where Alice's eyes seemed brighter, only Esme traded Rosalie's scowl for her exquisite smile. She had captured the picture to perfection. It looked so, alive.

"Wow. Esme, this is beautiful." I said and traced the lines of Alice's smile with my fingers.

"Thank you, Bella dear. Would you like it?" she asked my head snapped up to look at her.

"I couldn't, you drew it, and you should keep it." I said and she shook her head.

"Nonsense, keep it. I'd like for you to have it and I won't take no for an answer. Besides I'll be printing out some of your photographs of them, so it's an even trade." She said as she looked back down at the camera and quickly flipped through the pictures. "They're quite magnificent. You have a talent for it, you know." She told me. I blushed.

"Thanks, Esme." I told her with all the sincerity I felt. The sketch was amazing, and even though Rosalie hated me, I liked her being in the picture. I then thought of something.

"Really? _Now_ you decide you want to do that?" I heard Alice call and I looked over to see Rosalie holding her in a head lock. I chuckled, apparently my decision had aided in Rosalie's capture of her sister.

"Yes. So come here." I said and Alice tried to shrug Rose off and walk towards me, but Rosalie held onto her.

"Not so fast, I'm stronger than you little one." The blond goddess said. "What's she want?"

"Well if you'd let me go, I'll consider telling you." Alice huffed still trying to break free. Rosalie let go of her and she flew forward and was in front of me in a flash. She stood upright and straightened out her now muddied clothes. She then shook her hair and it stuck out in a different directions. Rosalie was beside her in the same moment eyeing her with a glare.

"Well?" she snapped. Esme looked confused too, but said nothing as she looked between Alice and me. I decided to answer before Rosalie got into a real fight with her raven haired sister.

"Uhm…I'd like to take a picture of you three." I stated sheepishly.

"Like I said, of course you decide to do it after I'm filthy." Alice interjected with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"That's a wonderful idea, thank you, Bella." Esme stated as she stood offering me her hand. I took it and she pulled me up handing me the camera again.

"I think I'll pass." Rosalie said and crossed her arms.

"No you will not Rosalie Lillian." Esme scolded. "I would very much like a picture with you and Alice."

"Ugh," she scoffed. "But, Alice is right. She should have thought of this before I was covered in mud."

"You look beautiful as always…" I said before realizing what I was saying or who I was saying it to. "Err…I-I uhm…" I stammered awkwardly and I felt my face heat up. Rosalie just appraised me curiously with a glare and one perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose. Alice giggled.

"She's right, Rose. Anyways if Esme wants it, then I suppose I won't complain." She chirped. My face continued to heat up as Rosalie still looked at me.

"Fine." She said and finally averted her steely gaze away from me.

"Where would you like us, dear?" Esme asked.

"Uhm…" I looked around. "In front of the waterfall?" I questioned more than stated.

"Sounds good." Alice said and pushed her taller sister over to the edge near the drop off. Esme followed with me.

"How would you like to arrange us?" Esme asked.

"Shortest up front in the middle." I stated with a smile.

Alice shot me a mock glare, but took a step in front of Rosalie.

"Rosalie… on the left, Esme her right…please." I said lamely.

They moved where I asked and it looked perfect, the waterfall cascaded brilliantly down behind them. I held the camera to my eyes and peered through the lens. Rosalie was looking at the ground with her arms crossed over her chest, Alice was smiling brightly at me with her hands entwined together, and Esme was looking at her daughters. I quickly snapped the candid, and when I did both Rosalie and Esme looked at me.

"Err…sorry…okay, smile?" I semi-questioned and Esme and Alice shared a beautiful smile, and to my great surprise Rose looked towards the lens and smiled widely along with them. I was speechless and breathless for a moment. The three most beautiful women in the world were currently giving me their proudest, flawless, smiles. It almost made me want to cry at the beauty, especially with Alice's dimples leading the charge. I snapped a few photos quickly, and when I pulled the camera from my eyes, Rosalie walked away with her scowl back in place. Esme and Alice walked over to me.

I looked at the pictures I'd just taken; my eyes automatically fell onto Alice's. Her eyes were glistening in the way they had in the photos Esme had taken. My heart fluttered.

"They're wonderful, Bella." Esme said looking over my shoulder. I handed her the camera. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around me for a quick hug.

"You're welcome." I said and we walked back to the blanket.

"They're alright…I'm all dirty." Alice whined. "And you're not in them. We'll have to get one with the four of us at some point."

"I agree." Esme said and smiled at me. "So, it's been a wonderful afternoon. What'd you girls say we head back to the house?"

"How long have we been here?" I inquired.

"It's about two. So it's been a while, but it took fifteen minutes to get here." Alice told me.

"Oh, it didn't seem that long." I thought out loud.

"Time flies when we're skipping school." Alice said.

"I feel like that's not the actual saying." I said with a giggle. She shrugged.

"It works right? We probably should leave though. The school is going to leave a message on your answering machine after Charlie leaves. Which he will soon. It would probably be best to intercept it." She added smiling. I nodded.

"Alright, let's get going then." Esme said and flashed putting everything back in the picnic basket, other than the camera and the sketchpad which she held onto. Rosalie took the basket from her and took off into the woods.

"Hop on, Bells." Alice said and danced in front of me. I climbed on and she held my legs in the same fashion she had before. Esme took off after Rose.

"Hold tight." Alice told me and I snaked my arms firmly around her neck and she took off immediately. We flew towards her home passing Rose and Esme after a few minutes. Alice was still twirling and gliding effortlessly over the ground. We made it back to her house and flashed inside. She set me down and turned towards me. Her face was lit in a large smile that I returned.

"You're all muddy." She gestured to my, or rather, her sweatshirt. I looked down at myself then back to her.

"Thanks to you." I said and pointed at her mud covered clothes, she giggled. I swiftly took the muddied sweater off and Alice took it from me.

"You're welcome." She kissed my cheeks and disappeared up the stairs, and just as she did. Rose and Esme came through the door. Rosalie took the basket to the kitchen then followed Alice up the stairs. Esme had the camera and sketchbook in her hands, and she flipped to the picture she drew and carefully pulled it out and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're very welcome, Bella. And thank you. I can't wait to get these printed." She said and gestured to the camera. I nodded. Alice reappeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Charlie will be gone by the time your truck gets us to your house. So are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Sure." I said and then looked back to Esme. "I had a great time today, I'll see you soon." I gave her a hug and she reciprocated it.

"Alright, honey. Have a good rest of your evening; I'm glad you came by." She released me and smiled.

"Err…Goodbye, Rosalie." I said softly. To my surprise she appeared and took her place on the couch. She didn't look at me, but nodded in my direction.

"Come on." Alice said and took my hand. We made it to the door before a thought struck me.

"Alice?" I asked she paused and looked at me with her head cocked to the side. "Will you stay with me until Edward comes back?" she smiled and that same light danced across her eyes again.

"I'd love to, Bella. Let me just go grab more clothes." I nodded and she flashed back up stairs, only to return a few seconds after with a bigger duffel than last night's. "Three days worth of clothes." She winked and opened the door for me. I was happy Alice would stay with me nearly all week. I wouldn't even mind going to school because of it. Though today was a lovely treat.

We got into my truck and I drove us slowly back to my house. It was silent the whole drive, but not an uncomfortable one. Alice seemed just as content as I was to sit and enjoy the other's company. When we arrived at my house, as Alice had foreseen, Charlie wasn't home. She blurred to my door and opened it for me with one of her best smiles in place. I shook my head and slid out of my seat.

We walked into my house together and she shot up the stairs to stash her things. I headed over to the living room plopped down on the couch and flipped on the T.V. the news was on. It was talking about the crime in Seattle again. Alice came into the room and sat down gracefully beside me as I watched the screen. More images similar to those of yesterday, she seemed to be as interested in it as I was.

After another ten or so minutes of watching the tragedy that was unfolding in the nearby city, Alice leaned back on the couch.

"This is terrible. It has to be a newborn. Someone who has no knowledge of the law…or the Volturi." She stated. I shivered at the thought of the Volturi. She looked at me and grasped my hand.

"I promise, we'll take care of it before they have to come. I just need to find something…anything that will tell me where this vampire is. I don't know them and that makes it harder for me to see, add that to them being a dangerous newborn with no control, being driven by instinct…" she said I shook my head.

"Why are they so much more dangerous than you?" I asked. She sighed.

"Newborns, as I told you a little before, are entirely driven by the bloodlust. The first several months to year of our life, we're the most dangerous because of that coupled along with being twice as strong and fast as we are after the first year." My eyes went wide.

"Twice as fast and strong?" she nodded gloomily. "Stronger than Emmett?"

"Emmett times two. Faster than Edward." She stated. Now I was worried, they were going to go after someone who could top Edward and Emmett.

"Why are they so much stronger?" I asked with a quiver in my voice, just thinking about tiny Alice trying to fight someone like Emmett…no I couldn't think about that. She squeezed my hand.

"It has something to do with the blood left over in their bodies from being human." she told me. "Bella, don't worry, there are more of us, we can handle one little newborn. The hard part is pinpointing where it is. I think I'm getting closer though." I looked at her incredulously. She rolled her eyes.

"Please, Bella. Don't be so doubtful. We'll all be fine, especially since we have Jasper." She told me proudly and I felt the bitterness invade my chest. I focused on it for a moment, trying to figure out what it was. I'd been ignoring it for a while. As I thought about it, it presented itself, it felt like…jealousy? Where did that come from? I shook my head and refocused on Alice.

"Jasper? What has it got to do with Jasper?" I asked.

"Oh, well, it has to do with his background. Basically, he knows better than any of us how to deal with newborns. One isn't going to be a problem." She said with a wink. I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair.

"If you say so. That still won't stop me from worrying a little." She smiled and then draped her arm over my shoulder, I leaned into her comfortably and we put our feet up on the coffee table.

"You wouldn't be Bella if you didn't worry." She said and placed a gentle kiss on my temple. I smiled and when she pulled back I rested my head on her shoulder.

We just watched T.V. for the rest of the evening. Charlie called around five to tell me he wouldn't be home until late again. I felt bad for him and hoped his schedule wouldn't continue like this for too long. Alice made me some Italian dish for dinner, that I enjoyed thoroughly, and then we just watched more T.V. until I felt tired enough to go to bed. She never complained nor did I. I just enjoyed spending some quiet time with her.

When I was tired, I had nearly fallen asleep on Alice's shoulder as we watched some sitcom. She turned off the T.V. and scooped me up in her arms and dashed us up the stairs. I was too tired to change so I just kicked my shoes off and crawled into bed. Alice lay down beside me and covered us in the large comforter. I scooted closer to her automatically, and she put her arms around me. I was already feeling as peaceful as I had been when I nearly fell asleep on her downstairs.

"Goodnight, Bella. Dream well." She said and kissed my forehead, I snuggled a little closer in her arms and took a deep breath of her scent.

"Goodnight, Alice." I said as I exhaled with a smile on my face.

I fell asleep the same way, my smile glued on, and comfort washed over me.


	17. Strange

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer created the characters, I changed the world to suit our dreams. (;**

**First off, those of you who haven't, go check out the Moondance tumblr, the link is on my profile. A lovely fan drew up the "Electricity" scene, it's quite a glorious bit of artwork. I never thought I'd see my vision come to life. She made it marvelous. **

**Second, waits between chapters aren't going to be 3 days anymore. I've been busy with school, and work is starting to schedule me more. However, I'm still writing, it's just going to take a few extra days. No more than a week. "Moondance" is a priority as well.**

**This chapter was fun to write, hope you enjoy.**

**Cheers,**

**Lemon  
**

* * *

My alarm clock woke me up the next morning as it usually did. Only I didn't jump awake as I normally did. I woke up as calm and contented as I had been yesterday. I yawned and stretched a bit to wake up my body. I ignored the beeping for a few minutes as I gained my bearings. I felt slim cool arms around my shoulders and I relaxed into them with a smile.

"G'morning, Alice." I said to the girl next to me. She giggled. I looked up at her and met her eyes. They were bright and sparkling.

"Good morning, Bells. Did you sleep well?" she asked me her grin still in place. I nodded.

"Actually, yeah. The past two nights I've slept…really well. I actually feel well rested." I told her and then rolled onto my back, Alice releasing her grip on me, and smacked my hand down on the alarm clock. I stayed where I was and stared up at the ceiling for a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice inquired. I smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm in a good mood. I'm just trying to remember my dream, I know I had a good dream, but I can't remember it." I said and turned my head to look at her.

"Good! I'm glad you're in a good mood!" she chirped. "Maybe I can provide some insight to your dreaming since you spoke again last night, though it made no sense to me, perhaps it'll help jog your memory." I blushed and she laughed. I put my hands on my face.

"Did I really?" I said muffling my self; Alice just giggled some more before answering.

"Not much, but yes. Really the only thing that came out a complete sentence and not jumbled gibberish was _move forward_." I let my hands fall from my face and I looked at her questioningly.

"That's all?" I asked and received another lilt giggle from the pixie.

"Yes'm." I frowned that didn't help me remember at all. Oh well, I was still in a good mood so it didn't particularly matter.

"That was less than helpful." I giggled this time.

"Well, that and something about waffles and honey again. Is that a hint about something you'd like for breakfast?" she asked with a laugh.

"Well that was even more less than helpful, but actually it sounds good." I said now that I was thinking about it. She beamed.

"Good, I'm going to get ready, then you can take your human time and I'll make you breakfast, we should probably actually go to school today." She said and slid out from the bed. I noticed she was wearing a dark green silk night gown. It flowed down to about midthigh and hugged her curves enough to accentuate them. I felt my breath get caught in my throat and I swallowed hard. She eyed me curiously and I blushed.

"Err…When did you change?" I asked and looked down at myself remembering I hadn't even changed last night.

"Some time after you fell asleep. You were pretty out, so I just changed quickly." She told me.

"Oh, I like that color on you." I stated.

"Why thank you! Anyway, I'll just be a second." She said and disappeared only to return after about ten seconds. "See! What'd you think?" she asked and did a pirouette.

She was wearing another pair of four inch heels, tight dark jeans and a silk shirt with a sweater over it. I nodded.

"You always look great, Alice." I said and stood up. She danced over to my closest and I stood by the door waiting for her to pick out my outfit.

"Thanks, Bells. I'm glad you think so." She said with a wink in my direction, I felt my heart skip. That had been happening a lot as of late. Alice then pushed a pair of my own dark jeans and a red V-neck into my hands. I was glad she would let me go simple today. I smiled and took my clothes into the bathroom.

"I'll just get started on your breakfast. Charlie is gone again; I'm starting to feel awful for him. We may need to take care of the Seattle problem sooner for his benefit." She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well don't. Not until you know what's going on." I said pointedly, it was her turn to roll her eyes. She pushed me gently into the bathroom.

"Oh we won't. I was just kidding, anyways take a shower, your waffles will be done shortly." She paused and then smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek.

"Okay." I said and turned around as she flitted down my stairs.

I took my usual relaxing hot shower, only I didn't take as long as I had been. I knew that we would be taking my truck to school today, so I had a little less time to get ready, seeing as how we would actually be driving the speed limit. I hopped out of the shower and changed quickly. I took another little while to blow dry my hair and when I finished I brushed my teeth and headed down stairs.

The scent of freshly made waffles permeated the house. My mouth watered instantly. The Cullens had a habit of spoiling me, Alice for certain, and I was getting used to it, I had to make sure I wouldn't be expecting this all the time. I walked into my kitchen to see Alice already bringing my waffles to the table. She sat them down in front of a chair, and pulled it out for me, the whole time a beautiful smile adorned on her beautiful face.

I smiled hugely in return and sat down. I took a deep breath of air and let the warm smell fill my nose. Alice set down a glass of milk and a jar of honey in front of me as she took her seat across the table.

"It smells amazing, Alice." I said and she smiled.

"Good. Now eat up, sugar plumb! We have to leave at a reasonable time, for that ancient machine to get us there." She said with a giggle. I laughed but grabbed hold of the honey jar and ladled some onto my waffles. I traded the jar for my fork and licked my lips in anticipation. I cut a piece off and made sure it was covered in the golden liquid and popped it in my mouth.

Instant bliss. My eyes fluttered closed and I let out a soft moan, which Alice giggled at, and I blushed. I didn't care; however, I knew Alice appreciated my reaction because it told her she did well. Which she had, exponentially so. The waffles were as good as the first time she made them for me, if not even better. But the honey, the honey made it even more phenomenal.

"Mmm." I murmured and took another bite. I had never had a huge sweet tooth, I mean I enjoyed pastries, baked goods and chocolate, but I had never been a sugar fiend. I had eaten honey before, and it was good, but it was never something I obsessed about. That was about to change. I had found my kryptonite, and it was honey.

"I take it you like it?" Alice said and I was gently pulled out of my trance. I opened my eyes and saw hers looking back at me with a magnificent sparkle dancing in them. I inhaled sharply and nearly choked. I started coughing and her eyes instantly fell and she flashed over to me and handed me the glass of milk rubbing my back.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. I nodded as I took a drink to clear my throat. I finally did and I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine, went down the wrong way." I said sheepishly. She shook her head but smiled and retook her seat.

"So you're enjoying it? As good as those dreams seem to make them?" she asked with a smirk. I blushed.

"They're pretty amazing, yeah. The honey really does make them even better." I said with a smile, trying to will away the heat that was creeping into my cheeks.

"Good to know." She said and then her eyes lost focus. I continued eating while I watched her, making sure nothing bad was happening. My heart sank when I saw her eyes lose a little more of their sparkle, and then she finally came back to me. She heaved a sigh and ran her hand through her hair. She shoved her hand in her pocket and pulled out her phone. I looked at her quizzically.

"What is it?" I asked she just held up her phone, it started ringing. Edward's name and picture flashed on the screen.

"Oh." I said and continued eating. She finally pressed answer on the phone.

"Hello, brother." She said and waited. I was on the last few bites of my delicious meal, having trouble slowing down because of just how incredible it really was.

"Edward, calm down. You worry too much." She said "We jus"- she cut off and waited and heaved a deep sigh. Another few seconds passed and I ate my last bite and pushed my plate away. "Edward, she's fine. I don't understand why you're so worried. We just lost track of time, as I was trying to say, before you cut me off. Next time I'll be sure to remind her to call you." She stated and I took my plate to the sink to wash. I rolled my eyes at what she said.

I hadn't even thought that I forgot to call him. It had only been one day though, and now he was berating Alice because I accidentally forgot to call him? Couldn't he have just called me?

"Alright, here she is." I heard Alice say as I walked back to the table and sat across from her. She handed me the phone and I snatched it from her annoyed. She cocked her head to the side, and I grimaced apologetically, I didn't want her to think I was upset with her. She just sat back in her chair and stared at the table.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

_"Bella?"_ Edward asked.

"Err…yes?" I responded.

_"I was worried, you didn't call me yesterday, I was afraid something had happened." _He told me rushed. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry I forgot to call, as Alice said; we just lost track of time. It was only one day though; don't let yourself get so worked up. In the event that something did happen I doubt that you wouldn't be informed." I told him. "And why did you have to call Alice and get on her about it? It's not her fault, you could have just called me, you know." I scolded him. He sighed.

_"I'm sorry. I just got worried."_ He said sounding sincere. I sighed.

"I know, it's fine. But please just, don't bug Alice about that, if you're worried, call me." I said.

_"You're right. I will. I'm sorry, Alice." _He said and she looked up from the table and nodded with a smile.

"It's okay." She said. They both knew perfectly well the other would hear. I smiled.

"How is your hunting trip going?" I asked.

_"Quite well, actually." _He told me with a chuckle. _"Emmett found a grizzly"_

"A grizzly? Where are you? Alaska?" I asked him.

_"Yes, we decided to drive through Canada and meet up with our cousins." _Cousins? Oh, the Denali vegetarians.

"How are they?" I asked fiddling with my shirt and I looked up at Alice who looked like she was curious as well.

_"They're well, and they send their regards to you and the family. They want you and Alice to come visit at some point. They miss you, Alice, and they'd like to meet you, Bella._" Alice smiled.

"Tell them I miss them too." She paused and then beamed. "Oh! I just had the most wonderful idea!" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell them to come for our graduation! For the party. It would be wonderful! They are family after all, it would only make sense for them to be there to see us graduate, after all it only happens once." She said and giggled.

_"That's a fair idea. I'll talk to them about it, though…Irina…might not be so inclined to come. She is rather…upset about the wolves' disposal of Laurent."_ I cringed at the memory. Laurent had tried to kill me, and had it not been for Jacob and the pack, he would have succeeded.

"Irina?" I asked.

_"The youngest of the three sisters, she and Laurent had apparently been, close." _He told me.

"Irina and Laurent?" Alice questioned. "That's interesting, how did I not see that coming?" Edward chuckled.

_"Anyways, I'll ask the others, have a good day at school, Bella._ _I love you."_ He told me. Something flickered in my heart, some strange sensation that felt…off. I shivered.

"Have fun hunting, bye, Edward." I said and hung up the phone. Alice took it from me and slid it into her pocket.

"Well, shall we?" she asked. I nodded and we both got up and headed towards the door, I paused at the hall closet and grabbed something automatically without thinking about it. I slid it on and grabbed my keys and swiftly followed Alice out the door. She was waiting at my truck and she smiled when she saw me.

"You seem rather attached to that." She said gesturing my ensemble, I looked down at what I'd grabbed, it was her sweatshirt. I smiled and then shrugged opening her door for her.

"It's comfortable." I told her and shut the door. I walked over to my side and slid into my seat strapping in.

"You know you have the Dartmouth one as well." She pointed out as I drove off towards the school.

"Yeah, I know. I like it, but it's a little too big on me." She eyed me.

"I see." I looked back at her and she just smiled and looked back out the window. We drove the rest of the way to school in a comfortable silence. I pulled into the parking spot where Alice usually parked the car. I turned the engine off and Alice and I hopped out. She walked over to my side quickly and handed me my back pack and slung her own over her shoulder.

"Thanks." I said mimicking her gesture.

"You're welcome." She said and linked her arm in mine and we walked towards the front of the school, we saw Angela and Ben talking from across the lot. We headed in their direction and when they spotted us they waved, Alice and I reciprocating the gesture. We were next to them in moments and we greeted them.

"Hello, Angela, Ben." Alice chirped with a smile.

"Hey, Alice. How are you?" Angela asked just as kindly, I saw her eyes flicker to Alice's arm linked firmly around my own, she smiled and looked back to us. Ben nodded his greeting.

"Quite well thank you. How about you?" the pixie asked.

"Can't complain, I was worried about you two yesterday, when you didn't show up. Edward too. Where is he by the way?" Angela asked looking around the parking lot.

"Oh, we were feeling a tad under the weather, apparently spending all your time together means you get sick at the same time." Alice said with a wind chime laugh, not missing a beat on her little fib. "Edward unfortunately still isn't feeling too well."

"Oh, well I'm glad you two are feeling better." Angela told us then the four of us fell into casual conversation until the bell rang. Angela and Ben headed off to their respective classes together and Alice walked me to English. The entire time her arm never fell from its place upon my own. We stopped outside my class and she turned to look at me only now releasing her hold.

"I will see you next period, Bells." She said with a smile.

"Okay, see you." I said and she kissed my cheek and turned to glide away, I watched her retreating form until she was nearly about to round the corner. When she made her step to turn she looked back over her shoulder and winked at me, I blushed, and then she disappeared down the hall. I smiled to myself and turned to walk into class.

First period passed by quickly, we were coming up on finals next week, so our teacher was finishing up the final lessons. The bell rang shortly after I'd finished the required reading and writing assignments, thankful I'd gotten them done so I wouldn't have English homework; I gathered my things and headed off towards Spanish.

I walked idly to my class, not feeling the need to rush, and when I got there I spotted a very animated Alice bouncing up and down talking to Jessica and Angela. Angela was giggling and Jessica and Alice were chattering on about something. I tried listening in as I made my way towards the group. Alice looked over her shoulder at me and smiled, never stopping her conversation.

"…it's going to be fantastic! Lighting, a D.J., the works!" Alice said with another bounce as I came to stop beside her.

"It sounds like it's going to be the most exciting thing to happen to Forks since, Bella." Jessica said and laughed. I blushed.

"Err…what are you talking about?" I asked them.

"Oh, the graduation party we're throwing!" Alice said clapping her hands together, still bouncing. I put my hand on her shoulder to try and get her to simmer down, it seemed to work, but she was still smiling exquisitely.

"Who's this _we_ you're talking about? I don't recall doing anything for the party, let alone wanting to have one." I said. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You do too want it! Even if you don't now, you will later on in life. It's a great memory to have." She said with a subtle undertone, I knew what she meant, it was something human. I sighed and nodded.

"I guess, but I don't really care much for parties." I said. She shrugged.

"Too bad. You're going to love this one." She said.

"It sounds like it's going to be awesome." Jessica said. Angela nodded in agreement.

"Of course it will!" Alice chimed; the bell rang after another moment so we all walked into the classroom.

Spanish went by quickly, just more verbal practice as more preparation for the finals. My partner spoke in fluent perfection, as always, making it seem as if Spanish had been her first language. She helped me a lot, and promised to help me study for finals if I needed it. Then class was over and the four of us made our way to the cafeteria.

Alice waited with Jess, Angela, and I in the lunch line as we got our food. When we got to the table we took our seats, Angela on one side of me, Alice on the other. Jess sat opposite of Alice and Ben sat across from Angela. We chatted away and eventually Mike, Lauren and Tyler found their way over to the table, greeting Angela, Ben, and Jess, and shamelessly ignoring Alice and me. We didn't care though, we had the others, and that was fine by us.

I ate the somewhat edible food offered by the cafeteria and the others chatted away again about the party, I thought I noticed Lauren's face take on one of interest, but when I looked at her she glared at me and turned back to talking to Tyler. I rolled my eyes and continued eating, joining in on the conversation whenever someone directed questions at me.

Then Alice's hand brushed against my leg when she grabbed her backpack off the floor and put it up on the table. I immediately felt the strange buzz where her cold hand had made contact with my jeans. I was focusing on the strange sensation it left behind trying to figure out what it was, and then I was interrupted.

"So Bella, Alice said you're going to Florida to visit your mom this weekend." Ben said snapping my attentions back to the table. I blushed hoping no one had noticed my mishap.

"What? Oh, err…yeah. That's right." I said. The four of them looked at me strangely for a moment, before Angela saved me.

"Oh, how exciting! It's been a while since you've seen your mom hasn't it?" She said and I sent her a thankful look, to which she nodded.

"Yeah it has, I've missed her a ton." I replied.

"Alice's mom and dad gave you the tickets huh? That's totally badass. Who are you taking? I could always use some Floridian sun." Ben said jokingly, and Angela smacked his shoulder gently and giggled. I smiled at them and shook my head.

"Actually…Edward's coming with me." I said and sighed to myself knowing no one would hear, but Alice did and she looked at me with her head cocked to the side, and then she shook her head and smiled at me.

"Chief Swan actually said okay to that?" Ben asked with a smile.

"Err, yeah? Well I mean we're going to be with my mom, ya know?" I said and laughed while everyone else joined in.

We continued our simple conversations about finals, the party, and the like. The end of lunch bell rang and we all headed off to our classes. The rest of school passed just as quickly, just more studying in Calculus and P.E. with Alice was just running. I only tripped once and Alice caught me before I fell, as she lapped me. Then finally school was over and I drove Alice and me to my house.

"Charlie is going to be coming home at a decent hour today!" Alice chirped as she plopped down on the sofa beside me. "Let's surprise him with dinner!" she said and I smiled.

"Alright, what'd you have in mind?" I asked and she shrugged.

"What do you want? Since I think my opinion is biased, as nothing we make looks at all appealing to me." She said and I laughed.

"Hmm. I've been wanting to try and make chili from scratch." I told her. "But I don't think I have everything we need." I said. She nodded and hopped up.

"Charlie will be home around six, that should be plenty of time to go to the grocery store, come back and make the yucky human food." She said with a smile and I laughed and took her hand and she pulled me up.

"Alright, let's go." I said and we got back in my truck and headed to the grocery store.

When we got there I parked as close as I could to the door because it had started raining rather hard on the drive over. Oh the glory of Forks. We ran from the truck to the door and when we were inside we laughed as we each shook our hair out. Alice's was already soaked and when she shook it, it stuck out perfectly again. I rolled my eyes and rung my hair out.

I started walking towards the canned food section and Alice grabbed a cart, and swiftly caught up with me.

"So, what do you need?" she asked.

"Well, I'm just going to used canned kidney beans, and some canned tomatoes." She nodded and we stopped in front of the things I needed, conveniently placed within two feet of each other. I grabbed a few cans of beans and put it in the cart. Alice snatched it out and inspected it.

"How can you eat this stuff?" she said and held it to her nose. "It smells awful, even through the can." I laughed and grabbed a few cans of the tomatoes.

"I have to admit, canned foods are never the best, at least not until you cook them, but I try not to think about it." I said placing the items in the cart; Alice smiled grabbing the handle.

"What else?" she asked.

"Onions, garlic, and chili peppers."

"Oh, the garlic is over there." She pointed through the wall of foods beside me, with her nose wrinkled. I smirked and we walked down the isle and headed towards where the produce was.

I grabbed a clove of garlic and a white onion, and some other things along with the chilies. I looked over my cart and nodded.

"That should be about everything, I have all the spices at home." I stated and she nodded and spun the cart around towards the cashiers. Then she looked over her shoulder at me and winked and pushed the cart forward and stood on the bottom rack as it rolled, one leg stretched out behind her. I laughed and followed.

She was at the register and putting things on the conveyor belt as the cashier looked at her shocked. He was a tall blond boy around my age, though I had never seen him around Forks High before. He wasn't unattractive, but he wasn't a model. He was slim, and his hair was short, but not too short. I walked up behind her eying him as his jaw dropped, Alice didn't seem to notice as we finished putting the food on the belt. She finally looked up and he snapped his mouth shut and shook his head.

"Err… di-did you find everything alright, Miss?" he asked Alice and I cocked and eyebrow.

"Yes, I believe my friend and I have everything we need, thank you." She chirped as he started scanning items, his eyes flashing to Alice after each one. My eyes narrowed at him, though surprisingly his never fell below her neck, as most guys would have. I crossed my arms, and Alice looked at me with her head cocked to the side.

"What's wrong?" I snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." I whispered. She laughed. I looked back to the cashier as he stared at Alice again.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked as the strange bitter feeling hummed in my chest. I swallowed trying to make it go away; what could I possibly be jealous of? I did not understand where it was coming from, but it was definitely a bother.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. Err… What's your name?" he asked Alice. She looked back at him after going through her bag and retrieving her wallet.

"I'm Alice. Nice to meet you…" she paused and looked at his name tag "David."

"Ni-nice to meet you too, Alice." His voice broke and I smirked. He just stood there for another moment and stared at Alice, who just waited. Then she finally said something.

"Don't you need my card, David?" she asked and his face lit up, bright red.

"Oh, oh, right, sorry." She handed him the card and he fumbled with sliding it through the register and grabbing her receipt. He then went to bag our items and did so hastily, his face still pink. He finally put the bags in our cart and we started walking away. Then I heard him call Alice's name and she turned around I stopped a step after her and waited.

"Yes, David?" she asked sweetly. He blushed even more, and I rolled my eyes, the bitterness nagging me again.

"W-would you like to…err," he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his shoes. "?" he asked something all jumbled together, though I knew she could understand him, however I couldn't.

"Uh, sorry?" she asked, playing human, as no human would really know what to make of what he said. He sighed and looked up at her.

"Would, would you like to go out sometime?" Annoyance bit at my chest harder and I scoffed quietly.

"Oh, uhm, that's very sweet of you, but I'm afraid"-

"She's taken." I snapped. Alice looked at me curiously and then redirected soft eyes to David.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know…Though I should have…I'm sorry." He said and blushed, I then felt bad for snapping at him, and the bitterness went away.

"That's alright, David. It was a very kind offer though." She said and smiled at him, leaving him flustered.

"Err…right, okay. Well, it was nice to meet you anyways, Alice." Then he looked at me. "And I'm sorry, I didn't ask your name."

"It's Bella." I told him and he nodded and smiled a one dimpled grin at me.

"Nice too meet you too, Bella." I nodded.

"Yeah, you too, David." I said and he stood there, and I grabbed the cart and pushed to towards the door.

"See you 'round, David." I heard Alice say, and then I felt a cold arm wrap around mine, instantly all remnants of the bitterness went away and I looked at Alice who smiled up at me, a glimmer of something dancing in her eyes. She looked pleased.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked she shrugged.

"Nothing." she said and looked ahead as we made our way towards the door. I looked back over my shoulder and saw David looking between us from his register and then he smiled and nodded. I looked back ahead and we made our way to my truck.

The rain had let up a little, but I still stashed the bags as quickly as possible while Alice took the cart back and ran to get back to the truck.

We made our way back to my house, comfortably silent the whole way. I felt Alice looking at me a few times, and when I'd look at her she would just smile and look back out the window. I thought nothing of it.

When we finally got to my house Alice grabbed all the bags and dashed to the front porch, I followed as quickly as possible, getting a little more rain than Alice. When we got inside, we got to work immediately.

I had found this recipe on the internet and had it printed out on the fridge, Alice helped me get everything prepared, and even took the job of cutting the onions up. The whole process was slow and the cooking would take another hour. So when Alice and I finished with getting everything prepared and in the pot, we went to the living room and sat down on the couch together. I flipped the T.V. on and Alice lie down and put her head in my lap, as I relaxed back into the couch putting my feet up on the table. I looked down at her with a smile and mindlessly started running my fingers through her hair.

We continued to watch the movie until I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. Alice made no motion to move, so I didn't either, we just sat comfortably watching something on the History Channel about ancient Aztec civilizations. It was actually rather interesting. Charlie opened the door a few minutes later and I heard him set his things up on the coat rack and his heavy boot falls head in our direction.

"Hey Bells." He said from the hallway and when he made his way to the living room and spotted us, he paused and then smiled. "Hello Alice.

"Hello." We said together.

"How was your day?" I asked. He heaved a deep sigh and plopped down on the couch taking his boots off.

"It's was alright, better then the last few." He told us. "Something smells great. Whatcha making?" he asked.

"Oh, Bella wanted to make you chili. I helped!" Alice chimed in. He took a deep breath.

"Sounds wonderful. Thank you both. Will you be staying for dinner, Alice? You know you're welcome." He said. She was still lying in my lap, I was still playing with her hair, but I stopped when I realized what he asked.

"Yes I'd love too, unfortunately I can't handle spicy foods, and this has chilies in it, I'll just wait for dinner when I get home." She was so good at coming up with on the spot excuses, I chuckled and she turned her head to look at me with a wink. I continued running my fingers through her silky hair. It really was the softest thing I'd ever felt, softer than Edward's.

"Well that's too bad. Bella you should have asked Alice what she wanted." He said to me. I put my hands up in defense.

"She told me to go ahead and make it." I said coming up with a lie of my own quickly, she was rubbing off on me. She giggled this time.

"Really Charlie, it's no problem at all." She said and sat up shaking her hair out. She gestured to the kitchen and I nodded and stood with her.

"I think it's ready, dad." I told him and he followed us to the dining room. He grabbed bowls and Alice turned off the heat, and went to the fridge, pulling out my favorite juice. I smiled at her as I grabbed the pot and an oven mitten to set on the table. The three of us sat down, and my father served my bowl first and then his own, and we dug in.

"Wow, this is pretty good, Bells." He told me. I smiled and nodded finishing my own bite.

"Yeah, it turned out well. Thank Alice." I said.

"I don't get all the credit! Teamwork!" she said with a giggle. The three of us talked as we ate. At first it was just about my school, and a little about Charlie's work, then he asked Alice how her family was doing. She told him about all of them, including Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett, telling him she talked to them each on the phone every day. Then the conversation switched.

"What are you going to do this weekend while Bells is in Florida, Charlie?" Alice asked. My father finished chewing as I stuffed another spoonful of the warm deliciousness in my mouth.

"Dunno, probably fishing with Billy. I might go to Sue's for dinner Saturday." He said.

"Sue? That's Harry's wife right?" He nodded glumly. "I'm sorry, Dad." I said.

"No, don't worry about it, Bells." He sighed. "She's just been having some trouble with everything, so Billy and I have been doing our best to keep her company. Her kids Seth and Leah have been going out a lot lately." He told us.

"She's been having some trouble with them, but Billy assures her they're good kids, and they've been spending a lot of time with Jake." I cringed at his name which Alice didn't fail to notice and she put her hand on my leg under the table to comfort me. It helped and I sighed.

"I told her not to worry about them too much, they're probably just having a hard time with Harry's passing, and if they're spending time with Jacob, they're not getting into trouble. He's a good kid." He said and took another bite of his dinner. It was quiet for a moment, and then Charlie finished his most recent bite and looked up at me.

"Speaking of Jacob." I sighed; I should have seen this coming. "You haven't seen him since I ungrounded you. When are you going to try and talk to him, Bells?" I looked at him about to remind him of the 'problem' between me and Jake, without detail of course, but he held his hands up. "I know, I know. You got into a fight, but like I said, you need to try and work through it. Go see him, try and talk to him face to face." I sighed again and ran a hand through my hair leaning back in my seat. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Your dad is right, Bella." Alice said and I looked at her questioningly. "Maybe you should go talk to him."

"Really?" I asked surprised. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, it might help. You never know. Don't worry about my brother, he'll get over it." She said and Charlie huffed, Alice smiled. I heaved another deep breath.

"Yeah, maybe. Mom told me the same thing when I talked to her." She nodded.

"Great minds think alike." She said and Charlie chuckled. I smiled and stood from my spot and grabbed my bowl. My father continued to eat as I washed the rest of the dishes.

When I finished Charlie thanked me, and I headed up to my room, Alice following me. I went and lay down on my bed and Alice danced to the other side and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Just the whole Jacob situation." She frowned.

"Bella, you really should go talk to him." I looked at her curiously again.

"Why are you so okay with me talking to him? Let alone going against Edward's wished to do so?" she sighed.

"I've told you before; I know how much Jacob means to you. I mean we may be mortal enemies, but I won't stop you from seeing your best friend, in fact…I'm…" I looked at her when her eyes fell slightly.

"You're what?" I asked and grabbed her hand in my own. She sighed.

"I'm grateful for him." She stated. My eyes went wide.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I _saw_ what you were like when we left…" she told me quietly, barely above a whisper "It was…the most painful thing I'd ever had to see in my existence." I started drawing circles on her hand with my thumb absently.

"I know that he kept you going, through…through all that." She told me and looked into my eyes; there was so much pain evident there. "And for that, I'll forever be in his debt."

"Alice…" I said, wanting to dispel the overpowering sadness from those honey orbs. "I'm fine. Everything is fine." She nodded.

"I know, but that doesn't change what happened when we left. I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am…" I sighed and shook my head, sitting up to get a better angle. I put my hands on either side of her face and held her gaze.

"You don't have to be sorry. You're here, that's all that matters, I couldn't be happier." She smiled and covered one of my hands with a cold one. I felt the tingle in my hands where her skin touched mine. We remained like that for a moment, and then she closed her eyes and took a deep unnecessary breath. When they opened all the sadness was gone, only something else replaced is, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Anyway, like I said, you should go see Jacob. Talk to him." She told me and I let my hands fall away from her face as she spoke, but she held my right hand firmly in her own, in her lap. I nodded.

"I will, but not until after I come back from Florida. I need time to prepare, and I won't do it while Edward isn't here. He'll just get mad at you." I stated. She laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But don't worry about it. Just go see him whenever you're ready." I nodded.

We talked for another hour about nothing in particular. Then she called Rosalie and told her to pretend to be Esme and come pick her up. Rosalie was less than thrilled but, did as she asked and when she showed up and 'picked up' her sister, Alice said goodbye to Charlie and left with Rosalie only to come back through my window.

The next hour we spent talking more about finals and trivial things. When I started to feel tired she made me get up and change. I did so without much of a fight, and then climbed back into bed, Alice cuddling up right beside me. We talked for another little while, until I felt sleep start taking me away. Alice continued to idly talk to me, her voice was soothing, and it relaxed me more than any music did. I snuggled closer to her and her arms wrapped around me and she started running her fingers through my hair. With my face in her shoulder I inhaled and my head started feeling more heavy with sleep.

As I was drifting away I felt and heard the comforting sound of Alice's chest vibrating as she purred. I fell asleep with a smile on my face for the second night in a row.


	18. Florida

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns the characters.**

**Here it is, the chapter you've all been dreading. Hope it turns out better than you thought. I've been waiting to share this with you.  
**

**Cheers,**

**Lemon  
**

**

* * *

**

The rest of my week passed rather lax. Alice and I went to school and hung out for the next few days. I was surprised I'd slept rather well every night, I was completely rested when I woke up, I knew it was due to a good dream, but upon waking every morning I'd already forgotten it. Now it was Friday and Alice and I were walking to her Porsche. She had gone home this morning to fetch it so I wouldn't have to bring my truck home. I said goodbye to my father this morning before he left for work.

Alice would be driving us to go pick up Edward from their house so she could take us to the airport for our flight to Florida. I slid into the passenger's seat as Alice hopped in and we were on our way.

"Are you excited to see your mother?" she asked seemingly excited herself as she bounced in her seat. I smiled, though not feeling it entirely. I was excited to see my mom, but a feeling was nagging my stomach that told me something was going to happen this weekend. I was also bummed I wouldn't see Alice until Monday night.

"Yeah, you seem more excited than I do. Happy to finally be getting rid of me then?" I teased she looked at me and frowned.

"Not at all. I'm happy you get to see Renee, but in truth, I'm bummed you're going to be gone for three days." She stated and I smiled.

"So it's not just me?" I asked with a laugh; she joined in and shrugged.

"Guess not. Got used to being around you constantly the last few days." She told me. I nodded in agreement then sighed and ran a hand through my hair. She looked at me with a smile.

"Don't worry, we'll talk every day! I promised I'd call you!" she said happily, it did brighten my mood a bit.

We pulled up to her house then, and Edward and Esme were waiting by the door, when we stopped they both flashed to the car. I got out to let Edward in and he pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back and felt him kiss my hair.

"It's wonderful to see you. I'm so glad to be home." He said and released me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I missed you too. Did you have fun in Denali?" he nodded.

"I did, in fact, Kate will be coming down for our graduation." He said with a happy crooked grin. I returned it.

"Only Kate?" I heard Alice ask and turned around to see her standing beside the car with her door open.

"Yes, unfortunately," Edward said and ran a hand through his messy bronze hair. "Irina is still very angry, and Tanya wants to stay and try and talk some sense into her to try and get her to come down at least for a weekend during the summer. Carmen and Eleazar were not available, they'll be going to Maine for that week, but they send their wishes. Kate however was thrilled by the idea." he finished with a chuckle.

"Great! At least she's coming! I have missed her so much!" Alice clapped her hands together. "Alright, we don't have much time; let's get going, if we're going to make it to Olympia on time!"

"Have a good trip, Bella dear." Esme said speaking up. I walked around Edward and gave Esme a firm hug, which she returned with one of her warmest. I smiled and released her.

"I will, thank you; I'll see you when I get back." I said and turned around to see Edward climbing in the car.

"Alright, have fun, and say hello to Renee and Phil for Carlisle and I." she said and I nodded.

"Will do, bye."

"See you later, honey." She said and when I got in and shut my door Alice peeled out and I saw Esme wave before she was a dot in the mirror.

The drive to the airport was fast as was expected with Alice driving. When we got there she pulled the car into the loading and unloading zone and got out to get my things from the trunk, Edward had his bag in his hand and he got out after me.

"Alright, here are your things. You two have fun, and say hello to your parents for me as well." She said handing me my duffle that she of course packed. I nodded and took it from her.

"I will, don't worry." She smiled and then stepped toward Edward and wrapped her arms around his waist; he smiled and returned the hug.

"It's going to be sunny for part of the time, but a storm will hit Sunday. Just pretend you need to write a final paper or something, Renee won't mind." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you, Alice. I'll be sure to remember." He smirked and ruffled her hair, she stuck out her tongue. Then looked at me and she smiled hugely all dimples. My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Be careful. I'll call you." She said and then wrapped her arms around my neck. I let mine wrap tightly around her petite waist and linger there for a few moments. I took a deep breath of her scent and I could have sworn I heard her inhale at the same time. Then she released me and looked me in the eyes she smiled again and kissed my nose.

"Ta-ta!" she said and turned and got back in her car. She drove off and Edward grabbed my hand.

"Ready?" he asked and I turned towards him and nodded.

"Ready."

* * *

The flight to Florida was long. Really long, but I wasn't tired, even though it felt like I just time traveled into the future. I was still on Pacific coast time and doubted very much two nights in Florida would change that, or I hoped at least. When Edward and I got to the terminal I called my mom and she told us she was waiting for us outside. He lead the way to the front doors, luckily we had gone for a night flight, not only would it be bad if Edward started sparkling in front of the Floridian airport, but it was hot. I mean really hot, and humid. It was night time and I was sweating, the cool weather of Forks had done nothing to prepare me for this ridiculous weather. I for one preferred to drink my water rather than breathe it.

I pushed my thoughts aside as I spotted my mother. She jumped up and down, in a very Alice like fashion, and ran towards me. I dropped Edward's hand and rushed towards her. She pulled me into a rough hug and I returned it.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so glad you came!" she squealed. I smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Me too, mom. I missed you so much!" I told her gaining her excitement. It really had been too long since I'd seen my mother. We finally released each other and she turned towards Edward.

"Well hello there, Edward. How might you be?" she asked and walked towards him to give him a hug. He gave her a gentle one in return with his crooked grin in place.

"I'm quite well, thank you Mrs. Dwyer. How are you?" he asked sincerely. She smiled.

"I'm great! Come on kids, let's get home." She said happily and led us back to her car.

The drive back to her house wasn't too long, and it went by even quicker as we both prattled about nonsense. My mother told me all about her cozy home right on the beach with Phil. She told me how well they were doing. I in turn told her how school was going, and that I knew I'd be graduating with straight A's with thanks to Edward and Alice. She laughed at that.

"How is Alice by the way?" she asked us when we got into the house. It was nice, not too big not too small. Two bedrooms and a beautiful large sliding glass door that lead out to the porch that lead to the beach. I set my bag down as she gestured for me to sit on the couch, Edward sat down beside me, and my mother sat in an adjacent love seat.

"She's doing well. She says hi, by the way. As do Carlisle and Esme." I told her.

"Aw, how sweet, I've missed them. You have such a kind family Edward." My mother told him, he nodded with a smile.

"I was very lucky to be adopted by them. I couldn't have asked for better parents, and my siblings and I get along very well." He said kindly.

"That's always good to hear." He nodded again.

"Oh, Mrs. Dwyer, my mother wanted me to give you this." He said and then quickly opened his bag and pulled out a box about the size of a large book and handed it to her. She took it from him and looked at it.

"What is it?" she asked and started to open it.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, she just told me to remember to give it to you." I gave him a questioning look and he actually didn't seem to know what it was, Esme must have done well to hide her thoughts. My mother gasped as she opened the box, and Edward smiled.

"This is beautiful! Oh, I'll have to give Esme a call. How wonderful! Bella look at this." She said and turned around the two side by side 5x7 photos. I smiled when I saw it. Esme had printed out the picture of Rosalie, Alice, and I in front of Forks, along with the picture she had taken of me and Alice walking back towards her, where Alice stuck her tongue out at the camera.

"She took those that Wednesday actually." I told them both. Edward grinned again. I noticed the picture was the first one with Rosalie smiling along with Alice and I. Not my favorite one, where Alice's eyes were shinning brilliantly. This one was still beautiful of course. The silly one of Alice made me smile.

"Well, I'll have to put it up later." She said and set it on the coffee table. So, it's getting pretty late, sleeping arrangements." She said and eyed us. I blushed.

"Don't worry Mrs. Dwyer, I don't mind sleeping on the couch." Edward said with a sincere voice. I blushed deeper.

"Actually Edward, I don't mind you two sharing a room, Bella is an adult, however, I expect you to respect the house." She said and pointed at me. My face was going to burn off.

"Mom!" she shrugged.

"It's simply courtesy. Anyways, tomorrow it's going to be nice and sunny! We should go to the beach and spend the day out there! It will be nice and warm." She said cheerily as she stood up. I looked at Edward who smiled.

"I would love to; unfortunately I have to finish a final Essay for school tomorrow." Edward stated seemingly disappointed. My mom frowned and then regained her smile easily.

"Oh, that's alright, it gives me a little girl time with Bella. Hopefully we can all do something together Sunday. Phil has Sunday off, whereas tomorrow he will be training until evening." She told us, I nodded.

"Sure thing, mom. Sounds great." She smiled and walked over to me and bent down to give me a hug.

"You room is the second door up the stairs to the right, there's a great view of the ocean." She said and kissed my cheek then released me. "Bathroom's the first door, mine and Phil's is across from yours. Love you sweetie. Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight, mom. Love you too."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Dwyer." Edward and I spoke at the same time as she made her way to the stairs. I turned to him and he smiled.

"Are you tired?" he asked, I shook my head.

"Not really, still on pacific time." I said. He nodded.

"We could go for a walk by the beach." I smiled.

"That sounds nice."

He walked to the glass door and opened it for me, I took my sweater off and tossed it on the couch and walked out. I heard him close the door then felt his cool hand wrap itself in my own. It felt good against the extreme warmth of the night. I smiled up at him as we made our way to the sand. I kicked my shoes off and pulled my socks off before I got to the edge of the deck and left them there, Edward followed suit. Then we headed towards the water.

There was plenty of moonlight to light up the whole beach, everything shone with a silvery hue, the sand looked pale against the black water, and it really was beautiful. I wished Alice was here to enjoy this.

"It's nice out here." I said and took a deep breath of the sea. It was a slightly different smell to First Beach, but still wonderful.

"Indeed it is." He said as we go closer to the water we started walking down the beach. "How was your week?" he asked.

"It was really nice, actually. Alice stayed with me for the most part." I told him.

"That's good, I'm glad." He responded. We walked a little more talking about each of our weeks. We came back to the beach by the house and sat down; he wrapped me in his arms, and kissed my neck once. Then my phone rang, I looked at him and smiled sheepishly. I pulled it out of my pocket and was greeted by Alice's happy smile flashing on the screen. He chuckled and I answered.

"Hey, Alice." I said smiling.

"_Well hello there, Bellsy! Are you enjoying the beach? It's beautiful over there right now!" _she chimed and I laughed.

"Yeah, it's quite nice. How did you know?" I asked.

"_I saw of course!"_ she said with a giggle and I heard Edward chuckle as he played with my hair.

"Of course. It is awfully warm though." I told her.

"_It is Florida, honey."_ I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks. What are you up to?" I asked and started idly drawing things in the sand with my finger.

"_Not too much, Jasper and I were just playing video games. Rosalie and I plan on going hunting tomorrow for the day. You and your mother are going to have a picnic?"_ she asked.

"Yeah, we're going to the beach together tomorrow. It should be nice to catch up some more." I told her.

"_I'm sure it will be. Did she like the pictures Esme gave her?"_ she asked.

"Oh, yeah! She loved them, she said she's going to call Esme at some point to thank her."

"_I'll let her know." _She said with a smile in her voice.

"_Alice! Let's go one on one! Black ops throw down!"_ I heard Emmett's booming voice from the other side of the phone.

"_You don't need to yell, I'm right here! And I'm currently on the phone, Emmett." _She told him and I laughed.

"Its okay, Alice. Go beat Emmett for me." I told her.

"_Hey!"_ I heard him yell and she sighed.

"_Okay. I'll wipe the floor with him for you. I'll call you tomorrow, goodnight, Bella." _She said and I thought I could hear disappointment in her voice.

"Alright, I'll talk to you then. Goodnight Alice." I responded and we both waited for a moment for the other to hang up. Finally I sighed and hung up the phone. I felt an involuntary yawn take over my features.

"Are you tired now, love?" Edward asked me. I nodded and he smiled. "Alright, let's go." He stood and offered me a hand to help me up, which I took.

We walked back to the house, he never dropped my hand, and I grabbed my shoes on the way in, also making sure all the sand was off my feet. Edward snatched our bags off the floor by the couch and we walked up the stairs together. I went through my bags to find Alice had packed pajamas that were unfamiliar to me; I didn't remember trying them on when we went shopping. They were shorts and a matching tank top, so I was grateful, the usual Forks weather pajamas would have killed me.

"I'm just going to go and get changed." I told Edward and he nodded with a smile. I headed to the door one down and changed out of my clothes, and into the pajamas. As I pulled the tank top over my head I caught a deep breath of honey and chamomile. I paused and inhaled lengthily and smiled. That's why I didn't recognize them, they were Alice's. I threw my hair up in a pony tail and grabbed my clothes and headed back to the room.

Edward was lying on the bed, he was wearing pajama pants and no shirt, and he smiled at me. I cocked an eyebrow at him and tossed my clothes on the floor by my duffel. Then I crawled into the bed next to him.

"Since when do you not wear shirts?" I asked and he wrapped his cool arms around me, a welcome relief from the temperature.

"Since it's probably what a human would do in this heat." He said and kissed me on the forehead. I nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He pulled the bed sheet over us and we laid back. "I'm glad you're here, otherwise I'd probably die of heat stroke." I teased.

"I see, use me for my body temperature." He said with a chuckle. "Well, I'm glad to be of service." I laughed and then started yawning. "Get some sleep, Bella. I love you."

"Okay." I said and turned around in his arms to get comfortable facing away from him, his arms just took their place around me again. "Goodnight, Edward." He sighed.

"Goodnight, Bella." He said and I could hear something in his voice that sounded upset. I didn't ask about it as I felt myself falling asleep, with one last breath of chamomile, I drifted off.

* * *

I sat up quickly in bed. My heart thrumming in my chest, and I could feel warm tears trickling down my cheeks. Damn it, I'd thought I'd gotten over this. I remembered last night's nightmare all too well. It was the one where it started with Edward leaving me in the forest, and then it switched to Jacob leaving me on the beach, and ending with Alice disappearing into the fog. I felt cold hands rubbing my shoulders; I sighed and turned towards Edward.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked gently. I nodded and tried to steady my heart; I took a deep breath and relaxed as the smell of Alice's shirt filled my nose. I exhaled and finally my heart slowed its rhythm.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, just a nightmare." He shook his head and smiled.

"No need to apologize." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, his bare shoulders catching the sunlight streaming in from the window. His skin reflected the light and it made the room shine with different colors. I smiled.

"Your mother has breakfast ready for you." Edward told me. "Are you ready to go downstairs?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied and he nodded.

I stood up from the bed and stretched, my eyes closing on their own. I unexpectedly felt icy arms wrap around my waist and Edward put his face in the crook of my neck. I let my hands fall around his neck as he started kissing mine.

"Bella…" he whispered into my shoulder. His hands started moving up and down my sides. Then he kissed the spot below my ear that usually made my breath hitch and my heart take off at a sprint, but it didn't. My breathing remained normal during his attentions and I just ran my fingers through his hair. He stopped and pulled back looking at me questioningly.

"What's wrong?" he asked in velvety concern. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." I tried to reassure him, but in honesty, I was wondering the same thing myself. My hands slid from his neck to his chest, and back to my sides. He frowned but nodded.

"What?" I asked adorning a frown of my own. He shook his head and his smile returned.

"Nothing I'm just being silly." He said and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back briefly then pulled back.

"Come on." I said, he paused and flashed, now wearing a tank top, he took my hand and we walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, you two!" my mother chirped as she set a large plate of food with hash browns and omelets on it. I grinned.

"What's all this? When did you learn to cook?" I asked.

"Oh, I've been teaching myself." She said and gestured for us to sit down. "Eat, eat."

Edward and I sat down and my mother put food on a plate and handed it to me. She started shoveling food onto another and Edward kindly interjected.

"Oh, I'm fine, Mrs. Dwyer. I'm not much of a breakfast person, but thank you." She stopped and smiled at him, instead placing the plate in front of her self.

We ate and chatted a bit more. My mother telling me all about the beach she was taking me to and the surfers who went there. I smiled and listened as I ate my breakfast, which for my mother, wasn't bad at all. When we finished we retreated to our rooms to get ready for the day. I looked through my bag to see what Alice had packed me. I opened it to find a note sitting on top.

_I look the liberty of buying this for you._

_Along with the rest of these warm weather clothes._

_You're welcome._

_-Alice_

_P.S. You look great in it_

I picked up the article of clothing and realized it was a royal blue bikini. I blushed at what Alice wrote and then shook my head and smiled.

"For being so annoying my sister has good taste." Edward said eying the garments from the bed. I blushed deeper.

I then pulled out some shorts and another tank top. I went to the bathroom to put the bikini on then the clothes. I finished getting ready and then returned to Edward. I put my pajamas away, then wondered why Alice hadn't just bought me a new pair of those as well, I shrugged I didn't particularly mind wearing Alice's clothes anyway. I supposed it was better than her spending money on me.

_"Bella, are you ready?" _I heard my mother call from downstairs. I looked to Edward then headed for the door. He hopped off the bed and followed me out. I smiled at him as he took my hand.

"There you are, ready?" my mom asked grabbed a towel and handing it to me. I nodded, and then turned to Edward.

"Have fun." He said and leaned down to capture my lips in a deep embrace; I flushed and pulled away after only a few moments, weary of my mother watching me. I half smiled at him and he grinned his crooked smile.

"I'll see you later, I love you." He said.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Have a good day." His smile faded just slightly. Then he turned to my mother.

"Have a lovely day, Mrs. Dwyer." She smiled at him.

"It's too bad you can't come, Edward. We'll make up for it tomorrow, if you're done with your essay." She said.

"That's fine. You two can catch up properly." He smiled sweetly.

"Thank you. See you later." She said and we headed out the door.

The drive to the beach didn't take long, and we were quiet most of the drive. It was kind of awkward, I felt like my mom was waiting for me to say something, but I didn't know what. The only sound in the car was coming from the radio, the news told about a storm heading in tomorrow.

"Oh, that's too bad." My mother said.

We finally got to the beach, and I followed my mom from the car to an area a little ways away from the other people, she set out a picnic blanket, and I noted the basket in her hands as well. We sat down together, and just watched the surfers out in the water. I sighed taking in a deep breath and getting my fill of the sun. I did miss the cloudy weather of Forks, but I'd take advantage of the sun while I had it.

It was humid out, of course, but still warm. My mother started talking about the weather, and then her trip to the Florida Keys with Phil. She had said it was the most romantic adventure she'd ever been on. He'd flown her away one evening and they left for three days. They went snorkeling, swimming, she'd even tried her hand at surfing, and was now looking forward to learning more she'd enjoyed it so much. I laughed when she told me this. Another one of her silly escapades, I was all for it though, if she was happy.

She pulled me out into the water a ways, and I reveled in the bath temperature of it. It was nice, and nothing like the icy gray water of the Puget Sound. We splashed around for a bit and watched some surfers closer up. Then, finally we walked back over to the blanket to dry in the warm sun. We talked a bit more about other things and then the conversation changed.

"So." My mother said grabbing my attention. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"So?" I pressed. She sighed.

"How are things really with Edward? You hardly talk about him on the phone or in e-mails. And you're acting…differently." She said I was confused.

"Different?" I questioned further. She nodded.

"Yeah, different. Like from when I saw you together after the accident with the stairs." I grimaced, though not for the reason my mother probably thought, I was remembering James and in that Victoria. I ran a hand through my hair and she went on.

"I mean I guess I haven't been around you two that long yet, but…it doesn't seem like you…" she paused seemingly searching for the right words "look at him the same way."

"How do you mean?" I asked, not having any clue where she was going with this, but I was curious.

"You used to look like a lost puppy found whenever you looked at him. Now though…it's different, you don't adjust the way you're sitting when he's next to you, to get a little closer. I noticed you doing that back then." She said, I hadn't even noticed. My mother was much more perceptive then I gave her credit for.

"What changed, honey?" she asked, and I looked back out at the surfers. I hadn't fully noticed these changes, I mean I guess somewhere subconsciously I noticed things weren't exactly the same between Edward and I, but I figured it was just because I needed some time after he left to readjust to having him back.

"I don't know. I hadn't really noticed." I said still not meeting my mother's eyes.

"You haven't noticed? Sweetheart, a blind man would notice, and Edward isn't blind." She said, I froze and then my head snapped in her direction.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"The way he looks at you hasn't changed one bit. Aside from some added worry." She told me gently. "He loves you very much."

"I know." I sighed, trying to wrap my head around everything my mother was saying. She was right though, some things were definitely…different. Little things that I'd completely overlooked.

"Do you still love him?" she asked me then and I looked back at her then out at the ocean.

"Yes." I said.

"Bella." She said and my head turned to look at her. "Are you still _in_ love with him?" she asked. My heart missed a step, and I felt my stomach drop, and suddenly, I wasn't very confident about the answer I'd always been so sure of.

I looked at my hands and flashes of everything that had happened between us since he left and in turn came back, played through my mind. All the little things I hadn't been paying attention to danced their way into the front my sight. The feelings I'd used to get, before he left, when he'd kiss me or hold me. The way my heart would race and my head would swoon whenever he kissed me or I caught his scent. My breath would hitch just at his touch.

What about now… I thought hard, seemingly coming up short in recent instances where these things happened.

"Bella?" I looked at my mother and she had a worried look on her face. Apparently my silence lasted longer then I'd noticed. "Are you alright?"

"I…" I paused, was I okay? I continued to think about everything that passed between Edward and I over the passed month or so. When we kissed, my heart never had that once all too familiar feeling of racing out of my chest. I frowned. This was all too much too fast, how did I not notice all of this? Had I just been pushing it away? Ignoring it?

"I need to think…" I finally told my mom, and when I looked up at her sympathy was evident in her features. She nodded.

"I understand. But I think you need to know something." She said. I nodded. "Edward is still in love with you, and I've only noticed it once, and I'm sure there's a reason for it, but when he tells you…you don't tell him back." She stated.

I looked at the sand and my heart sank. She was right. Those three words never left my mouth whenever Edward would tell me them, I wasn't doing it on purpose, and certainly not to hurt him. But she was right, I was doing it, and I hadn't even noticed. What was wrong with me? Was I so lost in my own world that I couldn't even see all of this? My mother who has been with Edward and me for a day has noticed. Did that mean everyone who was around us noticed?

"Can I ask you something?" she requested. I looked at her again.

"Yes."

"Does it have anything to do with…Jacob?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" I questioned.

"I mean, when Edward moved…you used to talk about Jacob so much. I knew your father wanted it to be more, I never really knew. I didn't want to ask and upset you, but does it?" I frowned.

"No. I don't feel that way about Jacob." I ran a frustrated hand through my hair. "In all honesty I haven't even noticed the way I've been acting, but you-you're right. If I really think about it…something has changed." I said and I could feel the tears stinging the backs of my eyes. Admitting it was making me realize it even more.

"I feel horrible. It's like I haven't been paying attention to Edward, and he doesn't deserve that. What's wrong with me?" I asked and the first tear fell.

"Oh, honey." My mother said and I felt her wrap her arms around me, I leaned into her hug. "Ssh, Bella, it's alright." She said and started rocking me how she used to when I'd fall and scrape my knee. It helped some, but I still felt like the most terrible person in the world.

"Sometimes these things happen and we don't know why." She said still cooing me.

"How could I not notice? I've been hurting him." I said in a shaky voice. "He tells me he loves me every day, an-and I haven't said anything."

"Maybe that's best." She said and she stopped rocking me, I pulled back and looked and my mother confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, did I ever tell you about what happened when your father and I got divorced?" she asked gently.

"You told me you left because you didn't want to stay in Forks." I sniffed. She smiled.

"That's partially correct, yes. But, I also told you that we weren't in love, didn't I?" I nodded. "That part was true, in the end. In the beginning, Charlie and I were very much in love. Your father is a great man, and he was back then too. We were young and silly. He was my first true love. I will never doubt that." I was shocked, I'd never heard either of them talk about the beginning of their relationship much.

"But, after we had you, we came to realize that while we did love each other we were no longer in love with each other. We decided it would be best, for the three of us, if we got a divorce. We didn't want to end up hating each other because we were stuck together. If that happened it would hurt you, and you were our biggest concern. Before you, we were selfish kids. Everything was about us and we did things on a whim, but when you came into our lives, it changed us and it helped us see that we couldn't continue that way."

"Charlie and I fell in love for some reason, and at first I never knew what it was not until sometime later when I realized it was to teach us both something, to give us you. I will never regret the time I spent with your father, in fact some of my best memories are with him. However he wasn't my…soul mate. I was in love with him once, he was my first love, but we weren't meant to be together until we die, and thereafter. We were put together to have you and to grow into the people we are today." She finished and my mouth was hanging open. I shook my head and regained my composure.

"If you and dad were in love once, how does something like that change?" I asked with a still shaky voice.

"It happens to couples all the time, especially when they aren't _truly_ meant to be together. It's something I leaned about recently, I've been getting more into spirituality, and I learned about soul mate love. It's different then anything else, you're meant to be with this person forever, in any life you ever live. Your father was my first true love, but not my soul mate." She said and I let it sink in. My mother and her sporadic fads and phases, but what she said to me made sense…in a way. But I'd always thought Edward was that person, I'd loved him so much.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I know you were in love with Edward, even if you're not now, he was your first true love. No one can take that from you two. I'll always have the great memories with Charlie, but Phil…" she trailed off and when I looked up I saw that dreamy expression that made my mother look ten years younger.

"Phil is the one." I finished for her and she looked back to me and nodded.

"Yeah. If you feel things are different with Edward, you need to think about this, and then you need to talk to him. And as I said before, maybe it's best that you haven't been saying 'I love you' to him, because if you realized you don't it would be harder. Charlie and I had stopped saying it months before we broke it off…I guess in a way it made it easier. Your father and I have a stronger relationship now then we ever had. He's one of my closest and dearest friends." She told me with a smile.

I felt my heart warm up with what she had just told me. She and my dad had been in love, and even if they weren't anymore, they still loved each other. I sighed. What was I going to do? What if-what if I didn't want to be with Edward anymore?

"What if I don't…feel that way about him anymore, but you said so yourself…Edward is still in love with me, I couldn't bare to hurt him like that…I know how it feels." I said the last part quietly.

"Maybe that's part of the reason." My mother said and I looked at her and thought about it. These problems did start after he came back, but why?

"Listen, sweet pea, sometimes what we need isn't always going to be what is going to make everyone happy, but if you are forcing yourself to be with him, then in the long run neither of you will be happy." My mom told me surely. We were quiet for a few moments as I thought. I watched as the blue green waves rose up threatening to devour the sand, but it always pulled back in the last second. Further out the waves crashed in on them selves creating white foam that floated hastily over the dark water. I took in a deep breath of the briny sea air.

"I just, I don't know what to do." I said and my mother put her hand on my shoulder. I looked over at her.

"You need to do what's best for you." I took a deep breath.

"I guess your right." I looked out towards the water; the sun was making its decent beyond the horizon, had we really been talking that long?

"Are you ready to go back, honey?" she asked me.

"Yeah, OH! Mom?" I asked as I thought of something, which had me panicking.

"Yeah, sweet pea?" she asked.

"Can you, err... not think about this?" she looked at me curiously. "I-I mean, I just don't want to talk about it anymore." I said trying to find an excuse that she might heed, and not think me crazy.

"Uh, sure, but I hope you think about it honey." I nodded. She smiled and we gathered the lot of our things up and left.

We talked about more nonsense as we drove back and about future trips for me to come out. I would come every chance I could, I didn't know how much time I had left between now and when I'd have to change, so whenever I would be able to see my mom, I'd treat it as if it were the last.

The entire drive back I was silently panicking that Renee would think about our conversation and Edward would hear what was going on. I wasn't quite ready for that conversation yet, I was still trying to figure things out myself. I was exhausting my brain as I looked over every detail of the past month or so to find all the differences and changes. There were more than I had been caring to notice.

When we pulled up to the house my mother was still babbling about the great shopping there was in Key West and Miami. I smiled; she'd get along great with Alice. I kept her talking as much as I could, trying to keep her mind from straying. When we got into the house we heard the T.V. on and we followed the sound to the living room.

Phil and Edward were talking and watching some baseball game on the television. When they spotted us, or rather Phil spotted us, they smiled. Phil stood up and greeted my mother with the same goo-goo eyes she'd had earlier, and I smiled at the sight. She was right, they were meant for each other. They kissed and he asked her about her day. Edward walked over to me with a smile gracing his features; I focused on it, hoping for the slightest shadow of my old reaction, none came. I just smiled forcibly back.

He wrapped me in his strong arms and leaned down to capture my lips but I turned my head at the last moment, hoping he wouldn't notice. He didn't seem to as his cool lips caressed my cheek.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear. "How was your day?" I pulled back and looked at him.

"It was good, I had fun with mom." I said.

"Hey, Bella." Phil said and walked over to give me a hug. I smiled and reciprocated it. I'd always like him, and I liked him even more knowing what my mother had told me.

"Hi, Phil. Have a good day?" I asked he shrugged.

"It was fine. I've missed you, kid. How's Forks been?" he asked and the four of us sat down and caught up for the rest of the evening.

After a while we, with the exception of Edward, started getting tired. My mother and step-father told us that we'd be hitting up downtown for some shopping tomorrow since it would be raining as the news (and Alice) had said. Phil and Renee bid us goodnight and headed up to their room. Edward looked at me then and stood up offering me his hand.

"Sleep now, mi Bella?" he asked I smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said and took his hand, he led us up to the room, and I saw my phone flashing on the night stand. I walked over and picked it up; I saw that I had a voicemail. Oh, of course, Alice was keeping her promise. I dialed the voicemail and held the phone to my ear.

_"Hey, Bells, it Alice. Just calling to see how you're doing. Rose and I went hunting today and I caught a bear!"_ Alice said with a giggle, I smiled, the thought of tiny Alice catching a bear made me laugh._ "Well, I will talk to you later, can't wait for you to come home. Sleep well, sweetheart."_ And then the voicemail ended.

I quickly sent Alice a text.

_Hey, Alice, I'm sorry I missed your call. I was spending the day with Renee and I forgot my phone. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight. –Bella_

I hit send and saw that Edward was standing beside me with a smile on his face. He handed me my nightclothes and I returned the smile.

'Thank you." I said and went to change. When I returned Edward was again wearing his pajama pants and held his arms open for me. My phone buzzed and I held up a finger asking him to wait. He nodded and put his hands down. I picked up my phone and clicked the 'new text message'.

_Oh, that's okay! No worries! I've just been spending time with Rose and Jasper. I'm glad you and your mom are having a good time. Tell my brother I said hello. Goodnight! –Alice_

I smiled and closed the phone, resetting it on the nightstand. Edward opened his arms to me again and I climbed into the bed and curled up next to him. I buried my face in his chest and inhaled his scent, hoping beyond hope for any type of reaction. When none came, I felt warm tears start to sting my eyes.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked me and pulled back to look at me with worried golden eyes. I caressed his face as tears trickled down my own.

"Nothing, I'm just overly tired I guess. I'm sorry. Alice says 'Hi' by the way." Edward frowned but nodded.

"Alright, get some rest, Bella. I love you." He said and tucked my head back against his chest. His last three words made my heart wrench, and I wanted more than anything to be able to say them back, but the words wouldn't form on my tongue. The tears came more strongly, but I wouldn't let myself sob, there was no way I'd feel sorry for myself. I was crying for Edward. What was I going to do?

Filled with guilt, discomfort, and unease I fell asleep.

* * *

Sunday was spent with me trying to pay attention to my time with my Mom and Phil, heeding to their every will and wish of what they wanted to show us, until they had to take us to the airport that night. I spent it trying not to think about the problems with Edward, but my mind would slip every now and then and I was never more thankful he couldn't read my thoughts. I did my best to be happy with his company and make him happy, but my heart just wasn't in it the way it had once been.

Especially not after the nightmares I'd had Saturday night. Instead of Edward leaving me, I was leaving him, and the absolute anguish on his face broke my heart nearly as badly as when he had left me. Needless to say I woke up feeling far from rested. Alice called me Sunday too, telling me about her weekend. I was only able to pay half attention and when she asked me what's wrong I merely replied with _"I'm just going to miss Renee and Phil."_ She had reassured me that I would see them again soon.

Currently, Edward and I were on the plane back to Forks, and the pilot had just come over the loudspeaker saying we'd be making our decent in five minutes. I sighed and shifted in my seat, watching as the night time fog went by my open window.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked me taking my hand in his. I turned to look at him and gave him a half hearted smile.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking." I said, he nodded and didn't push it further.

The plane finally touched down and Edward and I waited for the rest of the passengers to exit before we got up and he grabbed our bags from the over head compartment. He offered me his hand which I took and I followed him out of the plane and into the terminal.

"Who's picking us up?" I asked, it was late and I'd told Charlie he didn't need to worry about staying up, because one of the Cullens would get us. Edward looked down at me.

"Guess." He said with a smile as we walked out the front doors of the airport.

"Hi!" a wind chime voice came from before me and my head snapped in the direction of the speaker. Alice bounced over to us first hopping up to kiss her brothers cheek and then she grabbed me around the waist in a firm hug.

I smiled and I felt all of my worries temporarily depart from my body. The stress left my muscles for the brief moment of our embrace, and I had never been quite so grateful to Alice.

"Hi." I said when we pulled apart.

"How was your trip?" she asked and grabbed my hand leading me to the car with Edward holding my other. He let go and Alice opened my door and then tossed him the keys to the trunk and he deposited our bags in there. I climbed in the back and Edward sat up from with Alice getting swiftly into the driver's seat of the bright yellow car.

"It was great. I'm glad I got to spend some time with Renee, though I miss her already." I said the last part sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see her soon. Will she be coming for your graduation?" she asked though I was positive she knew the answer. My mom and I had talked about it and unfortunately she wasn't going to be able to make it for financial reasons, but she made me promise to have Charlie record it.

"No." I said with a sigh. "She and Phil need to save money."

"That's too bad. Don't worry, I'm sure Esme and Charlie are going to want to document the experience! So she won't miss out too much!" she chimed. I smiled.

We drove back to the house Edward and Alice talking about their weekends, he told her that he rather enjoyed downtown Jacksonville and that Alice would have loved the shopping. She told him about her and Rosalie's hunting trip and the shopping trip they'd taken today. I just watched out the window as blackness swirled by completely lost in my own thoughts.

We were at my house before I knew it. Alice stopped the car and got out going to the trunk. Edward let me out and held me in an embrace. I fought off the urge to cry again.

"Shall I come in with you?" he asked and kissed my hair. I thought for a moment and decided I needed time alone to think. It was already late, I knew I wouldn't sleep seeing as how there were so many thoughts racing through my mind, and I still had to get up for school in a few hours.

"I think I'd like to be alone for a night…school tomorrow and all." He pulled back and looked at me curiously, and I could tell that he wasn't buying it, but he nodded anyways. He hesitated before he leaned down to kiss my lips. This time I pulled him into me as much as I could, and knotted my hands in fistfuls of his hair.

Edward's hands didn't hesitate as they normally would and his right wrapped around my waist pulling me into his body, while his left hand made trails up my sides. I tried with all that I had to feel the shivers it would have caused months ago, but they just wouldn't come. He opened his mouth and his tongue asked for entrance which I gave, hoping that this would make my head spin. It didn't. He kissed me with passion and I could feel the love emanating off of him. I tried to fight back the tears that were stinging my eyes.

Then I was snapped out of the moment hearing the trunk slam. I finally slowed down my kissing Edward, and when we pulled apart he rested his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. His were no longer gold but a dark amber color.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He told me. I fought the ache in my chest that told me to just say it back, but I knew the words would be hollow, and I couldn't lie to him like that. So I just did what I'd been doing. I ignored it.

"I'll see you then." I let go of his hair and he released me I finally came back fully to my surroundings and turned to see Alice standing by the trunk with my duffel in her hand staring at the ground. She looked extremely sad, and my heart broke even more at the sight.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I asked and she looked up at me with a half hearted smile.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said but I could tell she was lying; I looked to Edward who was looking at me. I averted my attention to my shoes when I saw the love radiating in his amber eyes. I took in a deep shaky breath and then walked over to Alice. I wrapped my arms around her neck. She gently wrapped the arm that wasn't holding my bag around me.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Bella." She said and then pulled away. I nodded and she handed me the bag.

"Goodnight to you both." I said and walked towards my door. When I got to it and stuck the key in I looked back at the two Cullens who watched me, both had some look in their eye I couldn't place, but it left me feeling unsettled. I quickly stepped into my house and shut the door. I gloomily walked up my stairs and when I reached my room I heard the sound of the Porsche starting and zooming away.

I tossed my duffel on the floor and the emotions I'd been keeping in check all weekend finally broke out of the damn I'd been hiding them behind. I slid down my wall and sank to the floor and started sobbing.


	19. Broken

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**First of all, sorry for the long wait between updates. I know it's been a while, things in my life have gotten super busy. That brings me to my second point.**

**I won't be updating as often as I had been. Right now I'm currently working, going to school, studying for Midterms, and trying to get past the Writer's Block that's been holding my Muse hostage. I have said it before, and I will say it again. _I will not drop this story. _It's my baby, and I want to see it grow as much as you do. The waits between updates is just going to be a little bit longer. **

**On a better note? The last chapter was a huge step, this one...even more so. (If the last chapter made you sad, get the tissues ready for this one).**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**Musical inspiration and suggestions to listen to while reading this chapter? The song "Cassé" by Nolwenn Leroy, it's in French, but it is beautiful and somber, and the name is the same as the chapter. (: The other one that I listened to on repeat, "Empty" by Ray LaMontagne. They set the mood for this chapter perfectly. I put them on the "Songs from Moondance" play list on my Youtube, the link is on my profile.  
**

**OH! Speaking of the MD YT, there's a brand new Moondance Trailer! THERE ARE SPOILERS! Count them and guess. (: **

**Also, on the MD Tumblr, (link on my profile as well) there is a brand new banner. There's also a spoiler in that, guess.  
**

**Now, get to it, read, enjoy, let me know what you think. **

**On my final note, send prayers, or whatever it is you do, good thoughts and vibes, to those in Japan. **

**Cheers,  
Lemon  
**

* * *

_What am I going to do?_ I asked myself for the umpteenth time. I had no idea. I knew now that my mother was right, things with Edward were different. He was in love with me, but I couldn't say I was in love with him. I couldn't hurt him, I couldn't break his heart. I knew how it felt. I didn't want to put him through that.

I continued to sob for another hour, it was already nearing three. I stood up and shrugged out of my clothes pulling on the pajamas I left on my bed. I knew I wasn't going to sleep, however. I just climbed into my bed cried more. I heard it start raining at around four, and listened to it trying my best to calm down, but my heart wouldn't have it.

I cried until five and finally I couldn't cry anymore. I just lay in bed, my head hurting from crying so much, and my chest was heavy. I just stared out the dark window and watched the rain cry for me. I stayed this way until I felt too restless to just lie in my bed anymore. I was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep. I just got out of bed and trudged into the bathroom turning on the hot water for a shower.

I pulled all my clothes off and got in letting the hot water roll over my body. But again, it didn't help. I just stood there and felt the sting of tears in my eyes, but they would only spill from my eyes, I wasn't crying for me, I was crying for Edward. This was my disaster and I deserved anything that came of this.

As I stood in the steaming shower I thought of everything he and I had been through. How everything started between us. From the first time I saw him and when he saved me from Tyler's van, to the meadow, and him saving me from James. Everything we had overcome together and I searched for the moment when I lost it. My mind froze the movie playing in my mind when it got to him leaving me. The way his words had broken my heart, had broken me, so thoroughly. I had believed him. I had believed his words more than I had ever believed in him loving me.

More tears filled my eyes at the memory. My mind shifted forward to the images of Edward flashing by as I did something dangerous after he left. The time I jumped off the cliff and he was there with me. They paused for a brief moment at Alice's return. This caught me off guard for a moment, but I pushed the image away and the memory of saving him in Volterra came into view.

I had surely missed him. I had felt such relief when we saved him, but I realized now, that by this point…I was no longer in love with him.

"When did it happen?" I asked myself frustrated. I pulled at my hair and then shook my head. I cleaned myself quickly and got out of the shower. I didn't bother doing my hair or drying it, I just brushed my teeth wrapped a towel around myself and headed back into my room.

I pulled out some clothes not bothering, or caring, to see if they matched. I yanked them on and sat down on my bed. I looked at my clock; it was still only nearly six. I just pulled my knees up to my chest and stared out at the rain. _What am I going to do?_ I asked myself again. I heard Charlie start moving around in his room and I sighed shakily ignoring it and thinking again.

I wanted to talk to someone, I mean really talk, but who could I talk to? I couldn't be completely open with Angela and tell her everything, which made talking with her more complicated. There was no way in hell I'd talk to Alice about this, because Edward might hear, plus what if she would hate me for hurting her brother? I couldn't live with myself if I lost her and him…again. I mean, if I broke up with him she still could hate me, they all could. I hadn't even thought of that. What if they chose to leave me again? I pushed the thought away as tears rolled down my face faster; this wasn't about me right now.

I couldn't even talk to Jacob, I could be completely open with him about this, but he didn't want anything to do with me. Even if he did he probably wouldn't care about my problem with Edward beyond the fact that there was a high possibility we wouldn't be together anymore. I pulled at my hair again. I was so frustrated. I would get nowhere this way.

Just then I heard Charlie's door open and his steps towards my door, then it opened and he poked his head in. I quickly wiped my eyes and when he saw me he blushed and looked at his shoes.

"Oh, sorry, Bells. I didn't know you were up. I'm about to leave…are you alright?" he said when he looked back at me, apparently I looked awful. "What's wrong?" he asked and opened the door more walking towards me. He sat down beside me on the bed. I just shrugged and looked back out the window.

"Hey…" he said and I looked at him. "Whatever it is…it's going to be okay." He put his rough hand on top of mine and for a second I felt some relief in the comfort my father gave. I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks, Dad. I'm just thinking and I didn't sleep well last night." I said my voice sounding scratchy from crying so much. He nodded.

"I understand. If you need anything, just let me know." He stood and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'm glad you're home." He said and walked out.

I pulled my knees closer to my chest and stared blankly at the rain hitting my window; the first signs of the sunrise were coming and illuminating the dark gray clouds.

After a while my alarm clock went off and I slammed my hand down on it, fighting the urge to throw it against the wall. I was beyond frustrated, beyond sad and far beyond guilty. Then my phone rang and had to fight the same urge, until I looked at the picture flashing on the screen. I hit the answer button.

"H-Hello." I said shakily.

_"Bella? What's wrong?" _Alice asked me. I sighed.

"Nothing, what's up?" I asked trying to get her to leave it alone, luckily she took the hint.

_"I was just wondering if you were up, Edward and I can come over and pick you up soon, would you like breakfast?" _she asked me in a chipper tone. I thought about it for a minute, I definitely was not hungry, but did I want them to pick me up?

"Actually, I think I'm going to drive myself to school today." I told her.

_"Oh…okay…are you sure?" _she asked and I could hear the worry in her beautiful voice. It soothed me some, but I didn't feel I deserved to be soothed right now.

"Yeah, Alice. I'll see you there."

_"Okay, see you at school, Bella." _She said and I hung up and put my phone in my pocket. I was going to be a zombie today, having not slept at all and crying most of the night. I got off my bed and went downstairs and sat on the couch turning the T.V. on but not really watching it, though I did catch the news about Seattle. I just continued to think about what to do.

I couldn't hurt Edward, but I couldn't lead him on. My mother was right, if one of us wasn't happy and we stayed together, things would get worse later. She and Charlie got a divorce and now they've got a close relationship. If I do break up with him, I shouldn't hope for that, I didn't deserve it. If I stayed with him, how long could I keep him happy? There was so much running through my mind. I really wish I had someone to talk to.

The next hour passed and I turned off the television and grabbed a coat from the closet along with my back pack and keys. I hurried out to my truck and started it. The drive to school going about the same as the rest of my morning, I thought about everything the entire way.

As I pulled into the somewhat empty parking lot I drove into a space next to where Alice and Edward parked. I just sat in my truck and stared at the rain sliding down the windshield. I remembered since it was the last week of school for seniors and we had finals Wednesday and Thursday, today and tomorrow were the last whole days left. Friday was an undesignated "no show" day since hardly anyone came, our graduation ceremony was next week.

I got lost in my thoughts until I noticed the parking lot start to fill up; I tried my best to relax my frayed nerves so I could at the very least keep Alice and Edward from asking questions. I heard a car pull in the lot quickly and I took a deep calming breath knowing who was showing up. I just continued to stare out the window as the rain came down. However I jumped when I heard a light rapping on my window. I looked and could make out Alice's silhouette in the foggy and rain covered window.

I grabbed my bag and opened my door stepping out of my truck. Alice's hair was all wet and sticking to her face, when I looked at her honey eyes full of concern I felt the burden on my heart ease a little bit.

"Bella, you look terrible." She said as I closed my door. I looked at her and her cold hand and traced under my eye. At the contact most of the stress fled from my body, momentarily shocking me. She retracted her hand when she caught my reaction. The feelings came right back.

"Sorry." She said quietly. "But your eyes are as purple as mine. What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's fine, and nothing. I just didn't sleep at all last night." She looked at me quizzically.

"Bells, you look like you've been crying…" she said and I gave her a look and she stopped getting the hint.

"Hello, Bella." I heard Edward say, and my heart sank deeply into my chest. I looked over at him and saw his hair a darker shade sticking to his face similarly to Alice's, he was looking at me with a smile. I fought the urge to cry.

"Hey." I said and walked closer to him he wrapped me in a hug and I let him hold me for a few moments then I pulled back.

"Maybe we should head inside." I said and I could feel my hair getting soaked through as theirs had. He nodded and grabbed my hand and we headed to our class, Alice walking with us.

When we got to our first class we stopped briefly and Alice hugged me.

"Whatever it is, it's going to be okay." She whispered in my ear. I was surprised to hear my father's words repeated again, but I only nodded and she walked off.

English passed by in a haze, it was just studying for the exam, and I was hardly paying attention. Edward didn't seem to notice my inattentiveness and started talking to me about finals.

After that, he walked me to Spanish and when we got there he paused, and pulled me to him. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you." He said and I just smiled at him before he walked off. I turned around and felt a tear leak from my eye blending with the rain. When I looked up I saw Angela standing by the door looking at me with worried eyes.

"Hey, Bella." She said when I got closer. I gave her a half smile.

"Hi." I said. She smiled and followed me into the room. Alice was already in her seat and talking to Jessica, but when I walked in she looked at me with the same concern as she had earlier, then she smiled at me brightly. Some of the strain left my head again and I smiled back at her.

That class finished the same way English had. Simple study time. However every now and then I could feel eyes on me and I would look up to see Angela looking at me. She'd offer a small smile and then go back to her work.

Finally when the bell rang signaling lunch the four of us walked to the cafeteria. I wasn't hungry so Alice walked with me to the table. I sat down on one side and she, the other. Edward walked in a moment after we sat down and strode over to us and sat beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. I looked at him and gave him a half smile.

Angela and the rest of the group walked over after another few moments and she sat on my other side. Everyone started talking about finals.

"I'm totally not sure if I'm going to pass my Chemistry final." Jessica said and pouted.

"Jess, don't worry, you're going to do fine. Remember what we talked about? Deep breathing and going over your notes." Angela said and patted her back. Jessica took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm a little worried about my Spanish final." I said attempting to join in. Alice and Angela looked at me.

"I'm going to be studying for Spanish tonight, if you'd like to come over and join me." Angela offered kindly. I looked at Alice who nodded. I thought for a moment. I needed to talk to someone, if I didn't I was going to explode. I'd take talking to Angela and not being able to tell her everything if it meant being able to get some of the frustration out.

"Yeah, that sounds great. What time?" I asked Alice and Edward smiled, though I tried not looking at Edward.

"How about right after school, I can take you home if you need me to?" Angela said.

"I have my truck today, but that sounds perfect." I said and felt some relief wash through me. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Good." Everyone went back too complaining and worrying about their finals, and then the subject changed to being excited for graduation and Alice's party. I stopped listening halfway through trying to think about talking to Ang later.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Calculus was the same routine as my first two classes and then P.E. was just some stupid state testing we hand to do for finals. Our teacher decided to do them today and everyone finished them. The rest of that class and for the week in that class would be no dress down free time.

When school ended Alice walked me over to my truck where Edward was waiting.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella." Alice said and kissed my cheek then hurried out of the rain to her car. Edward looked at me and leaned down to kiss me. I turned my head and he hesitated then kissed my other cheek.

"See you later, I love you." He said again. I didn't look him in the eyes and instead opened the door to my truck.

"See you later." I said and got in and closed the door feeling like the worst person in the whole world while doing it. I heard the Porsche start and they took off. I sighed and pulled out and looked for Angela's car, I saw her wave at me before she got in and pulled out. I followed her from the lot to her house. I pulled up in front of the familiar two story house, and grabbing my bag, got out of my truck as Angela made her way up her porch steps. I followed hurriedly through the rain. When we got inside we were greeted by an empty house.

"Every one is at work and my brothers are at their after school program, they probably won't be home until around five." She told me seemingly having heard my thoughts. She headed up the stairs and we walked into her room.

"So, do you really want to do Spanish or do you want to talk?" she asked and set her bag down turning around to look at me. I froze and then grimaced.

"How did you know?" I asked sheepishly. She sighed and sat on her bed scooting against the head board. She gestured for me to take the spot next to her, so I walked around the bed and sat down.

"You looked really down all day today, and by the looks of it you were crying all night, and during Spanish and lunch you looked like you were thinking really hard." Wow, sometimes I forgot just how perceptive Angela really was. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"It's alright, we don't have to talk." She said sweetly. I shook my head.

"No, you pretty much hit it spot on…" I said. "I just don't know where to begin."

"Why don't you start by telling me what's bothering you." She offered gently. I took a deep breath to collect and try and organize my thoughts.

As I did I looked around her room, it was nice, not too big, but it was definitely Angela. The walls were a pale shade of red and she had several bookshelves stocked full. A small stereo was put off to the side on her desk, next to it sat a laptop and a few more books. I smiled.

"I…I've been having doubts." I said barely able to get the sentence out. "About Edward." I pulled my knees up to my chest again and began picking at a thread that was sticking out from the seam.

"My mom and I talked this weekend in Florida…she pointed some things out to me that, I guess, I'd sort of been ignoring." I said and looked up at Angela; she was looking at me with tenderness in her eyes.

"Like what?" she asked. I shrugged and looked back at the thread.

"She just said that I act differently around him than I used to…" I said. "And when I started really thinking about it, I realized she was right. I don't feel the same things I used to feel when I'm with him." I said and I could feel myself growing frustrated already. The tears threatening to come.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"I mean I used to swoon at the sight of him, I used to feel my heart try and escape my chest when he would kiss me, and when I wasn't with him I used to think about him and miss him every second. I don't feel any of that anymore. I've been trying, so hard to feel it, but I just can't." I said and the first tear escaped. Angela grabbed my hand and held it in her own soft warm one. I looked up at her and I could see the reason why I had always liked her. There was sweet worry in her eyes and not an ounce of judgment.

"I haven't even said I love him once, since he came back, he tells me every day. I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt him, I can't hurt him…I know how it feels." I said the last part quietly, but Angela heard me.

"Bella, I know you loved him, but if you don't feel it anymore then you shouldn't force yourself to be with him for his sake. It will only make things harder for you both in the future. If you're miserable he won't stay happy for long either. In the long run staying with him when you no longer love him will hurt you both so much more." I felt the tears come stronger now.

"Why can't I just love him? I wouldn't have to hurt him." I felt Angela wrap her arms around me and she rubbed soothing circles on my back as I dissolved into her. I'd never been like this with anyone other than Alice and Jacob; it was nice knowing I had another real friend like her.

"Sometimes love doesn't work the way we want it to." She said soothingly.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked in a weak shaky voice.  
"What do you feel is best to do, Bella?" I just cried harder and my friend held me as I did. A few minutes passed and Angela's question hung in the air. I mentally sorted through my options. One, I could continue to stay with Edward and eventually we'd both get hurt anyway. Or two, I could end things with him and he'd hate me, but I'd no longer be lying to him. Honestly, I was routing for option number three, but it hadn't presented itself yet. So really there was no choice.

Finally my tears stopped and Angela released me. I sat back against her head board and she looked at me. I wiped my eyes and sniffled.

"I can't lie to him. Damn it! Why does this have to be so hard?" I cursed. Angela gave me a sympathetic look. "I have to leave him, Ang, but how do I do that?" my voice quivered.

"I can't tell you that, Bella. I wish I could." She told me and put a comforting hand on my arm.

"He's going to hate me so much." I said.

"That's not true. Edward loves you," I grimaced when she said that. "So no matter what he'll never hate you. He might be upset for a while, but he won't hate you. I may be no psychic, but I know that much." I laughed at the last thing she said, but then it brought to my attention a certain actual psychic, with a mind reading brother, put those two together with the _decision_ I'd just made, and I hoped beyond hope that Alice was nowhere near Edward. I would hate for him to find out that way, he didn't deserve that.

_Shit, shit, shit._ I felt my face get pale.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Angela asked worried. I looked at her and just shook my head.

"I have to go, I-I need to do this now." I said and got off her bed.

"Okay…good luck." She said and I grabbed my back pack and raced down her stairs, she was behind me and opened the front door for me. I was about to rush out, and then I stopped and turned to look up at my favorite human friend.

"Thank you, Angela. It means the world to me." I said and wrapped my arms around her waist she hugged me around the shoulders and I let go and ran to my truck. Of course I nearly ate it, but was lucky enough to make it safely.

Before I started the car I pulled out my cell phone. I took a deep breath and dialed Edward's number. He picked up after the first ring.

"_Hello Bella, everything alright?" _he asked. I took another deep breath.

"Can you meet me at my house, please?" I said getting to the point.

"_Of course, is something wrong?"_ he asked.

"Just meet me there, please. I'll talk to you soon." I said and hung up. I started my truck and raced home as fast as it would allow.

When I got to my house I saw no signs of Edward, but I raced inside anxious as ever. I nearly jumped two feet in the air and my heart started pounding when I saw him appear in front of me as I stepped into the living room.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to startle you." He said and went to hug me; I stopped him and put my hand up. "What's wrong?" he asked and took a step back.

"Err…where were you when I called?" I asked him hesitantly. He looked at me funny.

"I was at home, why do you ask?" he questioned.

"W-was Alice there?" I asked ignoring his question. His face fell.

"No, when we got home from school she and Jasper went off somewhere. What's going on Bella?" I heaved a sigh of relief. Then the relief was gone as quickly as it had come when I realized what I was about to do.

"Edward, sit down." I said. He cocked his head but did as I asked. I sat on the recliner and he on the couch.

"Bella?" he pressed. I just looked at my shoes and felt the tears for him start falling. He made a move to comfort me but I held my hand up again.

"Don't." I said and he sat back down. "Edward, we need to talk." I said and immediately felt stupid for using those words, the words that would make anyone's heart break before they knew why. His face fell.

"About?" he questioned. I took in a deep shaky breath and let it out, repeating the gesture a few times, and then I finally had the nerves to speak.

"I don't know how to begin; I don't know what to say…"

"Does this have to do with the way you've been acting since you went out with your mother?" I didn't answer I just nodded. "What is it? You can tell me."

"Edward, I know you're going to hate me…please, please understand I didn't want this to happen." I said and finally met his eyes again. They were worried.

"What?" he pushed.

"We ca-I-…I can't be with you anymore." I finally got out, but in barely more than a whisper. I watched his features, his eyes, as what I said sunk in. His eyes went from surprised to hurt, to angry, to some emotion I couldn't read, and to hurt and surprise again.

"What?" he asked. "Why not, what have I done?" I shook my head.

"Edward…I wish I could explain it easily, but I can't." He looked at me disbelieving.

"Y-you can't be serious." He said and his eyes went back to anger.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I can't lie to you…" I said but trailed off as his eyes flashed with more anger. He shot up from his chair.

"Why? Is it that damned _mutt_? Are you going to leave me to go running back to _it_?" He seethed, and his fists were clenched at his sides. I had not been expecting this and my mouth just hung open.

"Wh-what? No. Edward this has nothing to do with Jacob." I said in a hushed tone.

"Sure it doesn't! I leave you and you go to him! And when I come back it's only after you spend all your time with that _mongrel _that you stop saying you love me!" he spat, and my eyes widened. Apparently he hadn't failed to notice that.

"Edward, it's not Jacob, okay? It's me!" I said and stood up too. He scoffed.

"It's not you it's me?" he asked filled with anger. "I've done NOTHING wrong, you can't leave me! We're supposed to be together!" he said and I could see his jaw clenching. "You CAN'T leave me. I won't allow it." He said and my jaw dropped again. Then I felt myself getting angry. This was not going at all how I thought it would.

"You won't _let_ me? Excuse me? Damn it, Edward! There you go again, thinking you can make all my decisions for me! Like I'm not smart enough to do it on my own! Like I'm just some stupid helpless human who can't do a god damned thing on her own! I'm not that fragile! And I'm sure as HELL not that stupid!" I snapped back at him, unsure where these words fueled by anger were coming from. He glared at me.

"Bella! You don't want this! I've done nothing but protect you!" He was yelling now.

"Protect me!" I yelled back throwing my hands in the air. "Edward you left! YOU LEFT ME! You were protecting me then too, weren't you? You broke my heart! You broke _me_! I haven't loved you since!" I yelled and when I finished I clapped my hands over my mouth. What wonderful timing for me to realize when it happened. He took a step back and his face completely lost its' anger and was replaced by deep pain. The same anguished face from my nightmare.

"Edward…I-I'm so sorry…I didn't…I don't know why I"- he cut me off.

"Don't." He said in a shattered voice, that was trying to be firm, but the ring of pain filled my ears and my heart broke for him. Then he was gone. He just disappeared.

"Edward!" I shouted, but it was pointless he was long gone. I stood frozen for a moment. Then I snapped out of it and ran up my stairs into my room, slamming the door behind me.

I started grabbing random things from my desk and throwing them all over my room, against the wall, on the floor. I didn't know what to do. The conversation had not gone how I'd wanted it to. I didn't mean to yell that at him, I hadn't even known, but it just came out. However, I knew it was the truth, I could feel it. I hadn't felt the same about him since he abandoned me in the forest.

I pulled clothes out of my closet, tearing them off of their hangers, ripping them if I could; I threw them all over my room. When there was nothing else to throw I paced for a moment sobbing.

"FUCK!" I screamed and hit the wall with my fist. I cradled it as I heard my knuckle crack. "FUCK!" I yelled again and slid down the wall crying.

I cried until I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway. I shook my head.

"Damn it." I said to myself and dried my eyes. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror; I looked like a train wreck. My eyes were red and puffy with deep purple circles surrounding them. I rinsed my face off and ran a hand through my knotted hair. I left my bathroom and walked down the stairs as I heard my father hanging up his belt.

"Hey, Bells." He said and then turned around and looked at me. He stopped. "Bells, what's wrong?" he asked and I couldn't help it, I started crying again. He strode over to me quickly and held me to his chest and tucked my head under his chin. "Ssh, ssh, what's wrong, Bella?" I just cried for another minute and when I finally composed myself enough to talk I did with a shaky voice.

"I broke up with Edward." I said and my father tensed then he pulled back and held onto my shoulders his eyes were hard and angry.

"What did he do to you? Damn it! I'll kill him this time!" He said but I shook my head.

"N-no! Dad! I broke up with him." I said and he looked at me his eyes softer.

"Oh…what?" he asked confused. I shook my head and felt the salty tears still sliding down my face. How much would I cry today?

"I-I hurt him, dad. I said something I shouldn't have, and I hurt him." He shook his head and hugged me again.

"Oh, Bella." He said and rubbed my back. Neither of us said anything more for a few minutes, he just comforted me, and for that I was grateful. I finally pulled back and looked at him.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked. He sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Bells. I'll order in tonight. Do you want something?" he asked hesitantly. I shook my head.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said and turned to go to my room. I heard Charlie retreat into the living room.

I closed my door and threw myself on my bed ignoring the mess I'd created. I just curled up in a ball as the tears began again. I soon felt a wave of exhaustion hit me. Crying all night and day with no sleep, I kept crying even as I fell asleep.

* * *

"Bella. Wake up." I heard a hard velvet voice rouse me from my restless slumber. "Wake up." It demanded again, and then an ice cold hand shook me and I sat up quickly. I rubbed my eyes and looked around for the owner of the voice. The light coming in from outside signaled that it was around dawn. I turned my head and saw Edward with a blank expressionless mask looking back at me from by my door.

"Get up, put your shoes on. I need to talk to you." He said and handed me a pair of shoes.

"Edward…" I began and he shook his head.

"Just do it. Please." He said formally. I sighed and put my shoes on, he deserved this much, after what I'd said to him. "Here." He said and handed me a jacket, which I took. Then he motioned for me to follow him.

We walked down my stairs and out my back door. I was quiet the whole time not wanting to upset him. I merely followed his lead with my head down. When I looked up I noted the route we were taking, the same one he lead me down when he left me. Still, I kept my mouth shut. We walked for another five minutes before he turned to me.

"Come out." He said and took a few steps back. Suddenly each of the Cullens appeared in front of me. All had different expressions on their faces.

"Hello, Bella." Carlisle said with a hint of sadness in his voice. I looked at him and his face matched the sound. Then I looked to Esme whose shoulders were moving as if she were sobbing.

"Carlisle." I said to him. "Esme what's wrong?" I asked and she looked at me and her shoulders shook more.

"Hey, Bella." Emmett said and stepped forward, I looked up at his face, he looked extremely upset, not his usual happy silly self. I then looked at Jasper; he was standing rigidly with a frown on his face.

"What's going"- I stopped talking when I looked at Rosalie. I was shocked, completely, and I knew something terrible was about to happen just by looking at her face.

Instead of her usual scowl or expressionless face, I saw sympathy and even a hint of remorse and...sadness in her eyes. My head snapped back in the direction of Carlisle, Esme, and Edward.

"Y-you're lea-leaving again, aren't you?" My voice shook and I felt my tears come again. Carlisle looked at me and I saw his eyes shine with tears that wouldn't fall.

"I'm very sorry, Bella." He said and Esme flashed forward and wrapped me in her arms.

"Bella. I'm so, so very sorry." Her voice shook and I wrapped my arms around her neck as tightly as I could manage. I didn't want to let her go if it meant she would leave.

"W-why?" I said and Esme unwrapped my arms, her face looking more pained as she did and she walked passed Carlisle towards Rosalie and her daughter wrapped her arms around her, looking even sadder.

"Really?" I heard Edward scoff. I looked back at him and then down at my shoes as I registered the anguish and anger in his eyes.

"Y-you're right…I'm sorry." I said barely above a whisper. "You're saying goodbye this time…" I stated in another whisper. I heard Esme sob again and the sound of it broke my already splintered heart.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Emmett said and wrapped his arms around me in the last bear hug I'd receive. When he set me back down he ruffled my hair and stepped back and wrapped his arms around Esme as Rosalie stepped towards me.

"Goodbye, Bella. I…I'm so sorry." She said quietly and then she did something I never thought I'd see, she wrapped me in her arms and held me for a moment, in a very warm and…loving embrace. "Be strong." She whispered in my ear and then stood behind Emmett. My chest constricted and I was finding it harder and harder to breathe as they each said their goodbyes. I looked up. Jasper was next. He walked over to me and I felt his sorrow and sadness on top of my own.

"Bella…I don't know what to say. I'm sorry doesn't even begin to describe the way I feel right now. I don't want to leave, and I'm sure you can see most of the others don't as well. Unfortunately…" he turned his head and I thought I heard a growl rumble in his chest as his eyes met Edward. "My _brother_ has once again decided its best."

"So why won't you stay? If you don't want to go…stay." I pleaded and Jasper frowned.

"They choose me, Bella." Edward said his voice filled with anger. Jasper snarled.

"He _made_ us choose." Jasper snapped when he looked at Edward. Then he returned his look to me and his eyes softened and fell again. "I'll miss you." He said and hugged me tightly. "Goodbye, Bella."

When he released me another piece of my heart broke away with him, like it had when the rest of the Cullens had done the same. They were my family…and they were leaving me again, because of what I did to Edward. I guess that's what I get. Carlisle took his steps towards me, not hesitating to hug me. I let his warmth spread over me as I hugged him back. His fatherly embrace showering me with the last of the love I'd ever feel from him.

"Be safe, Bella. Always remember we love you." He said and let me go, taking another piece of my heart with him.

"I won't do it." I heard the voice that belonged to the one Cullen I couldn't see. "You can't make me. Not again." Alice said sounding angry, but at the same time fragile.

"Alice." Edward hissed. She walked over from behind a tree at a human pace. She looked disheveled and there was a crack in her jaw.

"No." She said firmly. Edward growled again and her eyes fell. "I won't leave her here again. You can go without me." She said and walked over to me.

"Alice! You don't have a choice. I'm allowing you to say goodbye this time, so do it, and we're leaving." Edward snarled causing me to take a step back in fear. I'd never seen his eyes so dark, and full of…hate, as they were when he looked at me.

"I said no." she said and he took a step forward, she crouched and hissed.

"Don't!" Esme cried and Edward lunged for Alice. Jasper grabbed me and pulled me out of the way, as Alice and Edward tumbled to the ground where I'd just been standing. I heard the sickening crack of thunder as they collided, and the Emmett grabbed Edward around the waist, and Rosalie ran to Alice.

Rosalie had her hand on Alice's face where the crack had grown from her jaw to spider webbing down her neck across her throat and up to her eyebrow. Rosalie helped Alice stand and I could hear Esme sobbing.

"We. Are. Leaving." Edward said and pushed Emmett off of him. "Now." He hissed and glared at the others.

Jasper released me and started backing away. The others following him slowly, all but Alice. She still stood beside me glaring at her brother with black eyes, the spider web slowly disappearing.

"No." she stated firmly again. I looked between her and her brother fearful that he would hurt her again.

"Enough! Leave!" He snapped and the others took off, each taking parts of me with them. "We are going!" Edward said and lunged for Alice again. She wasn't fast enough to dodge him and he grabbed her around the waist and flung her over her shoulder, she was writing about, but couldn't get loose.

"Don't do this! Please! Please!" She said punching her brother's back. He turned to give me one last glare and he took off.

"Bella!" I heard Alice yell when they disappeared. "Bella!" she screamed again, but it was growing fainter.

"Alice! No, you can't leave! Not again! Don't leave me!" I shouted and tried taking a step forward, only to fall on my knees as I tripped. I felt the last piece of my heart go with Alice. The hollow feeling in my chest returning as it had when they left me in this all too familiar hell. I curled my hands instinctively around my ribs to hold myself together. Only this time, it did no good. Instead of just my heart, my soul went with them.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's voice from far away, only a frantic whisper on the breeze.

"Alice…don't go." I said in the same whisper.


	20. Clash

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters in this...except for one...**

**Firstly, let me begin by telling those of you who commented on the last chapter with something along the lines of "The Cullens wouldn't just leave her, not realistic". Yeah, I know. What have I written to lead any of you to believe otherwise? The last chapter was meant to throw you off, you didn't need to get rude about it. BOO, don't review anymore, you just annoy me, you've never said a helpful thing to ANYONE. Everyone else, your critiques are great, but before you think the Cullens were OOC, think about the next chapter having answers. If they don't "come back" then you can bring up your point with me.**

**I apologize about this bitch rant, I've had a rough week, and some of the reviews just got under my skin. **

**On to real business, this is kind of a HUGE Chapter. A certain scene in here was the FIRST scene I ever pictured writing for "Moondance". I never thought it would take me 20 chapters to get to it, but we're finally here now. ((:**

**On that note, this chapter is dedicated to Hollowgo. **

**Cheers,**

**Lemon  
**

**

* * *

**

"Bella. Bella!" A frantic worried voice said my name; I shot up in bed and started sobbing. That nightmare. Oh God! Thank God! It was just a nightmare. My body shook with the power of my sobs, and the hole in my chest that the nightmare had left behind started to seal itself.

"Bella!" the bell voice said worriedly and then I was wrapped in small cold arms. The fear receded instantly, the emptiness completely gone from my body. I relaxed into the scent of chamomile and honey and I grabbed a handful of Alice's shirt and continued to sob.

"Please…don't leave me. Not again, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt him. Just don't leave me." I begged her.

"Ssh, ssh, Bella I'm not going to leave you. Calm down, please calm down. Your heart is pounding." Alice told me in a soothing voice as she rocked me and stroked my hair. "Ssh, it's alright. It was just a nightmare. No one is leaving you. I promise." She said. I took a deep breath and when her scent filled my head my heart skipped a beat, but then started to slow down. I felt myself stop shaking and the tears lessened. After another few moments I was okay enough to pull away.

I rubbed my eyes and then looked up at Alice. The worry was evident in her eyes and her brows furrowed together. My eyes moved to her jaw, my right hand following their lead. I touched her face where I had seen the horrible cracks in my nightmare. I ran my thumb along her cheek for a moment before she reached up and steadied my hand. Not pulling it away, but holding it in place. Her other hand moved to my chin and she directed me to look at her.

"Bella, what is it?" she asked tenderly. I let my hand fall, but she held it in her own.

"Nothing…Its-I guess it was just a nightmare…" I half whispered and her eyes fell.

"You worried me. Your heart was pounding and you were telling me not to leave…what happened?" she asked. I blushed but she stroked my cheek and then wrapped my hand in both of hers. I sighed.

"You left." She smiled.

"I gathered that. Bella, you know I'd never leave you. Now tell me what happened. You seemed scared." She said and started drawing circles on the back of my hand.

"Basically…Edward made you all leave again because I-I hurt him, but he let you say goodbye." I said and she shook her head.

"Bella none of us are going anywhere, even if Edward would want us to. Which he doesn't." she told me no hint of deception in her voice.

"So…you spoke to him?" I asked feeling ashamed of what I did to her brother. She sighed.

"Kind of, I had a vision of him speaking to me. He's going to be gone for a while, he just told me to tell Esme and Carlisle, but he'll be back. He just needs time." I looked at our hands.

"You're not angry with me?" I asked quietly. She giggled and I looked up at her questioningly. She bit her lip and regained a serious face.

"Bella, why would I, or any of us for that matter, be mad at you? You did what you felt was right. It'll be better for you both in the long run. If you weren't happy with him then it's not your fault…I suppose sometimes these things happen." She said and I looked up at her, her eyes were focused past me. Then she looked at me and offered me a smile.

"We all love you. Esme will be the first to tell you that you're always going to be part of this family." I smiled feeling a bit of relief. "And I will be the first to tell you that no matter what, we will never abandon you. I promise." She said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her neck. I relaxed when her arms wrapped around me.

"However," she began and pulled away eying me with a glare. "The situation with the clothes being torn up is a different story, and I _am_ angry about that." She said and I blushed as she slid off my bed. "_What_ on earth did you do?" she asked picking up a torn shirt.

"Err…I kind of let my temper get the best of me last night." I told her and that's when I felt the pain in my hand. I looked down to see the knuckle bruised and swollen. "Damn." I said and Alice looked at me, her eyes narrowing in on the bruise.

"What's that from?" she asked and flashed over cradling my hand in her cold one, the temperature helping ease the pain.

"I might have…lost a fight with the wall." I said and blushed deeper. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would." She said and then examined it. "Well, I don't think it's broken, can you make a fist?" she asked and let go of my hand. I made a fist, it was sore but I could do it. She nodded.

"Good, you'll be fine. You just need to ice it, and you know not hit"-

"Hit things that are harder than me. I know, I know, thanks Alice." I said finishing for her. She smiled, but I frowned.

"Bella…he'll be alright. He just needs time." She said and placed her hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"I know…but I said something that I didn't mean to say…I just wish I could apologize."

"He'll be back when he's calmed down. You can talk to him then. Until then just don't let the guilt eat you up. Remember what that did when he was the one to leave?" she asked and I grimaced.

"Okay." I said sighing. My alarm clock went off, I hadn't noticed the time until just now. I looked at Alice and she smiled sheepishly as I got up to turn the clock off.

"Sorry, you were having a nightmare." I shrugged.

"It's alright; I probably would have woken up anyway. I'm going to take a shower." I told her, she nodded and looked around the floor; she picked up one of my flannels a pair of jeans she bought me and a non-torn v-neck and handed them to me. I smiled and thanked her heading to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and got ready, blow drying my hair, and brushing my teeth. I walked back into my room to grab shoes when I noticed nothing was lying on the floor anymore and Alice was sitting on the bed playing with her iPod. She smiled up at me and I shook my head with a grin.

"You cleaned my room?" I asked she nodded.

"Yup, and we're going to have to go shopping again to replace the things you ruined." She told me I groaned.

"Alice. Don't you have things for me at your house?" I whined.

"I do, but that's for at my house." She said and got up. "Are you hungry?" she asked I sighed and nodded. I really wasn't hungry at all, but I said yes because I knew Alice would worry if I didn't eat. I put some shoes on and we went down to the kitchen.

"I'm just going to have some cereal, I'm not that hungry." She shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She plopped down in one of the chairs. I poured myself some cereal and sat down across from her. I was feeling more relaxed than I thought I should, I should be racked with even more guilt then I was feeling. I deserved it. I ate a little, but my stomach wasn't having more than a few bites. I sighed and pushed the bowl away.  
"What's wrong?" Alice asked me. I looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"I shouldn't be fine when Edward's out there hurting." I said and stood up and tossed my bowl in the sink. "I mean, I know how he feels, it's not fair. I deserve to be hit by a bus." I said glaring out the window. I heard a growl, and turned around to see Alice glaring at me.

"Don't say that." She said and I heard her growl again. "It's not true and you know it. I know how hard it is. Either party in a relationship that ends feels it. Whether or not they did the breaking up. I know your guilt is eating you up, that's your way of punishing yourself. So don't you talk like that." She said firmly and I nodded. She relaxed and took a deep breath. Then her smile was back in place and I couldn't help but return it, even though it made me feel heartless.

"Well, we should get going, I ran here this morning, so you're driving." She said. I nodded and we collected our things heading for the door.

We drove to school in silence. I was grateful that Alice was giving me time to think. She didn't say anything until we pulled into the parking lot. When I stopped the car she turned to me and grabbed my hand.

"Promise me you won't let the guilt paralyze you." She said her eyes pleading.

"Alice…" I looked at her eyes again and sighed. "I'll try. That's all I can promise." She smiled.

"That's more than I thought you'd agree to." Then she hopped out of the truck and I followed suit. She was by my side in an instant handing me my bag.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Her eyes glazed over for a moment. "Angela wants to talk to you." She said with a smile and pulled me towards the school.

When we got under the cover of the school I spotted Angela standing near my first period class. She saw me and Alice and waved at us. Alice still dragging me by the hand led us over there.

"Hey Alice, Bella." She said looking at me. "How are you?" I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair.

"I've been better, but I've been worse…" I said. She looked at me sympathetically.

"So you did it?" she asked and the sympathy in her eyes grew as I nodded. "I'm sorry. How did he take it?" I looked at Alice.

"He'll be alright, he just needs time." She said and Angela nodded.

"I better get to class; the bell is going to ring soon." She said and hugged both Alice and I.

"Hey, Ang?" I stopped her and she turned around.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Thank you. For last night I mean." She nodded and smiled again.

"Anytime. See you in Spanish." She turned back around and made her way to class.

"So, why did Angela know about this before me?" I heard Alice say, and when I looked at her she actually looked upset. I grimaced.

"Alice…" her face softened. "I-I wanted to talk to you, I really did, but I didn't know how you'd react to me wanting to break up with your brother." She shook her head.

"I guess I understand that. But now you know. No matter what it is, Bella, I'm going to be here for you." She said and squeezed my hand. I nodded.

"I'll remember that. Thanks Alice." I said she smiled then it grew guilty.

"I did sort of already know something was going to happen…I _saw_ you talking to Angela, at lunch yesterday, but it was blurry because you hadn't really decided what the conversation would be about." My eyes widened.

"So he knew?" I asked shakily. She shook her head.

"No, like I said, it was vague, but I left when we got home just in case…" she said.

"Yeah… he told me…did you see-see that part?" I asked. She nodded glumly.

"I saw you telling him, yes." She paused and I looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade your privacy…It just came to me when I left with Jasper." I shook my head.

"Its fine, I know. I'm just…relieved you don't hate me." I told her quietly. She caressed my cheek with the back of her free hand.

"I could never hate you, Bella. Not ever." I smiled and then blushed at the sincerity and emotion in her words. Alice smiled and then looked around people were already disappearing into classrooms.

"I better get going, got another fun filled day of absolutely nothing. See you next period." She said and kissed my cheek before dancing off towards her first period. I sighed and went into my class.

The rest of the day passed by slowly, we did the same things as yesterday in all my classes, Edward was never far from my mind. I was hoping he was okay. After P.E. Alice asked me to drive her home, so I did as she bade. When we got there though I was a little more reluctant when she told me to turn the truck off, but as always, I couldn't deny her anything. She hopped out of the car and sped to my side opening the door.

"Esme." She said and Esme appeared beside me in a moment. She wrapped her arms around me and I could feel the love and warmth radiating of the slightly taller woman. I smiled, and hugged her back. The nightmare from last night was now nothing more than a memory of a nightmare, Esme was hugging me and she wasn't sobbing. That was, by the way, one of the most heartbreaking sights anyone would have to endure. She pulled back after a minute and rested her hands on my shoulders looking right into my eyes.

"Alice told me about your nightmare. Hear me now, and listen well, we will _never ever_ leave you. You are as much a daughter to me as Alice or Rosalie. You are part of this family, and now you're stuck with us." She said firmly but with a smile. I felt my heart swell with love and I threw my arms around her neck.

"Thanks Esme." I heard Alice giggle.

"You're welcome, Bella. Don't worry about Edward…he'll be fine." She reassured me and we broke apart. I nodded.

"I'm trying." I said honestly. "I'm sorry."

"For what, honey?" Esme asked sweetly.

"For hurting your son." She rolled her eyes.

"Edward is a grown man, he will be fine, I know it hurt you both, and we've been through this before, but I think and hope, that it won't be the same as it was last time." I grimaced. "You both know that we are a family, and we are here for you, no matter what." I nodded.

"So, Bella are you going to come in?" Alice asked me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Actually, I think I need some time to think." I said and her face fell.

"Alice." Esme chided. "Alright, Bella, we'll see you soon. Remember if you need us, we'll be here." She leaned in and hugged me once more, I could never get enough Esme hugs, and then she disappeared inside.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Porsche?" she asked with a smile which I automatically returned.

"Sure, I'll see you in the morning. Thanks, Alice." Smiling she pecked my cheek and opened the truck door for me.

"Drive safe." She said and closed it. Then I started the car and she disappeared.

* * *

The next few days passed without much happening. Edward still wasn't back and hadn't called the Cullens. Alice had a few visions of him showing where he was, and she told me he'd done that for their benefit. I had taken all my finals and I knew I'd done well. I had ended all my classes with at least an A-, so I had that going for me. I told Charlie that and he agreed in not making me go to school Friday. Alice had encouraged me to ask him so we could have a sleep over. If she was included, my dad was all for it.

At first I'd been reluctant to go over to their house, even after what Esme had told me, I still felt bad for being the cause for Edward's departure. Again. But Alice insisted and I've never been able to say no to her for very long, if at all. I told her to get me around four, I wanted to clean the house and try my hardest to relax.

So here I was, it was another cloudy day in Forks, nearing two o'clock, my chores were done, and I was bored. I contemplated calling Alice to tell her to come get me sooner, but decided the less time around Rosalie, the better. I had just broken her brother's heart, and she already hated me. I guess I wouldn't be on her list of top ten favorite people.

I was sitting in front of the off T.V. not bothering to turn it on a pretend to watch it, knowing it wouldn't catch my attention. I scrolled through my phone and stopped at the 'J'. I sighed and turned the screen off. Then I turned it back on and hit 'send message' on Jacob's number.

_I need to talk to you. I need my best friend. –Bella_

I knew it would do no good, but I still hoped, and hit send anyway. I tossed my phone aside and stood up feeling restless, I just wanted something to do. I started pacing and biting my nails. On my fifth round, I noticed something from the corner of my eye, out in my back yard. I stopped and rushed to the glass door. I opened it and stepped out closing it quickly behind me.

I looked out just past the tree line, there it was; a huge reddish brown wolf.

"Jacob!" I said and ran forward. The wolf looked at me for a moment and turned around swiftly. "No! Jacob wait!" I shouted but he didn't stop. I continued to run after him.

"Please I need to talk to you!" I could no longer see him, but I kept going. I ran for a good ten minutes into the forest, hoping he'd stop. Then I caught a break, I ran to a clearing and saw Jacob at the other side with his head down.

"Jacob!" I said and he looked at me, I heard him whimper. "Please, don't go. I just need to talk to you." I walked forward and he stayed where he was. I got within about ten feet of him, and then he stepped forward and nudged me with his head. I nearly cried and I threw my arms around his huge scruffy neck.

"Oh, Jacob!" He whimpered again. "I know. I missed you too." I replied feeling like I knew what he said. He rubbed his head against me and then I released his neck. He looked at me and I could see the sadness in his eyes. Then he shook his big wolf head and started backing up. I frowned and my happiness started dissipating.

"Wait, don't go." I said and took a step forward; he shook his head again and turned around. He paused and looked back over his shoulder with another whimper he took off running.

"No! Jake, wait! I need to tell you something!" I said and ran after him.

I lost sight of him almost instantly, but I didn't stop running. I fell several times, and scraped my hands and muddied my jeans, but I didn't care. I just got back up and ran after my friend. I pushed myself until my legs and lungs burned, and then I pushed myself some more.

"Jacob!" I yelled, hoping he'd hear me. I just kept running. I don't know how long I ran, until I finally stopped and leaned against a tree to catch my breath.

"Damn it." I said as I looked around. No Jacob, and now I didn't know where I was. I decided to just head back in the direction I'd been running from and do my best to remain in a straight line. I'd eventually come out near my house. I stood there another few minutes clutching at the stitch in my side and regained my breath.

Finally when I held my hand up over my head and stretched out my side, the soreness went away, and my breathing was back to normal. I started heading the way I came. I walked for not even a minute before I heard something I never wanted to hear, let alone when I _was_ alone. A twig snapped behind me and I froze. My heart beat picked up its' step. Then I heard it, the most terrifying thing I'd heard in a very long time. The silence around me was broken by a beautiful and horrible laugh.

"Oh, this was just too easy. I almost feel sorry for you." I turned around slowly with my eyes wide. Of course, it was Victoria. Standing as bold as brass not fifteen feet away from me. "But then I get over it." She hissed.

"V-Victoria." I stuttered. She laughed again, her wild mass of fiery curls bouncing. She truly was a frightening beauty. I took a step back.

"Yes?" she said. "Were you expecting someone else?" I continued backing up, knowing no matter how much distance I put between us now, or how fast I ran in the opposite direction, she had me. I was hers. She knew it and I knew it. _Fuck_. I internally cursed my own stupidity.

"Now what is a sweet thing like you doing all the way out in a place like this?" She asked gesturing around us. Then she took a few steps forward and I matched them with my own retreating ones. She put her hands up in defense and stopped.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." She casually walked over to a tree and leaned against it crossing her arms and folding one leg over the other. "At least not yet anyway." I gasped and she rolled her eyes dramatically.

"You are such a coward." She hissed and my heart stepped up it's pace even more. "So much so, you know I'm not even sure I want to kill you." She said and looked at her nails.

"G-go with it." I said shakily. She held her hand out still inspecting her nails.

"Then again, I've been at it for this long, I never give up and I'm not about to start now. Plus…" she started and I heard her growl and she flashed right in front of me, her hand caressing my throat, her nails gently gliding over the skin. "You're the reason my mate is _dead_." I gulped, I was completely frozen in fear. What could I do anyway?

"That fool, had to finish his game! I told him it wasn't safe, that he should wait." She said and took a step back not dropping her hand, and she continued to glare at me with brilliant red eyes. "You and you're damned blood. Oh, it smells unlike anything I've ever encountered before." She said and leaned towards me taking a breath, I felt her cold hand tighten slightly around my throat.

"However…I could have given him a better way to kill you. And then you go and get Laurent killed! You little bitch! My coven!" she shrieked and picked me up throwing me back. I slammed into a tree and slid down it falling hard onto the roots, I felt pain shoot up my back as I landed funny.

I looked up and Victoria was right in front of me again. She bent down and picked me up by the throat.

"No! I'm not going to kill you yet, but I am going to make you suffer. I'm going to hurt you in ways you never dreamed possible in your worst nightmare!" She said as I choked for air clawing at her marble hand. Then she threw me into another tree. This time my head slammed into it first and then I tumbled forward landing hard on the dirt.

She was on me again lifting me up by my hair. I cringed and she slammed me back into the tree and put her hand on my chest and her fingers barely twitched, and I heard a sickening crunch, followed by a sharp pain. I cried out.

"And then when you're even weaker than you already are, when you're begging for death…" she said in terrifyingly soft voice, then grabbed me by the throat holding me off the ground so her mouth was near my ear. "Then I'm going to make you watch as I kill your precious family. I'll kill your Edward and I'll kill his silly family, and then I'll make you watch as I kill Charlie…and Renee." She hissed in my ear I felt the hot tears trickle down my face and I gasped for air as she tightened her grip. "Doesn't that sound like a wonderful treat?" She slammed me into the tree harder this time and dropped me.

She turned around and took a few steps away.

"Run. I want to catch you." She said and growled. I just looked at her and rubbed my throat coughing, feeling the throb in the broken ribs in my side. "RUN!" she yelled and flashed to me picking my up by my hair and forcing me in another direction.

I didn't hesitate, I knew it wouldn't do much good, but I ran. Even if it was part of her game I had to do something. I ran as hard and fast as I could ignoring the burn in my legs, or the throb in my side and back, I just kept going willing myself to stay upright.

"Oh, this is so much fun!" I heard from my left. I just pushed myself harder. Then I heard a sadistic laugh echo around from my right. "Keep going, dear Bella. You don't want the scary monster to get you!"

Victoria's voice was all around me and I just kept moving forward. I don't know how long she had me running but I heard another laugh from behind me and then I slammed into her out stretched arm, causing me to fall backwards onto the ground. It completely winded me and I rolled over gasping for air crawling away.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You lose." She said and she stuck her foot out hardly moving it and I was thrown backwards by the strength. She ran over to me and picked me up by the shirt. She growled as I gasped still trying to catch my breath. My heart was thrumming uncontrollably in my chest. I hoped that wherever they were the Cullen's wouldn't feel guilt for not being here. I hope Edward would forgive himself because I knew he would blame himself, even if he was mad at me. Most of all I hoped Alice wouldn't do anything stupid.

Victoria slammed me into another tree adding pressure to where her hand was pressed against my chest. I could feel my ribs starting to give under the pressure. This wouldn't kill me, even if they all snapped like the pathetic twigs they were under her strength, it would just make me wish I was dead. Just like she told me, not yet anyways. I couldn't move my chest to breathe anymore and I started panicking as I felt one rib crack. I silently begged any deity who would listen to send my love to my parents, to the Cullens, to Jacob and Angela, and keep them safe.

"Now…it's getting good. Beg for it, Bella." She said adding more pressure and I couldn't talk if I wanted to, I'd be sobbing if I had any control over my chest, but I didn't. So I did what I could, if I was going to die, I was going to do it with dignity. I looked into her frightening red eyes and glared at her. She turned her head to the side and cocked an eyebrow.

"It looks like you have something to say… Well, spit it out." she said and let up the pressure just barely enough for me to get a tiny bit of air.

"G-go…to…h-hell." I wheezed and her eyes narrowed and the pressure was back on.

"Now, that wasn't very nice. I suppose I'll have to teach you some manners." She pulled her hand back slowly like she was going to slap me across the face, and I braced myself for it, but never closed my eyes.

Suddenly with a smash of thunder Victoria was gone, the pressure let up off of my chest, and I slid down the tree and gasped for precious air, my head swirled when the oxygen was given to my neglected lungs, and my chest throbbed with the effort of breathing. I shook my head trying to clear the daze and looked around to see where Victoria went.

My eyes widened as I saw Victoria lying on the ground several yards away. She quickly stood up and an angry roar erupted from her mouth. She crouched as if she was about to attack. That's when I noticed someone, the person Victoria was fighting. I was shaking with fear that Victoria would kill this person and then come for me.

With a flash and another growl Victoria lunged for the other person. It was a vampire I knew that much at the speed it moved, but I didn't see enough of them to be able to tell which one of the Cullens it was. I was still trying to breathe right, but my eyes followed the blurs and my ears rung every time I would hear the sound of thunder.

Then Victoria was thrown into a several trees. The other vampire was a good thirty feet away from me, and then I noticed, this was no Cullen. It wasn't even a vampire I might have recognized. She was tall I could tell even though she was hunched over in a crouch. She had short messy crimson red hair and she looked lean, not overly muscular but she was fear inducing none the less. I gasped and her head snapped back towards me.

I was even more afraid now, I didn't know if she meant to kill me or not, her eyes were as black as the night. So this is what I get for hurting Edward, if Victoria didn't kill me, surely this other vampire would. I guess I deserved it. Before anything else happened though I saw Victoria charge the crimson redhead and if I hadn't been watching her face I might have missed the smirk, though I could have sworn I imagined it. She growled and spun out of the way of Victoria's attack, completing her spin with a strong kick to Victoria's back. Victoria rolled forward and was on her feet quickly.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" she hissed, the other red head just cocked her head to the side and crouched again, black eyes not leaving Victoria. Victoria snarled and was on her again.

The crimson redhead moved furiously, I barely caught any of it, she was everywhere. Victoria seemed to have a hard time trying to land a blow. But I heard rock slam on rock and saw Victoria down on the ground with the taller woman holding her by the throat. She growled and I heard the sound of cracking boulders. Victoria grabbed her by the arm that was holding her throat and flipped her over her head.

The other crimson haired vampire charged her without missing a beat and her fist slammed into Victoria's chest. Victoria flew back but landed on her feet coming back for more. They were a blur of red and white again, I could hear growls and hisses, and the sound of one landing a blow on the other every now and then.

I finally did my best to try and stand, but I couldn't and I slid back down the trunk of the tree wincing in pain as my back gave out. My ribs were screaming at me not to move so I obeyed. I felt myself getting weaker as I sat there, and I couldn't go anywhere.

One of them would lose, and if it wasn't Victoria, I was going to die. With my luck if the other one won, I was still going to die. I then caught movement from the corner of my eye and a flash and someone was standing two feet in front of me hunched over in a crouch. I froze. Then I noticed the tresses of softly curling golden hair. She looked over her shoulder at me.

"Bella, what fuck did you do to get yourself into this mess?" she hissed. I never in my life had felt so relieved to see the one Cullen who hated me.

"R-Rosalie." Her head snapped forward again and I looked around her trying to see what was happening.

"Victoria!" Rosalie snarled and took a step forward. Victoria and the other redhead had paused momentarily and were sizing each other up, obviously having missed Rosalie's arrival. Victoria's eyes shot over to Rosalie and narrowed. Then she started slowly backing away as her eyes darted between the blond and redhead.

"Damn!" She roared then her eyes fell on me. "Remember my promise." She hissed and then she was gone. Rosalie's posture didn't let up and the other redhead looked at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Rosalie hissed she stuck her hand in her pocket and I could hear her dialing. The redhead just looked at her still crouching in defense. "Alice, get the fuck over here now." I heard Rosalie say quickly then her phone landed in my lap.

"Are you going to answer me?" She snarled and took a step forward the redhead continued to ignore her.

Suddenly Alice was there beside me.

"Bella! Oh my God, Bella what the hell happened? Are you alright?" she said and rested her hand on my thigh and the other one caressed my hair. "Sweetheart talk to me, please, what happened?" she asked my eyes never left the redhead, and finally Alice's eyes shot up. She was in front of Rosalie then and she was hunched over in a crouch matching her sister's.

"Rosalie, go get the other's; they're by the creek." She hissed.

"Alice." Rose protested.

"Go!" She roared and Rosalie looked back over her shoulder at me and disappeared.

The redhead and Alice continued to stare each other down. Alice snarled and lowered in her crouch. The other vampire's black eyes met mine and then she took a step forward. I heard a deep threatening rumble resonate from Alice's chest.

"Back the fuck up! MINE!" She snarled and her voice sent a shockwave of fear through me, then I realized what she said. Did she just say "mine"? I didn't have time to think about it when the redhead took another step forward, but then she paused in her tracks cocking her head to the side. Her eyes flashed between Alice and I and then it looked like understanding flashed through her coal black eyes and she straightened up and put her hands out in front of her in defense.

"I'm not going to hurt her." She said. I heard another rumble in Alice's chest. "I swear to you, I'm not going to hurt her. I just fought off the psycho redhead didn't I?" she asked in a calm voice, her hands still out in front of her in a gesture of peace. However Alice's stance didn't relax.

Then Rosalie returned with Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. I didn't see Jasper anywhere, but Emmett stood in front of everyone ready to protect his family. The redhead backed up a little. Esme came to my side and looked me over.

"Bella, sweetheart are you hurt?" she asked in a worried and caring voice. I looked at her and shook my head. She tried to help me up and I winced upon standing leaning into Esme's arms entirely. Alice relaxed in front of me and turned around to look at me when she heard me inhale sharply.

"Bella, what happened? You are hurt." she said but I ignored her and looked to the redhead.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She looked at me still weary of the others but she answered me.

"My name is Amara. I'm not going to hurt you." She said in a calm tone. I nodded.

"She saved my life." I told the others and Emmett looked back at me.

"Saved your life? So she's not with Victoria?" he asked.

"Who?" Amara questioned.

"The other redhead." Emmett answered. "I thought you said she was, Alice." He said looking to the smaller girl next to me. I looked at her too.

"No, I said I saw her with Victoria and Bella, I didn't say she was _with_ Victoria. But we still can't be sure." Alice said and shot a glare at the taller woman.

"When I came she was fighting Victoria. It didn't look like they were together." Rosalie said I nodded.

"She saved my life, Alice. She fought Victoria off." I told her.

"I don't even know who that was. All I know is I saw some human getting the shit kicked out of her by some crazy vampire." Amara interjected. "I was just trying to help."

"How is it that you were so conveniently in the area?" Emmett asked and Alice nodded.

"I just came from Seattle." Amara said then Alice stood in front of me again in a crouch. Emmett following suit, Esme held me a little closer and Carlisle and Rosalie seemed to shift uncomfortably. Amara didn't back up this time, she just crossed her arms.

"Are you the one who's been murdering innocent people?" Alice hissed.

"Alice." Carlisle said. "She just saved Bella's life, we should be thanking her."

"No, I'm not the one killing innocent people in Seattle. I was only there for two days. Before I got the fuck out of that crazy house." Amara said and scoffed.

Alice froze and I realized she was getting a vision. Amara looked at her funny.

"Err…is she okay?" she asked and then Alice snapped out of it. She stood up straight.

"Oh. OH!" she said and she turned around to smile at me. I frowned. What did she see?

"Alice, what the hell?" Rosalie snapped. Alice turned to look at the rest of them and then her eyes fell back to Amara.

"She's telling the truth. We should go back to the house and talk about everything." She said.

"Huh?" I asked and the intake of air caused me to groan when the pain shot through my body. I felt hot tears spill over my eyes. "Damn it." I hissed. Alice looked at me worried. No one else moved except for Carlisle. He walked over to me and looked me over.

"Bella I need to examine you. We need to get back to the house." He said and looked between Alice and Esme they both nodded.

"Amara, please, feel free to join us. We would like to discuss some things with you if you are willing." He offered kindly. The tall vampire looked at everyone then shrugged.

"I guess I could. But, would you mind if I hunted first…being around your human isn't exactly…comfortable." She said and looked at me. I shivered.

"If you are accustomed to a more natural diet, I must ask that you do your hunting out of the Forks area. We have a home here and we would like to keep it that way." She looked at him and shook her head.

"I don't kill humans anymore." Everyone, including me, looked at her strangely. I'd never met another vegetarian vampire outside of the Cullens, and I knew of the Denali clan, but Edward had once told me they were very rare.

"Well, in that case, would you please have Emmett escort you to an area with ample hunting?" Carlisle asked "He could show you back to our home when you're finished."

"Sure." She said and started walking away. Emmett kissed Rosalie and walked after Amara.

"Follow me." He said and he took off. Amara looked back at me over her shoulder her eyes flashing between Alice and me, and then took off after Emmett. Carlisle averted his attention back to me.

"Esme, could you carry her back to the house as carefully as possible, please?" he asked his wife and she nodded.

"May I pick you up, Bella?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered and she did, I winced as my body shifted to fit in her arms and I felt the sharp pain in my ribs and the tightness in my back.

"I'll be right beside you, Bella." Alice's voice said.

They all took off towards the house, Esme being careful not to jostle me the whole way back.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hollowgo is the creator and owner of Amarina "Amara" Noel Douglas. We'll learn more about her later, those of you who have not read "Blood Solstice" or "Broken Aurora".**

**Check her out on my Tumblr and on the "Blood Solstice" tumblr.  
**

**First Author's Note at the end.**

**I had to add the disclaimer without giving it away before you all read the chapter. And you even got answers to the last chapter. The part where Amara comes and saves Bella's life from Victoria, was the FIRST vision of this story I ever had. I got it while reading "Blood Solstice" and yes, Hollow did let me use her.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Cheers,**

**Lemon  
**


	21. Newcomer

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters except Amara, she belongs to Hollowgo.**

**I know! I know! I've been MIA for a while. I have been crazy busy, and the writing hasn't been happening. I just don't have the time right now. But, my spring break is in like two weeks, so bare with me, and hopefully I'll be able to write a few chapters that week! I'm really trying to make time for MD, it's just not easy. Life, ya know? Oh, and thanks to my sister, I'm totally hooked on Glee, and can't pull myself away from it, I definitely bought the first season and a half as soon as I watched every episode that's out. Santittany/Brittana all the way. Maybe I can work "Landslide" into MD sometime. (; if you know what I'm talking about, you'd know how cute that would be.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. (:  
**

* * *

Esme laid me down on the couch where Carlisle had asked her too and I winced and felt more tears come as she set me down. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, Bella." She said and I nodded.

"It's fine; it's not your fault." I told her and took as deep a breath as I could without it hurting. Alice kneeled down by my head and grabbed my hand.

"Bella, how in the world did she get to you?" she asked. I blushed and shook my head, internally cursing my idiocy again.

"I saw Jacob." I told her and her eyes widened.

"Jacob? When?" she asked.

"Right before I ran into Victoria. I saw him; well wolf him, in the forest behind my house. I followed him out there, but he ran away when he saw me. I followed him and I finally caught up with him and we…kind of talked, but then he disappeared again. I chased after him, only this time he was gone. I started walking back…and well, Victoria found me." I explained and I saw Rosalie roll her eyes.

"Bella, you know better than to go off into the woods. I can't believe that idiot pup left you alone in the woods." Alice said the second sentence with venom. I squeezed her hand.

"It's not his fault, its mine, don't blame him for this." I said. She looked at me and relaxed.

"I'm sorry, you're right…It's my fault, I should have seen Victoria… I'm so sorry, Bella, please forgive me." I looked at her and this time I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, this is no one's fault but my own, I knew that the minute I saw her." She looked at me sadly, but Carlisle interrupted before she could berate herself any further.

"Alice, perhaps I should look over Bella's injuries, I need to see if she's got to go to the hospital." I groaned, and then winced at the shooting pain in my sides.

"Bella, may I?" he asked politely. I nodded and he turned around to the three women in the room. "Would you please excuse us?" he asked and I shook my head and held Alice's hand tighter.

"No, its fine they can stay, just don't let Emmett in when he gets back." I said and Alice giggled. Carlisle nodded with a smile.

"You'll need to remove your shirt, Bella. And your undergarments, but I have something to cover you, just a moment." He said and flashed up the stairs only to return with one of those blue hospital covers they use when they check your heart and lungs. I took it from him and Alice helped me to sit up.

"It'll be easier if I just rip these off; I have more clothes for you here." She said, and I nodded. I heard the fabric of my shirt tear and felt my bra unhook. I blushed and held the blue cover up in front of me letting the clothes fall off my shoulders. I shrugged into the slip, and Alice grabbed the torn shirt and my bra setting it to the side. I know she'd seen me before when helping with my previous vampire induced injuries, but still. Rosalie and Esme had not, and having the most beautiful women in the world in the same room as a naked you, made one self conscious. So I did my best to hide myself.

"This may hurt a little, but I've got to apply some pressure to figure out if anything is broken." Carlisle told me. I looked at him and frown.

"Oh, several things are broken, I assure you." I said but shifted to give him better access. He nodded and moved the slip out of the way a little. I heard Alice and Esme gasp from behind me and I looked over my shoulder and saw Esme with her hand over her mouth and sadness in her eyes. Alice looked pissed and her fists were clenched. Even Rosalie looked upset, but she looked away when I saw her.

I winced as Carlisle's gentle hand put pressure on my ribs, going down my side. I winced three times on my left side. On the right I nearly started crying when he found another two broken ribs.

"Well, Bella, you've severe bruising all up and down your back and your sides. You have five broken ribs as I'm sure you know. How is your head, did you hit it?" he asked, I nodded.

"A few times, but I feel fine." he shook his head.

"Concussions can be very dangerous; we'll need to monitor your sleep. I'm afraid you either need to go to the hospital or stay here with us for the weekend." I looked at him and nodded.

"Charlie already knows I'll be here tonight, I'm sure if you or Esme called him, he'd be fine with me staying tomorrow as well." He nodded and looked to Esme she turned and walked over to the phone. I heard her dial and start talking.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome, I'm afraid there isn't much we can do for broken ribs, they don't seem to be out of place, but you'll need to be very careful with your movements." He told me. "I can give you some pain medicine, and you'll need to ice your bruises to help with the swelling." I nodded.

"Alice would you please get Bella some new clothes and something small to eat before I give her the medicine?" Carlisle asked his daughter. She nodded and disappeared up the stairs. She came back with a few pillows and handed me a black button up shirt. She placed the pillows behind my back so I could lean back comfortably.

"I figured buttons are you friend, rather than having to lift your arms up over your head." She winked and dashed into the kitchen. I put the shirt on under the slip; I didn't fail to notice the amazing honey and chamomile scent permeating from Alice's shirt. I thought she said she had some of my clothes here. I shrugged and as I buttoned it up Alice returned with a sandwich in her hand.

"Thank you, Alice." I said and finished buttoning my shirt. I leaned back on the pillows and groaned as my stiff back strained in protest.

"Damn." I said under my breath and Alice sat down and laid my feet in her lap, she handed me the sandwich. I took it gratefully. Sandwich meant pain killers, and boy did I need something to kill the pain. Esme hung up the phone and looked over to Alice and me.

"Charlie said you could stay until Monday." She said and smiled.

"Monday?" I asked and she smiled wider.

"We can't be too careful, can we?" she asked, and I smiled at her.

"I guess not, thanks, Esme." I said and she nodded.

The large glass back door opened and Jasper strode in. He looked around the room at all of us and shook his head.

"She got away. Headed north when I caught her trail, she danced over their line and rode it to the border. We chased her but lost her in the ocean, she's back in Canada by now." He said and looked at his feet. Rosalie walked over to her 'twin' and put her hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her and she walked back to the other couch and sat down.

"Are you doing alright, Bella?" Jasper asked me kindly. I nodded.

"I'll be fine, thank you." He smiled at me and I returned it.

"Jasper, can I talk to you for a minute privately please?" Alice asked him. He looked at her with his head cocked to the side and then nodded.

"Excuse us." He said and Alice looked at me after she slipped out from beneath my legs.

"I'll be right back." She said.

"Okay." I said as I watched them disappear up the stairs into the soundproof room that was Carlisle's office. I felt the vague bitterness in my chest again, what the hell? Why would I be jealous of Jasper and Alice having to talk? I shook my head and ate my sandwich and saw Esme and Carlisle talking in the corner hushed and quick. Rosalie was still sitting on the other couch and looking out the back door, obviously waiting for Emmett.

"Rosalie?" I asked hesitantly trying to get her attention and not piss her off while doing so. She turned her head slowly and met my eyes.

"Yes?" she asked neutrally.

"Thank you." I said, and she raised an eyebrow.

"For?"

"Showing up when you did. For staying with me…helping me." I said sheepishly. She looked at me strangely then rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I wasn't just going to leave you there and let you get killed." She said and turned back towards the window.

"Still…thank you." I said and took another bite of my sandwich.

"You're welcome." She said quietly.

Esme and Carlisle stopped talking and I looked over. I saw Esme stand on her toes and plant a sweet kiss on his lips. It was tender and beautiful, and I can honestly say I'd never seen them do much more then hold one another. I smiled to myself and looked away to give them their moment. Then Esme walked into the kitchen. Carlisle stood in the corner with his hands folded comfortably in front of him.  
I finished my sandwich and Esme reappeared with a glass of water. She handed it to me and took my plate instead. I smiled at her.

"Thank you." I said and she nodded going back into the kitchen. A few minutes passed in comfortable silence. Then Rosalie froze and shot up she opened the back door and I heard a booming laugh. I smiled knowing who it came from. Then I heard another laugh mixed in with it. It was just as pretty as Esme's laugh was, but bolder. It was warm and loud like Emmett's.

Emmett walked in with a smile on his face, his eyes shone brightly as they caught Rosalie, and he strode over to her all dimples. He picked her up in a massive bear hug and kissed her. When he set her down, she looked visibly more relaxed than when she was sitting on the couch. After their embrace I noticed Amara leaning in the doorway. She looked around at all of us and then Emmett laughed.

"Well come on in Amara." He said and gestured for her to come inside. She looked at him and smirked, pushing off the door she walked in. Esme came in and greeted her.

"Hello again, did you enjoy your hunt?" she asked the guest warmly. Amara looked at her and nodded.

"It was fine." She said and Emmett spoke up.

"Dude, this chick is awesome! She knows how to tell a joke!" he said and laughed. Amara smirked again and I saw Rosalie glare at her.

"We don't have to worry about it until Edward comes back. Until then…" I heard Alice talking and then turned my head to see her and Jasper coming down the stairs.

"We'll figure it out." He said finishing for her. I was confused, not knowing what they were talking about, but when Alice saw me looking at her she dashed down the stairs the rest of the way and reclaimed her spot under my feet. I laughed. She smiled brightly at me, her dimples planting themselves on her features. I returned it and then she looked at Amara who was sitting on the loveseat. Jasper came and sat himself down in a recliner looking at his shoes.

Alice smiled at Amara, who looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Change of heart?" Amara asked the pixie. Alice giggled.

"You could say that." It was quite for a minute after that, and I took the time to actually look at the vampire who saved my life. Her hair was pretty, it wasn't long but it was a little longer than Alice's, and it was unkempt and messy, the brilliant red color was close to that of blood. Darker than Victoria's fiery curls. Her face was beautiful, she had full lips and gorgeous almond shaped eyes, which were no longer black but a vibrant gold. She wasn't the kind of model type beauty that Rosalie was, she was more a…wonderfully individual flavor, but she was extremely beautiful in her own right. Still as much every guys dream as Rosalie. Her style made her stick out from the rest of the vampire's in the room. While most of them wore comfortable looking clothes, they still looked more designer, especially Rosalie's and Alice's.

Amara was wearing a pair of jeans and black combat boots. Her shirt caught my attention the most as it was only part of a black tank top, it was cut in half thus exposing half of her torso. When I looked over her stomach, I noted that I was correct earlier about her being lean but not overly muscular, she had a very nice stomach. Something caught my eye, though I couldn't see it one hundred percent from the position I was in as she was sitting down. However I thought I saw a scar around her navel.

"Well…" Amara said and my attention returned to her face. "This isn't awkward." She said and Emmett and Alice laughed, myself joining in after a second. Amara looked at all of us.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she inquired and Carlisle moved to sit in the recliner next to Jasper's. I noticed Jasper was still not looking up from his shoes.

"Actually I think some of us would like to know a little more about how you happened to come across Bella, at such a lucky moment." Carlisle said warmly. Amara shrugged.

"Like I said, I was just in the neighborhood and I saw that crazy bitch pinning her up against a tree." She pointed at me when she mentioned me. "I don't like when people mess with people weaker than them. If you're going to hunt humans, I guess it's your choice, but why the hell do you need to torture them?" she said.

"Thank you." I said before anyone else spoke up. Amara looked at me and nodded.

"Sure, no problem." She replied.

"Victoria wasn't planning on simply killing Bella, however. It was very lucky that you showed up when you did." Alice said. "She holds a grudge against our family and especially Bella, because we killed her mate when he tried hunting her. She would've done much worse, and had you not shown up…she very well could have gotten her chance. We owe you big time."

The others nodded in agreement. Amara looked shocked.

"Oh…err…well you're welcome, but it's fine. You don't owe me anything." She said and rubbed the back of her neck. Alice shook her head.

"I have a question." I interjected and Amara looked at me. "You said you came from Seattle, right?" she nodded at me. "Do you have any idea who the vampire is who's causing all the havoc?"

She looked between all of us again, this time I noticed a slight pause when her eyes swept over Jasper, strange, but it didn't last long and her eyes shifted to the next person before falling back on me.

"It's a newborn right?" Alice questioned.

"A newborn? As in one?" Amara asked and laughed darkly. "Tiny, you've gotta be blind. When I went through Seattle I knew of at least fifteen." I heard an intake of breath and saw Esme cover her mouth. The others looked shocked. Alice looked pissed and shocked.

"Fifteen?" I asked incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"Yeah…well I killed three of them. Those bastards attacked me and I didn't even do anything to them. The little cretins. I was walking down some alley minding my own business and some asshole tried to pick me up, I gave him the bird and he attacked me. I killed him, and then two of his buddies showed up and I had to make quick work of them too. I left when I heard at least a half dozen more coming. That place was a god damned hive." She said annoyed and crossed her arms. "I'm surprised the Volturi haven't done anything about them."

The other all shared worried looks. Finally Jasper looked up from his feet, momentarily looking at the redhead before Alice cleared her throat and he shook his head, and looked at Carlisle.

"That sounds like something I've seen before." He said. Carlisle had his hand on his chin and he looked worried. He nodded at his blond son.

"Indeed it does. Alice, now that you know what it is…do you think that it will help you see it better?" he asked I looked at Alice, her eyes were glazed over and when she came back she shook her head.

"A little, they're still too based on instinct."

"Someone is creating them for a reason, we're the only coven close to Seattle, other than Denali, and I doubt they even know about them." Rosalie said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell is going on here? You think it's an army?" Amara asked.

"What?" I asked, the other's looked from Amara to me.

"A newborn army, Bella. You remember what I told you about them, right?" Alice asked, I nodded, and she had said they were stronger than Emmett and faster than Edward. My eyes widened as realization hit me. An _army_ of newborns? Alice nodded as she read my expression.

"How did we not see this before?" Jasper asked no one in particular. I squirmed uncomfortably in my position. I winced as I tried to shift positions and pain shot through my sides. Alice looked at me worriedly and Esme flashed up the stairs coming back down with a bottle, she handed it to me. It was the pain killers.

"Thank you." I said and Alice opened the bottle for me and handed me one, I took it with a big gulp of water.

"The Volturi could be behind it themselves you know." Amara said. Everyone looked at her and she shrugged and put her hands up in defense. "I'm just saying this has been going on for a while and they've done jack shit to stop it."

"I've been watching Aro though, I'd have known if they were behind this." Alice said. Amara looked frustrated.

"What do you mean _watching_ them? They're in Italy." She said Alice looked at her and shook her head.

"I have a gift." She stated simply. "I can see the future. If someone makes a decision I see the outcome of that decision."

Amara looked at her and then shook her head. Then Jasper spoke up.

"We may need to do something about this sooner than later. You said there were at least a dozen of them?" he asked Amara.

"At least when I was passing through, but army's numbers grows and falls with every passing day." She said. Jasper nodded.

"This is true. The inner skirmishes between newborns, they'll easily turn on each other. Then I'm going to assume someone is having a hard time controlling them, but they haven't rampaged through Seattle killing everyone, or moved away from the city, so they have some command over them."

I was getting a headache, I didn't really know what they were talking about, but it sounded really bad. Not to mention the fact that they were talking about going to Seattle and fighting an army of newborns.

"If their numbers remain around fifteen or less, I think we'll be fine for when the time comes." Jasper said looking around at everyone. "Alice, do your best to try and watch them, see if you can follow their numbers and if possible their moves." Alice nodded.

"There's not much we can do right now but wait and see what it is they're planning, we don't want to go and be caught off guard if there are more than fifteen, we might not win as comfortably as we could otherwise." Jasper said and his eyes flashed to all of his family members and then to Amara and back to Alice.

"You're going to take on an army of newborns that the Volturi possibly created?" Amara asked and stood up crossing her arms. She was really tall, taller than Rosalie, almost as tall as Jasper.

"It would seem that way, I don't see another option if we want to end the killings in Seattle." Carlisle said rubbing his temple.

"Awesome! A fight! Now we're talking." Emmett said and Rosalie looked less than pleased.

"Could you use a spare set of hands?" Amara asked. The Cullens and I looked at her.

"You'd be willing to risk your life to fight alongside people you don't know; against, as you said, an army of newborn vampires the Volturi could have created?" Alice asked her. Amara shrugged.

"I've got nothing better to do. Besides…I have a grudge against those royal assholes." She stated simply, but her voice was dark with her last sentence. Alice looked at Jasper and then back to her.

"Great! Welcome aboard!" She chimed. "Would you like to stay with us?" she asked.

"Alice." Rosalie hissed. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Rosie, we can trust her. You don't think I'd blindly invite her into our home do you?"

"Yeah, Rose, she doesn't seem half bad." Emmett said and rubbed his wife's back. She looked Amara up and down. Amara just rolled her eyes.

"If it's going to be a problem, then no, I'll be fine elsewhere. Plus, I don't really enjoy accepting charity." She said.

"It would be no problem at all, Miss…" Jasper trailed off.

"Douglas. But I'd prefer you just calling me Amara, thanks." Jasper nodded.

"He's right, dear. It would be no problem at all. We happen to have a spare bedroom. You are more than welcome to it if you'd like your privacy, and I assure you it's not charity. It's the least we can do to repay you for saving our daughter's life." Esme stated my heart swelled at her words. Amara's eyebrow shot up when she heard this.

"Daughter?" she asked.

"Yes, Bella is very much a part of this family, just as the rest of us are." Carlisle stated and I blushed. Amara stiffened and took a step backwards, but she nodded. She looked wearily around at all of our faces again, and then she heaved a sigh.

"I don't know…" she said.

"Please?" I asked and Amara looked over at me. "I mean I just agree with Esme, I appreciate you saving me and all…You seem nice…I'd like to get to know you."

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Alice look at me and when I turned to face her I saw something flash in her eye and then she smiled and refocused her attention on the tall redhead. I looked back at her too. Amara's eyes shifted from my face to Alice's, to our position, and back to my face again.

"I…guess I could stick around for a bit." She said and then her eyes looked over at Jasper briefly and I saw him smile at her. She returned it and then Esme spoke up.

"That's wonderful to hear. Shall I give you a tour of the house and show you to your room?" she asked and Amara shrugged. "Follow me." She said and walked up the stairs. Amara walked up after her after sending one final questioning glance at Alice and me.

"Well that went swimmingly." Alice chirped, Jasper smiled and shook his head before growing serious again.

"We still have to worry about the situation in Seattle, not to mention Victoria, and the threat of the Volturi." He stated.

"He's right, it's just more stuff that we're now responsible for." Rosalie snapped. I grimaced having a strange feeling that she was directing it at me.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry, I mean it's still hard to see the newborns, but knowing that there is more than one is definitely helping me see them more clearly. I saw around ten when I looked." Alice said.

"Well, we must figure out what we're going to do when the time comes to confront the young ones." Carlisle said and rubbed his forehead. "I deplore the use of violence, but I have a feeling there will be no way around it in this situation. As for the Volturi I am curious as to why they haven't stepped in, but grateful all the same." He said and looked at me. Alice nodded.

"And Victoria?" Alice asked. Carlisle sighed.

"I'm sorry to ask so much of you, Alice, but you're going to need to continue to watch her along with Aro and the newborns."

"I'm not worried about that, I mean I'm going to need to concentrate a little harder, but I can do it it's no problem. I'm sorry she caught us off guard, Bella." She said and turned a sorrowful look to me. I shook my head and grabbed her hand from resting on my thigh.

"Alice, it's no one's fault but my own, I should have known better than to go walking so far out into the forest. Please don't blame yourself." I said.

"But"- I cut her off with a look and she smiled and nodded.

"Let's just wait and see if we can't find out what the need for the newborn army is, along with watching for Victoria, other than that there is really not much more we can do for now, but wait." Jasper said.

"Damn! I was hoping for a fight!" Emmett said and slammed his fists together and a loud clap of thunder echoed off the walls. Rosalie hissed.

"We'll probably have to in the end, Em. Be patient." Jasper told his brother with a smirk.

"And you know where the living room is, the entertainment room is just through that door, the kitchen through that one." Esme said to Amara as they appeared at the foot of the stairs. She nodded.

"Thank you." She said and Esme nodded and stood beside Carlisle. They said something hushed to each other and then Carlisle looked over us all.

"Well, I believe that's all we need to discuss for now, unless anyone else has something to say?" he questioned. I heard Rosalie mumble something under her breath, but Alice and Jasper narrowed their eyes at her and I saw Amara roll her eyes. Then Rosalie disappeared up the stairs into her and Emmett's room.

"Sorry about that." Emmett said to the tall redhead. She shrugged. Then he followed his wife up the stairs. Carlisle and Esme retreated up to his study and shut the door, leaving Alice, me, Jasper, and the newcomer. She walked over towards the sliding glass door and looked out. I saw Alice shoot a glance at Jasper, but when I turned my head they both looked at me and smiled.

"So, Amara, ever played Call of Duty before?" I asked and nudged Alice she giggled and gestured for Jasper to hook up the Xbox. The tall vampire turned around and I noticed her posture was stiff and she didn't seem to be breathing, but she had a smile in place.

"Played what now?" she asked and looked at Jasper as he tossed Alice a controller.

"Call of Duty: Black Ops. It's a war game." Jasper said and offered Amara another controller. She took it and looked it over then she looked to the T.V. and smirked.

"I can't say that I have, never had the opportunity, but I'm intrigued." She said and Jasper nodded at her and gestured for her to sit on the love seat. She did and Jasper took his spot next to Alice and put his arm around her shoulders. I stiffened and felt the strange bitter feeling return to my chest. It was starting to annoy me. I turned my attention towards the game, but I caught Amara looking between the three of us.

Her eyes made one swift pass over our group, if I hadn't been watching her intently I would have missed when they paused minutely over Jasper and Alice's position, and then she shifted her gaze on the T.V. Alice was already clicking the necessary buttons getting ready to play. Then they started.

Jasper was telling Amara what buttons to push. I knew Alice was going easy on her at first, but Amara seemed a very adaptable player, and Alice soon began to look like she was actually getting into it.

"A challenge! For once!" Alice said and nudged Jasper.

"This is fun. How have I never done this before?" Amara said furiously hitting buttons. Amara and Alice continued for another ten minutes trying to one up each other, until finally, Alice beat her.

"Damn it!" Amara exclaimed. Alice and I giggled and I heard Jasper chuckle.

"May I?" he asked and out stretched his hand to her. She looked at him and then tossed the controller over.

"Watch out Major Whitlock." Alice said with a wink. Jasper eyed her and smirked.

I turned towards the game on the screen. They soon began playing and Alice was winning again. Jasper lasted longer than the last time I'd seen him play, and after another ten minutes or so he beat Alice. I was surprised and I looked at her curiously, she winked, and I giggled.

"You're up." She said and handed me the controller. I took it and the game began. I stayed in longer this time, Jasper wasn't even going easy on me. I guess the girl time training actually helped. I managed to get a few shots into his character before he killed mine.

"Damn." I said and then tossed the controller to Amara who caught it with ease.

"Major Whitlock, huh?" she smirked, and I heard Jasper chuckle. "Well, let's see. I'm quite a quick learner." She said and they started fighting.

I watched with interest as their characters first searched around for each other, then after finding the other, they fought. I felt a strange and familiar feeling come over me and I giggled as my head got a little cloudy. Alice looked at me with an eyebrow cocked. I looked at her and bit my lip, trying to hold back another giggle. I saw Amara look back at me briefly with a confused expression.

"Is your human alright?" she asked and looked back to the T.V.

"The Vicodin Carlisle gave her just kicked in." Jasper drawled not looking away from the screen. "She's feeling rather…elated." Alice giggled then.

"I suppose I should take you to bed Bella." I laughed at the way her words sounded, only feeling a slight pain in my sides. I bit my lip to contain it because it wouldn't feel good later. She cocked her head to the side and I heard Amara laugh this time. I looked at her and she winked at me.

"What?" Alice questioned, I shook my head.

"Nothing, take me to bed, Alice." I said and snickered again. She just looked at me funny and then shrugged she slid out from under my legs and stood.

"May I?" she asked holding her arms out.

"Please." I nodded. She scooped her arms underneath me and cradled me to her chest, careful not to move me too much; I automatically wrapped my arms around her neck and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Say goodnight, Bella." She said with a giggle and started walking me slowly up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Bella." I said and she rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding. Goodnight, guys…err…well I'll see you when I wake up." It wasn't late so I figured I'd wake up after a long nap.

"Later weirdo." Amara said with a smile in her voice and I couldn't help but smile at her response, I had a feeling I'd like her.

"Have a good nap, Bella." Jasper said. Alice then finally raced up the stairs in into her room.

"Do you want a different pair of pants?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine, I just want to sleep." I said feeling light headed and, as Jasper said, elated. She nodded and held me a little tighter in one arm as she swiftly pulled back the blankets on her bed. She then gently put me down and I was immediately welcomed by the glorious honey and chamomile scent that drenched her pillows. I could smell a faint bit of huckleberry mixed in on the pillows to my left and I pushed them a little further away.

Alice looked at me strangely and then smiled. She leaned over to kiss me on the forehead and pulled the blankets over me. I snuggled into them and took a deep breath as the lovely smell washed over me.

"Well, I'll see you when you wake up." She said and pulled back she turned to walk away but I grabbed her hand quickly, wincing as I did so. I felt that now, I knew it was going to hurt more when I woke up. Damn. Alice turned around quickly with a worried look on her face and knelt beside the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked and stroked my hair with the hand I wasn't holding.

"I moved too fast, is all…Err. Alice?" I asked she looked at me expectantly. "Stay?" she smiled.

"Of course." She said and hopped over me, with out jostling the bed at all.

I didn't know why, perhaps it had to do with being stoned, but I felt the need to be close to her. I remained facing the door, but shifted slightly to look at her, she smiled at me.

"Could you lie under the blankets, please?" I asked she held her smiled and moved under the comforter. I smiled back at her, and as I was returning to face the door, I grabbed her left hand and wrapped it around me. I wiggled carefully, so not to hurt myself, back into her and I felt her freeze for a moment, and then she relaxed and her arm curled around me. I sighed contented; I could feel the ice cold of her body soothing the aches and pains all along my back.  
"Carlisle said I needed to ice my wounds." I said and I heard her giggle.

"Glad I could be of service." She said and I smiled.

I felt myself falling even further into the effects of my pain medicine, and my eyelids grew heavy. The most comfortable and amazing scented icepack holding me firmly. I took another deep breath and my head swooned. Then I felt the flickers of the familiar shock ghost down my spine and wherever we touched. I focused on it trying to figure it out, until I could no longer hope to keep a fluid thought.

My sane mind danced away from me and I felt myself gliding towards unconsciousness. I was relaxed, and I had a feeling this time when I slept, I wouldn't be afraid of the nightmares. With that, the realm of dreams stole me away.


	22. Bedridden

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, Hollowgo owns Amara.**

**Alright, first of all, my sincerest apologies for the Hiatus of this fic. I'm trying folks. This story has a firm place in my heart, like I said I won't be leaving it cold. However, it's taking time, and I seem to just not have enough hours in my day. You have all been the best readers ever, and been so forgiving and understanding, which is the main reason I will never drop this. You're all amazing. **

**There's a lot happening in my life, a lot of changes, good changes, and I'm trying to roll with it. I'm excited about where things are going for me, but they may mean a lot less time spent on MD. But we'll see this thing through to the end, because _you_ deserve it! **

**The song Alice plays is on the MD Youtube! **

**Once again thanks for your understanding! Much love to you all!**

**Cheers,**

**Lemon  
**

* * *

I woke up slowly with my eyes fluttering against the gray light coming in through the large glass window. I rubbed my eyes trying to wipe the sleep away. I could feel something nagging the back of my mind, just beyond where my dreamlands ended and reality began, but I couldn't quite grab a hold of it. I'd had another good dream, and yet again, failed to remember it.

"Good morning, Bells." Alice said from behind me, and then I noticed her ice cold body still pressed firmly against the length of my back, and her arm wrapped comfortably around me holding my hand. I smiled to myself, and then I realized what she'd said. I tried to turn onto my back, and did so gently, but it still elicited a hiss and a groan from me as my aching body protested against the movement. I relaxed back onto the bed and turned my head to look at Alice.

"Are you alright?" she asked with worry evident in her features.

"I'm fine, just really sore, and stiff. I don't think I'll be climbing any mountains anytime soon." I said and Alice smiled.

"Like you could do it anyway, Queen of the Clumsy." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Humph. I could too, just maybe not as quickly as some people. By the way did you say good _morning_?" I asked and spared a glance past her and to the large window wall, taking notice in the heavy sheets of rain colliding with it and running down the glass, and then back to her eyes. She nodded.

"You slept through the night." My eyes widened.

"All night? But I went to sleep at like six thirty." I stated.

"You had a long day yesterday and your body needed a little rest to help rejuvenate." She told me. I thought for a moment before responding, no wonder I felt so well rested, I'd slept soundly all night.

"I sleep restfully whenever you're with me." I said quietly not really directing it at Alice, more so just musing to myself. I'd thought back on all the nights where I'd felt completely at ease, it was only when Alice's scent was there to relax me. I frowned, I didn't even sleep well with Edward, and I'd always have nightmares. I wonder why that was.

"Well, I'm glad. Is there something I can do to help your back?" she asked and I looked at her.

"I'm okay. I think icing it helped a lot. Thank you." I said she smiled widely.

"Anytime. I was quite comfortable, like I've said before, you're really warm." she told me. I chuckled and the movement jarred my ribs and I winced. Alice looked at me skeptically.

"Are you sure you don't want something for that?" she asked.

"Maybe you're right." I said and grimaced as I resituated myself. Alice put her cold hand gently on my side, and I relaxed at her touch, it soothed the ache of the bruises and fractured ribs I had.

"Thanks." I said and she smiled.

"You're welcome." She replied and I heard a light tapping on the door. "Come in." Alice answered and I looked over in the other direction. Esme walked in and was carrying a glass of water and a bottle, along with a plate of eggs.

"Here you go sweetheart." Esme said and held out the glass and plate. I tried to sit up carefully, but still managed to feel the throb in my side. Alice helped me sit up more gently and I smiled my thanks at her.

"Thank you." I said before Alice took the bottle, I began eating the offered breakfast with a smile. Esme was too kind.

"Did everyone leave, Esme?" Alice asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, actually, Carlisle was supposed to be off, but got an emergency call into work. He won't be back for a while. Jasper took Amara to show her around a bit, and show her the more…restricted areas of our territory. Emmett and Rosalie, I have no idea, they just left." Esme said with a smile. "Alice I was wondering if you'd seen anything about Kate. She's supposed to be coming this week for your ceremony correct?" I looked over at Alice mid-bite, her eyes were glazed over, and then she blinked and smiled.

"Actually, yeah, she would like to come sooner rather than later, but she wants to talk to one of us to decide what day specifically." She told her mother figure, whom nodded in return.

"Alright, I'll give her a call then." Esme stated with a smile and turned to leave. I looked back to Alice, realizing that Kate was coming for our graduation ceremony, and in that, I remembered graduation.

"Alice, is..." Alice looked at me with her head cocked to the side, and then her eyes glazed over again and then refocused. She sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Honestly, I don't know, Bella." She said sadly "Edward hasn't decided if he wants to come back for it or not, but he's thought about it and changed his mind several different times, but as of right this moment…No, I don't know." I nodded and then stared at my blanket. I hoped Edward would come back, for his family's sake. I knew he'd already graduated dozens of times already, but it was my fault he wouldn't be coming to this one, and that thought was bothersome to say the least.

"Bella?" I heard Alice ask and I looked at her, her eyebrows were furrowed together, and she was holding something out to me. I realized she was handing me the painkiller. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry. Thank you." She nodded as I took the pill from her. I hadn't actually noticed I'd spaced out. I took a big swig and downed the pill. I moved on the bed a bit to lie back down properly and grimaced as my ribs shifted painfully.

"Graduation should be fun." I said and held my ribs. "Damn it." Alice looked at me worriedly.

"You need to do nothing, but rest until then. I wish there was more I could do." She said with a frown and I laid back.

"It's not your fault, I'm sure I'll be fine." She shook her head.

"I'm still sorry. I wish I'd seen." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry about it, okay? I don't need you blaming yourself for everything the way everyone else does." I said and frowned. "You're the one I always expect not to do that." Alice smiled.

"I'll do my best." She told me. I smiled in return. "So, since you're going to need to stay in bed all day, what would you like for entertainment? Movies? Books? Music?" she asked. I shook my head with a laugh.

"Actually I'm quite content right now. I mean I just woke up, you don't usually bore me that quickly." I said and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I happen to know you love my company and witty sense of humor, thank you very much. I am _not_ boring." She said and crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, sure." She giggled. "Actually, could you maybe…tell me a little about Kate? Edward never really told me much about them."

"Well, you should ask her, she'll be here soon, and I know she isn't the shy type. She'll tell you whatever you want to know, and probably a bit more than you want to know. She's too old to be shy." Alice laughed a tinkling of bells. I smiled.

"How old is she?" I asked curiously.

"Older than Carlisle, by a lot. The Denali sisters are all around a thousand years old." My eyes nearly popped out of my head a thousand years old? Alice laughed again.

"You're going to swallow a fly." She said and I shook my head and snapped my mouth shut.

"Y-you're kidding right?" I asked incredulously, and she cocked her head to the side.

"Why would I be kidding?" she said with a smile.

"I just wasn't expecting that…I thought they'd be closer to your age…or Carlisle's but a thousand?"

"Yup! Like I said, you should talk to Kate about this, I'm sure she has a few stories to tell." I nodded.

"That's…really interesting. And Kate is which one?" I asked.

"Well, there are the three sisters, of which, Kate is the 'middle' sister. But they're all around the same age. Tanya is the eldest, and Irina the youngest. Then they were joined by Carmen and Eleazar. They're all very, very nice; Except Irina has bit of an attitude problem, think of her as the Denali's very own Rosalie." Alice said with a giggle, and I smiled, though the thought of another Rosalie made me nervous.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a minute, and then she returned to me with a smile on her face and excitement in her eyes. Then she looked at the door. I heard another knock and Esme walked in. Alice beamed at her and Esme smiled in return.

"I assume you know then?" She asked sweetly. Alice nodded quickly, her smile growing with each one. I, however, was still completely lost.

"What?" I asked. Esme looked at me.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Kate. She decided she'll be coming sometime late tonight. She wants to wait for Tanya to come back from her hunting trip before she takes off."

"Tanya will return to their place at around six, so we can expect Kate around eleven or midnight." Alice said with a bright smile. "Oh! I've missed my cousin!" Esme and I laughed at the overly excited pixie.

"Well, I wanted to ask… Since Amara is taking the guest room, I feel terribly rude offering Edward's room to Kate, but I don't really have another option right now. Perhaps I should add onto the house…" Esme mused to herself for a moment and I looked at Alice who smiled at her mother's train of thought.

"Esme?" Alice asked.

"Hmm?" she asked looking back at Alice. "Oh. Right, I was wondering if you knew anything about Edward coming back by graduation, if not, I will need to offer Kate the room." She said politely. Alice shrugged and shook her head.

"As of right now, I don't know. But, I know even if he was here, or if he does show up, he'd offer anyway." Alice said. Esme nodded. I knew it was the truth; Edward was a gentleman and would definitely let Kate take his room if she needed it.

"Alright, thank you dear." Esme said to Alice, and then she turned her focus to me. "Bella, is there anything else you might need, sweetheart?" she asked taking my plate.

"No, I'm quite well, thank you, Esme." I replied with a happy grin, which she reciprocated with a nod. Then she turned around and walked out the door.

I looked back over at Alice who was smiling a huge perfect grin at me. I cocked and eyebrow and returned it with a smile of my own.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just happy is all." I laughed.

"I see."

"So, I just realized, you won't be going shopping with me for your graduation outfit." Alice's smile fell and was replaced by an adorable pout. I giggled, and she narrowed her eyes at me. "That's anything but funny." She said and crossed her arms.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." I said still giggling.

"_Anyways_" she said trying to claim my attentions, I bit my lip and looked at her. "That's okay, because luckily I kept that, sexy peach blouse and a nice pair of your dark jeans, for my closest. You didn't tear it apart, so you can wear that!" Alice chirped.

"Sexy?" I asked and blushed. She looked at me and if she could blush, I thought she might have, but she quickly regained her head.

"Well, you looked fabulous in it, and it…accentuated all the right areas, so yes, sexy. Whatever adjective you use, it looked good, and you're going to wear that outfit." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I suppose it could be worse, you could have asked me to wear the dress." I said and then shuddered, there was no way in hell I'd wear the dress.

"Then it's settled." Alice said clapping her hands together.

She and I talked about the coming up graduation and party for a while. She also made me promise to let her do my hair and make up, I was reluctant, but it wasn't like I could say no to her anyway. So I agreed. Then she told me who was coming, and who made the decision to skip, or 'sneak' someone else in. I laughed when I heard that a ton of sophomores and juniors were so curious about the Cullen's house, they'd try and sneak in without a senior inviting them. Alice didn't particularly care; she knew it was going to happen, so she could plan accordingly.

She rambled on excitedly. Then we talked a little more about Kate and how she and Alice were actually very close. She also told me that, because Rosalie was so much like Irina, Kate liked to pick on her.

Then Alice went on to chatter about other nonsensical things, and I listened happily, throwing in my two cents every now and again. I was just oddly contented to be spending time with her. Nothing in particularly extravagant or special happening, other than being with her. And it was special. It always was with Alice. Something about being with her always put me into a calm state, and I was comfortable. Even when my painkillers hit, I was still very much aware of the contentedness I felt.

After a while, Alice's eyes glazed over and she sat for just a few moments in the future. I waited patiently, twiddling my thumbs and making popping noises with my lips. The painkillers made pretty much anything entertaining. Then I took to trying to look at my own tongue. The Vicodin made the world so much more intriguing. I would never be a druggie, but when I was in pain, it wouldn't hurt to enjoy the little things the medications offered me.

I heard Alice giggle, and my eyes moved back in her direction. She was looking at me with a smile and her head cocked to the side.

"What exactly are you doing?" she asked with her smile still in place. I put my tongue back in my mouth and blushed.

"Err…Vicodin makes me a little loopy…" I said and she smiled wider.

"So I've noticed. Anyways, the electricity is going to go out soon. The storm is picking up." She said and looked out the window. I paused and my eyebrows knit together, something was trying to get my attention. Something she said struck a memory, and it was trying to break free.

"What did you say?" I asked. She turned her head back towards me and cocked an eyebrow.

"What? The electricity is about to go out?" she asked, and as soon as the word _electricity _left her lips, my mind took off.

It was like a thick black veil was lifted from between my dreamland and my consciousness. Suddenly my mind was filled with images I'd seen before, in my dreams. It was Alice, fog, the lush green landscape surrounding Forks. Then there was more fog, and more Alice. Alice was right in front of me, holding onto me, the look in her eyes. I remembered her whisper something… _electricity_. Then when she leaned forward and the things I was feeling… The things I was feeling! That electrical hum all throughout my body. My face heated up.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Alice asked and looked at me curiously. I blinked a few times.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Where were you?" she asked gently and I looked at her, then back to my hands.

"Nowhere." I said and forced the blush away.

What was that? Well I knew what it was; it was the dream that had been eluding me the last few weeks, the one I never remembered when I woke up. But _what_ was that? Surely, just a side effect of the Vicodin. Of course, that's what it was.

"If you're sure." Alice said and shrugged. "Well the powers going to go out…now." She said and as she did I heard the heater turn off.

"Oh, that's probably not good." She said and looked at me. "Do you want some more blankets, honey?" she asked me sweetly. I smiled.

"I'm alright for now, thank you though." I said and she nodded.

"How is your back? Ribs?" she asked. I smiled again.

"I don't feel much right now." I replied honestly with what I'm sure was a goofy smile, because Alice giggled.

"It doesn't take much for humans to be out of their element does it?" she asked. I shrugged.

"It's nice, just an upside to an injury, I don't really have any problems right now." Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

"Not that I'm going to get used to this. I'm not _that_ dumb. Sheesh." I said and pouted like a little kid. Alice giggled again.

"I know, I know." She stated. "So are you bored yet?"

I thought about it for a minute, she had kept me quite entertained for the last, I glanced at the clock, wow time flies, four hours. Then I looked back to her and shrugged.

"Nope." I said and popped the 'P'. She smirked.

"Can I show you something?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Just a second." She said and flashed away, I didn't see where she went, but then she reappeared from her large closet holding a long black case. I couldn't exactly see what it was. Then she sat it down on the bed beside me. It was a violin case.

"Violin? You play the violin?" I asked taken aback, she'd never mentioned this to me before. She just smiled and nodded.

"I don't play often, but I do enjoy music as much as Edward, I just tend to dance to it more than play it." She said with a cheery tone. I shook my head.

"You have so much talent, Alice. I love watching you dance, it's…one of the most beautiful things I've ever had the privilege of seeing in my entire life." I said, and then registering that I'd said it out loud instead of keeping it in my head where I'd wanted it, I blushed. She just grinned wider at me. Her dimples formed perfectly and her eyes scrunching up with the size of the smile. It made my heart flutter. I shook my head and looked away from her.

"Well thank you, Bella. It means a lot to me. Especially coming from you." She said the last part a little softer than the rest, but I heard her clearly, and I looked back at her and her eyes were as soft as her voice. I blushed again and nodded.

"Y-you're welcome." She smiled brightly again and opened the case.

"I would like to play something for you. If you don't mind that is." She stated.

"Of course, I'd love to hear it." I said, overly eager to hear where her violinist talents lied. I had heard Edward play the piano many times, he was a brilliant pianist. I had even heard Rosalie playing once. She was nearly, if not just, as good as Edward, but I'd never heard any of the other Cullens playing instruments. Esme had told me Alice was the most artistic of the family. Which I knew, she could draw and paint exceptionally well, and I knew she had the voice of an angel, it always warmed my heart when she sang, it was one of my favorite sounds in the world. She was an extremely exceptional and poised dancer, but I'd never heard her play an instrument, and I was excited by the prospect.

Alice took the violin out of its case, along with the bow. She stepped back from the bed a few steps and I inclined my head to follow her. She smiled at me, which I returned and then she nodded.

Her hand moved the bow back and forth at a slower tempo at first. The music flowed gently from the instrument and Alice smiled at me as she played it. It continued and the sound was sweet and gentle. A few moments went by as I watched Alice play. Then tempo picked up a tad and her eyes closed and she started moving a little more in time with her bow. Her expression was similar to the day I'd watched her dance to Edward's piano. Her fingers glided flawlessly over the strings.

It was a beautiful sight to see, the way her delicate looking hands dominated the strings so effortlessly and without any falter, or allusion to a flaw. There were none, and the music continued to grace my ears. Then the tone began to change slightly, it seemed…less happy then it was. I let the sound fill my head as I watched Alice. Her face held an emotion that I did not understand, but she looked…sad.

Then the feeling of the music changed again, it was a smooth transition, and the way she played the violin was nearly speaking. It was happy again, sweet, and adoring, and so was Alice's face.

She played for what seemed like an eternity. My eyes never left her. I didn't even know if I was blinking or not. I didn't care; I couldn't look away from her. The emotions being sung by the violin, the way Alice coaxed the music from the instrument like it was merely an extension of her. It sent a shiver down my spine. Her fingers caressed the strings in a beautiful, sensual, and loving way. Her face matched whatever the violin was singing. Every time the feeling of the music changed, so did her facial expression.

Her eyes were firmly shut the entire time, but I could still read the emotions that flowed across her features, though I didn't know what some of them were exactly. I saw every time it changed. Then the music took another turn upwards again and Alice's features brightened. I felt it my heart warm at the sight as her movements swayed with every stroke of the bow.

After another moment, a few more caresses of the bow against the strings, and Alice's fingers dancing up and down the neck, sweet and gentle notes flowed around in the room. They filled my head, and my body, and my heart. I was overwhelmed, the music was so beautiful. With one final downward caress of the bow, the final note was left hanging in the air and swirling around my mind.

Another moment passed before Alice's eyes finally opened. They were glistening in a way I couldn't describe. It was the same flashing light I'd seen a few times, but I could never tell what it meant. Then she frowned.

"Bella?" she said gently, as if not wanting to startle me.

"Yes?" I replied, and my voice seemed so much more hoarse and raspy than Alice's perfect bell like voice, or the violin she played.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked and walked towards me setting the violin down on the bed, and kneeling down beside me. I looked at her and cocked my head to the side.

"Wrong?" I questioned. She nodded and her hand slowly made its way to my face. Had I not been so focused on her and hyperaware of her, I wouldn't have noticed her hesitate before she placed her hand on my cheek. But I was, and I did. However I didn't pay much attention to it, as I felt her thumb caress my cheek and wipe away a tear.

"You're crying, why?" she asked still in the same soft voice. I blinked, puzzled. I hadn't noticed I'd been crying. I was only focusing on Alice play her beautiful music.

"Oh." I said sheepishly and blushed. I went to wipe my face, but Alice caught my hand and instead wiped the tears away for me. I felt the hum of a shock where her fingers gently caressed my skin. It was a strange feeling, though not entirely unpleasant.

"I-I didn't know I was crying." I stuttered. She smiled at me. "It was just so beautiful. You were beautiful." I said lamely, but what I said caused me to blush further, and Alice's smile to grow.

"Thank you. So you liked it?" she asked. I nodded hurriedly.

"It was…incredible. Beautiful." I said getting rather annoyed with myself for not being able to come up with the appropriate adjective. Because in reality, it was more than beautiful. "It was dreamlike."

"I'm glad you liked it." She said back to her bubbly self. She straightened up and started putting her violin back in the case.

"What was it?" I asked. She looked at me as she grabbed the case and headed towards her closet.

"It was Beethoven Violin Romance." She said with a grin and quickly disappeared and then reappeared beside me on the bed. I wasn't startled. I was used to it with Alice by now. I just smiled at her.

"When did you learn the violin?" I asked her.

"I picked it up the first time when I was going through Chicago in '21. I got lonely, and bored so I figured I'd do something productive with my time." She said had a curious look on her face before she smiled.

"Rosalie and I often played two piece accompaniments together." She said brightly.

"That sounds really nice." I said the image of the two beautiful vampires playing their instruments with care.

"It's fun. When my brother plays I usually dance to it. It's always sort of just been our thing." She told me. I remembered the time I'd watched them do it. It had been one of the more heaven-like moments of my life.

"How are you feeling?" Alice suddenly asked me. I looked at her.

"I'm alright, but my back is starting to get a little sore again." I said taking note of the stiffness and the aches in my sides as I breathed. She frowned.

"Is there anything I can do?" I didn't want anymore medication yet, but I couldn't really think of anything.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I told her. She looked at me from her position sitting next to me, and then smiled. She shifted and lay down beside me.

"Icepack?" she asked sweetly. I smiled and nodded. She moved the blanket over herself and scooted closer to me. Her scent washed over me with the shift in the air. My eyes fluttered closed and my head spun.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a concerned tone of voice. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at her, she was as still as a stature. "I didn't move you or anything did I?" she asked the concern growing in her eyes and I smiled.

"No, no. You didn't I'm fine." She looked at me skeptically and didn't move. "Icepack?" I asked. She smiled and nodded scooting closer to me again. I gasped as her body came into contact with my side.

It wasn't really the temperature difference I could feel even through the fabric of our clothing, at least not entirely, it was more the little shock I felt wherever she was touching me. I winced at the sharp pain that rolled through my ribs as I gasped.

"Are you alright? What'd I do?" she asked frantically, I looked at her as I held my side tenderly, with a cocked eyebrow.

"What? You didn't do anything." I told her honestly. "I just took in a deep breath too quickly is all. I'm fine."

"Oh…okay. Be careful, Bella." She said. I just nodded, confused at the little shock. It was definitely happening more frequently, and it was only ever Alice. With remembering that dream…it made things rather confusing. Where in the hell was all of this coming from? I decided now was probably not the best time to ponder it, as Alice was currently lying pressed up against me. Which I was grateful for as my side stopped screaming at me after my gasp. But I did notice her left arm being held awkwardly at her side.

"You look comfortable." I pointed out with a smirk.

"Huh?" I said and I nodded at her arm. She shrugged. "It's not like I can be uncomfortable." She said smiling.

"You know you can…err…" I didn't want to come off sounding weird, but her eyes went to the future briefly and I was saved from actually embarrassing myself. She smiled warmly at me and her arm rested on my stomach. It actually helped to ease the slight burn that was forming on my other side in my ribs.

"Better?" she asked with a smirk. I just nodded.

"You really are a nice icepack." I said and smiled.

"Well thanks…I think." She said and bells filled my ears as she giggled. I took a slow deep breath attempting to keep the protest from my ribs. It worked thankfully, and I was welcomed with honey and chamomile, I felt completely at ease in my own little moment.

"Bella…" Alice began and I looked at her expectantly. "I've been meaning to ask you." I cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Yesterday, you said you saw…Jacob." I frowned. Jacob. I hadn't exactly forgotten, so much as not thought about that. The way he had looked so upset, but then he just left. I sighed.

"Yeah." I responded.

"What happened exactly?" I shrugged.

"I pretty much told you what happened. He was there, he looked sad, and then he left. Not much else."

"Are you alright?" she asked and I looked into her golden pools that held concern.

"Yes, I mean I didn't expect that much from him." I said and played with the blankets in front of me. What exactly was I going to do about Jacob? I missed him, a lot. I needed to talk to him. He was my best friend, and I needed him, especially now. Not only after what happened with Victoria, but what happened with Edward. I just needed someone to talk to.

Not that Alice wasn't amazing; I loved everything she was doing for me. She went way beyond what anyone could ask for. But I still felt bad, regardless of what she or Esme told me, about hurting her brother. I knew Jacob held a bias against the Cullens; therefore he would just be happy I was no longer dating one, but still. It would be nice to talk to him.

"Maybe you should go talk to him soon." Alice suggested as if reading my mind. I looked at her confused.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to leave the bed." She rolled her eyes.

"Well not today. Maybe before graduation, I know you'd like for him to be there. And if it," she paused and took a deep breath. "If it means that much to you…he can come to the party too." She said with her nose wrinkled up. I almost laughed, but I was too surprised at what she had just said.

"He can come to the party?" I asked. She nodded.

"You know, if he talks to you, I just don't want you to be upset because your best friend wasn't allowed to come to your graduation. It wouldn't be fair of us to tell you he can't. So why not?" she said nonchalantly.

"That's really, really…sweet of you Alice." I said with a smile, and then I frowned. "But we still haven't talked. I don't know how I'm going to do that, especially now." I said and gestured to my ribs.

"Well, why don't we try going to the border on Monday, and just waiting. They usually show up if one of us gets close." She said with a mischievous grin. I smiled and shook my head.

"Do you think it'll work? What if Sam or someone else shows up?" I questioned. She shrugged.

"That's always a possibility, but we'll just have to see." She said. I nodded.

"Thank you, Alice. It means a lot to me." I told her sincerely as I looked into her eyes. They flickered slightly and she smiled.

"Of course." She said gently. We looked at each other for a few moments. I was trying to decipher the look that had flashed in her honey orbs, but it was brief and I barely caught it. Then her eyes lost focus so I waited. When they returned, they closed slowly.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked her. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing, Jasper and Amara will be back in a few seconds." She told me.

"Oh." I said and as I did Alice looked to the door expectantly. I followed her gaze and then heard a soft tap on the wood.

"Come in." she said. The door opened a tad and Jasper poked his head in through it. He looked between us, and I felt a little awkward being pressed so closely up against his wife, but as he stepped in he smiled warmly and looked behind him waving with his hand as he further opened the door. He walked over to the edge of the bed and sat at the foot. Amara walked in after him her eyes darting briefly between Alice and I. She smirked and walked further into the room, but going to stand by the wall of windows. I noticed they were both a little wet. It was raining outside though.

"Alice." Jasper said and looked at her briefly and smiled warmly, she returned it. "Hello, Bella. How are you feeling?" I looked between him and Alice, and blushed, then willed it away when I saw Amara tense up in the corner as she looked on, but she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Err… I'm alright. Just a little sore. How are you?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I'm quite well." He responded with another warm smile. I returned it then looked to Amara.

"How are you Amara?" I asked she smiled at me.

"I'm fine. Though the stench around La Push made me a little queasy." She said with a smirk and I laughed. I knew she couldn't get sick, but it was funny to hear her complain.

"I've heard it does that." I said and nudged Alice. She giggled.

"Guess what, guess what?" Alice asked excitedly. Jasper cocked an eyebrow and then grinned hugely, obviously feeling Alice's excitement.

"What?" He asked.

"Kate is going to be here later tonight!" Alice said, practically bouncing beside me. I shook my head.

"Oh, is that so?" Jasper teased. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes! Why aren't you more happy about this? Haven't you missed her?" she asked and pouted. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but I saw her last week, remember?" Alice narrowed her eyes at Jasper.

"Fine don't be excited. I'm going to tell her you didn't care." Jasper laughed and shook his head.

"Question." Amara said from her spot by the window. Alice and Jasper looked at her. "Who is Kate?"

"Oh, forgive Jasper's rudeness." Alice said and I laughed again. Jasper rolled his eyes. "Kate is our, well our cousin of sorts. You remember us mentioning the Denali clan yesterday, right?"

"I do." Amara stated with a nod of her head.

"Well she's part of that clan. They're very close to us. We consider them our extended family."

"I see." Amara shook her head. "How do you stay together? I've never seen a coven as big as yours, especially one that gets along. Let alone with alliances to yet, another coven. At least not other than the Volturi, and they do it for power."

"We don't think of ourselves as simply a coven. We're a family. Carlisle believes it might have something to do with our abstaining from human blood, it makes us less…territorial if you will." Jasper answered warmly.

"I guess that makes sense. Still, it's…different." She said.

"Well, we're all kind of crazy, so that could have something to do with it, we're not exactly _normal_." Alice said and then she looked at me, then back to the tall redhead. "Even this one isn't normal. When she found out we're vampires, did she worry about us killing her? No. She was worried we wouldn't like her." Alice and Jasper laughed, and Amara cocked an eyebrow with a smirk. I blushed.

"Good to know." Amara said and smiled.

"Welcome to the circus." I said causing them all to laugh more. I joined in and then grimaced when my rib shifted uncomfortably. Jasper frowned.

"I'll be right back." He said and disappeared out of the room quickly. He returned in nearly the same second with a glass of milk. He handed it to me and picked the pill bottle up off the night stand pouring one out into his hand and then handing that to me.

"Thank you, Jasper." I said to him and drank half of the milk in one go.

"You're very welcome." He drawled warmly. I smiled and popped the pill in my mouth and downed another large gulp of milk.

"Is the electricity out?" He asked. I nearly choked on my milk as the dream flashed before my eyes again, I started coughing and winced every time a cough jarred my ribs. Alice, Jasper, and Amara looked at me curiously, and with a hint of concern. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. Amara took another step back and Jasper cocked an eyebrow. I tried to force the blush away and hide the embarrassment.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Alice asked me concerned. I finally stopped cough, but held my sides, which were now throbbing.

"Peachy." I said in a shaky voice.

"What happened?" Amara asked. I tried ignoring the echo of Alice's voice from my dream, and shrugged.

"Just went down the wrong way, I guess." I replied.

"That's no reason to be embarrassed, darling. Are you okay?" Jasper said. I blushed again, but quickly forced it away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just made my ribs hurt to cough." I said honestly. He nodded.

"The pain killers shouldn't take too long to kick in." Alice said and put an ice cold hand back across my stomach and it rested against the ribs on the other side of my body. She gently scooted me closer to her so I could feel even more coolness on my side.

"Th-thanks." I said and glanced at Jasper, it was awkward being so intimately close with Alice in front of him. Wait. Why should it be awkward? She's my friend, and she's just helping me out. I shook it off. Jasper was smiling at me and then he looked back to Alice. She looked at me for another second but then returned her look to Jasper.

"Yeah, the storm knocked it out hours ago." She said. Jasper and Alice were talking about the storm, but my eyes had fallen on Amara and she was looking directly back at me.

The beautiful redhead had a knowing smirk on her face. Though what she knew, I didn't. Her eyes flashed to Alice's face, then to her hand wrapped around me. Then her eyes met mine again and she cocked and eyebrow and her head to the side. I looked at her confused. She smiled, shook her head, and then shrugged.

She then joined the conversation with Jasper and Alice, about the weather, and what they did today. The three of them talked for a bit, and I just listened. I was too confused by Amara to talk for a few minutes. Once I was able to shake it off I found my words and jumped into the conversation. No one else seemed to notice my brief pause in brain activity.

The four of us talked about different things for a little while. Alice told Amara about the graduation party, which at first she seemed apprehensive to join. But Alice, Jasper, and I talked her into it. It would be nice, I like Amara so far. She didn't seem shy, per say, more cautious. She seemed to be observing more than judging, so that was good. The conversation continued easily, we talked about music. I think it was the most I'd ever actually heard Jasper talk about himself and his interests.

I had always liked him, and I'd grown to care for him even more when they first returned and he had talked to me about how they had all missed me. I felt my heart swell when I remembered the brotherly affection. Jasper was a great guy. He looked at me and smiled. I blushed and realized he'd have felt that, but then I smiled back as they continued talking.

After a while my pain killers kicked in and I got drowsy. The mix of Alice's soprano bell voice, mixed with Amara's beautiful flute voice, and Jasper's bass was lulling me to sleep. My eyes started to flutter and I shifted a little more towards Alice, and she automatically held me closer. My eyes closed finally and they kept talking. If I recorded their voices, I'd make thousands if not millions of dollars, selling it to people with insomnia. I fell asleep content, and completely soothed, with one inhale of honey and chamomile and a smile on my face.


	23. Kate

**Disclaimer:**** I am not the owner of these characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and Hollowgo.**

**So, first of all, I'd like to apologize to all my absolutely wonderful and adoring readers. I can't express to you, enough, how absolutely sorry I am I have failed to update as frequently as I had been. I know it's been _ridiculously_ long since the last chapter. I'm sure I've lost some readers and some people probably hate me. All I can say is I've been trying to work through the writer's block, and as I have previously stated, won't give up on "Moondance" It's my baby, and my first fic ever. I hope those of you who have remained faithful (and the new people joining the crazy train) do continue to enjoy. You all mean the world to me. I truly mean that from the bottom of my heart.  
**

**This chapter isn't one of my favorites, or the best (I wrote it through writer's block), but it helps to set us up for future happenings. **

**For my Kate think Kristen Bell, there's a picture of her on the MD tumblr. Link on my profile.  
**

**Cheers & Apologies,**

**Lemon  
**

* * *

I kept my eyes closed as I woke. I could feel the absence of a cold body next to mine. I rolled over, but immediately regretted it and grabbed my sides. The sharp pain further woke me up and I bit my lip to keep from whimpering.

"Ugh! Damn it." I hissed quietly.

"Are you alright?" I heard Alice's concerned voice sweep through the silence; followed by a cold hand covering my own, which was currently cradling my ribcage. I nodded with my eyes still closed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said through gritted teeth, and I could feel the tear trying to escape my closed eyes. It finally broke free and slid down my cheek. I hadn't hurt this much since Victoria actually broke my ribs. The medications had completely worn off.

"I'll get her something small to eat and some water." an unfamiliar, but beautiful voice said. This thankfully called my attention away from the pain. I slowly opened my eyes and let them adjust to the dark room. There was hardly any light coming in from the cloudy night. I could barely make out Alice's form sitting next to me on the bed, not even a foot away.

"I guess I should have been icing it. I'm sorry, honey." Alice said to me sounding rather sullen.

"It's not your fault, don't beat yourself up. Please." I said and then bit my lip again as the throbbing began in my sides. Alice very, very gently moved my hand away from my body and replaced it with her icy one. It helped to sooth some of the burn, and I felt the throb retreat somewhat. It was replaced by a faint shock where she touched me, and I focused on that, rather than the pain. It felt…warm, like electricity, but not painful. A gentle hum of something…good? Comfortable.

"Here." The unfamiliar voice broke through my silent musings.

"Bella, I have to sit you up…I promise not to hurt you." Alice said. I looked towards her voice since I could barely see her and nodded.

"I know you won't." I told her.

Then I felt her shift and her slender arms wrapped around my shoulders. I shut my eyes and braced myself for the movement. However I barely felt anything. Alice lifted me slowly and very gently, and then settled down behind me with her back against the headboard and leaned me against her, her legs on either side of me. The iciness of her body immediately soothed the throbbing that was still in my back and sides. Her arms wrapped tenderly around my torso and the coolness cocooned my ribs. I sighed in relief.

"Kate, could you please turn that lamp on." Alice said. I opened my eyes as a dim light came on from Alice's nightstand, and I saw the owner of the other beautiful voice. She was about my height, with silky straight blonde hair, her bangs framed her face, and she smiled at me. It was perfect pearly white and looked entirely genuine. Her eyes were a very familiar honey gold. She held herself in a way that oozed confidence and at the same time made one feel completely at ease.

"Here you are." She said with her smile still in place and she handed me a piece of bread and a glass of water. "I'm Kate by the way, but you knew that." She said and straightened up.

"Err…th-thanks, Kate. I'm Bella." I said and looked down at the bread. I took a bite and watched as Kate walked at human speed to the foot of the bed. She sat down and crossed her legs facing Alice and me.

"You okay, kiddo?" she asked me, I blushed. She didn't look much older than I am, though I knew otherwise. She looked like her body was forever frozen at nineteen, maybe twenty. I realized I hadn't answered her and nodded.

"Yes, thank you." I said and she flashed me another perfect smile. Alice's arms were still wrapped comfortably around me and her fingers started drawing little circles on my sides. I shivered involuntarily at the contact, but they didn't seem to notice. Kate and Alice were both quiet as I ate the bread. I wasn't too worried about it.

I was more concerned the pain was going to return at any moment. However it didn't, but the tingling sensation was there wherever Alice made contact with me. It was too much to ignore any longer. I didn't know where it was coming from, but I would find out.

I finished my bread and Alice carefully leaned over and grabbed my medication, she took one out and handed it to me, and I swallowed it down with one long chug of water. It remained silent for another minute or so before I started feeling awkward under Kate's gaze. I cleared my throat as I felt the heat rush to my face.

"Does it still hurt as much?" Alice asked from behind me. I turned my head to look at her and offered a smile.

"No, not at all actually. Thank you." I said quietly.

"Of course." She replied with a nod and kissed my cheek.

The tingles intensified in the spot her lips touched and I turned my head back around and looked at the blankets. There had to be some reason for that. It's never happened before, with anyone. I racked my still sleepy brain looking for some indications of the meaning, but nothing stood out.

"Are you okay there, human? Don't think too hard, you might strain something." Kate said and I looked up at her to be met with a smirk. I blushed again.

"Err…right." I said. I shook away the thoughts; it seemed I would have to wait until later. I didn't want to seem rude, or crazy, to Kate. Though when I focused on the beautiful blond she seemed completely at ease.

"So, Bella, I've heard a lot about you." Kate said.

"All good I hope." I responded.

"Eh, just blood thirsty vampires after you, hanging around with smelly puppies, and falling down a lot." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand and a playful wink. I smiled.

"I guess that sums it up pretty well. Nice to meet you." I told her.

"Pleasure." She stated with a perfect smile.

"What time is it?" I asked the two vampires.

"It's a little past two." Alice responded. "Still feeling okay?" she then asked concern back in her voice.

"I'm fine it doesn't hurt so much now. I must have just been sleeping wrong." I said and as I did I put one of my hands on hers. The shock happening again. I moved my hand away and replaced it in my lap.

"Good I'm glad." Alice stated.

"So, Alice you going to tell me exactly what happened now she's awake?" Kate said, and I looked over my shoulder at Alice to see her shrug.

"Bella knows better than I do." She responded and then looked at me. "We haven't told them about what Victoria did to you." She said and continued her simple circles on my sides. I looked back at Kate, she looked concerned, but remained relatively stoic.

"She told me it was Victoria. I know about her." She said. "What she didn't tell me was how this happened exactly. What did she do to you?"

"Oh, err… Yeah, I basically walked out in to the forest and the next thing I knew, Victoria was there. She threw me around a bit, and…" I said trailing off and wincing at the memory.

"How are you still alive?" Kate asked seemingly intrigued, but still concerned. "Why didn't she kill you? How is she alive, Alice, if Victoria was trying to kill her?"

"Well, she was about to, then Amara showed up, though I didn't know what she was doing at the time. It freaked me out even more at first, to be honest." I told the petite blond.

"Sexy giant redhead?" she deadpanned and gestured to the door with her thumb.

"That would be the one." Alice said with a giggle.

"So is that why she's here? Cause she saved her?" Kate asked.

"Well, yes and no. That has a little more to do with the other problem I haven't mentioned." Alice said and Kate narrowed her eyes at her. "We can talk about it later. I'm sure Carlisle would like to fill you in himself." Kate continued to eye her skeptically, then nodded.

"So, Victoria attacked you, the giant saved you, and now you're here. Got it. I'm sorry that happened to you, Bella." She said with sympathy in her voice.

"It's no big deal." I said and heard Alice growl a little behind me, I ignored it and went on. "It's not the worst thing that's ever happened to me." I said and absentmindedly the fingers on my left hand traced the scar on my right wrist. Kate's eyes seemed to follow the movement.

"Ah, yes, now that I remember hearing about." She said. I stopped and refolded my hands. "Sounds like you've been through a lot. Not many humans can handle this world. Then again, not many are given the chance. But it's good to know for certain now this isn't all for some weak undeserving _whiney_ little human. So many of you are like that…I just don't get it." Kate said, but the last sentence seemed to be more of a musing.

"Kate." Alice said, but I could hear the smile in her voice. Kate looked up at Alice.

"Oh, right. Manners, whatever." Kate then looked at me. "I'm supposed to be putting a filter between my brain and mouth or some such nonsense." I smiled at the comment as Kate winked. I liked that she had only known me for a few minutes, but was comfortable enough to just be herself around me. It made it easier for me to do the same. As much as I could, at least, because I was still nervous and shy.

"That filter tends to disappear after the first four to five hundred years, give or take a decade." She said nonchalantly. My eyes widened. I remembered Alice telling me how old she was, but it was still rather odd to wrap my head around.

"A-Alice mentioned that you were…a thousand?" I said skeptically, hoping it was okay for me to comment on. Kate just smiled widely, seemingly unfazed.

"Yes ma'am I am. Well around that, I was born in 1016, so technically I'm nine hundred ninety-four. But who's counting? I still tell people I'm twenty, that's what I look." she said. I looked at the sheets, I was intrigued by Kate. We'd just met and she seemed to be a very easy going person. The vibe she gave off made it easy to want to trust her. Not to mention Alice being so close to me helped me relax. She smelled amazing, intoxicating really.

I stopped fiddling with the sheets and moved my eyes to land on Alice's arms wrapped around my torso. I was never as relaxed or comfortable as I was when she was this close. But _why_?

"Uh, did I break your human?" Kate asked and then laughed as I looked up at her puzzled. I heard Alice chuckled.

"No, she always does that." I blushed furiously at Alice's statement. Apparently I wasn't as good at hiding my space outs as I thought.

"So where are you from?" I blurted out to Kate, trying to get the attention off me, but failing as Kate looked at me oddly and cocked an eyebrow. This meeting wasn't going as well as I had initially wanted. I blamed the meds, and the hour.

"Err…sorry." I said sheepishly and looked back to the blankets. I heard the two vampires laugh, the sounds blending together in a beautiful dance.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind a little story time." Kate said and shifted on the bed scooting a little closer us. She clapped her hands together in an Alice like fashion.

"We, my sisters: Tanya and Irina, are from Eastern Europe. What else do you want to know?" she asked with a large smile. I relaxed immensely. She looked excited to share.

"It's been a while since Kate's told this story." Alice whispered in my ear, I shivered, this time it didn't seem to go unnoticed by Kate as she was looking right at me. Alice however just giggled. Kate just looked at me again and smiled.

"Err…" I didn't know exactly what to ask the vampire. She had an extensive lifespan, so I didn't know where it would be more appropriate to begin. Luckily, she seemed to sense my apprehension.

"How about I just give you the cliff notes version, for now anyways?" she said with a wink. I smiled and nodded.

"Well, did they tell you who is in my family, firstly? Other than Tanya and Irina, of course." Kate asked me.

"Err…Carmen and…Eleazar, right?" I questioned and she nodded.

"That would be correct. Okay, now, firstly my given name was Svetlova Katrina Sergeevna, and I am from Russia. I lived a relatively normal life for a human in those times. I was changed in 1036 by a woman by the name of Sasha, I don't want to tell you too much about my changing because, well it's not really pleasant for any of us and I can't imagine you enjoying that story. Anyways, when Sasha changed me Tanya had been with her for three years. They both looked after me, and we ended up becoming very close. Sasha treated us as her daughters; eventually we even took her name."

"Another few years went by and we found Irina not far from where I was born. Sasha changed her and she became part of our little clan. We weren't exactly the…refined vampires we are today, but we were as close to a family of vampires there could have been in those days, or even now. Other than the Volturi of course." Kate said with her eyes far away, but she had a smile on her face.

"It sounds like Sasha meant a lot to you guys." I said, though rather lamely. However Kate merely refocused on me and nodded the same smile still in place.

"She was our Carlisle." She said and then smiled brighter at Alice when she laughed.

"If I may ask…what happened to her?" I inquired and Kate's face fell. "You don't have to tell me…it's alright." I said quickly not wanting to offend the ancient vampire. She shook her head and met my eyes a sad smile adorning her perfect face.

"No, it's quite alright, speaking of the Volturi…" she sighed and then met my eyes with a sad smile on her face. "May I, Alice?" she said looking to the girl holding onto me.

"I don't know." I heard Alice say skeptically.

"What?" I asked and turned my head to look at Alice. She looked to be in deep thought, and then she met my eyes. She smiled at me and then looked back to Kate, and I followed her eyes. Kate was still looking at me.

"Go ahead, Katen'ka, but leave out the more…unnecessary details, yeah?" Alice said. Kate rolled her eyes and smirked at Alice on hearing the name.

"Katen'ka?" I asked. Alice giggled from behind me.

"Don't get her started." Kate said and narrowed her eyes at the pixie.

"It's her nick name. Feel free to call her that whenever." Alice said with another delighted laugh. I laughed too.

"Or how about she doesn't and you stop too." Kate said and pulled on an angry look, but even I could see the mirth playing in her eyes. Alice just giggled again. Kate shook her head and sighed. "They just won't drop it."

"I like it." I said and then Kate rolled her eyes again.

"Anyway, do you want me to get back to answering your question?" she said and crossed her arms. I smiled and nodded.

"Please." She nodded.

"So you asked what happened to my mother. My sisters, Sasha, and I lived and traveled together for another hundred fifty years after Irina joined us. We, as I said before, were all very close. My sisters and, even I, left sometimes for a year or so, but we would always return to Sasha, and to each other. We were that close, we needed each other."

"That was in the very beginning, after Tanya had left for the last time and returned to us, we never split up again." Kate stopped but never looked away from my face, I was pulled into her story of her family and of how much she seemed to love them. Then something in Kate's eyes changed and she looked more morose.

"After some time past my sisters and I went to the local town for a hunt. Only when we reached the village, it was entirely…wiped out. Not a single soul was left within its master. There was no life in this tiny village…This is where I'll need to insert a note. Around this time, for a span of a few decades, there was a…plague that took over the vampire race."

"A plague? Like an illness?" I asked interrupting her not understanding. Kate shook her head.

"No, not an illness. It was called the immortal child. And before you ask an immortal child was a…baby or a small child for lack of a better term." I looked at her confused.

"A baby?" I asked.

"They weren't just children, Bells. They were immortals." Alice said lowly behind me. They were both quiet for a moment, letting the words sink in. And then the words did sink in.

Babies. Immortal babies. Immortal children. As in vampire children. That didn't sound good. Kate was nodding when I refocused on her.

"Yes, immortal children. And it is as bad as it sounds. Vampires can't have children, it is impossible for a vampire to get pregnant, and thus they stooped to creating them; stealing innocent human children for their own desires. However, an infant or a young child at that age being turned, given the strength and speed of a vampire, a newborn vampire, is a sincerely dangerous thing." Kate told me.

"Why is it so much worse?" I asked I had an idea, but I wasn't sure.

"Think about it. Does an infant know the difference between good and bad? Right from wrong? If you take a child who throws tantrums to get what it wants or needs, and then add on the vampire strengths and _needs_, the little ones were going to be hungry at some point." Kate stated darkly, and I shivered. "It is impossible for the immortal children to develop beyond the intellectual stage at which they were turned; they would forever remain as they were. An immortal child could wipe out an entire village in a fit of hunger."

"Why would anyone want to do that?" I inquired.

"The immortal children were said to be more beautiful than anything anyone has ever laid eyes on. The beauty of a baby intensified by the beauty of a vampire." Alice answered. Kate nodded again.

"And they were. That brings us back to the story. My sisters and I knew of the plague, but not much. We kept as far away from it as possible. The Volturi had decided the immortal children were a threat to the law. They could expose our kind quickly and easily, so they had taken to destroying the immortal children and those who created them. There was no mercy from the Volturi when it came to the immortal children. My sisters and I wanted none of the trouble. We were content with a fling with a human here and there, but we never desired children." Kate said with a sneer. I heard Alice clear her throat, but Kate went on.

"We kept away from the plague…until that hunt. I remember not a single person was left alive. I won't go into details, it was so graphic, and even I think that to this day. My sisters and I looked around for a sign of anything or anyone. We came to the village square, and we found none other than the Volturi. Aro stood there with the guard seemingly waiting for us…" Kate spoke with her eyes far away again.

"Aro didn't say anything, he merely waved his hand and the guard parted. On the ground in the middle of the Volturi, knelt my mother…and unknown brother. His name was Vasilii, Sasha said, and she said she loved him. Then she turned him towards us, he was the most beautiful and frightening creature I have ever laid my eyes on. Then Aro finally spoke up."

"_My beautiful dears, a serious crime has been committed here._" Kate said mimicking Aro's voice perfectly. "_Stray not from the truth, or your bodies will burn along with your mother's._ Aro held his hands out to Tanya, me, and then Irina. Neither of us spoke a word. We were too surprised, and terrified, by what had happened." Kate paused for a moment and took a deep unnecessary breath. I hadn't realized that I was shaking until Alice grabbed my hand and held onto it, drawing little circles. I relaxed and turned my head to nod my thanks at her. Then Kate began again.

"_Sasha has not spoken a word but the truth. Her daughters were unaware of her grave misdeeds. I am very sorry, my beauties._ Aro said, though I knew the words were as hollow as my heart was becoming. Then he said the words that would be with my sisters and me forever…_We must end this._"

"Ya budu liubit docheri vechno**.**" Kate whispered something I didn't understand "And then they ended it, the brother I'd never known, and the mother I'll always remember. For the Volturi that was that, and they left my sisters and me to figure things out from there." Kate stopped again, taking another breath, but this time she shook her head and looked back to me and Alice.

"I'm so sorry." I said hushed.

"It was hard at first, but Sasha left us with something greater than the Volturi could take away, she brought us together, and we've remained together ever since. We still go by our mother's name." Kate said and then smiled. "We're a family."

"What is that name?" I asked. Kate looked at me and then to Alice.

"You didn't tell her?" Kate asked and rolled her eyes. Alice giggled.

"We just refer to you as Denali. That's what you've been since I have known you." Alice said and I felt her shrug.

"Of course. But you're nothing but a baby, and you don't know any better, so I'll let it slide." Kate said with another wink.

"I am not a baby." Alice stated petulantly and I laughed.

"Whatever you are to me, anyways our surname is Vodopalova." Kate stated proudly. I smiled.

"What happened after all that?" I asked as curious as a child being read some fairy tale, though that story was far from fairy tale material. Kate still made it seem to have a happier ending, she still had her sisters.

"Well a few hundred years past and my sisters and I took up the vegetarian diet, shortly after that Carmen and Eleazar found us." She stated.

"When did you meet Carlisle?"

"We met in passing not long after he was changed, and then we parted ways. It wasn't for another, maybe hundred years that we met again and then became close. We'd always liked him, but he was a member of the Volturi for a while, and well, you can see our apprehension with getting involved with anyone of the Volturi members. However after he left we became close, and then after a while he met and changed Edward, and the Cullen family started. We've been close with them ever since." I let everything Kate just told me sink in. That was the cliff notes version of the beginning of her second life, and a few little bits from the rest of it. I wonder what all this woman has seen in her lifetime.

"That's incredible." I breathed. Kate laughed and Alice joined her.

"It's alright I guess. There's a few exciting things that have happened throughout my lifetimes. Personally I found it quite amusing when the 13 colonies beat the British Empire in a war." Kate said and I laughed. "Anyways, that's plenty about me for now. When are we going to talk to Carlisle about that other thing?"

"Well I guess we can do it now…" Alice said trailing off as there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Carlisle opened the door slowly poking his head in before opening it all the way, and stepping inside. He smiled and nodded his head towards each of us. His eyes fell on Alice and I and he smiled at me and I returned it brightly.

"Feeling well, Bella?" he asked and I nodded.

"Much better than when I woke up. This helped." I said pointing to Alice's hands on my sides. Carlisle nodded and smiled again.

"Did you take some more medication?" he inquired.

"Yes, it's helping a lot too." I said, though it hadn't _fully_ kicked in, I was feeling quite well. Carlisle nodded again and then folded his hands in front of him in the manner he usually did.

"So what the hell is going on in Seattle? It's been getting torn up, and the Volturi seem to being doing nothing about it. My sisters and I have been meaning to talk to you guys about it." Kate said and adjusted to better be facing the three of us. Carlisle nodded.

"Amara has informed us that there seem to be several newborns in the city." Carlisle answered.

"As for the Volturi, we don't know yet. However, it's for the best right now that they aren't showing up." Alice added. Kate looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. Then she nodded.

"Oh yes, the deal, but what if they do show?" she asked.

"I will know if they decide to come. But it won't come down to that. We're going to handle it before then." Alice answered.

"Do you have any idea how many there are or why they are there for that matter? No one just creates _several_ newborns for no reason." Kate asked looking between Carlisle and Alice.

"Yes, we came to the same conclusion. We have been led to believe someone is creating an army. As for what, as of yet, we are unsure." Carlisle answered. Kate looked towards Alice and me.

"They're hard to read, but it's around…" Alice trailed off and I turned my head to look at her noticing she was in a vision. I turned my head forward again and waited, then she spoke. "It's still choppy, but I'd say around thirteen or fourteen. They've added since Amara passed through."

"I see." Carlisle stated and then put his hand on his chin looking as if in thought. I shuddered; Alice just said the army had grown. The army of stronger and faster ravenous vampires was growing. Alice's arms held onto me firmer and I let myself lean into her more.

"So you're _just _now telling me there's an army of newborns being created in Seattle?" Kate asked and eyed Alice.

"We didn't know it was an army until Friday. We knew there was a problem, but not the details." Alice replied and Kate shook her head.

"Still, a newborn army against you? You can not do it alone, there is no way. It's far too dangerous, it's too even, Alice." Kate said snapping me to attention. The Cullens had all been worried, but they had said they could handle it. The ancient vampire before me seemed more skeptical: this worried me immensely. I looked over my shoulder at Alice who was shaking her head.

"No it is not, we have Jasper." She told Kate who rolled her eyes at her younger cousin.

"Jasper or not those numbers are far too even, we could lose someone. That's not an option." Kate said.

"Perhaps she's right, though we have more skill than the newborns do, and Jasper on our side, I'm afraid it might be a close match." Carlisle stepped in.

"We will help you, naturally. You should have called us right away." Kate said and shook her head.

"Well we were planning on it, we only recently found out what it was." Alice stated.

"Either way, we'll help however we can." Kate said with a devilish smirk.

"Yeah, what about Irina?" Alice redirected and Kate sighed.

"Fine, _I_ will help, and I'll talk to my sisters and Carmen and Eleazar." Kate said with a sigh.

"Kate, before you make your decision, perhaps I should inform you. We have not completely ruled out that the Volturi aren't behind this them selves. As they have yet to act, it seems suspicious." Carlisle said. Kate's eyes widened.

"They wouldn't! It's too obvious, they could easily be exposed." She said and she stood up from the bed. Carlisle put his hand out in a calming gesture.

"That is true, that is why it is only of suspect. We have no concrete proof either way, but it is only fair to inform you and your family of the possibility, because if it turns out to be true; this may not end as well as we could hope." Carlisle said and I heard Alice hiss. Carlisle looked at her and shook his head sullenly. "I know, Alice, but we should be realistic here, and she deserves to know. It concerns Bella as much as the rest of us."

"I know." Alice said with a sigh.

"It's okay, Alice. I need to know these things." I said and looked at her, she nodded.

"Okay, so the Volturi could be behind this. I'm still going to help you. I will be sure to tell my sisters and Carmen and Eleazar of the possibilities, and I'll let them decide for themselves. However you're my family and I won't allow you to charge into harms way with out all the possible help you can get. Besides, I may be of great use." Kate said and Carlisle looked at her.

"This is true. We appreciate your aide, Kate." He said with a smile. She shrugged.

"Of course. But if the Volturi are behind this, I will make sure it gets out. I won't let those self righteous pricks do something like this without consequence." She said and the last word came out as a vicious sounding hiss. I shivered at the sound and Alice rubbed my hand.

"Thank you, Katya." Alice said. Kate put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Kate said and then Carlisle spoke up.

"Kate, Esme would like to know if you'd mind using in Edward's room, as Amara is occupying the guest quarters." Kate shrugged.

"I don't mind. Thank you." She said and nodded to Carlisle. He returned it with a smile and the looked to Alice and me again. He walked towards us and leaned down placing a kiss on Alice's head, and then on my own. I smiled as my heart filled with his warm affections.

"Try and rest some more, Bella. The more you rest the quicker you will heal." He said and then made his way towards the door.

"I will, thank you, Carlisle." I said and he smiled and exited. Kate sighed and looked back at me and Alice.

"So, Edward came up for a few days." Kate began. "He seemed rather upset, but he wouldn't tell me why, though I think he told Tanya. Do you know what was up? Why isn't he back, he left a little over a week ago." I shifted uncomfortable in Alice's arms and she loosened her grip, but then I relaxed back into her, it was the only way I _could_ relax, with this topic being brought up. It was quiet for a few moments and Kate's question hung in the air.

"Edward and I…I mean I-I left him…"I said sheepishly and looked at the blanket again. Alice released her grip on one of my hands, the other still wrapped around my torso, and rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Ah, I see. That would explain the mopeyness." Kate said and I grimaced, then I heard her sigh. "Are you, okay, Bella?" she asked and she sounded genuinely concerned. I looked up to her face curiously and she looked sympathetic.

That caught me nearly as off guard as I had been when Alice or Esme gave me their reactions.

"Bells, it's alright. Edward is going to be okay." Alice said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Kate said. "Alice is right though…I think he just needs time." I sighed, everyone had been telling me Edward would just need time. But I wasn't so sure. I was so afraid he would hate me, but I knew I'd deserve it. But what if this hurt his family in the long run?

"Bella, believe me, this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't meant to." Kate said and I looked up at her and she offered a smile. "I've been around long enough to know that things actually do happen for a reason. Take my word for it."

"But I chose to leave him…" I said so quietly, had they not been vampires, they wouldn't have heard me.

"Why did you leave him, if I may ask?" Kate inquired. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I just…I don't know…It didn't feel the same anymore." I wasn't in love with him anymore.

"Did you choose to stop feeling the same way?" Kate asked and I looked back at her. Her face was soft, but her eyes were knowing.

"No." I said just as softly as before.

"Then how would it be your fault? Sometimes we don't choose the things that happen, especially when it comes to matters of the heart. Or better yet, the soul." Kate said sweetly. What she said actually made sense, on top of everything Alice had told me, though I was still not fully convinced it wasn't my fault.

"I guess…" I said and Kate shook her head and looked at Alice.

"Is she always this stubborn?" she said gesturing to me. I felt my face heat up instantly.

"Yup." Alice said popping the 'P' in the word. "That's just my Bella."

It took a moment to register what Alice had said and when she did I felt my heart skip a beat. Kate's eyes flashed to me for a split second then she moved to sit back on the bed.

"I see. Well, it's frustrating. Let me guess she's indecisive too." Alice giggled and I petulantly crossed my arms. Kate and Alice's laughed filled the room and I relaxed further into my stone pillow. Alice's scent washed over me as her breath swirled around my head and I took a deep breath.

The mixed sound of bells and flutes in the room was comforting. I loved being around all the Cullens, and I knew already that I was going to like Kate, she was so laid back and kind. Also, meeting Amara, I had a feeling we'd get along pretty fair too. Other than being attacked by a vicious vampire out for revenge, I'd say the last few days were pretty nice.

"So the graduation party! Alice, details, gossip, fill me in. High school, oh it has been a while." Kate said and clapped excitedly, once again reminding my of Alice. If Irina was the Denali's Rosalie, then Kate was probably their Alice. She seemed optimistic and happy, always with a smile on her face. Alice shifted slightly behind me sitting up a bit more and laying me further against her chest.

"Of course, of course!" Alice said in a just as chipper tone as Kate's.

They talked and gossiped about Forks High school and its' attendees. Alice told Kate about the more tolerable humans of Forks, like Angela and Ben, and even Jessica. She also told her about Lauren and Tyler. To which Kate responded with a: "Let's prank them!" and Alice and I laughed, and Kate went off on a few pranks she and Alice could do. Alice didn't say no.

Alice then told Kate all of the plans for the party, and the people who were invited, the people who were going to 'sneak' in, and the people who canceled. Kate looked just as excited about the party as Alice was. Then they got to talking outfits for the ceremony, and then the change of clothes for the party. That's where I knew that, yes, Kate was definitely the Denali Alice.

They talked about clothes for what seemed like eternity. But when I glanced at the clock with a yawn, I realized since the conversation about the graduation started only about forty five minutes had passed. As they continued their conversation about making a trip to go shopping, which Alice promised to make up to me, I started to doze off again.

The medications were back full force, I was wrapped up in blankets, and lounging comfortably in Alice's arms. I could feel no pain, and I was quite contented by my position. The hum of their voices lulled me to sleep, as they got more excited and started talking at a more vampire speed.

"Goodnight, Bells." I heard Alice whisper in my ear, and then I felt her cool lips grace the spot below my ear, I shivered and fell asleep.

* * *

Ya budu liubit docheri vechno: Russian, roughly translates to "I'll love you forever my daughters"

thanks to Aurik for the help


	24. Healing

******Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Hollowgo own these characters.**

**Soooo...I'm just going to leave this here...**

**I have no words to express my apologies for how long it has been, and I know many of you wish to kill me, but here is what I promised the people who over the past year still continued to review and PM me. It's YOU folks who kept me from wanting to give up on this story all together. I know that hiatus was terrible, and I can't promise how often I will update because these are the longest chapters of any story I've ever written, but I can promise I will continue to keep up with this story.**

**If you wish to ever contact me to get my butt into gear don't hesitate to PM or review. You can also contact me on the moondance tumblr. I'll be using it more often and checking in with you folks more. **

**I still look forward to hearing what you have to say and any ideas of things you'd like to see happen with this story. I'm trying to get my mind back into this Bellice bubble, so any ideas help.**

**That being said, if you are interested in Glee, (which is what you lost me to) and read any Faberrittana, I invite you to my other ffn. Just search Author-Fyeahfaberrittana**

**I hope all is well, and I hope you forgive me absence. **

**Please leave your reviews they do help so much.  
**

**Cheers,  
****Lemon **

* * *

"_Back the FUCK up!" Alice snarled leaning over in front of me in a protective crouch. "MINE!"_

My eyes opened from releasing me from the dream state I had currently been in. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, as my dream replayed through my mind. It had been a memory, more than a dream, of when we met Amara. What Alice had growled at her. Mine. As in referring to me, what exactly did she mean by that?

I felt Alice shift behind me, and realized she was still cradling me in her arms. I was completely comfortable, and her scent was everywhere. I sighed in contentment, I could get used to waking up so well rested, and I only hoped it would last.

"Good morning, Bellsy." Alice chirped excitedly. I smiled and relaxed back into her embrace.

"Good morning, Alice. Has anyone ever told you, you're far too excited in the morning?" I questioned teasingly. Alice shifted and held onto me gently, she slipped out from behind me, but replaced her body with several pillows and she sat beside me. She smiled widely at me and took my hand.

"Well no, you're the only human I've been with in the morning. Everyone else finds my upbeat attitude rather adorable." I giggled at that as she did too.

"Of course, Alice. What isn't adorable about you?" I said, and then blushed realizing what I'd said. Alice just smiled brighter.

"I know right? So you see it too." She said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes fighting off the blush. "How are you feeling, now? Are you in pain?"

"I'm actually great. It doesn't hurt like it did last night. Thanks for…you know…holding me…err icing it?" I said lamely. Alice smiled sweetly again.

"Of course, Bella. I felt awful for not doing it last night and then you woke up in pain." She said and a frown took over her feature I squeezed her hand and she met my eyes, then I proceeded to roll mine.

"It isn't your fault. You know you Cullens have a terrible habit of blaming yourselves for things that aren't anywhere near your fault." I said and she smirked.

"I suppose your right." She said and her nose scrunched up adorably. "So, does that mean you're feeling well enough to make your little venture today?"

"My wha- oh. Right, Jacob. Yes. I still want to do that." I said with a sigh and ran my hand through my hair. "I hope he'll talk to me."

"I think he will, Bells. He cares about you a lot, and I know if I were in his shoes, it would hurt me to have to be away from you like this. It _does_ hurt." She said, and whispered the last sentence. I squeezed her hand again and she looked up at me with a sad smile. I returned it with a happy one.

"Hey, you're here. That's what matters." I told her, I didn't know how many times I'd have to reassure Alice that I didn't blame her or harbor any anger towards her for leaving, but I would tell her for eternity if I had to. I never wanted to see her sad because of me.

"Thank you, Bella." She said I cocked my head to the side.

"For what?" I asked and she shrugged, and her brighter smile returned to her beautiful golden eyes.

"Nothing, being you." She said and I blushed.

"Oh…err, you're welcome?" I said and she giggled.

"So, let's get you up, changed, and get some breakfast and drugs into you." She said with a wink. I laughed and she was up in a flash on my side of the bed and leaning over to help me up. I flipped the blankets off myself and Alice gently slid her arm around my shoulders and helped me sit up. I bit my lip as a sharp pain resonated around my rib cage. She looked at me sympathetically, and then helped me to get out of the bed.

Once I was standing I was able to keep from moving my ribs as much as possible. If I stood relatively still, I was fine, but changing my shirt wasn't going to be easy. Alice looked me over and then nodded to herself before flashing into the closet. She reappeared in front of me holding another button up shirt, and a pair of jeans.

I stood there and she looked at me expectantly. I looked at her curiously and she sighed.

"You're going to need help. You can't exactly lean over and pull the jeans up yourself." She said. As her words sunk in the heat in my face did as well. She was right I would need help, and it wasn't as if Alice hadn't helped me before. She was the one who bathed me when James attacked me. Yet, I still felt embarrassed to show my body to her. I felt a cool hand on my cheek and Alice had me meet her gaze.

"If you'd prefer I could have Rosalie or Esme help you." She said sweetly. I blushed further and started twiddling with my thumbs.

"I-if that's okay… Preferably Esme." I said and Alice smiled warmly and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Of course. I'll send her in." Alice said and handed me the clothes. I took them and she left. I breathed a sigh of relief. I had no idea where my sudden shyness in front of Alice had come from, but I was thankful for her being the kind hearted pixie she was, and not pushing the subject. My musing was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said and Esme walked in with a warm smile on her beautiful face, her caramel locks cascading around her shoulders.

"Need help, dear?" she asked gently. I nodded sheepishly, but began to unbutton Alice's shirt. It was only then that I even realized that I had not replaced my undergarments from last night. I blushed further and Esme smiled at me and moved to stand behind me.

"Thank you." I said shyly.

"No problem, sweetheart. Let me slid this off you." She said and she helped me shrug the shirt off careful. I only winced once, and it was my fault for moving too quickly. She then handed me a new bra and I slipped it over my shoulders. She hooked it on me loosely.

"You're going to see, Jacob today, yes?" Esme asked as she helped me slide into the new button up shirt Alice had grabbed. When I got it on Esme walked in front of me, with the same warm smile on her face. I buttoned up the garment and nodded.

"I'm glad." I paused on the last button and looked at her curiously. She smiled and finished buttoning the green shirt for me. "I'm sure Alice has told you the same thing, but if Jacob is important to you, than we shouldn't be ones to keep him from you."

I smiled at her and then she gestured to my pants. I blushed again but undid the button and zipper. Esme made quick work of taking them off and helping me to replace them with the dark wash jeans Alice had picked out. She then helped me change my socks and stood up.

"Feel better?" she asked and I nodded again. "Good. I'll send Alice back in and finish your breakfast." She then leaned forward and kissed my temple before walking out the door. Not a second later Alice reappeared in front of me with her eyes alight with joy.

"Shoes!" she said and disappeared into her closet once more. I rolled my eyes and walked to the bed. I sat down carefully, and luckily it didn't hurt too terribly bad. Alice flitted in front of me and kneeled down grabbing my foot. She slipped on the black converse and neatly tied the laces.

"There, nice and tight, so you won't fall down…well _they_ won't be the reason you fall down." She giggled and stood up I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Gee, thanks." She rolled her eyes and held her hand out to me, which I took and she helped me off the bed. She led me towards the door and I stopped her briefly, still holding her cold hand firmly. She looked at me and cocked her head to the side.

"What is it?" she said curiously.

"I had a dream last night. It reminded me of something you said the other day when we met Amara." I told her, she continued to look at me, and I paused I still hadn't decided to ask her fully, so I guessed that was why she wasn't sinking into a vision. I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair.

"You called me yours. You kind of growled it actually." I said and Alice straightened up.

"Oh…err. I-I um, yeah. I meant," Alice was stuttering and if I wasn't mistaken the look in her eyes told me if she could, she would be blushing. "I meant that you were with me, that she couldn't feed on you." She ended more strongly having gained composure. Though I wasn't sure why she was so flustered. I just nodded and accepted her answer, it seemed true and reasonable, and it meant she was just looking out for me.

"Oh, well, thank you." I said and smiled at her. She seemed to relax and smiled largely in return and then continued to tug me out the door.

When we got down the stairs, the smell of my breakfast was filling the house. It smelled like warm pancakes with hot coffee. I smiled and Alice continued leading me towards the kitchen. I was correct; Esme had prepared me pancakes and had coffee brewing in the pot. Alice sat me at the table and Esme brought over my breakfast.

"Thank you." I told her and she nodded with a smile, kissed my head and flitted out of the room.

Alice and I were silent as I ate. She simply sat there and stared at the table. I was used to her looking at me in fascination whenever I ate, but today she wasn't.

"Are you alright, Alice?" I asked putting my fork down and looking at her concerned. She looked up but gave me a confused look.

"Are you okay?" I repeated, reaching for her hands, which were currently folded together on the table. When our hands made contact I felt the familiar shock. This time however, it was stronger as it hummed up my entire arm to my shoulder. I looked at our hands strangely for a moment, before Alice readjusted so my hand was cradled in both of hers. The hum continued for another moment, but began to die down as I looked away. I turned my gaze to Alice's face to see her looking at me with her usually happy smile in place. Her eyes were lit in the familiar dancing honey. I felt myself get lost before her voice brought me back, from what felt like an eternity but was really only a second.

"Nothing is wrong, Bella. I'm fine." I eyed her skeptically for a moment, but then she dazzled me with another happy smile and I couldn't help but believe her and return the smile.

"Are you done?" she asked removing one of her hands and pointing to my plate. I nodded and she quickly stood and went to the sink to wash it.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I was so nervous about seeing Jacob. I was just hoping he would actually talk to me, or give me a moment at all. I missed him and I wanted my friend back. Especially with everything that happened recently. After my trip to Florida to visit Renee, I just felt like so much went to hell in a rushed blur.

"Hey." Alice's voice pulled me back from the flurry of thoughts that had taken over my mind. I looked up at her face and she moved closer to me and placed her icy hand on my cheek. "Where did you go? Are _you_ okay?"

I relaxed into her hand and my eyes shut as I sighed. I loved whenever Alice's simple moves would offer me comfort like no one else could. I opened my eyes as she removed her hand.

"I'm still not sure Jake will talk to me." I said frowning. She sighed and pulled me gently to my feet.

"Well why don't we find out? Are you ready?' she asked. I nodded running my fingers through my hair again.

Alice and I left after Esme gave me another dose of my medication. The slight vampire beside me was actually driving the speed limit which meant it would take at least fifteen minutes to get to the border line. I was grateful for this; it gave me a few moments to think of what to say to Jacob. If he would see me that is. I just stared blankly out the window shield as the forest and everything passed by. It was silent the whole way, save for the radio murmuring softly in the background.

The next thing I knew, before I could get a thought straight, the car was stopped and turned off. I looked around to find that we had parked in the same exact spot where Alice had come to pick me up the day Jacob had shunned me. I heard Alice's door slam and in the same moment my door opened. Alice looked at me with a large smile on her porcelain face.

"Wait right here." She said and I nodded. Then she disappeared, and I looked around the area, but I didn't see her. A few minutes passed and Alice still was nowhere to be seen. I started getting fidgety so I carefully hauled myself from the seat and stood by the open door. I took another look around and saw nothing.

Another few minutes past and then something in the trees caught my eyes. Alice appeared beside me in a split second and had a smile on her face, though her nose was scrunched up in displeasure. I looked at her questioningly.

"Did you see that?" she asked and gestured towards the direction I'd seen movement. I nodded.

"Kind of." She nodded in return.

"Well, that was one of the wolves. He came to investigate, as I said they would with a _leech_ so close to their territory." She said with a smirk. "Anyway, I told him I wouldn't leave until Jacob came. He seemed none too pleased, but I'm assuming he went to fetch him. Though I'm not one hundred percent sure, as it was a rather one sided conversation." I smiled when she finished.

"Thank you, Alice. But if he doesn't show up, we don't have to stay." I told her solemnly. She shook her head.

"As much as it stinks around here, I am not leaving until you get what you came for. If that means dancing up and down their smelly little line annoying them until all hours, that's just what I'll do. So be it." Alice said with a nonchalant shrug. I beamed and threw my arms around her. She wrapped me in a gentle embrace and we stood there for a moment.

"Thank you, Alice. You're the best. What would I do without you?" I said with my arms still firmly locked around her petite neck. She giggled, but then I felt her stiffen. I immediately dropped my arms and withdrew them to my sides with a step back. Alice didn't say anything for a second.

"Well, that took less effort than I thought it would." She said and then smiled at me again. Then she looked towards the trees and I followed her gaze, but didn't see anything.

"Come on." She said taking my hand shutting the door.

She tugged me towards the tree line and I followed nervously behind. We came to a stop about fifty feet from the road and Alice stood looking straight ahead. She looked tense, but then she looked at me and offered a small smile. At that moment my eyes caught movement ahead of us and I turned my head to follow it. Standing before me was a very large tired looking Jacob. He was wearing a mask that showed no emotion. I couldn't help the smile the immediately took over my features.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed happily and took a step towards him. He eyed Alice beside me and I looked over my shoulder to see her tense posture but her face was as passive as Jacob's. She smiled at me again and nodded towards my friend, dropping my hand. I returned her smile in full and walked towards Jacob. His eyes didn't leave Alice as I closed in on him. I stopped just a foot short before he finally looked at me.

"Hey, Jacob. Thank you for seeing me." I said. He nodded, but said nothing. "I've missed you." I told him and he sighed.

"Yeah, I've missed you too, Bells." He said but then his eyes left me and shot back to Alice. I looked back over my shoulder to see her still standing in the same position she had been in, tense, but not threateningly so.

"Feel free to leave. I'm not going to hurt her." Jacob snapped. I frowned. Were we already back to that?

"I know you won't." Alice said this seemed to catch Jacob off guard; it caught me a little off guard too. Alice finally relaxed and took a few steps forward, before stopping again and looking directly at Jacob.

"I'm going to leave, but I wanted to say something to you first. Personally." She told the much taller boy in front of her.

"I'm listening, leech." Jacob snapped.

"Thank you." She said, and both Jacob and I were immediately confused. Jacob lost his stern face for a moment before regaining his composure. Then he eyed the tiny vampire skeptically.

"For what?" he asked, his voice not nearly as steely as it had been a moment before. Alice sighed again, but remained relatively neutral.

"For keeping Bella safe when we didn't. For being the friend that I wasn't…for saving her life…" Alice said the last part so lowly I nearly didn't hear it. Jacob looked at her more stunned than before. "I'm sure you don't believe me when I say this, but, I owe you. I can't be more thankful for you and for what you did when we left. If it weren't for you, it pains me to think what could have happened to Bella. So again…thank you, Jacob."

Jacob, Alice, and I stood in silence for a moment. I looked from Alice to Jacob, he seemed to be thinking hard. Then he took a deep breath and looked at Alice again and nodded.

"I'd do anything for Bella. It had nothing to do with you." Alice nodded.

"I know. Still, thank you." She said then she looked at me. "If you need anything, just call. I'm going to get going and give you two, time to talk."

"Okay, I will." I said and walked back over to her. I wrapped my arms around her neck and felt hers slither around my waist. I took one deep breath of her scent and then she released me. "Thank you, Alice."

"Anything for you." She said and smiled at me. She then hopped up on her tip toes and placed a kiss on my cheek, the next thing I knew she was gone. I turned around to see Jacob looking at me.

"That was weird." He said and then he smiled. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What?"

"You're smiling. Why are you smiling?" I asked. His smiled fell and was replaced by a rather sheepish look. He sighed and ran a hand through his short hair.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He said stunning me.

"Sorry?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. For everything; the truth is I really do miss you too. A shit ton. And it's sucked not being able to see you. I miss spending time with you working on the bikes, or just hanging out in general. I made a huge mistake, but you have to believe me when I say, I thought it was the right choice at the time. Now I'm not so sure." Jacob said and took a step towards me.

"I get that you missed the leeches, I guess I was just pissed that you got back together with _him_ after everything that happened between you two. It's like none of that mattered, like nothing you went through mattered, and I got angry that you could just allow that. I don't want to stay away from you anymore. It's too difficult in truth. I was hardly able to do it this long." My head snapped up and I glared at him.

"You mean to tell me you didn't actually want to not be friends anymore?" I asked him with a hint of the annoyance I felt in my voice. He nodded and grimaced.

"Yeah." He said lamely and I threw my hands in the air.

"Are you god damned kidding me? I've been totally torn up over you ignoring me, I lost my best friend, and you're telling me you didn't even want that? What was the point then?" I snapped and he took another step towards me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really am. I thought it was the right thing to do. I mean if you're associating with them, it makes things kind of difficult. My kind…we're made to kill them." He told me. I knew he was right, that it would be difficult, however I knew it wasn't impossible, if he cared about me as much as he said he did, he could work it out.

"The Cullens aren't a threat to you, you know that." I told him crossing my arms.

"Do I?" he said and cocked an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being such a child. They're decades older than you are. Have they ever done anything to you, or your tribe for that matter, in the time they've been here that proves that they're a threat?" He sighed and rolled his eyes this time.

"They're vampires, Bella. As long as they don't break the treaty, we can't kill them. Why isn't that good enough for you?" he asked.

"Because you _want _to kill them! I don't understand that! They're good people. If you would just give them a chance, you would know that too!" I exclaimed and tugged on some of my hair with my growing frustration.

"Look, Bella, it's not that easy, I wish it was. That would make _everything_ easier, but it's not." He said and then paused looking at me and I saw a flash of my Jacob come to the surface. It stunned me and kept me from snapping back at his lame argument. "But I'm willing to try and remain your friend while you're friends with them. I can't stay away from you anymore. It sucks."

"B-I-You. Ugh! I'm still mad at you Jacob Black. There's no way I'm letting you off that easily." I said as I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. Then he smiled my favorite Jacob smile and pulled me into a big hug.  
"Fuck! Jacob, put me down!" I said in a shaky voice and he put me down hastily. He took a step back and eyed me with concern.

"What is it? What'd I do?" he asked and I cradled my ribs leaning over trying to make the pain go away. I felt a few tears glide down my cheeks as I tried to take in calming breaths. After a moment the throb finally died down to a dull stinging and I straightened up wiping the tears away. Jacob continued to look at me with worry etched across his features.

"Bells, what happened to you?" he asked. I took as deep a breath as my injuries would allow and spoke.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. But there's a few things I need to tell you. Actually it really sucked for me too, you not being around. Some things happened where I really could have used my best friend. I mean I have Alice, but some of the things…I just felt like I couldn't talk to her about, it was killing me not having you, Jake." I told him and his shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I really am. But I'm here now. Care to take a walk?" he asked and gestured towards the forest. I sighed, and nodded. The meds would be enough to let me walk for a bit. We headed in some unknown, at least to me, direction. Luckily for me we were walking on a trail. It was beautiful out here. The trees were tall and the trunks thick and covered in green moss. I took another deep calming breath of the cold air.

"What happened, Bells?" Jacob asked me after a few moments of silent walking. I looked up at him as we continued, and then back to the trail in front of me.

"Edward and I broke up." I said flatly. It still hurt me to think about it. To think about hurting Edward, and to be the reason for his leaving his family. I noticed Jacob was no longer beside me and I stopped and looked back over my shoulder to see him with his hands balled into fists and shaking slightly. His jaw was tight and he spoke through gritted teeth.

"That bastard. He. Left. You. Again?" he said and I quickly realized where his head was going.

"No, no! Jacob calm down. I left him. Please calm down." I said and took a step towards him. When the words left my mouth Jacob looked momentarily shocked and he stopped shaking.

"Wait, what?" he said confused. I took a deep breath and nodded towards the path, asking him to follow me. I started walking again, and Jacob fell into step beside me.

"This is why I had wanted you there a few weeks ago." I said as we walked together.

"Weeks? How long has it been?" he asked incredulously. I sighed.

"About two weeks." I told him.

"Two weeks." He said seemingly to himself. "I'm sorry, Bells. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's over with now, Jacob. Angela and Alice did what they could. And well, Edward left. I haven't seen him since then, and neither have the Cullens." I told him and I heard him scoff. I looked up at his face and saw him scowling.

"Of course he ran away again. What a fucking asshole." He growled.

"Jacob!" his eyes snapped to me. "Don't blame him. I don't…I felt awful…I mean…you were kind of right…when we got back together, I did so without thinking."

"What do you mean?" he asked in a voice straining to remain calm. I ignored it an answered him.

"I don't know. I mean I guess I didn't really think about what his leaving truly did to me."

"I'll say." Jacob sneered.

"Look, it wasn't easy leaving him. I still love him, I really do. I just…" I said trailing off on the last sentence.

"You just what?" Jacob pressed.

"I'm not _in_ love with him anymore. When he left me…he took that part of me with him. I just didn't realize it until later." Jacob and I continued to walk. He was being oddly silent. I was surprised that he wasn't bashing Edward or calling me an idiot for not seeing it sooner, however I was grateful.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I know it was probably hard for you, and don't take my sympathy as giving two shits for that leech, because I don't, I just-I know it wasn't an easy conclusion for you to come to." He told me sincerity shining in his dark eyes. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Jake. It wasn't easy. I hadn't even paid attention to it either…until I went to Florida."

"You went to Florida?" Jake asked me surprised. I nodded.

"Yes, and Edward went with me. Renee brought the whole thing up, pointing out that I acted differently with him, as apposed to how I used to. I realized that she was right and it all hit me like a freight train. When I got back, I needed someone to talk to." I said and looked at him and he grimaced. I sighed and went on. "I would have spoken to Alice, but she's Edward's sister, and I wasn't sure how she'd react."

"She seems hunky dory to me." He said with a scoff. I shot him a glare.

"She's worried about her brother, and I didn't talk to her until after we broke up. She knew when we did though. She was upset I didn't tell her, because she says I'm her best friend and if something was upsetting me, she'd like to know. No matter what it is." I told Jacob this last part and smiled to myself.

"If you didn't have anyone to talk to what happened?"

"Well I wasn't going to talk to my human friend, Angela, about it, because I couldn't tell her _everything_, but after a while of going crazy on my own, I just decided I needed someone to talk to. Angela was there for me, and while I didn't share certain details, she ultimately helped me out."

"That's good. I'm glad you actually have human friends." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well, that's what happened. I finally talked to him, he got pissed and said something he shouldn't have, and then I got mad and said something I _really_ shouldn't have, and I haven't seen him since." I said and ran a hand through my hair. The memory was painful; I hadn't meant to shout that at him. I hadn't meant to shout at him at all. The anguished look on his face was burned into the backs of my eyelids and I couldn't erase it.

"You're better off without him." Jacob told me.

"Jake, really?" I snapped growing more exasperated.

"Are they staying this time? You know it wasn't just him who left you, Bella." He said.

"I know, but as I have told you before, I need them, _all_ of them. And Alice is my best friend, Jacob, as much as you are. I don't know what I'd do if she left me again…" I said and even thinking about Alice leaving me made the memory of the hole in my chest ache. I shivered at the feeling.

"Whatever, I'm glad you're not with _him_ anymore though." He said, but then he smiled. "This means things can go back to how they were!"

"Jake, I'm still friends with Alice. I won't choose one of you over the other, and she doesn't expect me to. You better not either." I said to him trying to make him understand that things between the Cullens and I weren't going to just disappear.

"Sure, sure. Anyway, weren't you going to tell me about why I can't hug you?" I grimaced and he cocked his eyebrow.

"Remember the other day when I saw you in the woods?" I asked and Jacob nodded. "Well I sort of followed you."

"Oh, Bells, don't tell me; you tripped and hurt yourself." He said with a deep throaty chuckle and I glared at him.

"No, actually Victoria attacked me." That shut him up and he stopped walking again. I took another few steps before stopping and turning around towards him.

"What?" he seethed through gritted teeth.

"Victoria found me alone in the woods and attacked me. She fractured several of my ribs in the process." I said gesturing to my sides.

"How di- Bella, I am so sorry." He said anger evident in the set of his jaw, but his eyes looked upset.

"Jacob it's not your fault, it's mine for going into the forest alone." I told him. I was growing rather frustrated with everyone blaming themselves for my own stupidity.

"I should have known! Sam told me they'd chased her with one of the other leeches! Damn it!" He snapped then looked at me. "How did you manage to get away? And where were the _Cullens_?" he growled the last word.

"Another vampire saved me." Jacob's eyes went wide.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"She showed up and started fighting Victoria. Her name is Amara and she's staying with the Cullens, for now anyway." I told him.

"You're telling me some other vampire we don't know saved you? What if she's killed someone, Bella?" Jacob snapped at me.

"She hasn't." I said hurriedly and he eyed me. "She's like them, she doesn't kill humans."

"Of course not." He said with a scoff. "And where were they when the read headed bitch attacked you? Aren't they concerned about your safety?"

"Yes! But they didn't know where I was. They found me when Amara was fighting Victoria."

Jacob didn't say anything for a while. We just started walking again. Eventually the trail brought us to First Beach. We kept going until we reached a familiar sea bleached log. Jacob sat down and I lowered myself beside him. We sat like that in silence for a bit. I took a deep breath of the morning sea fresh air. A smile found its way to my face as a breeze swept through my hair. The briny scent of the beach consumed me.

"You reek." Jacob said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Gee, thanks, jerk." I said and then smiled when his pearly white one stretched across his russet skin. I took another deep breath of ocean air, and was welcomed by the mixture of sweet honey and chamomile. My grin widened and I held the collar of my shirt to my nose.

"That's what stinks, how can you stand it? It burns my nose." Jacob said and I dropped my collar and rolled my eyes at him.

"Well she smells amazing to me." I stated and he smirked at me.

"The midget you're talking about?" he questioned and I nodded.

"Anyway," I began changing the subject and he grinned more. "What's been going on in your life since I haven't been around? I caught you up, your turn." I said. Jacob's smile fell a bit and he sighed.

"That good, huh?" I questioned from his reaction. He shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. This wolf stuff just keeps getting weirder and weirder." He looked out at the sea.

"Care to be a little less cryptic?" I asked and nudged him. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes and smirked. Then he shrugged.

"Things are just getting…more complicated." He said.

"Well tell me what's going on." I said in a more serious tone, catching that something was bothering him.

"You remember how I told you that some of the guys from the tribe were changing? How I changed?" He asked and I nodded. "Well, we thought that it was just the male side, and generally speaking, it is." He told me and then stopped, I looked at him curiously.

"I'm with you so far." I told him and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you know who Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater are? Harry's kids?" he asked me and again, I nodded.

"Yeah, Charlie was telling me about them. He said Sue was having some troubles. They've been hanging out with you more, right?" I relayed the information Charlie had offered up and Jacob nodded.

"Not just me, but the whole pack. Seth and Leah phased." He said and let the sentence sink it. That's when I got confused and he must have seen the look on my face because he chuckled and went on.

"Yeah, that was most of our reactions. Though a bit more surprise would have been in there."

"You're saying Leah Clearwater is a werewolf?" I asked incredulously. He nodded. "How? When?"

"Around when we stopped talking. As for the other part of that question, none of us have the slightest idea as to why. The council doesn't even know, as far as we know there's never been a female wolf before. But it's been just _great_ having Leah around." He told me and the last sentence was laced with sarcasm.

"Okay, I hope you're not just saying that because she's a woman." I said and glared at him. He looked at me shocked.

"What? No. That's not it's; it's more of…well where things get even more weird and complicated." He told me and I gave him the look telling him to continue. "It's hard to explain, Bella."  
"We've got time." I pressed and he heaved a deep breath.

"Alright, but trust me, it's weird." I nodded. "I'm giving you the short version, but Leah is…kind of a bitch. And pardon the pun, but it's true."

"Jake!" I scolded; he held his hands up in defense and looked at me sheepishly.

"Listen to the story before you jump down my throat, I never used to think that, but it kind has to do with the wolf telepathy thing. Let me start from the beginning." He said. I just crossed my arms and waited for him.

"Sam and Leah were together for a long time. They were in love and everyone thought they'd eventually get married. They were happy, and Leah was nice, she's a great person, or she was. Now she's just bitter since Sam and her broke up."

"Sam and Leah were together?" I exclaimed shocked. I had only ever known Sam with Emily; they were so perfect for each other. Jacob nodded. "If they were so in love why did they break up?" I asked, though I had an idea. Jacob looked at me.

"Here's where it gets tricky. Sam and Leah were in love. Sam _was_ in love with her. Then he phased. When he finally got control of himself enough to return to his human form, council talked to him. They told him what happened, and what he was. He and Leah were still together, and things were fine…for a little while." Jacob paused and took a deep breath.

"Then Emily came."

"Emily? His fiancé?" He eyed me.

"I'm getting to it." I nodded and he went on. "Emily came down from the Makah reservation to visit her cousins, the Clearwaters. This all happened before I phased, so I didn't know yet. When we did phase, Sam tried not to think about it much either. We just knew that Sam and Leah had broken up and _thought _thatafter a while he and Emily fell in love."  
"What? Same ditched Leah for Emily?" I asked shocked, and somewhat annoyed. How could he do that?

"No, no. That's my point." Jacob stood up and started pacing back and forth. "See, Sam never wanted to leave Leah, they really were in love. But when he saw Emily…well she was the one."

"But Emily is Leah's cousin. How could Sam do that and just _know_ she's the one?" I pushed and he looked at me and stopped walking.

"Sam didn't just leave Leah because he thought he might love Emily. Sam imprinted on Emily." He said and I stopped my train of thought and grew confused.

"Imprinted on Emily?" I repeated his last sentence as a question and he nodded. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Imprinting…it's one of those weird wolf things. It's supposed to be rare…though we're not as sure about that anymore." He said but the last sentence was whispered.

"I don't follow, Jacob. Explain." I told him.

"When one of us imprints on someone…it's not like just falling in love. It's finding your other half. You'll do anything and be anything to make her happy. Nothing else matter's except her and her happiness. She's the only thing that keeps you going." He said and sat back down next to me gazing out at the ocean.

"Sam and Emily are soul mates. Emily resisted at first, being Leah's cousin and they were as close as sisters, but you can only ignore an imprint for so long before you start to feel…incomplete. Sam felt like the worst person in the world, even he tried to fight it at first, but he couldn't for long. It's hard to describe just how strong the pull is."

"It sounds like you know how it feels…" I suggested. He kept his eyes locked on the ocean.

"I just know Sam's thoughts."

"Poor Leah." I said and then Jacob looked at me.

"I thought the same thing…at first. Then she phased." Jacob let out an annoyed breath. "Now we all have to deal with her inner bitterness all the time. She's so hateful about the whole thing."

"Wouldn't you be too if the person you loved and you thought you were going to marry left you for your sister?" I asked and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yeah, I would. But, now even that she knows Sam didn't mean to, that he fought it, she still makes him feel like shit at every possible moment, and we _all_ get stuck in the middle of it." Jacob said sounding more annoyed.

I sighed and looked out towards the murky grey water thinking about what Jacob had just told me. I looked from the water to the thick dark clouds. I still felt bad for Leah; even Jacob thought she was being a bitch. Having something like that happen to you. Having the love of your life and the future you thought you'd have just completely ripped away from you. That was something I could relate to and I knew how much it hurt. I knew how that could change a person's outlook on things. I ran a hand through my hair and looked back at Jacob.

"Sounds like a lot has happened to us both." I said and he gave a hollow chuckle and looked at me.

"Seems that way." He responded.

"How about we don't ditch each other anymore, it doesn't seem to work out so well." This time we both laughed for real and Jacob nodded.

"Deal." He said and after we stopped laughing I was able to speak again.

"You said you weren't sure if it was as rare as the elder's thought. Why is that?" I asked and Jacob looked at me again.

"Well they thought it was some rare thing that happened, and if it did it would probably just be the alpha." He told me and I nodded encouraging him to go on. "Only it isn't just Sam. Quil imprinted too. When I tell you this, don't jump to conclusion, I may need to elaborate on the whole imprint thing a bit more. Okay?"

"Okay." I said skeptically.

"Quil imprinted on Claire. She's Emily's niece…and she's two." He said and looked at me. I waited for him to go on and tell me how old she really was until I realized he was telling me the truth. My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"See. You're prejudging!" He said and held his hand up. "It's not what you think. I told you an imprint is your soul mate, that's true, but a soul mate isn't always just a person you're romantically involved with. Quil will be whatever Claire needs him to be. Whether that's a brother, a friend, or a protector, and she'll be the safest kid around."

"That's…so weird." I said and Jacob glared at me.

"Quil isn't in love with her, Bella. He loves her, but not like that. Not yet, I mean when she grows up she might fall in love with him and vice versa, but right now, he's merely like a brother to her." He told me. I took a deep breath and tried to wrap my head around this new information.

"I see." I said after a minute. "Is that the only other person?"

"No." Jacob shook his head. "Jared imprinted on some girl in one of his classes. It's funny because she'd been crushing on him for a while now."

"So there're three of them that have imprinted?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to worry about it." He told me. "It feels like the choice is completely taken away from you, ya know?"

"I guess. I couldn't say I know what that's like." I said and gave him a sympathetic look. "But wouldn't you like to find your soul mate?" Jacob looked at me and his eyes took on a softer look.

"What if I already want someone?" he said looking at me deeply. I swallowed hard and looked away. Not this again.

"I don't know." I said and it fell silent for a few minutes.

I watched the waves pull back and then crash into the pebbles of the beach several times. They looked so dangerous, but at the same time the beach always brought me peace.

"So you graduate this week right?" Jacob asked finally breaking the silence. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes I do, actually." I paused for a moment thinking about what Alice had told me then Jacob looked at me quizzically.

"What?" he asked.

"We're having a big party, you should come." I told him.

"We as in who?" he said and his eyes narrowed.

"Me, Alice, and…Edward." I said sheepishly. Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass." He said.

"Come on, Jake. I want you there. It's not just going to be them, the entire senior class is coming. I want my best friend there. Alice said you could come." I told him and then he looked at me shocked for a second before regaining composure and a mischievous smirk.

"Well now that you said she said it was okay, I have less reason to go if I can't piss off the Cullens." I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't say it wouldn't annoy them, just that she said you could come." I told him trying to convince him. "I'd like you to come to the ceremony too. You and Billy can go with Charlie. I mean the school gives us each four tickets, and my mom and Phil can't make it. Just come, Jake. Please." I stooped to begging and Jacob laughed heartily.

"Well, fine. If it means that much to you I will go to the ceremony, and I'll _think _about going to the stupid party." He said and smiled widely at me and I returned it.

"Thanks Jake!" I said and wrapped my arms as far as I could around his broad shoulders. He in turn gently wrapped his arms around me. It felt extremely hot being wrapped in a hug by Jacob after having been away from him for so long, and being used to being closer to the frigid temperature of Alice's body. We dropped our arms and then Jacob snapped his fingers.

"Oh! I have a surprise for you!" He said excitedly. I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He shook his head.

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise. You'll find out on Wednesday. I'll bring it with me to the ceremony." He said with mirth dancing in his deep set brown eyes. I just shook my head.

"Alright then." I said and he smirked.

Jacob and I spent another hour or so talking on the beach catching up and just handing out. After a while we went back to his place, and spent some time watching T.V. and had lunch. Embry even came by and seemed happy, a little too happy, to see me. The three of us watched some lame made for T.V. movie before I started to get uncomfortable and my sides started to ache a little more.

"Hey, Jake. I think I need to go home now. I'm starting to feel it." I said and gestured to my sides. He looked at me and frowned, but nodded.

"Alright, I'll take you home." He said.

"Actually can you just take me to the border so Alice can pick me up. I was staying with them and she has my meds." I said. Jacob's face looked annoyed but he shrugged.

"Sure, sure. Whatever, let's go." He said and hauled himself from the chair. "Get out of my house, Embry." He said jokingly to his friend.

"Ah, whatever. Later, Bella." Embry said before leaving.

Jacob and I followed after him and climbed into his rabbit. I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled to Alice's name. Hitting call I held the phone to my ear; she of course answered on the first ring.

_"Hey, there Bellsy. What's up?"_ she asked cheerily.

"Can you come get me now? I'm starting to feel sore and I'd like to go home. Jacob's taking me to the border." I told her.

_"Sure, of course. I'll be there in a few."_ She said and I heard an engine start. I smiled.

"Thank you, Alice."

_ "No problem, Bells. See you in a minute."_ She said.

"Okay." I said and hung up.

Jacob and I were already driving down the road to the line. I was had a fair idea of where it was now. At least ten miles from La Push. When we got there Alice's Porsche was already parked in the turn out and she was leaning against the hood. She smiled widely as Jake brought the car to a stop. We got out of the car and Jacob walked over to my side.

"Thank you for coming today, Bells. I'm glad we got things settled. I'm sorry for what I did." He said sheepishly. I smiled and nodded at him.

"Of course, Jake. You didn't think you'd be getting away from me that easily did you?" I asked teasingly and he smiled widely. A gust of wind came from Alice's direction and Jacob's nose scrunched up and he looked over at the pixie.

"Hey up wind, you reek." He said with irritation in his voice. I rolled my eyes. Alice just smirked at him.

"I'll see you later, Jake." I said and wrapped my arms around his hot torso. His large arms draped carefully over my shoulders and he hugged me back.

"Later, Bells." He said and kissed the top of my head. I blushed and pulled away. I waved at him and walked towards Alice.

She didn't look away from me the whole time, and as soon as I crossed the invisible line she had her arms around me. I was surprised, but never the less I wrapped my arms around her easily. I felt the shock in reverberate through my whole body and I gasped. Alice dropped her arms and took a step back. I almost whined at the loss of contact but the look on her face was one of worry.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked concern lacing her voice as she looked me over. I blushed and shook my head.

"Err…no, I'm fine. You just surprised me I guess." I said lamely. She smiled again. I looked back over my shoulder to see Jacob glaring at Alice, when I looked back she didn't seem to notice and I just waved to Jake once more, and headed towards her Porsche.

She opened my door for me and I got in. The next moment she was next to me handing me a bottle of water and a pill. I looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks, Alice." I said taking the medicine. She smiled again and started the car and we sped off.

The rest of my day was spent with Alice. She stayed with me that evening and when Charlie got home, she made us dinner. She thought up yet another undeniable excuse as to why she wasn't joining us in our meal. We all talked and enjoyed our time together, Alice told Charlie a bit more about the party, and I rolled my eyes on several occasions. Alice had taken the idea of 'party' and added her own extravagance.

Night came quickly along with my exhaustion from the day and the meds. Alice and I were in my room. She had already 'left' and returned, though I hadn't asked her to. I was very pleased that she'd stayed. We were currently lying on my bed under the covers listening to the rain on the window. Alice wrapped her cold slender arms around me and I relaxed into her grasp. I was content, yet I couldn't help but wonder…

"Alice?" I said quietly.

"Yes, Bella?" she responded just as softly, though her voice was much more sweet than mine.

"Why aren't you with Jasper right now?" I asked and took in a breath letting my senses get filled with her scent. I felt my entire body relax like it only did when she was near. I still couldn't fully understand why this was, but I would figure it out, damn it.

"Jasper is spending time with Kate and Amara." She said her voice sounded smooth and relaxed as I felt. I felt her body start to vibrate and I smiled at the sound humming in my ear that was resting on her shoulder.

"Why are you purring?" I asked and she stopped.

"I'm sorry, is it bothering you?" she said and her voice lost some of its contented tone. I shook my head.

"Not at all, it actually soothes me." I said and smiled wider, though I didn't know if she could see, however I heard her purring pick back up.

"It's because I'm very comfortable and relaxed." She said and her voice sounded as smooth as silk. It was quiet for another minute before I pressed on with my earlier musings.

"Jasper has been spending a lot of time with Amara. She seems nice." I said I felt Alice freeze and her chest stopped vibrating again, and I worried maybe I'd said something wrong.

"Jasper is just making sure Amara is comfortable here, and helping her with some things. She's much newer to our lifestyle than even he is, and she's trying to train herself more, that's it." She said rushed and I frowned.

"I didn't say he wasn't…" I trailed off and lifted my head from her shoulder to look towards her face. I could see her ivory skin in the pale glow from the silver moonlight and she was looking back at me. She had a mask of neutrality in place, but her eyes looked anxious. I lifted my hand and touched her cheek; her eyes relaxed some at the contact.

"Hey, what's wrong, Alice?" I asked and she closed her eyes. "Do you think something's wrong with Jasper?"

I felt a pang of guilt hit my stomach as the bitter feeling settled itself in my chest. I swallowed hard willing it away. Alice was my focus right now. She opened her eyes again and they looked sad.

"No, nothing is wrong with Jasper. I would know." She said and gave a half hearted smile and looked away from me. I frowned further.

"Then what's wrong?" I pressed and she looked back into my eyes. It was then I felt the familiar tingle reverberate through my hand where it touched her face, along with where ever else we made contact. I felt like could even almost hear it this time. I continued looking into Alice's honey eyes, and she back. We remained like that for a few moments, I just studied the beautiful liquid gold shimmering in her eyes, until she blinked and looked away again. She took a deep breath and shifted a little.

"Nothing is wrong, Bella. Why don't you try and get some sleep, hmm?" she said gently.

"Alice…" I began but she looked at me and smiled.

"I'm fine, Bella, truly. Go to sleep." She said and leaned up to kiss my cheek, the tingle it left on my skin stunned me.

"I-uh, okay." I finally conceded, flustered. What was happening to me? I removed my hand from her face and curled it to my chest as I reclaimed my spot on her shoulder. She rewrapped me in her arms and her purring began once more.

It didn't take long for the sound and feel to lull me to sleep, though I couldn't help but continue to think about why my body was reacting this way…whenever Alice touched me.


End file.
